Light and Dark of the Raven
by Slytherin Spirit
Summary: UPDATED 29.08.04 Draco had repented his ways (well....almost) and joined The Order where he has been assigned the job a spy. How will he react when he is teamed up with Hermione? Please RR. Next Chapter is delayed due to severe writer's block. SORRY!
1. Prologue

N.B. I don't anything you recognise.  
  
Prologue (Set at the end of OotP)  
  
Draco Malfoy sat next to his mother in Malfoy Manor and stared at the head in the fire. He couldn't believe what it was saying: his father and the other prisoners that had been sent to Azkaban were not supposed to be getting out at all but at this moment there was a plan amongst the Dementors to break them out without any questions being asked. Sirius Black the escaped convict was dead and the ministry knew of the Dark Lord's return.  
  
His mother was now talking to the head (a wizard by the name of Elessar Hades), Draco wasn't completely sure but he heard mention of Harry Potter's name and a prophecy or something, this confused him and he fell into a daydream.  
  
He felt oddly numb inside in a way he couldn't explain. Ordinarily he would've been pleased at this news but since his return home from Hogwarts for the summer he had been thinking..a lot. And the more he thought about it the more he thought about it the more he thought Azkaban was the best place for the Death Eaters. Of course, he hadn't mentioned this to his mother and had so far managed to act like a loyal, evil son should.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I think I'll retire now mother."  
  
"Yes, of course." His mother rose elegantly from her chair and kissed her son on the cheek, "Goodnight my dragon."  
  
"Goodnight." Came his reply and he made his way up to his quarters.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Malfoys did nothing by halves...NOTHING, and Draco's rooms were no exception. His bedroom was huge and elaborate, decorated in lavish greens, blacks and silvers (ever the faithful Slytherin), and it was packed with the latest wizarding artefacts. The bedroom also contained a large leather couch and a huge fireplace, and leading off from this was a full size en- suite bathroom.  
  
Draco threw himself onto the large four poster bed. He HAD to talk to someone, but who?! Crabbe and Goyle were hardly an intelligent choice...in fact none of the Slytherins were. Hmm...Slytherin? Snape? SNAPE! Why hadn't he been captured along with the other Death Eaters?! He defiantly was one. Draco's mind ticked over as he contemplated this new thought.  
  
Finally, he jumped off his bed and made his way over to the immense fireplace. He scooped up a handful of floo powder from the silver pot and threw it into the dying fire. He knew he was taking two big risks here; firstly, by assuming he could trust Snape, secondly by using the floo network to locate him-it wasn't supposed to be used by only stating wizard's names...it worked of a system of place recognition according to the grate you called out, but Draco had no choice. He didn't know where Snape would be. He stepped into the fire behind the powder and shouted:  
  
"Severus S. Snape. Hogwarts potions master!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
When the soot cleared and his head stopped spinning, Draco stepped out of the fireplace into the room where the floo network had taken him: it wasn't Hogwart's dungeons, although he hadn't really expected the potions master to be there during the summer holidays.  
  
The room he was in appeared to be a large living room, elegantly furnished in dark forest green and deep coloured oak. Draco dusted down his robes with the clothes brush that was hung next to the fireplace with a tub of floo powder.  
  
He suddenly began to panic; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He began to turn back into the fireplace when he felt the tip of a wand being pressed painfully against the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't move!" warned a cold familiar voice but Draco ignored the instruction and turned to face his head of house.  
  
"Malfoy!" exclaimed Snape "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were.well, never mind. Explain yourself immediately!"  
  
"I.I had to see you.sir, about my father."  
  
"Me?! Why not go to your mother?!"  
  
"Because, sir, I have a feeling I could trust you and what I have to say she would not approve of."  
  
"What do you mean Draco?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath...the moment of truth had arrived.  
  
"Y...you're not really one of 'THEM' are you sir?"  
  
"One of whom Draco?"  
  
"The Death Eaters." There, he'd said it. Now it wasn't up to him.  
  
The potions master looked stunned for a moment and when he spoke his voice was cool and worryingly calm.  
  
"Come with me Draco." He said, and turning he led Draco into a large dining room. This too was also elegantly decorated only this time in deep red and ebony.  
  
He indicated for Draco to sit at the large ebony table...he did so without arguments....the coolness in his professor's voice had concerned him. Snape himself then walked over to a marble drinks cabinet and poured himself a large brandy, for Draco he brought a butterbeer.  
  
"You were very brave to come here tonight Draco and were even braver in assuming I am NOT a Death Eater."  
  
Draco was now fearful and inhaled sharply, but Snape ignored the fear and continued.  
  
"Why have you come here tonight Draco? Should you not be plotting with your mother and family friends to help release your father from Azkaban? I for one know that the Dark Lord would not be at all happy if he knew you were here, and not assisting in your father's escape."  
  
Draco was slightly taken aback by this comment from Snape: he had assumed wrongly. Cold fingers fastened around his heart.  
  
"I...I thought you would understand my reason for being here Professor." He stammered, clutching the butterbeer bottle tightly.  
  
"And why would I understand Draco?!" I have been assisting the Dark Lord for over fifteen years. What makes you think that it is a front and that I am not his right hand wizard...prepared to strike down those who doubt him?!"  
  
Draco was panicking now. What could he do?! There was no way out of this. He'd been so wrong to assume Snape was on the side of good and would help him break free from the chains of his family beliefs.  
  
"Tell me Draco," Snape continued, his black eyes cold and empty, "Why do you wish to repent the family who have brought you up?!"  
  
Draco decided he wasn't going to answer any more questions but his mouth had other plans, involuntarily it opened and poured out everything he needed to say:  
  
Draco told Snape everything: About how he had realised that power, greed and prejudice were worthless and stupid next to family...even when that family stood for those things...how such things meant nothing when innocent people were targeted and killed.  
  
Snape's cold eyes never left Draco's face as he spoke and Draco felt as if he were under the most intense scrutiny.  
  
"There was Veritaserum in that butter beer wasn't there?!" Draco asked.  
  
"Indeed there was Mr Malfoy. Now, as I said before you were very brave to come here tonight and you were even braver in assuming I am NOT slave to the Dark Lord. You are a Slytherin. Are you not proud of your house and family?!"  
  
Draco felt the frosty talons clutching his heart once more.  
  
"I know I am a Slytherin sir and I know that there is little I to do to change that fact. But that does not mean that I am proud of my birthright. I thought you would understand sir?!" He repeated.  
  
He watched the potions master: whose eyes were boring into him, and Draco could feel him searching his thoughts...looking for proof of Draco's sincerity. Draco left his mind open to the search; he had nothing to hide from his head of house. Let him know it all. If Snape was on the side of good then it would do Draco no harm, and if Snape did work for Voldemort then let him strike Draco down dead on the spot: he didn't care; anything to prevent what he would otherwise have to become.  
  
Eventually Snape seemed satisfied that he had seen enough in Draco's mind and the probing stopped. He turned to Draco and he saw the potion master's eyes had softened:  
  
"I am pleasantly surprised by your mind Draco: it is open and honest, I can see you have told me the truth. So now I feel it is only fair that I do the same: you assumed correctly about my position ...well, almost correctly. Although I am still a Death Eater..." He rolled up the sleeve of his right forearm and showed Draco the mark that burned black and red on his skin. "...I am also a spy for a society called the Order of the Phoenix, fighting against the Dark Lord. My job is to report anything from the revels-I'm assuming you know what the revels are?" Draco nodded in response...speechless from what he was hearing...he hadn't expected this. "Well," continued Snape "I report things back to The Order for us to be able to plan against him."  
  
Draco didn't know what else to say so he simply asked the question he'd been dying to know:  
  
"But sir, why weren't you caught when the others were fighting Potter?"  
  
"Ah, well, I have recently fallen out of grace with the Dark Lord for my 'inability' to kill Dumbledore or deliver Potter to him so I was not one of the...'selected' few to be chosen to fight him and his cronies."  
  
Draco nodded...now it all made sense.  
  
"You sound exactly like I did when I spoke to Dumbledore 15years ago when I converted."  
  
They continued to talk for several hours before Draco suddenly turned to Snape:  
  
"I want to join The Order and become a spy." 


	2. The Marking of the Young

Chapter 1-The Marking of the Young  
  
Draco Malfoy lounged casually in the largest of the deep green leather armchairs in the Slytherin common room. He didn't feel like being in his private head boy rooms tonight. The sound of his fellow students was comforting....he needed normality. Tonight would be the night. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and although he was still cold and cruel most of the time this was a front: a front that he would have to try his hardest to uphold tonight. For tonight was the night he was going to be 'marked'. Having 'come of age' a week ago it was now Draco's turn to take his place beside his father, under Lord Voldemort, as a Death Eater. And he was not looking forward to it.  
  
It had been two years since he had spoken to Snape of his feelings towards Lord Voldemort and his parents, and since then he had become a secret spy for The Order of the Phoenix (much to the annoyance of the Famous Trio- Potty, Weasley and the Know-it-all although soon after, The Order had realised they could not work without them).  
  
Of course, Snape, Dumbledore and the rest of The Order had been dubious of admitting such a young wizard to their organisation but, as Draco had pointed out, he would be taking the mark anyway after he turned 17 (for although the usual age was 18, the Dark Lord made exceptions in special cases. In Malfoy's case this was because he was the son of Lucius; Voldemort's right hand wizard. In Hermione's case it was her strong magical powers. Any other hopeful Death Eaters would have to wait until they came of age.), he may as well be taking the mark of He Who Must Not Be Named for a good cause.  
  
Since this conversation had taken place Draco had been relaying any plans of Voldemort's-given to him by his father-to Snape, who would then pass them on to Dumbledore. This proved to be very useful to The Order because although Snape was a trusted Death Eater he was not favoured by Voldemort in way that Lucius Malfoy was so the plans he received often were not substantial to The Order's needs.  
  
Joining him on his mission was Hermione Granger which was a bit of drag for Draco as he still had a strong disliking for "the bloody know-it-all." Her place on the mission had come about purely because of Sirius' death. The Order had immediately decided that nothing as serious as this could EVER happen again so, to ensure it didn't they needed another spy.  
  
It did not help that Snape was still in the bad books with Voldemort for his constant 'inability' to deliver him what he wanted (namely Harry and Dumbledore). According to Snape the only reason he hadn't been killed was because he was an excellent potion brewer who knew many dark potions other wizards did not. To kill him would be a great loss to Voldemort in that sense. However, he had been absent from many of the recent revels and so had missed much vital information.  
  
The Order needed a spy (or spies) that would be immediately trusted by Voldemort (Draco fitted this description perfectly as his family had been in with Voldemort from his early days). However, they decided two would be a safer option ("safety in numbers." Said Dumbledore, "If anything should happen to one of them we may need a second.") They also needed a young spy due to the fact that Voldemort would not know them-any older member of The Order would be instantly recognised and killed, as would anyone connected with the Ministry. These circumstances meant that the Weasleys, Tonks, Kingsley and many other members of The Order were not suited.  
  
So the job fell to Hermione who graciously (but nervously) accepted the challenge-she'd never been one to back down. She was lucky: Voldemort knew nothing of her connections with The Order. He did know of her muggle parentage but, according to Snape, he was willing to oversee that in response to the praise she had received from him about her magical capabilities, loyalty and strength. As far as The Order knew, Voldemort was not aware of her friendship with Harry, but if he was then they would overcome that when they had to.  
  
And there she stood in front of Dumbledore's desk as Draco entered the beautiful circular room. Draco noted the fear in her eyes and the nervousness in her stance, he sneered at her as he stalked towards the desk:  
  
"Honestly Granger, you're hopeless. Why don't you just walk in a declare your a spy and let them all kill you. If you don't loosen up they'll Avada Kedavra your ass in a second!"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" she whispered and he smirked at her obvious display of fear: Gryffindors were so hopeless at hiding their emotions.  
  
"Now, now Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, emerging from his private rooms "I feel that teasing is out of place amongst two young adults like yourselves, especially tonight. Miss Granger has a right to be nervous Mr Malfoy-she will have a much harder time than you, convincing Voldemort of her loyalty...especially as she has not been in his presence before."  
  
Malfoy immediately shrank back at the open disapproval of the wizened Headmaster, he almost (but not quite), felt bad for teasing the witch.  
  
The door opened once more and Snape swept into the room, like a large overgrown bat, decked in elegant black dress robes.  
  
"Ah, good evening Severus." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening Albus." Came the reply  
  
Snape stood for a moment and surveyed the youngsters, and taking in Draco's choice of beautifully, handmade deep green dress robes, he nodded approvingly. However, when his dark eyes tuned on Hermione's choice of pretty red dress robes and her hair in a simple ponytail, he scowled:  
  
"Miss Granger, you will have to change."  
  
She raised her eyes from the point on the floor where they had been fixed whilst under the scrutiny of the potion's master.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean sir?"  
  
"I mean you will have to change. Your choice of attire is not at all suitable for tonight's....festivities. Voldemort prefers his prettier women to be on display...Death Eater or not."  
  
"I AM NOT his 'woman'..." interjected Hermione, obviously outraged. Draco watched the proceedings with delight; her pride amused him greatly and he always enjoyed it when the know-it-all was shot down.  
  
"Yes you are Miss Granger," stated Snape, very to the point. "From the moment you are marked you become his and you WILL dress appropriately, as he desires, and you WILL get rid of that despicable pride you bloody Gryffindors insist on having, and you WILL obey him and the other Death Eaters or our plans will be ruined by your silly arrogance."  
  
This shut Hermione up...she obviously didn't enjoy being called silly or proud. Draco was having a very good time and was now grinning openly at Hermione being put down.  
  
A swish of his wand, and Snape had transfigured Hermione's clothing. Her simple outfit was replaced with a pair of black jeans that hung low beneath her hipbone. On her upper half appeared a leather bustier which (Draco noticed) accentuated her already ample bosom. Her flat midriff was very much on show and her ponytail was removed and her natural long ringlets were allowed to fall freely down her back. Her eyes became heavily lined in black and her full lips were painted in blood red, as were her suddenly talon like finger nails. On her feet appeared a pair of 7" stilettos. Draco sniggered at the vamp like Hermione wobbling in her new shoes and at the look of horror on her face at her body being so obviously on show.  
  
"We are ready." Stated Snape and Dumbledore whispered a spell to allow them to apparate directly from his office to Voldemort at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Good luck," he whispered as they vanished, "May the Gods be with you."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco stood silently, watching Hermione as she surveyed the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. He noticed how the combination of heavy eyeliner and her loose hair falling round her face almost hid her eyes completely...almost.  
  
"Good." He thought, "At least her bloody eyes can't screw this up for us."  
  
He watched as Snape moved forward and knelt at the feet of a tall, cloaked figure:  
  
"My Lord, I bring you the young to be given your blessing, and your mark."  
  
"Ah Severus, I have missed you-I am glad to see you can at least deliver young to me. Stand."  
  
Snape stood silently and moved to stand behind Voldemort, next to Draco's father. Draco and Hermione were beckoned towards the front. They moved forward and knelt before He Who Must Not Be Named. Draco felt Hermione shaking next to him. "Kiss my robes." Lord Voldemort said. They did so; Hermione was now desperately trying to control her shaking fingers.  
  
"Stand before me Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius." Commanded the Dark Lord.  
  
He stood.  
  
"Give me your right arm."  
  
Draco responded and Voldemort slid back the sleeve of Draco's extended arm and spoke:  
  
"I am your only Lord.  
The only one you fear.  
You are my Death Eater.  
Feared by all others.  
You will destroy those who are weak,  
Who believe not in the Dark,  
But only in the evil that is Light.  
You are in my service forever."  
  
Draco responded:  
"You are my only Lord.  
The only one I fear.  
I am your Death Eater.  
Feared by all others.  
I will destroy those who are weak,  
Who believe not in the Dark,  
But only in the evil of the Light.  
I am forever in your service."  
  
"Then you are one of us." Shouted Voldemort, as he touched the tip of his wand to the tender flesh on the inside of Draco's forearm.  
  
Pain like he'd never known seared through his entire body, filling him with the darkness of a Death Eater. He refused to cry out as the fire coursed through his veins. He stood solid, tall and proud; the perfect son of evil; the perfect Death Eater. Then it stopped. Draco looked down and saw there the black skull with the red serpent protruding from its mouth...he was a Death Eater.  
  
"Thank you My Lord." He said strongly, bowing before stepping back to join the other Death Eaters, next to Snape.  
  
Voldemort looked down at Hermione, who was still kneeling before him, staring at the floor. Draco saw his red eyes glint maliciously as he looked at her and spoke:  
  
"I hear you are friends with Harry Potter?"  
  
The Death Eaters gasped, booed and hissed at this revelation.  
  
"Hardly My Lord." She sneered.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I am indeed....acquainted with Potter but it is certainly not a friendship- at least not on my part. Being too young to be marked as one of yours I pretended to befriend the Potter boy. I assumed that when I was marked by you, a 'friendship' with him may prove to be useful, to you and your plans, My Lord."  
  
"Excellent." Replied Voldemort, "I see you do indeed have brains."  
  
"She is a GRYFFINDOR!" yelled one Death Eater from the back.  
  
"Because I have loyalty, bravery and skill...all things that I offer you My Lord." Hermione responded from her position on the floor, smiling seductively up at the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort smiled back down at her.  
  
"I have heard many great things about you Hermione Granger. Snape says you are an incredible witch...for a mudblood"  
  
"Thank you My Lord."  
  
"Tonight we shall test that...you will prove yourself in battle before I shall bless you with my mark."  
  
"Yes my Lord." She responded, and only Draco and Snape seemed to notice the shake in her voice.  
  
"Nienna, Zabini," Voldemort called. Nienna Suntise and Blaise Zabini's older brother Dinru stepped forward. Draco saw Hermione panic: she was going to struggle fighting these two, she might be able to pull it off but it would defiantly challenge her power. Dinru was big...at least 6 and a half foot, and he was stocky. Nienna on the other hand was shorter, she stood at the same height as Hermione who, even in her 7" shoes only stood at only 5"9, and Nienna was only wearing short heels. She was and wiry and elegant, her deep red hair swung down her back and her dark violet eyes flashed dangerously. She obviously had power, and she knew it. She sauntered out sexily into the circle of gathered Death Eaters, Dinru followed.  
  
"You two will fight the mudblood to the death. However, I expect a show...no-one will kill until a few curses have passed hands."  
  
The Death Eaters tightened the circle, they were hungry for blood.  
  
Draco looked on anxiously-this wasn't right, this wasn't fair. He started his protests to Snape but was immediately silenced by him.  
  
"It must be done." Said Snape softly. "For The Order, and our victory." Draco noted the sadness in his voice as he watched his star pupil step forward.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Dinru without warning and Hermione's wand flew from her hand.  
  
"Crucio!" screamed Nienna at the same time, and Draco stared in horror as Hermione was reduced to a writhing heap on the floor, screaming in pain.  
  
Nienna cast the Crucio spell again and again and Draco watched as, while she did this, Hermione writhed in agony, and Dinru stepped towards her. Draco was wary now...his wand was in his robes. His hands were free. What was he going to do?!  
  
Within seconds his question was answered. As Nienna cast the Crucio curse at Hermione's aching body, Dinru threw himself on top of the defenceless witch. He span her onto her front and sat on her spine. She shrieked in pain and the Death Eaters whooped and cheered louder for each scream that emitted her torn throat.  
  
But Dinru wasn't finished. He grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled it so her neck was arched and she was leaning back...almost facing him. Dinru then proceeded to draw a knife out from inside his robes. Draco held his breath: Was he going to kill her?!  
  
No, but he was going to torture her no end. He brought the blade down slowly across the exposed flesh of her neck and Draco saw tiny droplets of blood appear; not enough to kill her but enough to arouse her panic further and make her weak. The bastard then drew the knife along her left cheekbone, leaving a river of red running down her face. She was crying, and the salty tears mingled with the blood as it tricked slowly down her smooth skin.  
  
"Crucio." Nienna yelled and Dinru was thrown off Hermione's battered body as she was thrown around by the pain of the powerful Crucio curse.  
  
"Don't hog her for yourself." Nienna's icy voice commanded Dinru, and he backed down. He began to take his turn, casting the Crucio curse on Hermione as Nienna knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Poor sweet innocent." She whispered "Thought you could play with the big boys did you? Well think again sweetie." And with those words she slashed Hermione's right cheek with her long black fingernails. Hermione spat in her face and Draco risked a look at Voldemort...he was enjoying this performance. Did he even care if Hermione died?!  
  
Nienna was not at all impressed by Hermione's sudden found attitude and she stood up from her kneeling position. She now towered over Hermione and raised a shapely leg, ready to kick her but Hermione held up a hand:  
  
"No." she said and, amazingly Nienna's foot was forced to the ground.  
  
She was sore, aching and bleeding but astonishingly it looked as though Hermione was ready to fight.  
  
"Crucio." Screamed Dinru, panic clear in his voice at this new found strength of his opponent.  
  
"No." said Hermione calmly, and she simply brushed the stream of blue light aside as it came whizzing towards her.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Shouted Nienna, and again Hermione simply brushed the spell aside.  
  
Nienna and Dinru looked at each other dumbfounded. Together they turned and together they yelled:  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco saw the red fire blaze in Hermione's deep eyes and as the blue light again came streaming towards her, the air around her began to hum with energy and her slim body began to lift from the floor where she was stood. The air around her turned glowing red and voices could be heard, whispering amongst themselves. But they were not the voices of anyone in the room, they were voices from a place not known to any wizard, beyond their realm altogether. They were Divine voices, speaking words not known to any wizard.  
  
Three feet from the floor, Hermione stretched out her arms, palms facing the oncoming curses. The bolts of light bounced off her hands.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." She whispered, and the jolts of blue light bounced evenly off her hands and, as they streaked back to Nienna and Dinru they became violent electric green.  
  
Nienna and Dinru stared in horror, unable to stop the inevitable. Then they were dead.  
  
"Accio wand." Hermione muttered before floating gracefully to the floor and kneeling before Voldemort, weak and panting, but victorious.  
  
The room was in stunned silence as the Dark Lord stared down at the powerful witch before him.  
  
"Well, you have certainly proved yourself to be of...immense power." Purred Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you My Lord." She responded.  
  
"Snape certainly wasn't lying when he told me you were beautiful, for you are: Like a seductress of the night. You are a Raven, beautiful, graceful and elegant, loyal to only one master but deadly to others. And your performance just now was up to the standard of all the rumours I've heard, I have obviously not been lied to. I think you will be a most useful asset to my followers. I shall certainly accommodate you into the ranks."  
  
"Thank you My Lord." Repeated Hermione.  
  
"Stand." Voldemort ordered, and she did so, gingerly and strong although her knees were weak and her neck was still pulsing crimson waves.  
  
He lowered his wand tip to her exposed left hipbone and a flash of green light was emitted as the skull and serpent became traced on her soft flesh. Draco noted she refused to cry out as the pain coursed through her body, although tears did appear in her sultry eyes.  
  
When the ritual had finished Hermione stood boldly in front of Voldemort:  
  
"My Lord, why did you not ask me to swear the oath?!"  
  
The other Death Eaters gasped at her brazenness in front of the Dark Lord, but Voldemort simply chuckled as if she were an amusing child or pet.  
  
"My beautiful Raven, I felt you had proven yourself enough, both in combat and in your loyalty to me." He smiled at her, and the marking was complete. 


	3. First Death, Second Step

I don't own anything you recognised (and we are all crying because of it).  
  
N.B. Although Draco is the "Hero" of my story I didn't want to get rid of ALL his evilness 'cos there's no fun in having a completely nice hero. Let me know if you think its working.  
  
Chapter 2-First Death, Second Step  
  
Hermione rose and cast a healing spell over her aching body, instantly restoring her small, slender frame to the beautiful, evil Death Eater she was. She the proceeded to take her place with the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Oh no!" said Lord Voldemort, "Severus, Draco...Hermione," his voice almost softened (well, for an evil lord) as he spoke her name, "You three will join me and Lucius."  
  
The three moved forward to join the Dark Lord and his right hand wizard. Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters:  
  
"Let the festivities commence." He waved his wand and the grand doors of the ballroom opened and a stream of confused looking muggle men and women entered the elegant ballroom. The Death Eaters moved towards them hungrily.  
  
"HALT you fools." Voldemort bellowed-the Death Eaters immediately stopped- the muggles began to look more confused. Draco began to feel wary...what was the fool up to now?!  
  
"Hermione gets first choice," purred He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named "Tonight and from now on."  
  
A few of the Death Eaters scowled at this but none spoke, none dared challenge their Lord.  
  
"Aren't we the favourite." Sneered Draco into Hermione's ear and as her flashed angrily he smirked, satisfied at the response his remark had provoked.  
  
"Well me dear Raven." Said Voldemort, turning to Hermione.  
  
Draco saw a fleeting look of fear pass across her face:  
  
"Don't screw it up Granger." He hissed and the look vanished and was replaced with a sultry look from her blackened eyes, and a sexy pout of her blood lips.  
  
She walked slowly and sexily forward-one hand on her hip the other swinging casually at her side. The Death Eaters encircled the muggles, and Hermione stepped into the middle to eyes her options.  
  
Voldemort practically drooled as she made her way round the assortment of muggle men and women, caressing each of them in turn, stroking a cheek here, running a long finger down a stomach, licking and tasting her way round.  
  
"Maybe she swings both ways." Draco thought maliciously thinking of the fun he could have at school with that rumour.  
  
Finally Hermione stopped sauntering around.  
  
"I'll have this one." She purred in a low voice.  
  
"A good choice." Smiled Voldemort, "Now the rest of you may choose."  
  
Draco gulped-this was what he had been dreading: every muggle here was not going to leave Malfoy Manor alive tonight. They didn't know it but they were all going to be raped, tortured and, when the Death Eaters got bored, they would be killed. The worst point was that as newly instated Death Eaters, he and Hermione were expected to do their fair share of the raping, torturing and killing.  
  
He noted to himself that Snape managed to grab the nearest muggle woman to him and disappear to a nice dark corner, away from prying eyes. However, Draco also knew that he and Hermione would not be so lucky. As if reading his thoughts his father's silky voice oozed into him: "My Lord, I think that another display of our youth's power is in order. I know I for one am keen to observe my son's "abilities"."  
  
"Lucius, I couldn't agree more." Draco's heart sank at Lord Voldemort's response. "I must admit my intentions tonight had been more voyeuristic: Draco, Hermione," he called, "To the centre. The rest of you may watch or partake in your own pleasures."  
  
Draco grabbed a muggle woman and pushed her to her knees, the eyes of the surrounding Death Eaters bore into him, (well, those who could contain their own animalistic desires long enough to watch).  
  
He gulped nervously-he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He freed himself from his robes and the muggle woman swooped in on his man hood greedily. He placed his hands on her head, wrapping his fingers in her thick blonde hair:  
  
"Faster." He grunted in as much of a commanding voice as he could muster. She did as he said and skilfully worked his organ in her mouth. He almost peaked but knowing this would not please either his father of Voldemort he roughly pushed the woman off his length so she now lay on her back, legs spread.  
  
As he moved down on top of her he quickly moved his wand into his sleeve and the concealed magic at her muttering "Obliviate"-at least now the poor bitch wouldn't know what was happening to her. He ripped her clothing off and in one swift movement he roughly entered her. This seemed to please his onlookers as she cried out in pain. He continued to enter her roughly until he peaked.  
  
He stood up and placed his length back inside his robes. He wished so badly that he could've cast "Avada Kedavra" but he knew this would not please his spectators. He reached inside his robes and withdrew a long, elegant silver knife, with a serpent carved around the handle. He then leaned right down to the young muggle woman, his face inches from hers and a sneer on his handsome face. Ice blue eyes met deep green ones as she looked at him terrified.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Only she could hear.  
  
Draco plunged deep into her chest and, slicing her from torso to abdomen caused a rushing stream of scarlet to escape her body, along with an ear piercing scream. He drew the knife out looking at the red goo oozing from its edges. He was sure to keep his face free of any emotion as her gut wrenching screams filled the ballroom, mixed with a spattering of applause. He looked into her emerald eyes:  
  
"Why?" they were asking. He tried to ignore them as he drew the knife down once more and slit her throat. He closed his eyes, feeling dirty and ashamed as her warm blood gushed over him.  
  
He looked up at Voldemort and his father who were looking very satisfied with the performance he had just given them. However, as he watched them their gaze moved from his over to the right. Draco followed their stare: at the other end of the circle of Death Eaters was Hermione.  
  
Her black jeans had been transfigured into an incredibly short black leather skirt which was at this moment hitched around her waist as she was pumped from behind by the muggle man she had chosen. Her black eyes stared ahead emotionless and her blood red lips were muttering something, however if it was to the muggle man, the Death Eaters or herself, Draco could not tell.  
  
As Draco watched, the man peaked and as he did so Hermione reached behind, over her shoulder, grabbed the man's neck and twisted it until it broke with a sickening crunch. She then proceeded to flip the man over her shoulder and straddle him. Draco had to marvel at her strength.  
  
Whilst sitting on him she reached down to a clasp around her slender ankle and withdrew a beautiful silver knife. Amazingly, the man was still alive, despite having had his neck broken, and as Draco watched, Hermione plunged the knife into his heart. She gracefully withdrew it and followed her first attack by deftly slitting his throat, wrists and stomach.  
  
The man spluttered, coughed and, as a long trickle of blood fell from his mouth, he died. Hermione stood over her victim and wiped the blade clean with her long fingers, before returning it to her ankle clasp.  
  
She the proceeded to saunter over to Voldemort and offer him one of the blood drenched fingers: he took it into his mouth and licked it clean:  
  
"Mmm," he sneered "Tastes like.....mudblood."  
  
Hermione imitated him, all the time smiling that sexy smile of hers.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Once all the muggles had been "disposed of" the Death Eaters were soon dismissed. Snape, Draco and Hermione apparated back to Dumbledore's office: he was sat behind his desk, waiting for them. He beckoned Snape forward, Draco stayed where he was-he was dying to go to his rooms and forget this whole night but as he hadn't been dismissed he thought he'd better stay put. He noticed that Hermione too hadn't moved but that she had decided to transfigure her revealing Death Eater attire into something more suitable in front of the Headmaster: her skimpy skirt and top became simple skate jeans, T-shirt and trainers. Draco noticed her eyes glistening with tears but she looked as if she refused to cry in front of him.  
  
"Bloody proud Gryffindor." He thought and turned away, opting to eavesdrop on the conversation between Dumbledore and the potion's master:  
  
"How did it go?" Dumbledore was muttering.  
  
"Very well." Came Snape's reply, "They were made to, ahem, "perform" for the Dark Lord and I think they are both a bit shaken up, Miss Granger especially so but she's strong." Draco bristled with annoyance at this comment from Snape...he was making him out to be a small weak child, but he continued to listen anyway:  
  
"All the same," Dumbledore was saying, "I think perhaps she shouldn't be left alone for a little while. It will not do for her to dwell on tonight's events."  
  
"I am afraid I will be unable to see to her Albus-the revel went on for slightly longer than I had anticipated and I am very behind with my marking and lesson plan for tomorrow: I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not my boy. However, I myself will also be unable to attend to either of them as I have been called to the ministry and am already running rather late as I refused to leave until you had returned safely." "What do you suggest we do with them then Albus?" Surely you don't think we can leave them together."  
  
"I think we may have to my boy. They have been enemies for far too long now, they need to overcome this. The revel tonight was only the first step. I feel they must now take the second."  
  
"Yes Albus, I understand. But don't blame me if there are bits of our Head boy and girl all over the castle in an hour so...I know I'm not going to be helping to scrape bits of Gryffindor from the rugs."  
  
"Goodnight Severus." Smiled the Headmaster.  
  
"Goodnight Albus." Came the reply and Snape was gone in a flurry and whirl of black robes. Dumbledore raised his voice:  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you will please escort Miss Granger back to her rooms." It was a statement not a question. Draco inwardly groaned...another ten minutes in her company and he may well be making Snape's joke about Gryffindor in the rug a reality.  
  
"Yes sir." Was all he said.  
  
He and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and as the door closed behind them Draco heard a "pop" signalling the Headmaster was no longer in the building.  
  
At the gargoyle Draco turned to Hermione and sneered at the dismal mess in front of him; she had her head down and her cheeks were streaming silent tears, smearing her cheeks and making her eyes red. Her long ringlets were clinging to the wet patches on her cheeks...she really did look sorrowful.  
  
"Well?" He said impatiently.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and Draco saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell." He muttered, he was gonna regret this next move he just knew it. "Look," he continued, "where am I supposed to be taking you...your rooms or the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"Common room." She sniffed "Harry and Ron want to see me to check I'm alright and find out what I've been up to."  
  
Draco groaned again, he was REALLY gonna regret this next bit.  
  
"Well you can't go back to them like that. If they are in the common room then so are the rest of those nosey Gryffindors and you won't get any peace...they'll wana know why their head girl looks like she's just go one on one with a Graphorn...I'm assuming no-one except Potty and Weasel know about what you were doing tonight?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Right," he continued, "so, I'll go an escort you somewhere and you can clean up then I'll take you back to the common room like I was told to, 'cos seriously Granger, you go in like that you'll scare the first years."  
  
Hermione looked at him, confused:  
  
"Why d'ya wana do this?" she queried.  
  
"Her, seriously Granger, I don't but Dumbledore told me I've gotta take you back to your rooms...we'll just make a slight de-tour on the way. Any way, I'm telling the truth...you go in like that and you'll scare 'em."  
  
Hermione nodded and they walked down the corridor and a flight of stairs to the girl's bathroom. Draco waited outside impatiently tapping the wall and humming to himself whilst Hermione went inside to clean herself up. Only a minute or so later and she emerged, her hair tied back in a simple ponytail and her face free of all make up. With her lack of height and her fresh face she looked so much younger than her years.  
  
"C'mon." Draco grunted, "Show me where to go." She led him away to the left and he walked along next to her in silence. They made it to the Charm's corridor before Hermione suddenly burst into a flood of tears. Unfortunately these were not the silent ones, great heaving sobs escaped her throat and her shoulders heaved with each one.  
  
"Bloody Gryffindor." Draco muttered and, grabbing her by the shoulder he steered her towards the nearest classroom.  
  
"Alohamora." He muttered. The lock clicked open and he pushed Hermione inside.  
  
"Wh...." she tried to protest but he was too strong for her and her protest went unnoticed. Draco unceremoniously plonked her down on a desk.  
  
"You," he said, "are staying there till you've got them waterworks of yours under control....honestly, I take you back like that they're gonna jump me thinking I've attacked you or summat."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and Draco saw her try to make a real effort to control hers sobs, but to no avail she simply collapsed to the floor on her knees and began crying uncontrollably. Draco panicked-this wasn't the plan: The usual Hermione would pull herself together and never let a Slytherin (especially Draco Malfoy...good or bad) see her in this state. But Draco then realised....he wasn't dealing with the normal Hermione Granger.  
  
The Hermione Granger kneeling in front of him now was not the one who was Head girl of Hogwarts, who aced every test they were set, who always handed her homework in on time and who drove most of the other students mad with her seemingly endless fountain of knowledge. The Hermione in front of him was older...not physically but mentally. In the last few hours she had changed more than anyone would know and know she had to cope with what that change had brought about and what she had had to do to get there. Draco improvised:  
  
"Look, um....I can't believe I'm gonna say this but as you can't go back like that and seen as there's obviously summat up with you, um....if you wana, you know,.." he was babbling, he should hurry up, just spit it out. He did "If you wana talk to me you can." There he'd said it; it was up to her now. He leant against a nearby desk and sighed, brushing his hair from his face as he did so.  
  
Her sobs just came harder and her chest rise and fell dramatically with each one. Hesitantly, Draco reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder, with his other hand he gently brushed a piece of hair that had fallen loose of its bind, away from her face, tucking it behind her ear: He'd never been much good a physical kindness, hugs and soppy stuff he called it, but Hermione was obviously upset so he decided to give it a shot.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him and his heart pulled inside him as he looked at the deep brown eyes in her tear stained face.  
  
"Talk." He said, and she took a deep breath:  
  
"I can't take it. I thought I could but I really can't. I'm not strong enough to do this. Tonight was too much: the sex, the fighting, the killing..." she broke off into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
Draco was confused: He knew for a fact that she and the Weasel had dated briefly in their fifth and sixth year so she'd had sex....well, he was pretty sure he had...unless Weasel was ill-equipped (that thought made him smile), and she'd defiantly fought in battles before, and fiercely too in their fifth and sixth year. As if reading his mind she continued:  
  
The sex shouldn't have bothered me-I thought I could just switch off my emotions but I couldn't. So then I imagined it was Ron, I muttered to myself the sweet things he used to say to me..."  
  
"Well," thought Draco, "at least that explains what I thought was just psycho babble."  
  
"...that didn't work either so I just had to kneel there, being fucked by a complete stranger. And the killing," her voice wavered and fell to a whisper, "I've NEVER killed before and now I feel so guilty-Nienna, Dinru and that poor muggle man. I'll never forgive myself...never."  
  
Draco was now very nervous: here she was pouring her heart out to him and he had no idea what to do.  
  
"Um...look," he said, "I KNOW tonight wasn't easy, hell, I've never killed anyone before either and I know I'll never be able to forget it. But the point is we've got a job to do in order to make sure we win."  
  
She looked at him, confused to see him sharing his feelings. She smiled at him-a grateful smile-before looking away again.  
  
"Hey Granger, since we're going all mushy on each other here, why don't you tell me where you learned that stuff you pulled tonight. That whole levitation thing was amazing."  
  
Astonishingly her eyes filled with fear and she moved towards Draco as if for comfort, he faltered before pulling her into a VERY awkward one armed hug:  
  
"I honestly don't know." Came her soft reply, "I was angry and afraid...I wanted to die but then I heard these voices inside my head, speaking the ole language, then it spread to the room and the light came, along with the power...it was like the Gods themselves were in my soul. It was amazing....but so scary. I felt I couldn't control it but the voices, they told me they'd protect me."  
  
"You can speak the language if the Gods?" Draco asked in awe, staring at her red puffy eyes.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione gave a small laugh, "I couldn't understand their words but the message was clear...they were going to look after me...and they did."  
  
Draco thought she sounded slightly crazy but he was impressed nonetheless and he made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about this new gift of Hermione's-she was a powerful witch, there was no doubt about that but for someone to actually posses the power of The Ancients was very rare indeed.  
  
The Ancients were the oldest of all wizards, founders of magic and the most powerful to ever walk the Earth. Legend told that when they died at ripe old ages the six of them were sent to the skies to watch over all future generations. There were records of witches and wizards claiming to have spoken to The Ancients, but such cases were very rare and often disregarded as crackpot attempts for attention.  
  
BANG!!!! The door to the Charms classroom was blasted open by a shot of silver light and Harry and Ron Stormed in:  
  
"Get away from her Malfoy!" spat Harry, pointing a shaky finger accusingly at him whilst stuffing what looked like a map of Hogwarts into his pocket. Ron followed, his wand pointing at Draco's chest. Draco instantly dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulder as if it were a hot brick.  
  
"Well, well, well," he sneered, "if it isn't Potty and Weasel......feeling left out are we? Got a craving to save the day again?"  
  
"Screw you Malfoy." Muttered Ron, "We came to find Hermione." He walked over to her, pulling her into a huge bear hug.  
  
Harry turned to face Draco who put on his most patronising angelic face, just because he knew it would wind up Potter no end.  
  
"Don't play the innocent with me Malfoy." He warned dangerously, "you stay away from her. Just 'cos you two have got to work together, don't think there's any chance of any other kind of relationship."  
  
Draco's head span with confusion, but his face remained angelic and innocent. He had no interest in Hermione-did he?! Nah, of course he didn't: She was just an insufferable know-it-all that he had the unfortune to work with.  
  
"Just 'cos it's not you playing Wonder Boy for a change doesn't mean you've got to butt in whenever you feel the need to remind people of your unfortunate existence."  
  
"Drop dead Malfoy." Growled Ron.  
  
"I'll leave that particular pleasure to you Weasel: what's the matter?! Sorry you can't play side kick? Don't worry I'm sure you'll get your chance to screw up soon"  
  
"Get out." Harry warned, "And stay away from Hermione."  
  
"Funny isn't it." Draco smiled as he sauntered out the Charm's room, "I didn't see Hermione complaining." And with that he strolled back to his rooms, hearing Ron ask hesitantly:  
  
"So what happened tonight Hermione?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
That night Draco lay in his large bed, surrounded by huge fluffy pillows, a pretty Ravenclaw girl sleeping next to him: he'd kick her out in the morning, right now he was thinking....about Hermione: She had certainly blossomed into a beautiful young witch over the past few years; anyone (even a Slytherin) could see that. Her hair had lost its' bushiness and had grown into soft ringlets that cascaded down her back and framed her pretty heart shaped face. Her eyes were beautiful deep brown, large, wide and innocent, although she had seen more horror in her tender years than most witches or wizards did in an entire lifetime. And her body, well, it was just...amazing: she hadn't grown at all since third year and stood at only just over five foot but she was so petite that she wouldn't suit any other size: She was curvy in all the right places and had incredibly long, slim legs for one so small. Draco felt himself getting slightly aroused and stopped himself:  
  
"For Gods sake Draco! She's Hermione...and anyway, you don't want Weasel's seconds." He grinned to himself, rolled over and, pushing the Ravenclaw over so he could have more room he fell into a night of VERY strange but satisfying dreams.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In her Head Girl's rooms Hermione lay in her lavish bed, alone and though of Draco. Why had he comforted her then turned so cold and nasty at the appearance of Harry and Ron?! She supposed it was simple...he was Slytherin whether he was helping The Order or not he was still malicious and mean. So why did the thought of him please her so?! And why had she noticed how well their bodies fitted together?!  
  
Draco's body, now there was something to marvel at: he had grown tall, lean and now stood at a very tall six foot two (which, she thought explained why his body fit hers so well-she merely slotted in under his chin). He was muscular and strong from his years of Quidditch playing and his white long hair was no longer held in place by ten tube of gel every day; it was now longer and a few strands fell around his angelic, pointed face. His eyes were piercing blue, as though they could see through things.  
  
Hermione shivered involuntarily at the thought of those eyes seeing through things, but she too stopped herself and fell into a night of odd dreams. 


	4. A Fireside Chat

N.B I don't own anything you recognise *cries*  
  
Chapter 3-A Fireside Chat  
  
That day after the marking Draco walked around Hogwarts following the normal every day routine of school life: attending classes, hanging round with the other Slytherins and giving detention to whomever he could (just 'cos he could). However, he couldn't help but look at the school and its students differently-none of them knew about the night before and few of them ever would. This made him feel weird inside in a way he couldn't describe and, to make himself feel better, he gave a Gryffindor detention for laughing too loudly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon Draco noted that Harry and Ron ushered Hermione as far away from him as possible. He tried to concentrate hard on the task Hagrid had set them, which was discovering the best camouflage for a Dugbog-an odd creature resembling dead wood although it had finned paws and sharp teeth. Unfortunately he found his mind, more than once, wandering to the events of the previous night-he had thought he and Hermione had worked OK as a team, considering she was a Gryffindor- hell, they'd almost been getting on OK, but this morning she was like a different person-she avoided his gaze as much as possible, instead focusing on hiding her Dugbog against some dried leaves.  
  
During the lesson Draco saw Hagrid go over to the famous trio and bend down to talk to them, obviously under the pretence of showing them how to correctly feed a Dugbog, as they'd found it's best camouflage. Much to Professors Sprout's distress Dugbog's favourite food was Mandrake and at this moment Hagrid was shoving one down the throat of an already rather fat Dugbog.  
  
Draco tried to listen in on what was being said but it was difficult- although he did catch his name a few times and there was defiantly a near constant stream of dirty looks being cast his way from Harry, Ron and Hagrid (he noted still, Hermione's lack of eye contact).  
  
What the hell were they saying about him?! It was annoying him now and in his rage he accidentally let go of his Dugbog which jumped off the workbench and began gnawing at Crabbe's ankles, who tried to shake it off but simply resulted in banging into the workbench in a couple of times his awkward running movement. Draco ignored him.  
  
Draco's bad mood continued throughout most of the day until after tea when he made his way down to the Quidditch fields for practice. At least he could forget everything now; or so he thought.  
  
As he approached the playing fields he could see two groups of figures-one green and, he groaned, one red. The last thing he needed now was Pretty- boy-Potty and his sidekick Weasel and the wonder-squad Gryffindors finding a reason to kick off. He sauntered over to the group and stood in front of the other Slytherins.  
  
"What the hell do you want Potter?" he spat.  
  
"Well, while you're asking in such a polite way, you dropping dead would be a good start." Called up Ron. Draco rounded on him:  
  
"Oh how witty you are Weasel boy...how much did you have to save up for that cracker that had that, ahem, putdown in it...'cos you were ripped off." The Slytherins laughed at Draco's comeback.  
  
"Come off it Malfoy." Glared Harry, "we want the pitch...we've booked it."  
  
"Ah yes, but seen as WE also booked it and as Slytherin captain AND Head Boy-a title you don't own-I have decided to overrule your booking for ours."  
  
"You can't do that." Objected some little third year Draco didn't, and didn't really care to get to know.  
  
"I think you'll find that I can and I just did." Draco shot back.  
  
"You really are a bastard." Retorted Ron.  
  
"Gosh, you ARE doing well today aren't you Weasel?!"  
  
"You just want it all don't you Malfoy." Spat Harry.  
  
"Indeed I do Potter, and I thin you'll find that I have it."  
  
A few sixth year Gryffindors moved forewords but Harry held them back with a hand.  
  
"C'mon." he said, glaring at Draco, "We'll practice tomorrow. Those low down Slytherins aren't worth it." He turned and the Gryffindors followed.  
  
"Water off a duck's back Potter!" Draco shouted after them and the Slytherins, led by Draco cackled maliciously at the shrinking figures of the Gryffindor team.  
  
Within minutes Draco was soaring through the air looking for the Snitch as his team-mates flew past him. He had kept his place as Seeker on the team because even though his was a striking six foot two, Draco was still the leanest player on the team; the rest were all built like brick walls.  
  
It felt good to be flying. He didn't have to worry about anything. He felt fantastic and practice was going well; if all went to plan they'd win the cup for sure. Although saying that there had been rumours that the cup would be cancelled this year due to recent events. Knowing Dumbledore though, he'd want school life to continue as much as possible.  
  
After an hour or so the wind became bitterly cold and the rain began to come down. Draco decided to end the practice and dismiss the team. He skipped the shower room too, opting to head back to his private rooms and shower there.  
  
He gave his password-"Acromantula"-and entered the room. As Head Boy he received private rooms (note plural), consisting of a large room, half of which contained a settee and two arm chairs set around a large stone fire place. The other half of the large room was the bedroom half, holding a giant four poster bed and a small study area. Off this half there was a small kitchen and a full bathroom.  
  
Draco had re-decorated when he'd moved in: The previous tenant had been a Gryffindor and this was apparent in the way the room had been left, decked out in reds and golds, which had made Draco wretch on sight. A wave of his wand though and all was well again as he surrounded himself with various shade of green, silver and black.  
  
Draco stripped *(Mmmmm.....picture that)* and headed for the shower. He turned the power onto full and stepped under the stream, letting it massage his aching muscles: he hadn't realised how hard he'd worked in Quidditch practice. He groaned as his pain was relieved by the hot water. He shoved his head under the downpour and, pressing his outstretched hands against the cool tiles he shook the water from his eyes before running his hands through his hair.  
  
After a few minutes more he stepped out of the shower and, grabbing a towel he walked into the living area. There was someone there.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione smiled and raised an impressed eyebrow at his naked form. Draco quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." She finally responded, "What a way tot treat your guests."  
  
"How the hell did you get in?"  
  
"I was right behind you when you came back from practice-you didn't hear me calling. I got to the door but you'd shut it and didn't answer when I knocked. I'd overheard your password so I decided to use it."  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
"Wait here while a go and get dressed." He muttered and, never removing the scowl from his face he grabbed some clothes out of the closet and stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him: he was going to make it completely obvious that she was NOT welcome. Unfortunately, slamming the door didn't work as all he heard from her was not her getting up to go, but a slight giggle. This made him feel more unsociable.  
  
He quickly got dressed and rubbed his dripping hair dry, leaving it ruffled and standing out: he didn't care.he wasn't going to make an effort for Granger.  
  
He walked back into the living area. Hermione cast an eye over him: she couldn't deny he was looking good-black skate jeans and a black T-shirt suited him, and a silver chain around his neck complemented the outfit, giving him a certain Je ne ses Quai (CHECK) that she couldn't quite out her finger on. She mentally topped herself:  
  
"This is MALFOY!!!" she told herself, "Remember Draco I'm-a-pure-blood-and- therefore-the-best-wizard-whoever-lived Malfoy."  
  
At the same time that this was going through Hermione's head, Draco was looking at her: she looked so different than to when he'd last seen her out of classes.at the revel. She now wore a pair of flared jeans slung low on her waist and they were so long her feet were hidden. She also had on a simple black strappy top and her hair was in two cute pigtails; she looked so young and innocent ("well," thought Draco, "apart from that Dark Mark on her hipbone, just visible above her jeans!"). It was like she was a different person.  
  
"So why you here?" he asked. He was still annoyed at her for being there in the first placed, and was more annoyed that she hadn't taken the hint and gone.  
  
"I got a message from Dumbledore." She replied "He wants to hold a Yule Ball this year, to help raise the spirits of the students, and he wants us and the prefects to organise it as much as possible."  
  
"Great!" scoffed Draco sarcastically, "that sounds like masses of fun."  
  
"C'mon," she persisted "It might be fun."  
  
"Only you, Granger would find organising a shitty social event like a Yule bloody Ball, any kind of fun. What is pleasurable about being forced to attend a night full of bloody glitter, fairies and ice, with crap music and people you don't like?"  
  
"It might be fun." She repeated, a look of eager desperation in her eyes.  
  
"Yea, right. I don't think." He retorted.  
  
"Well, you have to do it so why bother complaining about it?"  
  
"Because I don't want to do it." It's a crap job.let's just leave it to the prefects."  
  
"Look, you can't just off load all the crap jobs to the prefects simply 'cos you can't be bothered." She said, and Draco smirked seeing her anger rise.  
  
"I don't see why not." He smiled, throwing himself onto the settee and putting his feet up.  
  
"You are so infuriating Malfoy."  
  
"Draco." He corrected.  
  
"You are going to help me plan this ball whether you like it or not."  
  
"Not." He interrupted, fully enjoying this opportunity to wind her up.  
  
"You can throw as many temper tantrums as you want because they won't work on me. You ARE going to help." And with her outburst finished she sat down in one of the large green chairs and, slinging one leg over the arm she settled down.  
  
"You really are full of cheek aren't you Granger."  
  
"Hermione." She smirked, but he ignored her and continued, still amazed at her brashness:  
  
"First you eavesdrop on my password, then you let yourself and make yourself at home."  
  
She simply shrugged in response, trying t look as innocent as possible. "You know," Draco said, "Most people would be too damn scared of me to do what you just did. How d'ya know I won't hex you?"  
  
"Please, you big, bad Slytherins don't scare me" and Draco couldn't help but smile.although he tried to hide it.  
  
"You're bold Granger, I'll give you that."  
  
"Hermione." She corrected again, "Now, how about a drink."  
  
"Help yourself." He muttered, "you will anyway."  
  
Hermione slid elegantly off the chair and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"Try the cabinet over there." Draco called, pointing a finger over his shoulder in the vague direction of a large dark oak cabinet standing against the wall. She did. She gasped.  
  
"You'll be in soo much trouble if any of the teachers find this." She gasped, staring at the array of alcohol in front of her, "You're underage and alcohol isn't allowed in school."  
  
Draco shrugged:  
  
"Like half the teacher's don't have a stash of their own.I know for a fact that Snape has a stash of Firewhiskey and McGonagoll is partial to a bit of Berry Sherry. Anyway, I'll just tell 'em it's all to help me with the stresses of being Head Boy."  
  
She laughed-a sexy laugh he noted. He closed his eyes and heard her pouring a drink then head back to her seat, setting two glasses down. He opened a suspicious eye-there was a glass of Merlin's Brandy in front of him.  
  
"Glad to see you can out it in the right glass." He smirked.  
  
"I may be muggleborn, but stupid I am not." She retorted. His smirk turned into a smile.  
  
A glass of white wine in her hand she resumed her position in the chair. Draco sipped his Brandy and closed his eyes again.  
  
"So, we'd better get started." Hermione said. Draco grunted, keeping his eyes shut.  
  
"Look, I'll compromise with you-we'll try and plan some stuff together and if you completely hate it or we don't work well together then either I'll do the work or we can just work separately. Anyway, the prefects will be planning most of it once we've organised the main aspects: Dumbledore understands that we've got commitments to The Order. Anyway, I don't mind the work." This got his attention and he opened one eye, raising a suspicious eyebrow again:  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Really." She responded.  
  
That arrangement suited him fine-if the prefects were going to be doing most of the work then he wouldn't have to raise a finger. Now she could have his full attention. He sat up.  
  
"Deal." He said.  
  
"Ok, we'd better get started." She waved her wand and a file, a diary, paper, pen and a pair of glasses appeared in front of her. She put the glasses on and thumbed through the diary. Draco had never seen her in glasses before and he felt a smirk begin to form on his lips.  
  
"Laugh and die." She said and the smirk froze where it was before disappearing altogether.  
  
"Touchy." He said and downed his Brandy and Accio'ing the bottle so he could pour himself another. She didn't respond until.  
  
"Right the ball's to be held on the 20th."  
  
"Of?!" Draco asked.  
  
"December." She retorted, "Honestly Draco.you're supposed to be intelligent."  
  
He remained quiet.she'd called him by his first name.  
  
"The 20th is best 'cos that way some people can go home for Christmas day after the ball, although I bet most will stay.a lot of wizarding families especially.so many people are either working for The Order or the Dark Side that I bet they are busy over Christmas.it's such a shame." Her voice was full of sadness as she spoke, but when she saw him watching she tried to brighten up, "Anyway, I though tonight we could focus on theme and entertainment."  
  
"Hang on, what year's it for?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um..all of them I guess." She replied, sipping her wine.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way." He replied immediately, "There's no way that would work- the older years aren't gonna want to share with any year under four or five."  
  
"Good point. D'ya think we'd get waya with two balls?"  
  
"That's a better idea."  
  
"We could keep the same them and entertainment-save organisng twice-just have them on different days." She flicked through the diray again, "Um.one on the 19th and the other on the 21st."  
  
"Brilliant." Draco replied, truthfully and without a hint of sarcasm..he couldn't believe how well they were working together.  
  
"We need to check with Dumbledore though. Ca I use your Floo Powder?"  
  
"Sure." He responded, going to top up Hermione's drink whilst she stuck her head in the fireplace and spoke to the Headmaster. She had just finished, and was getting up from her knees when he handed her her glass.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, taking the glass and brushing a loose ringlet away from her face, leaving a smudge of soot. Draco laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Draco reached up and wiped the soot off her cheek-he noticed how smooth her skin was. He showed her the soot on his fingers.  
  
"Thanks." She repeated.  
  
"Well, what did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He thinks it's a brilliant idea. You know what he's like-any excuse for a party and if he can get away with two then it's even better." She smiled, sitting down again. Draco returned to his seat.  
  
"Ok, so we need a theme and entertainment." He said.  
  
"I can't think of a theme but what about having the Weir Sisters play?"  
  
"Um.we could but the only problem there is they haven't released any stuff for a while-we could do with someone who's doing stuff at the moment.what about the Silver Snakes?"  
  
"How very Slytherin." She smirked, "Um.who are they."  
  
"There a really cool group-most people in wizarding families will know them...no offence. I think I've got summat by them somewhere."  
  
He got up an wandered over to his bed, picking up a small, square object he tapped it once and the music of the Silver Snakes filled the room. He returned to his seat where Hermione was nodding along:  
  
"I like them." She said, "they sound like Stereophonics."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Welsh muggle group." She explained and Draco felt none the wiser.  
  
Think we'll be able to get them OK?" she asked.  
  
"No problem." He said, "Dumbledore knows the bassist."  
  
"That man's acquaintances never cease to amaze me.apparently he also knew Elvis.Gods know how." Draco smiled again.he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.  
  
They chatted about Dumbledore's acquaintances a it more before Hermione suddenly yelled:  
  
"I've got it!!" Draco jumped at the volume:  
  
"Calm down.what have you got?"  
  
"A theme.fancy dress." She grinned  
  
"I am NOT dressing up as a Christmas pudding." Draco sneered.  
  
"No, no, not just a Christmas theme.an anything fancy dress theme.that way it doesn't have to be Christmas related and people can dress up as much or as little as they want."  
  
"I suppose that's not as bad then."  
  
"What d'ya mean "It's not that bad"? It's a brilliant idea." She laughed.  
  
"If you say so. I just hope everyone else agrees with you.  
  
"They will: Everyone enjoys dressing up, now matter how old they are ."  
  
Draco remained dubious but silent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione suddenly asked about an hour later as they were going over the fine points. Draco looked up from his plan of the Great Hall and stopped prodding the small Christmas trees he was trying to position.they stopped walking and sat still.  
  
"Sure." He responded.  
  
"Why d'ya still hate me, Harry and Ron? We're all on the same side now."  
  
This took him by surprise-he hadn't been expecting that. He took a deep breath:  
  
"Hate's a bit of a strong word. True, I did used to strongly dislike- Potter was the centre of attention: the world's saviour, Wealsey was basically just an idiot.still is really, and you were an insufferable know- it-all who got me into a world of trouble at home 'cos you got higher grade's than me.."  
  
A hurt look appeared on Hermione's face.  
  
"Hey." He said, "I said 'were'.you're not so bad now." He smiled, she joined him and he continued, "Anyway, like I was saying I USED to dislike you but after fifth year.when everything changed I realise maybe you weren't that bad after all. I figured I might as well give you the benefit of the doubt if we were gonna be on the same side."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Well, you're ok.we're not best friends or anything but we get on.partly 'cos we have to and partly 'cos we want to."  
  
"I agree with you there." She said.  
  
"But Potter and Weasley seem to loath me guts."  
  
"I see what you mean but it's not you personally hate it's your values and what you stood for for all those years."  
  
"My PARENT'S values.not mine."  
  
"Fair enough.so why d'ya have to pull rank over Harry on the Quidditch pitch before? Couldn't you have just shared?"  
  
"Hermione, you don't get it do you? I'm like the king of Slytherin-or supposed to be-you know, all pureblood rules etc. Potter and me have always hated each other and despite us being on the same side now we still don't like each other and we've got to overdo that for the other students- it's like a show to them; to watch me and Potter take digs at each other. It's complicated and it's stupid, but it's also out of our control." "I THINK I get it now.although you men and your pride.it makes me laugh."  
  
"You're one to talk.you were sorted into Gryffindor.the house of pig- headedness and pride."  
  
She pretended to look hurt but couldn't control the smile that crept over her lips.  
  
"So you're the king of Slytherin and I'm a pig-headed Gryffindor.what a team. Harry was still pissed at you though."  
  
"That figures.he's so wound up he'll pop one of these days."  
  
"He's got a lot to deal with.being the one in the prophecy and all, only one who can defeat Voldemort etc."  
  
"I know, but he still needs to calm down-probably pent up sexual frustration."  
  
"Don't be mean," she giggled, "just 'cos he's not a ho like you." Now it was Draco's turn to look hurt.  
  
"I'm not a man ho." He protested before breaking into a grin, "I just enjoy female.company."  
  
"Hmm.whatever you say." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Anyway, Draco continued, "we've got a lot to cope with to.it's not just wonder boy Potter who plays a part in saving the world."  
  
"I know.but he's the one everyone knows about so he's the one to get the attention and pity."  
  
They chatted for a couple hours more until:  
  
"Eeek!!!" squealed Hermione looking at her watch; "It's nearly tow o'clock. I'd better go." She stood up and waving her wand, cleared away all their papers and empty glasses.  
  
"Sure." Said Draco standing up. "Take the secret passage at the end of the corridor.it'll take you straight to the corridor with your rooms on it.that way you won't get caught."  
  
"Good idea." She said, "Thanks."  
  
He walked her over to the door. An awkward silence ensued:  
  
"So." muttered Hermione.  
  
"So." replied Draco.  
  
"So." she repeated.  
  
"You've had your turn." He smiled. More awkward silence.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"See ya." She said, turning and opening the door.  
  
"Yeah.um, bye." He muttered.  
  
She slid out of the door and turned to wave as she went down the corridor. He waved back, and as he shut the door a slow grin slid across his face: they'd defiantly made that second step Dumbledore had been talking about. 


	5. Double Calling

Anything you recognise...I don't own.  
  
Chapter 4-Double Calling  
  
The next few days passed in a swirl for Draco and Hermione: neither had been called to Voldemort since their marking but Snape had said that the Dark Lord had called him and had hinted that they would be called soon. In the meantime however they had to go about business as usual which meant lessons and hating each other.  
  
The fifth night after the revel, Draco was lying on his huge bed when he heard Hermione's voice:  
  
"Draco?! Are you there?!"  
  
He sat up and looked at the fire at the end of his bed-Hermione's head was in it. He jumped off the end of the bed and sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Came her reply, "Listen, we've been called to a meeting of The Order."  
  
"Who has?!"  
  
"Most of us...you, me, Harry, Ron...everyone....even Snape and Dumbledore are going."  
  
"Why? Has something happened?"  
  
"I don't know but we've got to go to Snape's classroom...Dumbledore's set up an unofficial port key."  
  
"What's wrong with floo powder or apparating?!" he snapped, without meaning to...he hated port keys, always had done.  
  
"The Networks' being watched by the Death Eaters-a large group like ours moving through would draw attention to us. And Ron hasn't passed his apparation test yet-Dumbledore wants us arriving together."  
  
"Fair enough." Muttered Draco, "See you down there then."  
  
"Yeah, bye." She answered vaguely and vanished from the fireplace. Draco immediately made his way down to the dungeons. He bumped into Hermione, Harry and Ron at the top of the stairs. He received an evil glare off Harry and Ron; as though warning him to stay away. Off Hermione though he got a small, shy smile, as thought they shared a secret (which, he supposed, they did).  
  
They walked down the stairs in stony silence before entering the classroom. Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore awaited them. Dumbledore beckoned them foreword to take hold of the port key (a potions jar).  
  
They all crowded round and Draco's hand brushed with Hermione's. He noted how she had tied a jumper around her waist because her low slung jeans didn't do the job. He had done a similar thing by wearing a long sleeved T- Shirt under his normal T-Shirt.  
  
He soon felt the familiar tug behind his naval and immediately felt he'd rather be anywhere else than whooshing along through space. They all landed with a thud in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Draco looked around-Hermione had been right when she'd said everyone had been called up-everyone else was already there: Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Kingsley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mundungus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and a few other that Draco didn't know. They were all sat in various places around the kitchen-at the table, on the worktops, on the floor, anywhere they could...the Weasley twins were perched on top of one of the cupboards, crouching down as they only just fitted.  
  
Dumbledore took his pace at the head of the table and a quiet descended on the room.  
  
"My friends," he began, "I have called you all together for a matter or up most importance: my sources inform me that Voldemort is in the beginning stages of planning a large attack on myself and Mr Potter: one which he believes will be the last."  
  
A murmur passed around the small kitchen. Dumbledore continued:  
  
"Unfortunately we know very little at the moment. However, Severus has informed me that our spies-Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy-will have quite a large part to play in his Voldemort's plans. He will be calling them soon I shouldn't wonder."  
  
Dumbledore fell silent and Snape rose:  
  
"The Dark Lord has indeed informed me that Draco and Hermione are to play a large part in his pans to overthrow Dumbledore and conquer Harry. This fact leads me to assume that he is planning something at Hogwarts. His weakness is our strength as he is clueless as to Hermione and Draco's true intentions and has marked them as his own."  
  
Draco felt twenty pairs of eyes fall on himself and Hermione as the population of the room searched them for a glimpse of the mark. Draco saw Hermione tighten the jumper around her waist.  
  
Snape continued:  
  
"As each part of the plan is revealed to either myself, Hermione or Draco it will be repeated back to all members of The Order. It is then up to all of us to foil his plans by piecing together each section of information we receive."  
  
As soon as he sat down the members of The Order all began to talk at once.  
  
Within moments of Snape falling silent and the member's eruption of noise Draco felt a burning down his arm. He cried out...it was so painful. He heard Hermione's cries of pain-neither of them had been "called" before. Snape, used to it, had simply apparated immediately.  
  
Draco stood, as did Hermione...neither wanting to move and draw attention to their positions. Draco sighed:  
  
"Bloody hell." Before transfiguring his clothes into formal black robes. He stood still again, waiting for Hermione.  
  
She didn't want to. He could tell: everyone was watching them and transfiguring her clothes would mean revealing her mark to those closest to her. It would be proving that she was different...a servant of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Shit!" He heard her mutter before she waved her wand.  
  
Her jeans became an extremely short black pleated skirt which hung below her Dark Mark on her hips (there was a gasp from the onlookers). Her T- Shirt became a short sleeved white shirt with a black PVC bra underneath it...the shirt was completely unbuttoned. A pair of high-heeled vamp shoes appeared on her feet and on her legs were a pair of thigh high socks...her hair cascaded down her back and once again her eyes became blackened and her lips blood red.  
  
The members of The Order (all except Dumbledore), were gasping and muttering as Hermione Granger-Head Girl and loyal friend-now stood before them, looking like a naughty school girl with the mark of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named branded across her hip.  
  
"Oh shut your mouths....you look like goldfish!" she snapped, before disappearing with a 'pop'.  
  
Draco smirked and followed her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco landed with a "pop" next to Hermione. He caught her eye and they immediatly fell about laughing.  
  
"You should've seen their faces after you'd gone." Draco gasped.  
  
"Were they really mad?" Hermione asked, trying to control her breathing between giggles.  
  
"I think Weasel and Potty were a bit pissed off, everyone else looked more shocked than anything else...that their wonderful Head Girl could talk to her elders in such a way. Dumbledore, Tonks and Lupin all thought it was great joke."  
  
Hermione giggled again, wiping a tear gently from her eye, trying to not smudge her eyeliner.  
  
"C'mon." she said, taking his arm and walking into the next room.  
  
----------------------  
  
Voldemort was waiting for them and Snape was with him. They walked over and knelt before the Dark Lord.  
  
"Stand." He commanded, and they stood.  
  
"My Lord." Hermione purred, "I have missed you...I was beginning to think you had n wish to see me." She stuck out her lower lip in a slight pout and Voldemort smiled at her.  
  
"I have missed you my Raven, and I will always have need for you. However, now is not the time for pleasures...we must begin work. As you know I need to kill Harry Potter, and to do that I need Dumbledore out of the way...this is where I have been having previous trouble." He cast a look at Snape who hung his head in fake shame.  
  
"But my Lord, how will this be done?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"A good question my Raven and one I have given much thought to. It must obviously must be done when there are no students in the castle...as tempting as it is to bump off a few of those filthy mudbloods they've got around the place I fell panic would be caused, most likely this will draw attention to the ministry before our final plans ensue, and this we do not need."  
  
"May I suggest the Easter Holidays My Lord...for the attack." Piped up Snape.  
  
Voldemort turned to him:  
  
"I myself was thinking of the Christmas holidays..."  
  
"An excellent idea my Lord but with one drawback...the castle will be full of students and teachers alike. Dumbledore, the old fool, is to hold a grand Yule ball to lighten the spirits of the students in these, ahem, 'dark' times."  
  
Voldemort let out a high cold laugh that chilled Draco to the bone.  
  
"Ha ha ha, the old fool. Very well Severus, it will be as you say, during the Easter Holidays."  
  
"My Lord." Draco said, "I have to ask, if you are planning the attack at Hogwarts, how do you plan to enter the castle? It is so well protected."  
  
Hermione answered first:  
  
"I am assuming the Dark Lord will make his grand entrance when Dumbledore lowers the wards to allow us three to apparate into the castle. That way he can enter straight to Dumbledore where the old fool will meet his timely demise."  
  
Voldemort smiled at her.  
  
"You are indeed intelligent Raven." She returned the smile and he spoke once more.  
  
"What part am I to play in your plan My Lord?! For I feel you would not call me unnecessarily."  
  
"Of course not my dear: You and Draco are to spy for me-on the Headmaster. I need to know his moves and keep him from knowing mine. Hermione you have already informed me of your friendship with Potter but Draco, I also need you to befriend the boy...two heads are better as one as they say. We must ensure that he remains at Hogwarts over the Easter holidays."  
  
"Potter always remains at school for the holidays; we will face no problem there...the problem will be me befriending him." Commented Draco.  
  
"You will do it." Threatened the Dark Lord and Draco shrank in the overwhelming presence.  
  
"Yes my Lord." He muttered. Hermione chose that moment to put on her sweet, sexy voice:  
  
"My Lord," she purred, "after Dumbledore has been disposed of, what is your plan for the Potter boy?"  
  
"Ah, Raven, I am glad you asked: Once we have disposed of the "greatest" wizard in the world we will move to find Potter....I expect you to have ensured him in the great Hall; perhaps with the rest of the teachers...it would be fun to dispose of them all at once. Of course we will out number them so any resistance on their half will be dealt with easily, although torturing is obviously permitted." He laughed again. "I myself will have to dispose of Potter." Hermione stuck out her lower lip and pretended to sulk:  
  
"Oh my Lord I so wish I could be the one to make him squeal and squirm."  
  
"I know my dear," Voldemort answered, resting a pale hand under her chin, "but as we are al aware I must fight him until he dies...which he will."  
  
"Oh my Lord, it truly is a wonderful plan." Hermione squealed, "I can't wait to see their faces when they realise our trick."  
  
"All in good time my eager Raven."  
  
Draco felt his temper beginning to rise at the Dark Lord's favouritism of Hermione, but he controlled it...with difficulty.  
  
"A drink." Commanded Voldemort, "to celebrate our imminent victory."  
  
Hermione made to move.  
  
"Sit." Voldemort ordered and she sat. "Draco, you can get the drinks-Snape? A straight Brandy I believe?" Snape nodded, "I will have a double Whiskey on the rocks and my dear Raven, what will you be drinking tonight?"  
  
"Um..." she was thinking-what do Death Eaters drink...aside form Whiskey and Brandy as she couldn't stand the stuff, "I'll have a screaming Orgasm please." She finally responded, smiling sweetly at the three men around her.  
  
Voldemort chuckled at her choice of cocktail  
  
"An excellent choice. Draco, fix those drinks and one for yourself."  
  
Draco nodded and made his way over to the impressive drinks cabinet, his anger mounting. He heard Voldemort, Snape and Hermione talking-Hermione was laughing sexily at something one of the others had said. He downed a double Vodka to try and calm his anger.  
  
He fixed the drinks, pouring himself a Brandy, and downed another double Vodka before making his way back to the others in time to hear Hermione ask:  
  
"When will you be calling us again My Lord, being out of your company for too great a time makes me feel unwanted." She stuck out her lower lip again in a little pit and Voldemort caressed it with a long finger. Draco felt his anger rising as he saw the Dark Lord eating out of the palm of her stupid Know-it-all palm.  
  
Voldemort reached over and took his drink from Draco, his eyes never leaving Hermione.  
  
"Halloween my dear. I am holding a magnificent ball here at the Manor. Formal wear will be mandatory. I expect you to be looking your best; I wish you to be as elegant and beautiful as the Raven you are."  
  
"Yes my Lord. I am sure I will be able to find something to your liking."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Voldemort smiled, "Oh and I think black would suit you better."  
  
"My Lord? Do you refer to my outfit?"  
  
Voldemort merely smiled at her and returned to a conversation with Snape.  
  
Draco smirked at the fearful look on Hermione's face.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A few hours and many drinks later, Draco and Hermione apparated back to the castle, leaving Snape and Voldemort talking.  
  
"Did you like my cocktail?" laughed Hermione, before continuing, "I thought it would lighten the mood a bit; well, as light as you can get when you're conversing with the Lord of Darkness. It seemed to work though; I mean it all went OK. I was a bit nervous that we hadn't seen him since the revel and we hadn't really spoken to him then. We're quite good at this Death Eater impersonating stuff aren't we?! I'm a bit nervous about what he said about me and black...what can he be talking about?! I..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!" Yelled Draco; the anger that had been building up all night was finally bursting out.  
  
Hermione stooped talking and stood looking at him, confusion all over her pretty face.  
  
"What do you mean?" was all she said.  
  
"That performance back there." Ranted Draco, on a roll now he'd started. "Coming over all butter-wouldn't-melt evil goddess. You had them eating out of your hand and me acting like your bloody lap dog."  
  
"I didn't...I tried..." Hermione stuttered, trying to explain, but Draco was too angry and full of double Vodkas to listen:  
  
"We are SUPPOSED to be equal in this. I'm not just here for your entertainment. Unlike you I volunteered for this mission yet here are you getting all the favouritism, being praised and honoured and flashing your cleavage like you're some kind of..."  
  
"I'M THE ONE HE CAN FUCK IF HE WANTS TO!!!" Hermione suddenly screamed, taking Draco aback. "Flirting with him proves that I trust him, which means there's more chance of getting vital information out of him for The Order. Do you think I LIKE being favoured by that...that demon for the things I've been made to do?! If anything it's a punishment to be favoured by him; it is certainly not something to be jealous of, and is defiantly not reason to cause a little tantrum like this out of a supposedly mature Wizard"  
  
Draco tried to interrupt but now she was on a roll;  
  
"AND, just because you volunteered and I didn't it doesn't make you one jot better than me...we're in this together, remember?! You, Draco Malfoy, have spent too many years of your short, pitiful life being cruel, making other people's life and getting praise for it. The things you put people through do not deserve to be celebrated. You may be on the side of The Order but you've still got a long way to go before you redeem yourself."  
  
And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed to her rooms, leaving Draco staring after her, his mouth opening and shutting in silent protest.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Draco lay on hid large settee in front of the roaring open fire in his room, cupping a glass of Brandy. He swirled it in the glass, warming it as he stared into the flames, thinking about Hermione.  
  
His thoughts were mixed and rapidly changing from indignant anger at her outburst:  
  
"How dare she talk to me like that!"  
  
To embarrassment:  
  
"I can't believe I was shot down by someone a foot smaller than me."  
  
To awe:  
  
"She's quite a firecracker isn't she."  
  
To guilt:  
  
"Maybe she was right." As he drank more and more these thoughts and emotions each fought for his full concentration. He rid himself of the awe and embarrassment, satisfying them by telling himself he'd had enough of the awe the night a few nights earlier, and the embarrassment by the fact that no-one would ever find out that the King of Slytherin was shot down by a small Gryffindor Witch.  
  
Anger too, eventually disappeared due to his alcohol consumption and soon he was left only with guilt. He drained his glass and crawled into bed; maybe she had been right-all his life he had been taught that power was good, that prejudice was right and that weakness was not an option. And for every evil deed he had committed and every cutting remark he had casually thrown at people (and there had been a few of both), he had received praise.  
  
Yet two years ago he had abruptly changed his ways. For five years he had been Potter's nemesis and, OK they weren't exactly best friends now but they were on the same side.  
  
He realised that he had made the naive assumption that the one good deed he had committed would make up for all the years of appalling things he'd done.  
  
He'd been wrong, as Hermione had quickly pointed out.  
  
That night he slept restlessly. 


	6. Confrontations and Denial

N.B. Anything recognisable, I don't own.  
  
I apologise for any spelling mistakes there might be....please forgive me.  
  
Chapter 5-Confrontations and Denial  
  
The next day Draco was full of emotions and mixed feelings-his anger had returned, although he still had an overwhelming feeling of guilt.  
  
To resolve this conflict he decided to simply avoid their cause...Hermione. This proved to be relatively easy for the first week or so because, although he did see her in lessons a combination of his avoidance, her anger and Harry and Ron's paranoia ensured he never had to come within twenty feet of her.  
  
Voldemort had been true to his word and had not called them, and the prefects had been left in charge of the organisation for the Yule Ball for the time being, so Draco had had no reason to see Hermione.  
  
Any information from Voldemort had been passed through Snape who seemed to have redeemed himself in the Dark Lord's eyes by giving him Hermione's power.  
  
It was the third week of ignoring Hermione when Draco faced difficulties; in more ways than one.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It was the first week of October, and the weather was wet and foggy. The leaves of the forbidden forest had turned glorious shades of red and orange, and the leaves that had already fallen crunched satisfactorily under foot.  
  
Draco sat by himself at the edge of the lake, watching a DADA class learn about merpeople. He was thinking, again-he had been doing a lot of it recently, and he blamed Hermione for all of it. He didn't like the thoughts she made him have-anger and frustration...eroticism and arousal. He stopped himself from taking those thoughts any further and tried to think of something else...the mission.  
  
The Order had received very little information about Voldemort's plans-he appeared to be in no great rush to plan anything until after his grand Halloween ball was over.  
  
It appeared, to Draco at least, that Voldemort simply called Snape to him as a drinking buddy for himself and Lucius. They would sit for hours on end like gentlemen from the early 20th Century-encased in clouds of cigar smoke, drinking brandy, putting the worlds to rights and congratulating themselves on being masters of the universe.  
  
Often though, these conversations amongst the three wizards would turn to Hermione and her asset to Voldemort's plan. From what Snape had said, Voldemort had a bigger plan for Hermione than what he had said, but for now he would comment no further, no matter how hard Snape tried.  
  
Again his thoughts had returned to Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he swore out loud, annoyed at himself for letting his thoughts return to the annoying Gryffindor...again.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and what he saw when he turned round resulted in more curse words escaping his lips.  
  
"What's up Malfoy? Missing your new Lord?" Sneered Ron, strolling over the grass towards Draco.  
  
"Get lost Weasel!" Draco shot back, "Haven't you got an appointment with a dark corner somewhere where you can go curl up and die." He smiled to see Ron turn bright red with anger.  
  
Ron marched over to Draco and, throwing himself at him, pinned him to the ground;  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
"God Weasley you ARE slow aren't you-I HAVE been staying away from her. I haven't seen the know-it-all for two weeks, thank the Gods."  
  
"You know what I mean Malfoy." Spat Ron, "I know what you were trying to do the other week in that Charms room-you're gagging to get it on with Hermione."  
  
"Oh come off it Weasel. I don't want anything from Hermione-it's bad enough I've got to work with her, but do you REALLY think I WANT her?!"  
  
"Yes." Replied Ron simply, his voice full of calm anger, "I do think you want her, and I'm here to make you stay away from her."  
  
"Aaaawww." Retorted Draco, his voice full of sarcasm, "Still carrying a torch for Granger aren't you Weasel."  
  
Ron turned red again:  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." He said again.  
  
Standing up Ron took out his wand and stood over Draco, pointing it at his throat.  
  
"What are you going to do Weasel?!" Draco scoffed, "Challenge me to a duel?!"  
  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
Draco jumped up from the ground with ease and whipped his wand out form his robes, pointing it at Ron in one swift movement.  
  
"Bring it on." He challenged; his face stony and serious.  
  
The colour drained from Ron's face-everyone knew that Draco was one of the best Wizards and THE Best dueller in Hogwarts-years of practice with his father had made sure he was years above the rest of the school-he was fast and agile and knew many more spells that most of the seventh year combined; well, with the exception of Hermione. Yet Ron refused to back out.  
  
"Well," sneered Draco, "this IS brave of you Weasel. Not going to call Potty to come save the day?"  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy." Ron spat.  
  
This response pleased Draco-this way he could vent out his anger on Ron with no real danger of getting severely hurt; duelling with Harry would have been slightly more of a challenge as he was more equally matched to Draco's ability, although Potter still had a way to go before he could beat him.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Yelled Draco and Ron's wand flew into the air, landing behind him. Ron dived for it, but not before Draco could shout:  
  
"Impedimenta." Causing Ron to be flung backwards by the blast from Draco's wand. He stood up but was in slow motion-Draco had slowed him down. By now they had attracted quite a large crowd but they ignored them as they glared at each other.  
  
Ron, finally got up and managed to wheeze:  
  
"Tarantallegra." And Draco's legs began to jerk out of control in a tap dance.  
  
"Scourgify." Yelled Draco between dance moves, and soapy bubbles began to pour from Ron's mouth.  
  
"Rictusempra." He glugged and Draco doubled up laughing, still performing his ridiculous dance. Although he managed to respond:  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Ron keeled over, flat on his back and bubbles pouring from his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" yelled a voice behind them.  
  
Draco turned and saw Harry and Hermione pacing towards them, both red with anger.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Muttered Hermione; Ron loosened up, sped up and stopped spurting bubbles and Draco stopped giggling and tap dancing.  
  
"You two are off your heads." Yelled Harry, "You're on the same bloody side yet here you are fighting like cat and dog. Are you mentally challenged or something?!"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a look from Hermione.  
  
Ron stood up and looked at Draco:  
  
"He wants Hermione." He said to Harry whilst still looking at Draco.  
  
The trio all whirled on Draco, staring at him.  
  
"Do I hell." He yelled. "Weasel's finally snapped and thinks I want his cast offs."  
  
Hermione looked slightly hurt but Draco ignored her as best he could-he wasn't going to lose face in front of everyone watching.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood either side of Ron and as Harry and Ron turned to walk away, Hermione looked at Draco with a mixture if hurt, fury and confusion in her beautiful doe eyes.  
  
"You're pathetic." She muttered, "You never learn do you."  
  
She turned on her heel and left him, for the second time in as many days, staring after her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He'd blown it again. After managing to not argue with her for weeks (ok, it was by avoiding her but still...) he had blown it all in ten stupid minutes of duelling with Weasel. Was he ever going to learn?!  
  
Draco reached for the remains of last nights Brandy and Firewhiskey and drained them. He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of her eyes burning into him; confused and sad.  
  
He fell into a dream where Hermione was firing questions at him whilst Harry danced to the Foxtrot and Ron shot pink soapy bubble at him. One of the bubbles grew larger and larger until it formed the shape of his father's head:  
  
"Wake up you lazy sod." It shouted.  
  
"Nyeh!" Muttered Draco, "Go away....m'sleep."  
  
But his father's voice shouted even louder, searing into his skull:  
  
"GET UP!!!" it yelled and Draco rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He looked over the bed sleepily at the fire; his father's head was in it. The voice hadn't been in his dream. The head spoke few words before vanishing:  
  
"Make yourself presentable and get to the Manor. Now."  
  
Draco groaned.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Less than fifteen minutes later Draco apparated before his father and emerged from his invisibility cloak, still angry at his earlier confrontation with Ron, and slightly tipsy from the Firewhiskey and brandy, he turned angrily towards his father:  
  
"This better bloody well be important: I had to sneak out of the castle to get down here and I've already had a shit day."  
  
"Stop your snivelling." Commanded Lucius Malfoy, raising his hand as though to strike his son. Draco immediately quietened down, remembering his place.  
  
"Yes father, sorry." He replied meekly.  
  
His father nodded his approval and began pacing the room, tapping the tip of his cane against his chin, his robes swirled around him and his long white blonde hair flew around his shoulders. Suddenly he rounded on his son:  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Draco: you're performance at your last meeting with the Dark Lord was embarrassing, you let that filthy little mudblood show you up-or at least that's what the Dark Lord has told me. Would you care to correct him?"  
  
Draco felt his anger rising but remained silent, knowing it had been a rhetorical question that his father would supply the answer to. Sure enough, Malfoy senior continued:  
  
"I thought not. And here was I thinking you were a Malfoy and a Slytherin. It's bad enough that she beats you in nearly half your exams every year, and that she has that odd.....power of hers, but to be marked as an equal by the Dark Lord and given a key part in his plan is a most unthinkable premise when she is not even worthy to lick your robes, let alone his."  
  
"But she has been marked as an equal, and she should be treated as one. She has already proven herself...in more ways than one. She..."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Bellowed Lucius, cutting him off in an attempt to quite his son, but Draco was too angry to listen:  
  
"NO!!" he replied, "she HAS proven herself and has a larger burden to bear because of it. The Dark lord has looked past her origin as have the other Death Eaters...."  
  
"The other Death Eaters think he is a fool!" yelled his father. "They only say nothing because they value their lives more than their beliefs. We only haven't killed her yet because...." Lucius abruptly stopped talking but it was clear to Draco his father had meant to let that small sentence "slip"....his father was much too educated to accidentally reveal a murder plan.  
  
"Because what?!" Draco questioned him.  
  
"I will tell you nothing....you are as soft as the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco thought fast-if Hermione was in lethal danger he had to find out what it was and let The Order know as soon as possible so they could stop it.  
  
"C'mon dad." He pleaded, "I'm your son. Do you really think I'd choose that, that mudblood over you? Pure blood counts for everything. Whatever it is you've got planned I want to be a full part of it." He kept his voice determinedly steady and full of loyalty: he knew his father had a soft spot for pureblood talk.  
  
Lucius eyed him suspiciously:  
  
"This is a sudden change of heart isn't it?"  
  
"I was making sure you weren't testing me." Draco improvised, "for all I knew you could admire the Dark Lord's choice in Hermione, and were just ensuring I wasn't a traitor."  
  
"Why should I believe you Draco?!"  
  
"Because family blood comes before any other-pure blood especially so over dirty filthy mudblood." He felt sick hearing himself say words he had sworn would never cross his lips again. But he had to convince his father of his loyalty to his family, and of his passionate hate for Hermione. His speech appeared to have done the tricks his father smiled at him.  
  
"Ever the Slytherin aren't you Draco...suspicious to the end. Very well," he said as he began pacing once more, "Myself and a selected handful of other Death Eaters have put together a plan to dispose of our little mudblood friend."  
  
Draco felt a cold hand around his heart, but he tried to remain looking eager as his father continued:  
  
"The week of the attack, myself and MacNair will ambush the mudblood and drain that immense power of hers for our own. Then we shall be able to assist the Dark Lord more than ever as we help him conquer the old fool at Hogwarts and the oh-so-wonderful boy who lived. It is brilliant but simple."  
  
"Father, the plan is simple but it is not as sophisticated as your usual standards.."  
  
His father glared at him:  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, where is the plan to be carried out?!"  
  
"Here at the mansion."  
  
"And have you thought how you will entice the mudblood here?! You and her are not exactly close are you?! She may not trust you enough to be here alone with you."  
  
"Of course she will...we are all Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes, and many Death Eaters have betrayed those close to them-she may feel that you are not to be trusted."  
  
"We will invite her here under the pretence of discussing the final plans with her. Will you be joining us Draco?!"  
  
"Yes father, I will be joining you in this plane but I still think it needs fine tuning-What if it was just you and me disposing of her...she has been a parasite in our lives for too long now, and I do not wish to share the honour of killing her with anyone but my father."  
  
"Very well," smiled Lucius, "looking proudly at his son, "I will inform MacNair of the change of plans-I'm sure he will understand."  
  
"Thank you father." Draco replied, sounding as sincere as he could.  
  
Lucius walked over tot he elaborate drinks cabinet and extracted from it two enormous brandy balloon glasses. He emptied generous amounts into each before handing one to Draco and taking one himself.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration-I thought you had gone soft on me for a minute there Draco, I was most concerned. I am, however, pleased to see I was wrong."  
  
Draco gently cupped the glass in his hand, swirling the amber liquid to warm it. He smiled at his father and raised his glass:  
  
"To pure blood." He said.  
  
Lucius responded and smiled proudly at his son.  
  
Draco felt sick.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was very late when Draco finally left Malfoy Manor and apparated back to the castle gates. He clambered under his invisibility cloak and drunkenly made his way back to his rooms.  
  
Unfortunately his mind had other ideas; being too intoxicated to think straight and it thought it would be a brilliant idea to go and see Hermione. He knew there was a reason but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
So, refusing to argue with his mind, his body stumbled around the castle towards her rooms-fortunately she now lived away from Gryffindor tower so he didn't have to be concerned with running into Harry or Ron-not that he was to bothered anyway; the way he was feeling he could've taken on the whole house and defeated the lot of them.  
  
He staggered towards her door and knocked loudly. There was no answer. He swayed on the spot and knocked again, leaning his head against the door to stop himself from falling over.  
  
He felt the door open but couldn't be bothered to move so simply fell forward, landing on something warm and squishy. It was Hermione: His large frame landing on her petite one.  
  
She struggled from underneath him and stared at him. He simply gazed drunkenly back at her...even at two in the morning she was gorgeous: She had on her cute glasses and her long curly hair was tied in a loose knot on top of her head, but a few uncontrollable tendrils had escaped and fell around her face. She was dressed comfortably, in bright pink, three quarter pyjama bottoms, with a short grey t-shirt, showing off her flat stomach and large breasts. Draco stared at them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here in this state?! Get out now. I'm busy!" her voice was full of raise.  
  
But Draco knew he was there for a reason, he just couldn't remember what.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He said, only it came out as "Maf lo elk too mmfin portan."  
  
"What?" scowled Hermione, not understanding a word he'd just said.  
  
He had to think...it began with m.....monkeys, merpeople, money, no, it was none of those. Mu...mur...murm...no...Murder!!! That was it...MURDER!!!!  
  
"Dyag yuna illk oooo."  
  
"Oh for God's sake." Muttered Hermione.  
  
She bent down and pulled Draco to his feet. She led him over to her lounge area and pushed him into the large, soft, red settee. He fell into the squashy cushions and minutes later felt a hot cup thrust into his hand. The smell told him it was fresh coffee...good stuff. His bleary eyes saw Hermione curl up in one of the large armchairs, and pick up a large book, clutching a steaming mug of what smelt like raspberries and vanilla. He tried to focus on the title of the book:  
  
Wuthering Heights.  
  
"Drink." She ordered from behind the book. He drank, and finished the warm coffee quickly as Hermione sipped hers slowly.  
  
"I've read that book." He said.  
  
"How clever of you." She replied, obviously annoyed.  
  
"It was good."  
  
This got her attention;  
  
"You enjoy Emily Bronte?" she asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Hey, I may be a Slytherin but I'm not illiterate."  
  
She smiled:  
  
"So why ARE you here Draco? It's two o'clock...I was about to go to bed."  
  
Draco took a deep breath as he felt his stomach flip flop.  
  
"The week of the attack, my Dad's going to invite you and me to Malfoy Manor. There he plans for me and him to drain your power and...kill you."  
  
Hermione stopped sipping her drink and stared at Draco.  
  
"But...why?" she asked, her eyes large and confused.  
  
"Because he's angry that Voldemort has marked you when you're muggleborn...they normally kill witches like you."  
  
Draco lowered his head, ashamed of his father.  
  
Hermione was silent for a few moments. When she spoke, her voice was calm and even:  
  
"We need to tell The Order as soon as possible, and find a way of stopping this without drawing attention to ourselves."  
  
"I know, but how are we going to stop this?!"  
  
"That I don't know but now is really not the time to be discussing it- you're drunk and I'm tired. We'll go to Snape tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded his agreement and the room fell silent again. A few minutes passed and then Draco heard a noise; he looked up and saw Hermione silently sobbing.  
  
"What's up?!" he asked.  
  
"It's all going wrong...everything. I didn't think it would be like this-I thought I'd just be accepted and there would be no complications, but now everything's going to be ruined, and it's all my fault. I would've been better staying out of this altogether."  
  
Draco was confused about what to do; why did she keep falling to pieces when she was with him?! He couldn't cope with it-he didn't know what to do. He improvised and went to sit on the arm of the chair she was in- miraculously he didn't miss it and he awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulder. With the other he tilted her face towards him and looked at her.  
  
"We couldn't do this without you Hermione. And let's face it, you were kind of forced into the job."  
  
She smiled weakly at him and his eyes never left her face-the coffee had sobered him up slightly, not completely, but even a drunk could see how beautiful she was. He brushed a ringlet behind her ear and rested his hand against her head.  
  
Her eyes shone with tears and her lips were trembling and luring.  
  
He moved his head closer to hers and..........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is that ending mean?! Ah well, sorry about that. Just thought I'd add a little cliff-hanger for you all. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for then next Chapter (I got this one up before I thought I would...two days early)  
  
Slytherin Spirit 


	7. A Test of Loyalty

I must apologise for the cliff-hanger at the end of the last Chapter (a few of you shouted at me and I felt bad. I promise I won't do that too often)  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Sorry about the cliff-hanger...forgive me :o( Hopefully having two Chapters will make up for it. And thanks for reviewing so quickly. Yes, Draco can be an idiot, but that's why I love him, and it makes the story more interesting if he screws up a couple of times. :o) Hopefully, he's not as much an idiot in this Chapter.  
  
Thanks Spaced out space cadet (I love your name) and Brittany....You replied so quickly...It's amazing!!!! (And appreciated)  
  
I realised that Draco does seem to drink a lot...Hmm...I hadn't realised when I first wrote this but I think it's working OK...I'm putting the drinking down to the pressure of the mission....well, that and it's fun writing drunken Draco.  
  
As for the losing of his temper I'm going to put that down to a form of pent up sexual frustration (not just the normal sort where any sex is needed...as he gets enough of that....no, this is because it's needed with a certain someone...stay tuned).  
  
I have JUST finished this and wanted to post it up right away, so apologies if bits don't make sense. Let me know and I'll fix them.  
  
N.B. Anything you recognise, I don't own.  
  
Chapter 6-A Test of Loyalty  
  
Draco opened his sleepy eyes and surveyed the room he was in. It was red: All of it. Different shades of crimson, scarlet, ruby and cherry mixed with splashes of gold. Who'd turned his room red?! Why had they turned his room red?! And why had he been asleep in the chair?! What the hell was going on?!  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again...hoping the redness would go away. It didn't, so he shut his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened the night before. But his thoughts were interrupted by a humming from the kitchen. There was a girl in his room. Shit: Who was it?! It wasn't that bloody Ravenclaw again was it?! She'd been looking at him with doe eyes recently, apparently hopeful that they'd get together seriously. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
The humming stopped and the voice spoke:  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up then?!"  
  
It was Hermione's voice. Why was Hermione in his room?! Gods his head hurt. Then his mind focused...this wasn't his room...it was Hermione's: the Head girl's room was obviously set out exactly like the Head boy's. Now it made more sense...kind of. Now he just had t figure out WHY he was in Hermione's room.  
  
He scanned the room and noticed his invisibility cloak and two empty mugs on the neat, glass coffee table in front of him. A memory sparked and he groaned as the events of the previous night came flooding back.  
  
"What did I do?!" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
A look of hurt and upset appeared on Hermione's face:  
  
"You...you don't remember?!" she muttered.  
  
"Erm....remember what?!" He replied.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember....you said you'd sobered up and I believed you. You said it was special."  
  
Draco panicked and though on the spot:  
  
"Oh, right." He laughed, "of course I remember, how could I not?! And yes, it was special."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief, walked over and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Panicking more, he awkwardly returned the gesture. She rose from the seat and strolled over to the kitchen, picking up the empty mugs on her way.  
  
Draco's mind was racing-what the hell had gone on last night?! Surely he hadn't bedded granger?! Nah, he wouldn't do that...would he. Truth was, he couldn't remember very much about last night. He remembered collapsing, drunk on top of Hermione and then chatting to her about.....a muggle book or something-that thought seemed weird. Then he remembered mention of his father, a hug then....nothing.  
  
"Fuck it." He swore loudly.  
  
He looked at Hermione in the kitchen-was it his imagination or did she look slightly dishevelled this morning?! Oh Gods...surely he'd not. In the chair as well! Not even in the bed.  
  
He smelt fresh coffee and smiled as he saw her walk towards him with a large, steaming mug. She handed it to him:  
  
"So," he asked, "what d'ya want to do now?! After last night?!"  
  
To his surprise she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he demanded, "and don't say my performance, 'cos I have certainly never had nay complaints." "Oh get over yourself Draco." Hermione giggled. "It's you that's funny."  
  
He frowned at her:  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Nothing happened you goon. I've just been winding you up-quite a good performance I think."  
  
Draco stared at her, unbelieving.  
  
"What?!" he asked, knowing he sounded stupid-the concept of what she had said was perfectly simple really, he just didn't want to believe she'd got one over him...again  
  
"Nothing happened." She repeated, "You collapsed on my shoulder in a drunken stupor, so I left you in the chair to sober up whilst I got some sleep. Lucky for you today's Saturday; although you with a hangover in potion's would be quite funny."  
  
"You evil cow." He said, "I can't believe you just played with me like that."  
  
Hermione, shocked at his anger at her game, took a step backwards, looking truly apologetic:  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm sorry, I was only messing around."  
  
"Yeah well, it's not very funny to mess around with people's feelings."  
  
He got up and stormed out of Hermione's room:  
  
"Let her stare after me for a change."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hours later, Draco was still fuming. Having stormed the castle grounds since marching out of Hermione's rooms, he had wandered the long corridors in a rage.  
  
When he did decide to think about it, he realised he had over reacted to Hermione's joke, but really it was not her he was angry at, it was himself. For being so stupid the night before: allowing himself to get so absurdly drunk and then to try and KISS Hermione Granger. The more he thought about it the more enraged he became.  
  
At dinner he made his way down to the Great Hall. As he entered he became aware of how different he was to the other students; all of whom knew of the appending war, but none of whom fought on either side. And if they did then they did not show it for risk of exposing themselves to the other side.  
  
But none of them were in as much danger as he was-not even Hermione really. He had betrayed his family and everything they stood for. He had done it in secret, knowing that Lucius Malfoy was not someone you wanted to cross if it could be avoided.  
  
He pondered all of this whilst surveying the room, scanning it slowly. His eyes came to rest on Hermione, and he heard her voice in his head:  
  
"You're so selfish-everyone on our side is brave and in danger-you are nothing special."  
  
He shook his head but the words echoed. The Gods knew why it was Hermione's voice he heard. He shook his head again and went to sit with the Slytherins, instantly becoming the Draco they all knew.  
  
He threw himself into a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle and, realising he hadn't eaten since dinner the day before, began piling his plate with sandwiches and pastries.  
  
"Where've you been?" Grunted Goyle.  
  
"Busy." Replied Draco, knowing they would accept that because being Head boy he did have more duties. Well, that and they were thick and would accept whatever he told them. He was right; there were no more questions.  
  
The lunch continued in a series of grunts and brief responses form Draco who kept finding his eyes wandering over to where Hermione was sat. And time and time again he got the idea he was supposed to be doing something.  
  
After his second helping of bakewell tart, Draco saw Snape rise from his seat and remembered where he was supposed to be.  
  
He spoke a hurried goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle and made for the dungeons, not noticing that Hermione' seat was also empty.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco knocked on the door to Snape's personal rooms and entered when told to by the cold voice inside. Once inside he groaned as he saw the potion's master wasn't alone....she was there. Hermione smiled at him but he ignored her and sat down with hem-looking at Snape.  
  
"What has she told you?!" He asked.  
  
"I assume you are talking about Miss Granger: She has said nothing. We were waiting for you-we assumed you would put in an appearance sooner or later."  
  
"Right," said Draco, well, I saw my father last night; he's planning to kill Hermione the week of Voldemort's attack."  
  
Snape stood up and began pacing:  
  
"Shit!" He spat, "this is all we need-more complications. We need a meeting with Dumbledore and perhaps a few others now I think about it."  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded their agreement and the three headed off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They gave the password ("Acid Pop"), and entered. Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, a look of concern filling his wizened face as he stared at the grim faces of the three in front of him.  
  
"We need to talk to you, and a few other members of The Order, as soon as possible; it is a matter of utmost importance." Said Snape, looking at Hermione as he spoke.  
  
"Why?!" was all Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Lucius has plans to kill me." Hermione interjected before Snape could respond.  
  
"How did you find this out?!"  
  
"I...." began Draco, "I....he told me; last night I went to see him...sorry sir."  
  
"You are forgiven Mr Malfoy. Does anyone else know?! Who was there?!"  
  
"There was only myself and my father there sir...my mother is away doing work for Voldemort." Draco replied, "However, MacNair is aware of the plans, and probably most of the other Death Eaters-most of them were in on it, but I think I've convinced my father to allow me to be present to attack Hermione, and not MacNair...at least that gives us an advantage."  
  
"That is true Draco." Dumbledore responded. "We will hold a meeting tonight. However, not the whole Order: You three, myself, Harry and Ron- they will want to know of course, Remus, Minerva and Mrs Weasley: Unfortunately Mr Weasley is away on business, but I don't doubt that Molly will defiantly want to be aware of progression involving you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded and Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore interrupted:  
  
"I know what you are about to ask Severus and the answer is simple-I do not wish to disrupt the natural running of the school-despite it being Saturday and the half term, people will notice if the Head master, two heads of houses two students and the Head boy and girl all vanish in the middle of the day with no explanation."  
  
Snape nodded and fell silent and the three turned to leave:  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore called, "I would like a word with you please. Miss Granger, Severus; I will see you here at seven o'clock tonight."  
  
The pair nodded and left. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, propping his chin on his laced together fingers, analysing Draco over his half moon glasses. When he spoke it was softly;  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you are very brave-offering to replace MacNair. You do realise don't you that by doing so you may consequently have to duel...against your father?!"  
  
Draco nodded;  
  
"Yes sir, I understand that."  
  
"Are you prepared for it thought?! Are you still willing to fight on the side of The Order?! Your father is one of the best wizards of the Dark Arts and duelling there is; only Voldemort is a serious threat to him. It is still not too late for you to return to the family you have secretly betrayed: they would be none the wiser. However, if you remain with us they will discover your betrayal."  
  
"Why do you test my loyalty?!" Questioned Draco, "You forget that I was trained to duel by my father and I am equally matched in ability. I have chosen my side and I will remain loyal to it-even if it does mean betraying my family and duelling with my father then that is what I'll do-they stand for things that I never could."  
  
"But you once did." Pressed Dumbledore.  
  
"I did, but I don't any longer. My mind is made up and shall not be swayed...I will remain with The Order and do what I must."  
  
"I can tell you speak the truth Draco. I simply hope that the truth will not end in sorrow."  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco responded; not quite knowing what else to say.  
  
"You may go Mr Malfoy. I will see you back here at seven o'clock. Please do not be late."  
  
"Yes sir-goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco left the Headmaster's office and made his way to the Slytherin common room-he didn't feel like going back to his private rooms: Crabbe and Goyle had shockingly be right for once-he hadn't seen much of any of the Slytherins since before his marking.  
  
He gave the password (Dragon's blood) and walked in. He immediately spotted Crabbe and Goyle, sitting with that vile Pansy Parkinson girl, lounging in the best seats. He went over to join them.  
  
"Y'allright." He slurred, nodding to them and sitting down.  
  
Pansy without delay turned on what she thought was charm and began giving him a very unsubtle third degree.  
  
"Where HAVE you been Draco?! I've missed you SOO much. It's been quite....lonely without you. We'll have to get together and do some catching up. Is it true you've been marked?! Can I see?!"  
  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robes and proudly showed off his mark.  
  
"Ooh," she cooed, "It's so pretty. Of course I want to be marked but I'm not allowed 'til I'm 18-like Crabbe and Goyle. It's such a pain. Although I'll obviously still fight alongside the Dark Lord if I can get away with it. Only a few chosen ones are marked before they turn 18...you're so lucky. Is it true that Granger's been marked?!"  
  
"Sit!" Thought Draco. What was he going to do now?! It was obvious Pansy knew the truth but confirming it himself would put Hermione in danger from the Gryffindors and most of the school.  
  
"Yep." He replied simply, hoping the topic would be left at that. It wasn't.  
  
"Hades! I can't believe it. As if. I always thought she was a goody two shoes or something. What about being friends with Potter?! And you two hating each other?! She always seemed to loathe you-why bother if you were always on the same side?!"  
  
Now Draco fully remembered why he had avoided the Slytherin common room-to avoid questions about Hermione's loyalty. He'd have to answer thought- Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all staring at him, waiting. He took a deep breath and thought fast.  
  
"Originally we were on different sides but in 5th year, after seeing Black's demise, Granger realised where the true power and glory lay, and she became a spy for our side-remaining friends with Potter as a cover up so she could pass news on through me and my father to Voldemort. Because of her loyalties she was marked early with me. The hate this is still real though-she is such an irritating know-it-all."  
  
"Too true." Pansy smirked.  
  
Draco secretly thanked the Gods that the Slytherins and the Dark Lord were blissfully unaware of the formation of The Order. Luckily the explanation he had given seemed to satisfy them and the conversation quickly turned to Quidditch.  
  
Draco sat quietly thinking-he hoped they wouldn't think any more about what he had told them because his story wouldn't hold up against his father or many of the other Death Eaters.  
  
Although the more he thought, the more he realised how safe he was-Crabbe and Goyle would have forgotten the conversation by tea time and, to his knowledge, Pansy didn't know his father. However, as he zoned back into the conversation he heard Hermione's name. "...marked on her hip apparently, and killed two fully grown and powerful Death Eaters-Nienna and Dinru. Thing is...she did it without a wand. The Dark Lord must think she's special."  
  
"Look!" Shouted Draco suddenly, "you CAN'T talk about her-not to anyone...at all! If her cover's blown then the Dark Lord's plans will be ruined, and if he finds out you did it-and he will-well, I'm sure you don't want to be on his hit list."  
  
Thankfully, that little speech did do the trick, and he heard no more mention of Hermione.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
At five to seven Draco left the common room under the pretence of having to attend a meeting about the Yule ball-he made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
On the Charm's corridor he bumped into Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ron gave Draco a look of hatred and Draco sneered back, opening his mouth, ready to make some cutting remark. Harry rolled his eyes:  
  
"Oh please! Give it a rest will you!"  
  
The company of four walked along in stony silence until the reached Dumbledore's office. Draco gave the password and they entered. Inside the office was packed with all the people Dumbledore had said he was going to call.  
  
"Um...professor," Hermione asked, "I thought we were going to Grimmauld place?"  
  
"Change of plan." Dumbledore replied simply, "It's much easier this way. We can't set up too many unofficial portkeys, floo's too risky and not everyone present can apparate."  
  
Draco noticed Ron blush to his roots.  
  
"I see we are all here." Remarked Dumbledore, "Now to business-it appears that there has been a development on behalf of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately for us this proves to be a complication."  
  
A murmur passed around the room and Dumbledore spoke again:  
  
"Mr Malfoy will fill you in, as I feel he is more capable of doing so than I am." He looked at Draco and sat down. Draco stood and told The Order of his father's plan to kill Hermione. When he had finished a million questions came flying his way, all at once. The Headmaster rose and silence fell.  
  
"No questions, please." He said calmly, "We can not answer them-Mr Malfoy has given you all the information we have."  
  
"How about at least giving us a date?" Lupin called out.  
  
"Unfortunately Remus, we know nothing more than what Draco has just related to you. We only have a rough time scale with which to work.. We do not know the date of Voldemort's attack or of Lucius': we only know that they will both occur over the Easter holidays, which is a two week break. Other than that there is very little to go on I'm afraid."  
  
Ron stood up:  
  
"How do you know we can trust HIM?! He's a Malfoy! I bet he's just made up this 'plan' to trap us all-he's probably still on Voldemort's side."  
  
"Shut it Weasel." Growled Draco. Dumbledore silenced them both with a glare.  
  
"Mr Weasley, you have every right to ask that question, and I will answer it as I am sure many of you are wondering the same thing." He silently surveyed the room, and Draco noticed the uncomfortable look on many faces there.  
  
"Oh it's so nice to be trusted." He thought.  
  
"I trust Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore began, "because he has told me I can trust him, that he is on the side of The Order, and that he will fight with us to the end. Yes it is true that he is a Malfoy but that does not mean he is the same as them-a family name does not determine who you are-me and my brother share not his passion for goats yet we are related. You have only to look at Sirius Black-may the God's rest his soul-he came from a family much like the Malfoy's-rotten through years of prejudice, yet, just like Draco, he realised family values may not always be the right ones, and sometimes you have to make a choice. Draco has made that choice and has risen above his previous life, and I trust he will never return to it."  
  
Dumbledore's speech seemed to satisfy the company; all except Ron who remained angry and red looking.  
  
"Miss Granger, Severus, Mr Malfoy," spoke Dumbledore, "as you are aware tomorrow is Halloween. No doubt you have all been called to the grand ball at Malfoy Manor, and if at all possible I would like you to find out anything you can-either about Voldemort's or Lucius' attack. I know the latter only applies to you Draco but you must try your best. Any information you can obtain will be most useful to us with regards to planning our counter attack."  
  
The spies nodded and soon after the company departed. Once outside Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron headed back to the tower and Draco and Hermione turned to Snape:  
  
"What do we wear tomorrow night?!" Hermione asked, tentatively.  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord has already told you it's formal, so your normal Death Eater attire is NOT appropriate Miss Granger. You should be elegant and...sexy."  
  
Snape turned to Draco:  
  
"Mr Malfoy, may I suggest either dress robes or smart clothing-the choice is yours."  
  
The pair nodded and Snape left, leaving them alone.  
  
"Look," Draco said, "I'm sorry I stormed out this morning: I over reacted."  
  
"That's an understatement." Hermione laughed, "It's OK though; you're forgiven-you were hangover. If I'd been in the same state you were I probably wouldn't react to well to me either."  
  
"Hey, there are worst things to wake up to." He smiled, blushing slightly as he realised what he'd said, but happy his anger had ceased and he could now talk to Hermione normally again.  
  
She returned his smile, her eyes glinting slightly as she peered mischievously at him from beneath her curls.  
  
"Wana walk me back?!" She asked.  
  
"Why not!" He laughed and they headed towards Hermione's rooms.  
  
"Ron's just trying to protect me you know." She said suddenly.  
  
"From what?! Me?!"  
  
"Partly, but not completely...mainly form this whole situation. He still cares about me, a lot, since...well, you know, and I was practically thrown into this mess involuntarily, and it's a lot of pressure to have; as you know."  
  
Draco nodded:  
  
"I think you're doing really well." He confessed.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled, "Having you helps."  
  
They continued in silence until they reached Hermione's door.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Said Draco, not wanting to go, but knowing he must.  
  
"Guess so. Thanks for walking me back."  
  
"It's OK: any time."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment or two, silent. Neither of them wanted to go. They both wanted the other one. They both knew it had to end.  
  
Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed Draco's cheek, before giving the password to her rooms.  
  
She gave him a shy, sexy smile as she closed the door. Leaving him standing in the corridor with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hermione lay n her bed thinking similar thoughts. Her body fitted his so well. And he smelt of cinnamon; strong and safe.  
  
She had felt his hand crawl slightly towards her hip when she'd kissed him, and it had taken all her strength to not move the kiss to his velvet like lips.  
  
She hugged her pillow closer to her and smiled softly upwards.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Only a few corridors away, Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Hermione-her lips had been soft when she had kissed him. And her hair had smelt of cherry almonds that made him feel intoxicated and want to hold her and never let go.  
  
He sighed and rolled over:  
  
"Soon," he thought, "Soon."  
  
He was happy; for the first time in a long time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eeek...any more sexual tension and they may pop. OK, so they didn't kiss in that Chapter...even though a few of you said they should've done....I'm making you wait...I didn't realise it would be so long. Sorry. But on the good side, I've just checked my hand written Chapters and all I'm gonna say is...tune in next chapter :o)  
  
Slytherin Spirit 


	8. No Work, All PLay

I thought I should be nice after leaving you all hanging at the end of the Chapter 5  
  
N.B. I don't anything you may recognise. J.K. Rowling has that wonderful privilege.  
  
Anyway, straight into the chapter we shall go.......  
  
Chapter 7-No Work, All Play  
  
Sunday passed by in a blur for Draco, and before he knew it, it was 6:30. The ball was due to start at 7:00 so he quickly showered and pulled on some clothes: he had decided against robes and instead opted for a pair of black trousers with a very dark green silk shirt (real silk, not the shiny, cheap crap people often tried to pass off as silk...his taste was much too good for that).  
  
He left the top few buttons of the shirt undone, exposing the nape of his neck and this beginnings of the fine hair that covered his chest. Around his neck he wore a simple silver chain with a serpent dangling from it. It was 6:45. He made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he arrived Snape was already there, wearing black trousers and shirt. He and the Headmaster appeared to have been in deep conversation, but stopped upon Draco's entrance.  
  
At 6:55 the door to the grand office opened again and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Sorry; it was my hair." she apologised.  
  
"About bloody time...." Draco started but he was silenced when he turned around and saw Hermione: she was...stunning.  
  
She wore a strapless, long black velvet evening dress, which was split from the base to her hipbone, revealing her Mark. Elbow length, black evening gloves encased her arms, and a pair of stockings and 6inch stilettos complemented her shapely legs. A long, travelling cloak was draped over her shoulders, and slid along the floor behind her-the hood was up, surrounding her face in the soft material. Around her neck she wore a simple black choker with a silver cross.  
  
Draco noticed he could see her suspender belt: it was torture to look at her. He felt like she was purposefully taunting him. But how could she?! She knew nothing of his feelings.  
  
"Do I look OK?" She asked nervously.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore smiled. Draco thought was speechless, and could only nod.  
  
"You look perfect Miss Granger." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Time to go." Broke in Snape: Draco and Hermione eyed each other nervously.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A few seconds later they apparated in front of Voldemort: All three of them knelt before him.  
  
"Rise." The Dark Lord commanded, and the trio stood. As they did so Hermione elegantly lifted back the hood of her cloak.  
  
Draco gasped: her hair was no longer the russet brown it had been only the day before. It was black!!! Her soft ringlets now cascaded down her back in midnight waves, curling delicately at the ends. She tossed the new curls over her shoulder and stood before Voldemort, graceful and chic, offering him her hand.  
  
"My beautiful Raven, you look enchanting." He smiled as he kissed her hand. Hermione smiled and turned to look at Draco, where another shock met him. Not only had she changed her hair colour, oh no, that wasn't enough of a shock. Her big deep eyes were now electric green and cat like- although still heavily lined in black. He had to admit she looked beautiful; like a dangerous, dark goddess. He felt himself go weak at the knees.  
  
Within minutes, the ballroom of Malfoy Manor was swarming with death Eaters. Hermione and Draco stood with Voldemort, observing the proceedings. Draco had noticed that his father was avoiding being anywhere near Hermione, and was currently off with Crabbe, Goyle senior and (surprisingly) Snape: Draco wondered if they could be discussing Hermione's future down fall.  
  
Hermione's smooth, sexy voice richly floated through the air as Draco observed the goings on in the room:  
  
"My Lord," she purred, "there appears to be only a few muggles here tonight...why is this?!"  
  
"My little Raven, the answer is simple; I wish tonight to be a celebration of our ancestors and beginning-a festival of The Dark Ancients, whose power flows within us. I wish it to be an event of elegance and sophistication, like our predecessors deserve. However, 'entertainment' must be provided for the handful of my more savage followers, who are unable to attend the most simple of events without at least a little blood shed."  
  
"I see. Thank you my Lord."  
  
"My Lord," Draco spoke up, "I too have a question. It is regarding the attack on Dumbledore."  
  
"Ah, you are eager young Malfoy. We will certainly discuss our plans soon, but not tonight. Tonight, we enjoy ourselves."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
After a while Hermione graciously accepted an offer to dance form Elessar Hades' son, Tathar, and Draco was left standing alone with Voldemort. He felt anger and jealousy rise within him as he watched Tathar swirl Hermione around the floor in a graceful flurry of robes and velvet.  
  
"Why do you let her go?!" The Dark Lord questioned.  
  
"My Lord?! I do not understand?!"  
  
"You should not let the Raven fly away young Malfoy. She is a thing of most elegance and dark beauty. A thing to be treasured forever. You should keep her close at all times."  
  
"Alas My Lord, for she is not mine to keep. Nor do I want her to be."  
  
"Don't lie to me Draco." The Dark Lord threatened, "Does it slip your mind how skilled I am at occlumency. You lust after her, and I can see why-she is a striking creature of the night-why do you not chase her?!"  
  
"She does not want me....of that I am sure." Draco said honestly-figuring there was no point in lying any more to the Dark Lord.  
  
"You think that do you?! Well, if I were you Draco, I would chase the Raven and ask her to dance."  
  
The Dark Lord moved off to mingle with his loyal followers, and Draco sighed, moving over to the bar. If Voldemort was right and Hermione accepted any move he might make then he was going to need a very stiff drink first. He downed a Firewhiskey then ordered another and a glass of the best Champagne before moving off to find Hermione.  
  
She was now dancing with a wizard Draco didn't know. He moved closer as the song changed:  
  
"May I have this dance?!" He whispered into her ear.  
  
She turned and smiled, nodding her head slightly. The other Wizard, feeling he was not welcome, graciously moved away. Draco placed the drinks on a nearby table, placed his hands on Hermione's hips and took her into his arms. She smiled at him again, reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand.  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
silver moon's sparkling.  
  
So kiss me.  
  
The room faded as Draco danced with Hermione. The world around them; the other wizards, the battle, all of it may as well ceased to exist as he swayed with her gently. Her head was nestling under his chin, leaning against his chest-her body fit his so well, and she smelt so beautiful: a glorious mixture of cherries and vanilla. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go.  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand.  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
  
silver moon's sparkling.  
  
So kiss me.  
  
He removed one hand from her waist, and slowly caressed her cheek; her skin was silky and smooth and her bright eyes were shining. She snuggled her cheek into his hand and he reached out and stroked a ringlet from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
He pulled her close again and the song changed to another slow numbers:  
  
"Just one more dance." He thought, and it appeared Hermione was thinking along the same lines as she nuzzled into his shoulder. He smiled: even in 6inch stilettos she was still a good 6inches shorter than him.  
  
She is so pretty but if she only knew I only do it when I'm thinking of you I hit the ceiling when the lights are low You are my fantasy I won't let it go  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione and smiled again, he was so happy he couldn't begin to describe it. Hermione's eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her red lips. She sensed his gaze and looked up; there eyes met.  
  
Whatever else is in the back of my skull I have for you the most compassion of all I like the colour of the holes in your eyes I wanna kiss you on the top of your thigh  
  
Draco closed his eyes and moved in closer. His lips found hers: they were soft and sweet. Their mouths moved in rhythm and he felt Hermione's tongue glide out of her mouth and into his, massaging and caressing his own.  
  
Look at me Look what you've done to me I'm shaking uncontrollably Stuck in this fantasy I'm thinking things I shouldn't be Burn myself out for you I wouldn't but I have to Only for you  
  
He moaned as she removed her mouth from his: he wanted more. His eyes pleaded with her but she simply leaned over and whispered into his ear:  
  
"Where's you room?!"  
  
Whatever else is in the back of my skull I have for you the most compassion of all I like the colour of the holes in your eyes I wanna kiss you on the top of your thigh  
  
He smiled at her, took her hand and led her from the room. As they left, three pairs of eyes watched them: one black and smiling from a dark corner, one red slits and laughing satisfactorily from beneath a hood, the third cold and pale blue, scowling ferociously from beneath a length of white blonde hair.  
  
Look at me Look what you've done to me I'm shaking uncontrollably Stuck in this fantasy I'm thinking things I shouldn't be Burn myself out for you I wouldn't but I have to Only for you If only for you If only for you If only for you If only for you  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco led Hermione through the long halls and corridors of Malfoy Manor, stopping every now and then to twirl her round and plant kisses on her soft lips.  
  
They soon reached Draco's room: he held open one of the ceiling high oak doors and Hermione walked inside, gasping at the surroundings. Draco followed her, locking the door and muttering silencing spell as he did so. Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace and a fire was soon happily roaring.  
  
Draco turned from locking the door and saw Hermione lying on the large, four poster bed: her black hair fanning around her head like a midnight halo, in stark contrast to the green and silver surroundings; she looked like a dark angel.  
  
He walked slowly over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled as his lips met hers.  
  
Hermione released them from the kiss and lay back into the pillows and Draco placed his body on top of hers. Finding her lips once more he kissed her passionately, moving his lips down from her mouth to her neck, and then to her arms where he gently slid off the long, black gloves, kissing each section of smooth skin as it became exposed. He then returned his lips to her mouth.  
  
They rolled onto their sides, kissing enthusiastically. Draco reached around her petite frame and unzipped her dress. The soft material slid off her body with ease and he took in the beautiful witch that now lay before him:  
  
Her black shoes made her legs look ten times longer and the suspenders she wore enticed him like a gift, waiting to be unwrapped, the garter on her top right thigh was arousing him no end and he moved his attention up.  
  
Her ample bosom was encased in a strapless, black, lacy bra. The same material stretched across her flat stomach, concealing her sex.  
  
Draco could barely contain himself as she leant forwards and began unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands over the smooth flesh, and curling her fingers in his fine hair. She slid the silky material off his broad shoulders and again ran her hands over his chest and strong stomach.  
  
He moaned as Hermione undid his trousers and slid them off, along with his boxers. He felt her small hand grasp his length gently. He reached out and began caressing her breasts as her hands expertly worked him.  
  
She kissed him passionately-her tongue working around his. As they kissed Draco reached around her slim body and unclasped her bra, releasing her large breasts. She leaned forward, still massaging his manhood, and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and kissing until it peaked. He then moved his attention to the other one, lavishing it in the same way until he achieved the same reaction.  
  
He was pleased when he heard her moan with pleasure and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed her way down his body until she reached his sex. She took it in her mouth and worked her tongue up and down the shaft. Draco moaned loudly as she massaged him harder.  
  
He entwined his fingers in her soft hair as she worked him, caressing his length with her tongue and touching his body with her hands. He soon felt close to peaking and gently released himself from her sweet mouth. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"I don't want to spoil all the fun too soon." He told her and she smiled at him.  
  
Draco gently grasped her shoulders and rolled her onto her back-it was only fair she receive the same treatment.  
  
Once again he began to work her breasts-massaging and caressing them whilst lavishing her nipples with licks and kisses. She moaned with pleasure and he moved his hands down, sliding her underwear from her body. He began kissing her once more, working his way down until he tasted her.  
  
He moved his tongue around the nub at the top of her sex, applying gentle pressure every now and then, causing her to moan and writhe in pleasure. Her hands grasped his head and her fingers tousled with his hair as he replaced his tongue with a finger and inserted another one inside her.  
  
He worked her constantly and attentively until he felt her body rapidly tense and relax as she peaked.  
  
He pulled himself up off her and held her close until her shallow breaths returned to normal.  
  
She looked at him and smiled sexily. He lowered himself onto her fully and they both moaned as he entered her. He was sloe and gentle, knowing that having had few sexual experiences she may be sensitive. She wasn't and her moans came louder and louder as he flexed in and out of her. Her hands caressed his back, and she kissed him over and over again.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt hands on his shoulders and before he knew what was happening he was on his back with Hermione on top of him. He reached up and began stroking her as she rode him, gently grinding her hips against his.  
  
They continued like this several minutes until Draco led her into rolling over until he was once again on top. Here they stayed for many more minutes, their bodies working together in harmony. Hermione raised her hips to meet his every stroke.  
  
Soon Draco felt himself tense as he peaked and collapsed, panting, onto Hermione. He muzzled into her neck as his breathing came unevenly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he nestled into her small frame.  
  
Hermione kissed the top of his head and they held each other close, before repeating their performance again, and again.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco awoke early the next morning to see the first pale rays of sunlight creep across his room. He followed them, and his eyes came to rest on the young witch next to him: she was dazzling; her raven curls fell softly around her angelic face, and her long fingers curled around gently around the top of the sheet, clutching it to her. A faint smile was playing on her lips and Draco wondered what she was dreaming about.  
  
He lay for hours like that, not wanting to move or wake her, and not wanting for one moment to take his eyes off her. Only when the room was completely bathed in the soft October light did her eyes flutter and open. Draco stared into her bright green eyes, it was odd not seeing the usual chocolate brown. Her thick, dark eyelashes fluttered again and she smiled up at him. He leant over and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Morning." He whispered.  
  
"Morning." She replied, brushing loose hair from her face and stretching.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Starved." She answered honestly. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll go see what I can find shall I?" He smiled, throwing back the covers and climbing out if bed. He felt Hermione's eyes on his naked body as he pulled on his boxers and a T-Shirt.  
  
"Hurry back." She smiled, snuggling herself deeper into the large pillows and sheets around her. Draco grinned back at her and walked over to the fireplace. Scooping up a handful of floo powder he threw it into the fire and stepped in.  
  
Once in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor Draco realised he didn't even know what Hermione liked. However, in a second a house elf had appeared by his side, closely followed by five more-the house elves liked Draco as they knew he was not like his father.  
  
"Master Draco," one of them began, "it has been so long since you have visited us. What is you wishing this morning?!"  
  
"Hi, um...I need a romantic breakfast but I don't know what she likes-what can you do?!"  
  
"We shall do our best Master Draco." A small house elf piped up from the back, and Draco smiled at them:  
  
"No, no...I'll do it." He said.  
  
"We insist Master Draco. You are kind to us and we will repay you."  
  
Before he could protest further the house elves had set about putting together the perfect, romantic breakfast for Hermione, and within minutes a tray was thrust into his hands. On it was tea, coffee, juice, smoked salmon, cream cheese, bagels, toast, cereal, fruit and a long rose in a tall glass.  
  
"Thank you." He said, his voice full of gratitude.  
  
He returned to the fireplace, carefully balancing the tray whilst throwing the floo powder. Within moments he was back in bed with Hermione.  
  
"Did you bring enough?!" She laughed, pouring herself a large coffee.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you liked." He confessed.  
  
"Well it all looks great..ooh, smoked salmon."  
  
For someone so petite she certainly ate a lot. Draco sat and watched her for a while as she elegantly ate her breakfast, before making a start himself.  
  
When they had finished, Draco took Hermione in his arms once more and they snuggled back down into the thick, warm blankets.  
  
"Hermione," he suddenly asked, "Um.why are your eyes green and your hair black?"  
  
"Two reason," she confessed, "One Voldemort said something about black suiting me.do you remember?!" Draco nodded and she continued, "The other reason was that I felt like it. I've wanted a change of image for a while...I'm sick of being the goody goody two shoes. Voldemort saying something gave me a reason to experiment. And I thought the green eyes complemented the black well. Do you like it?!"  
  
"Actually I do. I prefer you the other way, but you do look very sexy and..mysterious." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her nose.  
  
"Thank you. I'm pleased with it; I found a spell for permanent hair colouring that doesn't fade or allow regrowth-it just dyes your hair as it grows, so the spell doesn't need to be re-applied. It's quite easy really and I can take it off at any time."  
  
"You do realise that all of what you said means nothing to me?! You girls and your hair...honestly." Draco smiled, and Hermione playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Cheeky." She laughed,  
  
"So was it a spell for the eyes as well?"  
  
"Yep." She answered, helping herself to more coffee.  
  
"You really are an amazing witch." Draco said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." She giggled, rolling on top of Draco and kissing him keenly. He returned the kisses as they repeated the events of the night before.  
  
------------------------------  
  
At dinner time they finally decided to get out of bed. Hermione headed for Draco's bathroom and he heard the shower being switched on.  
  
He sat on the edge of his bed thinking: last night had been amazing. He could still hardly believe that it had happened. But now, the morning after, he realised the problems they would eventually have to face: there were only two really but they were big enough and would be a major difficulty to overcome.  
  
The first of these problems came as a package: Harry and Ron. Draco knew they would be less than impressed if they found out what he and Hermione had done. He didn't really feel like duelling with either of them and he didn't want Hermione to fall out with them so he would have to find another way to solve that issue.  
  
The second problem was much bigger and scarier: his father. He correctly guessed that Lucius had seen him leave the ball the previous night, with Hermione and that he had not been at all happy at it. Draco was not at all looking forward to the confrontation that his night of pleasure would cause. He would have to think of some sort of way of reasoning with his father.  
  
He sat and thought for a few more long minutes before hearing the bathroom door open. He turned and saw Hermione emerge-wrapped in a large fluffy green towel; her long dark hair was dripping as she tried to rub it dry with another towel.  
  
Draco walked over to her and kissed her before entering the bathroom himself. Once in the shower, Draco mused some more about his problems as he lathered himself with soapy bubbles. He couldn't find a pleasant of breaking the news to Harry and Ron without ending up with a black eye. As for his father he'd thought of something-he just had to hope and pray that it worked.  
  
Wrapping a towel around his waist he went back into the bedroom:  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"Mmm?" She replied, concentrating on brushing her hair.  
  
"Um...what exactly are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"  
  
She sighed and laid down her brush, turning to him.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell them anything. We could just see each other in secret...like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"You read too much." He stated, smiling slightly at her childlike hopefulness, "You know that wouldn't work. Anyway, as much as I'd like to get one over Wonder-boy and Weasel, they are your best friends; you should tell them."  
  
"But if Harry doesn't kill you then Ron certainly will."  
  
"True, but would you rather they didn't find out form us and from someone else?"  
  
"Like who?!"  
  
"C'mon Mi...You know what Hogwarts is like...anything that's a secret is known by the whole school." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I like that." She stated, Draco looked surprised:  
  
"What?! Our life being known by the entire school?!"  
  
"No silly, Mi...It's nice. I like it."  
  
"Well your name's too long so I shortened it." He replied. "Now answer the question, and stop trying to avoid the situation or I'll have to hold you and never let you go."  
  
"I wouldn't complain." She smiled, "You're right, but whatever I say they are going to be pissed off. Ron especially so. The only way round it that I can see is at least telling Harry."  
  
"He will kill me though."  
  
"No he won't. You're over reacting; Harry is much more reasonable than Ron is. Harry will see sense once I explain how I feel about you and you about me. Ron WOULD kill you, so we'll leave telling him to another time."  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to sigh as he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck:  
  
"Ok, you do whatever you think is right."  
  
"Are you going to talk to your father?!" Hermione asked, removing herself from his grasp and getting dressed. Draco imitated her actions, pulling on jeans and a T-Shirt.  
  
"I'll have to-I'm sure he saw us leave the ball last night, and is NOT going to be impressed unless I've got a damn good excuse for getting involved with you-the woman we want to kill...which I have, I just don't think he'll graciously accept "because I want to be with her.""  
  
"When will you talk to him?"  
  
"Not now, not with you here...he'll go even madder. I'm surprised he hasn't burst in here yet."  
  
Hermione giggled:  
  
"Well, he could try but he wouldn't get very far as I sealed all the doors with an unbreakable seal...only the caster can remove it."  
  
"Well why don't you remove it and we'll escape quietly whilst we still can."  
  
Hermione smiled and flicked her wand at the door, muttering some odd incantation, before she and Draco apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, there it was...they are now together. I hope it was worth the wait. First they don't do it for months then they're at it like rabbits.ahh, young love :o)  
  
Please be gentle if you're going to comment on the sex scenes...I'm not very experienced at writing them.  
  
I really hoped you liked that.  
  
I'll update soon.  
  
Slytherin Spirit  
  
P.S. To anyone who tried to find this story last week-I am VERY sorry; I got locked out of my account and couldn't do anything about it.  
  
If ANYONE knows ANYTHING about why that happened then PLEASE let me know as I don't want to make the same mistake again and be blocked again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the two new Chapters  
  
Please keep Reading and Reviewing (I lost all the reviews on the site, luckily I kept them in my e-mail account).  
  
Thanks,  
  
Slytherin Spirit 


	9. Potter and Potions

Thank you for your reviews-I'm so gutted all my other ones got deleted :o( Ah well, on with the story. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I know normally it's sooner, but it's coursework deadline at college, and I've got a mock this week so I've been short of time.  
  
dracoNmione: I know they've fallen for each other a bit quickly: I know it might've pleased more people if I'd dragged it out a bit more but that's just the way I thought it up...sorry. I'm glad to see you've continued reading though, and just for you I have now altered the prologue...I hope you approve :o)  
  
Miss Rhapsody: I took your advice and read your stories...they are so good. I'm glad you are enjoying mine as much as I do yours. And no I don't have a Beta...I'm very impatient you see and tend to just post up as soon as I've finished a Chapter. And (*feels dumb*) what's PWP?!  
  
Space cadet and elven princess: YAY!!! I'm back up and running (hopefully it'll all stay OK this time). Glad you're still reading and enjoying the story.  
  
N.B. I don't own anything you recognise.  
  
Chapter 8-Potter and Potions  
  
Draco tried his best to keep his head as low as he could once he and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for the rest of the October holidays. Their absence at the Halloween feast had not gone unnoticed, and most students had questioned various professors on the subject. However they had son been silenced by Dumbledore who had explained away their non-attendance by stating they had been missing due to Head boy and girl duties. This clarification seemed to satisfy the nosey students and their lack of presence was not mentioned again.  
  
The dramatic change of Hermione's hair and eye colour thought remained a constant topic of conversation, and although the majority of the gossip had died down, Draco was still on the receiving end of many dirty looks from Ron and Harry; the latter of who's got dirtier within two days of Halloween. Harry pushed past Draco at the end of a Care of Magical Creature's lesson, and Draco swore he heard the boy-wonder mutter under his breath:  
  
"I know what you did, and you're going to pay."  
  
This angered and worried Draco-she'd only gone and bloody told him! The last thing he wanted right now was a showdown with the boy-who'd-fucking- lived.  
  
He sat down silently in potions eyeing Hermione and Harry on the other side of the room-they were whispering together but fell silent as Snape swept into the classroom.  
  
"Today," he purred, "we ill be brewing Veritaserum. It WILL be on the N.E.W.T. exams at the end of this year, and as you have all decided to continue with this class you WILL brew is successfully or leave immediately."  
  
The group worked silently and quickly, and Draco soon finished, sitting down to note down the method as the silvery liquid cooled and shimmered.  
  
"I don't care Hermione; I'm going to talk to him."  
  
Draco looked up at the sound of Harry's raised voice in time to see Hermione shake her head and place a slender finger to her lips in a desperate effort to quieten her friends' anger.  
  
Draco stared at her; he couldn't help it-she was so beautiful: She'd tied her hair back in a loose knot at the back of her head, but a few tendrils had worked themselves loose and fell around her face. She pushed them behind her ear and Draco saw her face was flushed from the heat of the classroom. He moved his gaze slightly and his eyes met Harry's; he didn't look happy as he fixed Draco with a look that (if it could) would've killed.  
  
Draco lowered his eyes and continued to work.  
  
He and Hermione spent the rest of the lesson stealing longing looks at each other, in between Harry's angry glares.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
That evening after dinner, Draco made his way to his rooms. Once inside he threw himself onto the large, green, leather couch and Accio'd himself a vodka-he downed it in one and shuddered...he HATED vodka, but he knew his nerves needed it more than his body detested it.  
  
At nine o'clock there was a knock on the door. Draco stood, walked over and opened it. Harry was on the other side, looking worryingly calm for someone who had just found out that their best friend was sleeping with his nemesis.  
  
"I suppose you're here to talk?!" Draco asked.  
  
"No," Harry replied-still calm, "I'm here to do this."  
  
BAM!!! Harry's fist collided with Draco's cheekbone. The impact threw him backward and Harry pushed past him:  
  
"No we can talk." He said, entering Draco's rooms.  
  
Draco stood up, his fists clenched; ready to knock the fucking-boy-who- lived off his smug feet. Harry was now stood in front of the ornate fireplace, tall and calm-his stance reminded Draco of his own father...it was a disturbing sight. Draco made towards him, preparing to smack the head off the arrogant gits' shoulders, but Harry raised a hand and eyebrow in succession:  
  
"Now, is that really a wise idea, considering why I'm here?!"  
  
Draco knew what he meant-Hermione-what would she think if she knew Draco had K.O.'d her best friends. He lowered his fists:  
  
"Look," he began, "I..."  
  
"Don't!" Harry interrupted, "Just don't. I don't want to hear your miserable, pathetic excuses. It's bad enough you made our lives hell for five years THEN you screw with our minds by declaring that it was all just a farce and you're really all holy and good, THEN you go and screw Hermione. What the hell is wrong with you?! What is it that makes you think that you can mess with us and do that to her?! She's gone completely mad...thinks it meant something...that YOU mean something to HER! What was it?! A memory charm?! A potion?! Some other kind of spell or trick?! Tell me!"  
  
"Which do you want me to answer first?!" Draco asked, innocently.  
  
"Don't fuck with me Malfoy. You're already a big enough prick in deep enough shit...don't make it any worse."  
  
"Fine...keep your hair on wonder boy." Draco replied, yet he remained silent. This seemed to anger Harry even more and he turned, walking over to Draco and grabbing the cloth of his robes, pulling them-their faces were now inches away.  
  
"Well?!" Tell me Malfoy. What the fuck did you do?!"  
  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Potter?! For me to tell you all the juicy little details. Why?! You jealous?! Wish it was you do you?!"  
  
"Oh come off it Malfoy." Harry scoffed, letting go of Draco's robes and moving back slightly.  
  
"Oh that's right...the jealousy over Granger is preserved especially for Weasel isn't it?! You here on behalf of him...to teach me a lesson?!"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Harry warned.  
  
"Ok. You won't hear another word out of me."  
  
"Tell me what went on." Harry pressed; his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Draco simply stood there shaking his head and shrugging...remaining silent, an innocent look upon his face: He knew it was winding Potter up and that gave him satisfaction-although he knew it wasn't doing him any favours, considering his position.  
  
"OH very funny Malfoy." Snarled Harry, taking another menacing step towards Draco, taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco's throat. "I've had just about enough of you as I can take in a lifetime."  
  
"What are you going to do wonder boy?! Duel with me?! Kill me?!"  
  
Draco saw Harry falter slightly; he obviously taken his wand out in a spur of the moment action, and hadn't planned past this.  
  
"Come on wonder boy." Draco mocked, smirking.  
  
"DON'T call me that!" Harry responded angrily.  
  
"And why should I watch my language to you after you waltzed in here and tried to knock my head off?!"  
  
"Oh no Malfoy," Harry laughed, "you are not getting out of this that easily."  
  
Harry crossed the space between them and stood facing Malfoy-only air separated the two angry wizards.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy." Harry threatened, "Tell me what you did to her."  
  
"Nothing." Replied Draco simply.  
  
"Don't lie." Whispered Harry, and without warning he took two steps backwards, pointed his wand at Draco and yelled:  
  
"Verita Revealai!"  
  
A shot of silvery light flew from Harry's wand and hit Draco squarely in the chest, sending him backwards and winding him.  
  
"What the hell was that Potter?!" He gasped.  
  
"I wasn't getting the truth out of you before but I might now. I thought you of all people, being Head boy and all, would recognise a truth spell when they were hit by one. It works in much the same way as Veritaserum." Harry's eyes were glinting evilly as he continued, "Now tell me...what did you do to her?!"  
  
Draco tried to fight the spell-what the hell was it with people forcing him to tell the truth-first Snape (Author's note: see re-amended Prologue) now Potter; soon he'd have no secrets left. He couldn't battle the hex but, realising he couldn't he opted for the next best thing; as much sarcasm as he could muster:  
  
"This may come as a surprise to you Potter but I was actually telling the truth-I didn't do anything to Granger. Everything that happened on Halloween happened because she wanted it to...because we both wanted it to. There were no spells or potions, no deceit or tricks, it just happened."  
  
Harry appeared to go numb for a moment and he sank slowly into one of the large armchairs, gripping his hair and staring at the floor.  
  
"No. She'd never...never, not with you."  
  
"She did." Draco replied. Harry raised his head, looking solemnly at Draco:  
  
"Why did you do it Malfoy? Why do you want her?! Is she just someone who took your fancy?! A casual fling?! A challenge?! Or was it just to piss me off?!"  
  
"So many questions," Draco responded, "but the truthful answer is none of the above. I love her."  
  
Harry scoffed at this response:  
  
"Come off it. You?! Love?! There's a joke and a half. You've shagged half of Hogwarts and now you want me to believe that you're in love?! With Hermione?!"  
  
"It's true." Said Draco, sitting down. "It must be-the spell. It just happened. I suppose it's because we've been working so closely together- with The Order and school."  
  
"You really love her?!" Harry pressed.  
  
"Yes Potter, I really love her. She's amazing."  
  
"I know that." Harry responded, lowering his head again and seemingly believing Draco's words; well, he didn't have much choice.  
  
"Shit!" Was all Harry said, still focused upon the wooden planks covering the floor.  
  
"How long is this spell going to last?!" Draco asked, concerned that Potter would probe him for more information of a personal matter.  
  
"Ah don't worry." Harry reassured him, "It's not as strong as Veritaserum and should wear off in a minute or so."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Does Ron know?!" Draco ventured.  
  
"Hell no! Do you really think you'd still be sitting there in one piece if he knew you were doing the dirty with his ex?! He'd have ripped you to shreds by now."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?!"  
  
"I should-the Gods know how much I'd like to see him break every bone in your body-I'd do it myself if it weren't for the fact that The Order needs you and Hermione: I've promised her I won't kill you and I won't tell Ron so he can't kill you wither. Truth of the matter seems to be that she doesn't want to fell out with Ron or me, and she doesn't want to see you get hurt-heavens know why but she does actually seem to genuinely care for you. She'll tell Ron when she's ready."  
  
Draco smiled at the revelation of Hermione's feelings for him. Harry looked up again:  
  
"Sorry about your face."  
  
"Hey, s'ok. I probably deserved it: I'd almost certainly have knocked you one if I'd found out you were bedding my best friend."  
  
"Hey! Crabbe and Goyle ain't my style." Harry grinned and Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you were seeing that female Weasley."  
  
"Ginny." Harry corrected.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you want a drink or something?!" Draco offered, felling he should be at least marginally polite to Harry seen as he hadn't slain him down with a flaming sword or anything.  
  
"Sure. What have you got?!"  
  
"Um...pass actually. I haven't looked in a while. I think there's some Fire Whiskey lurking around somewhere. Or do you want something else?!"  
  
"Fire Whiskey sounds fine."  
  
Draco Accio'd the bottle and two glasses and the enemies sat down.  
  
An hour or so later the pair were engrossed in a game of very competitive chess, the near empty bottle of Fire Whiskey standing next to the board. Harry, having still not improved at the game in seven years was groaning as his Knight was crushed by Draco's bishop. He poured himself another drink.  
  
"You do realise that this doesn't make us friends don't you?!"  
  
"What?! Just because I'm creaming you at chess?! That's not very mature." Draco replied, focusing on his next move and not quite grasping the context of the conversation.  
  
"No. This." Harry responded, beckoning his glass at the room and their situation. "OK, you're on our side, and fair enough, I've got to put up with you and Hermione....being together, but it DOESN'T mean we are friends OK?! I still think you're an evil bastard who deserves to be hexed to next Tuesday."  
  
"Fine by me because I still think you are an arrogant git who needs to brought down a peg or to by a good Slytherin style beating up."  
  
"So we are just tolerating each other? Deal?!"  
  
"Deal." Draco responded, moving his Rook forward, "Checkmate."  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry swore, downing one drink and pouring another.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Eventually, Harry made to leave. As Draco was shutting the door Harry turned back to face him:  
  
"If you EVER hurt her I swear I WILL kill you." He promised, before walking off.  
  
Draco sighed: some things never changed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day Hermione came to see him. It was early, and Draco was still in bed. In fact he didn't notice her until he felt her wriggling into his bed and into his arms. He opened his sleepy eyes, smiled and kissed her forehead:  
  
"What time is it?" He muttered.  
  
"Um....half six." She confessed, giggling.  
  
He groaned and pretended to look angry:  
  
"I don't have to be up for another hour and a half."  
  
"I know that...neither do I, but I wanted to see you. I spoke to Harry last night."  
  
"Me too." Replied Draco, noticing his throbbing cheekbone-why hadn't he cast a healing spell he asked himself.  
  
"Aw." Purred Hermione, touching his bruised, swollen face. She whispered a spell and waved her wand over the aching area. It instantly felt better.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Was he really mad?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?! You been before or after he nearly decapitated me?! He was alright actually...don't get any ideas though," he hurriedly continued, seeing the hope on Hermione's face: "We're only tolerating each other for your sake." Draco didn't mention the truth spell.  
  
Hermione smiled and snuggled closer.  
  
"You know, I think everything's going to be OK." She said kissing him. He smiled and began exploring her body, dragging her underneath the covers into a safe haven.  
  
If only they'd known what was going to happen in only a few hours time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry!!! It's another cliff-hanger!!! I'll update as soon as possible this week or next.  
  
Slytherin Spirit 


	10. Of Snakes and Lions

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all the ace reviews...they all put a huge smile on my face: There were loads this time so thanks a lot :o)  
  
In response to some questions I've received:  
  
The Death Eaters are dancing to Six Pence None the Richer in Chapter 7 simply because I really love that song; and I'm sure Death Eaters have a wide variety of taste in music as anyone else :o)  
  
Also about Voldemort's Occlumency ability: I know technically he should have realised the deception of Draco and Hermione by now but there are a few reasons why he hasn't I didn't completely think it through when writing it (It was added afterwards when I was typing the Chapter up so I didn't fully think it through but thought it would make sense) . There wouldn't be a story because both Draco and Hermione would have been killed by now. Draco has had special Legilimency training (I think that would be the right word) from his father since a very early age and Hermione received special training when she took on the mission (Also, they are both incredibly powerful so Voldemort can not penetrate any of their incriminating thoughts). Voldemort is so arrogant he can't see what's past the end of his nose: he would find it so hard to believe that his two favourite Death Eaters are deceiving him so he has made given no thought at all to the possibility.  
  
Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
  
N.B. I don't anything you recognise.  
  
Chapter 9-Of Snakes and Lions  
  
Draco and Hermione made their way down to breakfast separately, not wanting to start any more gossip, and Draco wasn't in the mood for another punch from Harry.  
  
After a series of announcements from Dumbledore, including a mention of the Yule ball, the schools settled into breakfast. However, it was soon interrupted again by the largest flurry of owls Draco had seen. They swooped into the Great Hall, all of them seemingly carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet and/or a letter.  
  
Draco's own handsome, Eagle owl landed in front of him clutching copy of the wizarding paper and a letter written in green ink-it was from Lucius. He opted to read the letter first, breaking the family seal he opened it and began to read his father's elegant script:  
  
Draco,  
I thought this would give you a nice laugh first thing in the morning.  
  
I bet those stupid muggles didn't see a thing coming and when they did notice I bet they didn't know what the hell had hit them.  
  
It was Number 5 and 8 that did the job and let us hope that filthy Mudblood Granger's next.  
  
We have much to discuss regarding her: I will call you to the Manor when I see appropriate.  
  
Father  
  
Draco crumpled the paper in his fist, secretly seething at his father's words about Hermione. Around him Slytherins were laughing maliciously as they read the Daily Prophet. Elsewhere around the room the other students were talking in urgent whispers, or sat in stony silence staring at the papers in front of them.  
  
Draco reached over and took the paper from the owl, patting it affectionately before it took flight once more. He unfolded the paper and starred in horror at the article in front of him:  
  
MASS MUGGLE MASSACRE Believed to be the work of You-Know-Who's' Death Eaters Words: Rita Skeeter  
  
Last night 42 muggles were killed in the small village of Withnell Fold in the North West. Among those killed were whole families of men, women and children.  
  
The attack appears to have no reasoning behind it and ministry officials are still investigating the situation.  
  
The massacre is believed to be the work of Death Eaters, although ministry officials are telling the local muggles that the deaths are due to toxic fumes emitted from a local sewage plant.  
  
Many of the dead had had the Crucio performed on them again and again. Large amounts of the muggles were so severely disfigured as a result of the torture that they were only able to be recognised by their dental records-a muggle way of identifying the dead by their teeth when they are exceptionally maimed.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, had this to say about the event:  
  
"Obviously the events of last night are devastating, both to the magical and muggle communities. There have been very few attacks recently and this unexpected blow falls after a time of uneasy calm on the side of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Unfortunately this unforeseen show of aggression does propose a large set back to the Ministry's plans and actions concerning the dark side."  
  
The article contained two large pictures; one of the Dark Mark hovering over a small village, shimmering in the night sky whilst masses of people ran around below. The other picture showed Fudge, manically gesticulating as he delivered his speech to the eager Rita Skeeter.  
  
The article continued on pages 4, 5. 6, 8, 10, 12, 22, 23, 24 and 30 and Draco flicked through it, not really paying attention to what it said; it appeared to be giving a history of the rise and fall (and rise again) of the Dark Lord, along with a list of suspected Death Eaters. There were also a few gruesome pictures of the mangled bodies of the dead.  
  
Draco sat still, pretending to be engrossed in the article-he knew who the Death Eaters had been; Bellatrix and MacNair. All Death Eaters were ranked according to their usefulness and commitment to the Dark Lord: Bellatrix was 5 and MacNair was 8. To be in the top ten of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters was a great honour-himself, Hermione and Snape made up three of the top five, as well as Bellatrix and Lucius.  
  
He suddenly felt a nudge on his arm-it was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Isn't it funny Draco?" She simpered, "I noticed you, Granger and your family aren't on the list-I suppose your father paid someone."  
  
"Yeah, after all that hassle a few years ago all he had to do was pay a few dodgy officials and everyone gets off Scott free." Laughed Draco: God he sounded like an idiot.  
  
The talk at the breakfast table did not waver at all from he subject of the muggle slaughter, and by the end of it Draco was feeling decidedly ill and the insensitivity of his fellow house mates. But he couldn't escape yet- first lesson was double potions; Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco was one of the last to arrive at the classroom, but he could hear the raised voices from the end of the corridor before he'd even turned the corner.  
  
When he entered the classroom he knew the reason for the yelling: The two houses were at opposite ends of the rooms, desks over thrown as barricades as the two houses angrily shouted at each other, waving copies of the mornings' paper.  
  
"How can you agree with it?!" Screamed Seamus, "It's murder...pure and simple."  
  
"The filthy Mudbloods deserved everything they got...and much more besides." Retorted a very angry Blaise Zabini.  
  
"But they're innocent." Cried a hysterical Parvati.  
  
"WERE innocent don't you mean?! They aren't very much now are they-except DEAD!!!" roared Pansy, laughing.  
  
"NO Mudblood's innocent, dead or alive." Shouted Crabbe, and Goyle grunted his agreement.  
  
Draco stayed in the doorway-none of the arguing students seemed to acknowledge his presence. He felt someone's presence and turned to see Hermione and Snape. Surprisingly, Snape did not continue into the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them sir?!" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No." Came Snape's response, "I feel there is very little point yet-they are all much too argumentative and angry to listen to anything I've got to say. It's a draw back of both houses really; stubbornness and pride-even an evil potions master can't control them now."  
  
"So what should we do?!" Asked Draco, as a shot of coloured light flew past his head, catching his hair slightly.  
  
"Well it appears that our friends in there have evolved past childish insults and verbal abuse, and are now trying to hex each other to the Gods themselves, therefore I feel it would be best to fetch Dumbledore and allow him to deal with the riff-raff." Snape smiled, before sweeping away down the corridor.  
  
"Evil old bat." Muttered Hermione, keeping her voice as loud as she dared with the savage students in the next room. She leant over and kissed Draco before grabbing his wrist:  
  
"C'mon." She said briskly, before dragging the protesting Draco into the midst of angry students.  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was true chaos in the potions room, considering theses were seventh years they were behaving like infants. The arguing had indeed progressed from the mere yelling at enormous decibels, and now multiple streams of light were being shot haphazardly across the room as each house tried to hex the other.  
  
Hermione remained composed and simply yelled:  
  
"Finite."  
  
The hexes stopped and the two houses turned to face Hermione and Draco; angry that they had been interrupted.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Yelled Harry indignantly, his face flushed and his hair flopping around. He had obviously been enjoying standing up for the good of the world (as usual) and pushed his glasses back onto his nose, all the while fixing Hermione with a put out stare.  
  
"You are behaving like children." Retorted Hermione, equalling his angry stare. Harry shrank back.  
  
"Stuck up Gryffindors deserve everything they get, just like those filthy Mudbloods did-imagine sticking up for them...they deserve to be dead." Shot back Blaise. This caused a fresh wave of insults and hexes from both sides.  
  
"How can you think it's right for innocent people to die?!" Screamed Parvati. However her brave comment achieved little in the way of compromise and was soon followed by a terrified squeak as a brand new set of hexes flew close to her dark head.  
  
"Finite." Muttered Draco lazily and the sides stared. "Listen to her." Draco continued and Hermione gave him a grateful look.  
  
"You have to stop this behaviour now." She said, "It's pathetic and worrying. Those muggles did not deserve to die. Times are dark, and we should be sticking together as a school and as a wizarding community. We should not be fighting like petty three year olds, and it scares and concerns me when I see Hogwarts strongest houses fighting against each other. Don't you think it's high time to put the differences apart?!"  
  
"Ha ha." Scoffed Blaise, "No chance. A Slytherin and Gryffindor on the same side?! That'll never happen."  
  
"Oh you would be surprised Blaise." Sneered Pansy, slowly walking towards Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean Parkinson?!" Called up Crabbe, and one or two Gryffindors seconded the question.  
  
"What was it you were saying Granger?! We should stick together; is that what you're doing?!" A deathly silence had descended on the room as Pansy prowled towards Hermione like a cat stalking it's prey.  
  
"I...I don't know what you mean Pansy." Stammered Hermione, her eyes filled with dear, and she began to back slowly away from the advancing witch.  
  
"Back down Pansy." Draco warned, "It's not worth it...she's Head Girl, save it for another time."  
  
"Oh I don't think I will...it's so much more fun with everyone around." Replied Pansy, her pace never speeding up but never slowing down as she advanced on the Head Girl.  
  
No-one was moving. All eyes were on Pansy and Hermione. No-one shouted and no-one cast a spell. This was too interesting.  
  
"Pansy." Warned Draco again, "Leave it. Back down."  
  
"NO!" Pansy yelled, wheeling to face Draco, "I think it's time everyone knew what our fantastic, prim and proper Head Girl is really like."  
  
"Ifen..." Began Draco, but Pansy was quick off the mark.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." She yelled and Draco keeled over, frozen, staring at the two witches.  
  
Pansy looked down at him:  
  
"You're going soft Malfoy." She spat, before returning her gaze to the shaking Hermione who was trying her best to remain calm and collected although she, like Draco, knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Pansy," she started, raising her wand. "Shut it Granger." Pansy snapped, "Accio Wand."  
  
Hermione tried to hold on and perform the counter spell but it was too late; her wand flew to Pansy's outstretched hand. That action caused the first outcry the room had made as the Gryffindors protested Pansy's action. But before even one of them could mutter a single spell their own wands were Accio'd to the Slytherins, who turned them on the Gryffindors.  
  
The Slytherins knew as much about this whole affair as the other house did, which was nothing at all, however if it was going to result in the humiliation of Granger then they were perfectly willing to unquestioningly assist Pansy in her scheme.  
  
"So," Pansy continued, now circling the wand-less Hermione, "Our Head Girl thinks those filthy Mudbloods were innocent and deserved to live...is that right?!"  
  
"Of course." Snapped Hermione, standing her ground.  
  
"Well, that's what our 'Head Girl' thinks, but what about your....alter ego?!"  
  
"No...Pansy...don't." Whispered Hermione.  
  
"Why not Granger?! Ashamed of you true colours?! Green and Silver aren't they?!"  
  
"What the hell are you on about Parkinson?!" Called Parvati.  
  
"Well, it appears that our ever-so-holy, butter-wouldn't-melt Head Girl isn't so much lioness as serpent."  
  
There were looks of puzzlement all around the room-Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"You're talking crap Parkinson." Yelled Dean, standing up.  
  
"Oh am I?!" Pansy retorted, squaring up. "Well, if I'm talking such crap then what's this?!"  
  
She turned on Hermione and waved her wand; a shot of silver light flew from the end, encasing Hermione and transfiguring her school robe. When the white mist faded away, Hermione stood before the class in a low slung skirt and tiny top. Her whole body was on display, and the whole class gasped at the figure now rooted to the spot at the front of the class: Not only was their Head Girl practically naked, but she stood before them with the Dark Mark branded on her left hip bone; perfectly clear and dark on her smooth, pale flesh.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cried out Dean, and a chorus of yells erupted with him.  
  
"Always knew you were one of us Granger." Yelled Blaise, punching the air.  
  
"Shut it." Shot back Harry.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Purred Pansy, bathing proudly in the chaos of her actions.  
  
Draco watched helplessly from his position on the floor as Hermione tried to run from the room. Pansy shot a spell at the wooden door and it swung shut in Hermione's face, causing her to skid across the floor in an attempt to not run into it. She fell, and lay, bedraggled at the foot of the door, staring vulnerably around the room at the angry glares. She looked at her housemates for some kind of understanding or sympathy: to say they were angry would be an understatement; confusion and upset mingled with the hatred that they all had in their eyes.  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes:  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"You're...one of THEM?!" Accused Dean, nodding his head at the Slytherins.  
  
"No...I'm sorry for keeping everything from you....but it's just so complicated. I..."  
  
"Shut up....Slytherin!" Spat Seamus, looking at Hermione as if she were a piece of dirt, dragged through by Salazar himself.  
  
Pansy stood still, admiring the result of her handiwork: Draco wanted to knock her head off at the smug look she now wore on her face.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for support; he provided it.  
  
"Look," he began, "Hermione's telling the truth, she..."  
  
"You're one of them too aren't you!" Cried Lavender, accusingly.  
  
"Oh come off it." Snorted Harry, "As I would be one of them-does that REALLY make sense?!"  
  
Lavender realised that her theory obviously didn't make any kind of sense and so returned to her silent state. Harry continued:  
  
"Hermione's a sp..."  
  
BANG!!! The potions classroom door shot open and Dumbledore strode in, closely followed by Snape.  
  
"Silence!" He commanded and Harry stopped talking. Dumbledore waved his wand around the room and muttered an illegible incantation before turning on Draco:  
  
"Finite." He said, and Draco stood up, stretching his stiff limbs and looking around; only himself, Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry and Snape were moving; everyone else seemed to be frozen in time.  
  
"What the..." He began.  
  
"A selective freezing spell Mr Malfoy; most appropriate in situations like this." Dumbledore replied, waving his wand again, "Miss Granger-your clothes." The revealing outfit Pansy had conjured up was now replaced one more with Hermione's school robes. She smiled gratefully at the wizened Headmaster.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued, turning to the frozen students, "What to do about these awful students. It is true what they say-youth is wasted on the young: if they knew the horrors of what were to come they would put apart their petty differences and stand side by side, strong and united. Ah well, I suppose it is too late for one side to extend their hand and for the other to eradicate their minds of the poison which the old have implanted."  
  
"It's not always too late sir." Hermione spoke up, looking at Draco who returned her smile, along with Dumbledore.  
  
"That is true Miss Granger; however I fear that many people here are a lost cause." Unfallen tears glistened in the old wizards eyes as he stared at the young magical folk: Draco knew what he was thinking; nearly all the students in the room before them would fight in the war in less than a years time; and some of them would die. Dumbledore suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the small group:  
  
"Now, these students shave been most disruptive. I was enjoying a nice game if Gobstones with the Fat Friar before Professor Snape came for me."  
  
"Please Sir, it was the Slytherins; they were saying..."  
  
"Now now Miss Granger, there is no room for blame in today's spectacle. The trouble between these two particular houses has been brewing for many centuries and indeed, it appears that, unfortunate as it is, today is the day for all that tension to erupt in the impressive display we just witnessed."  
  
"What happens now?!" Asked Snape, "We can't have students walking round shouting about their Head Girl being a servant to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Indeed we can't Severus." Replied Dumbledore, "I think a little memory modification is in order. They will simply think they wasted the entire lesson fighting about this morning's article in the Daily Prophet. All memories of Miss Granger's marking will be wiped from all students memories."  
  
"What about punishment?!" Questioned Harry.  
  
"That Mr Potter, will be up to Professor Snape as it is his lesson that was disrupted, and unfortunately you yourself will have to attend; Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will be exempt due to the fact they did try to stop this escapade-the students will remember that much."  
  
"I'm not on about that; I don't care about some bloody detention; what about Hermione?! Parkinson just completely humiliated her. You can't just leave that unpunished."  
  
"Unfortunately I have to as I can not punish any of them for an event which they are unable to remember, no matter how cruel the act may be."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco nodded, understanding.  
  
------------------------------  
  
That evening Draco lay on his bed writing his History of Magic essay-three and half feet on the uprising of the Anti-Goblin-Rights Movement of the 1860's. It was by far the longest and most boring essay they had been set this year, but Professor Binns had claimed that it was to help prepare them for the NEWT exams next June.  
  
It had certainly turned out to be an interesting potions lesson and as a result the entire class had been given punished to a detention for a week of learning particularly nasty, smelly potions to help cause and cure boils and warts and other horrid forms of fungi, and no-one was allowed to leave until they had all been successfully brewed and tested it out on each other.  
  
Draco felt it was a very harsh punishment for a duel between he two houses, especially as Snape was normally so lenient on is own house. However Draco suspected that the harshness of the punishment did indeed have something to do with Hermione's suffering.  
  
He began to think about Hermione: He really did love her, but their relationship was going to be difficult to say the least. He'd known that from the moment he'd taken her into his arms at the Halloween ball, but today's display of the houses rivalry had reinforced the fact even more.  
  
They were now living a triple life of hating each other in public, loving each other in private and working together for The Order and Voldemort.  
  
He groaned heavily and, throwing his work onto the floor with abandoned hope, he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was in a relationship of three-himself, Hermione and Hermione the Death Eater.  
  
"A rather deadly combination he thought."  
  
Gods this relationship was going to be hard work, especially for the next few months.  
  
Until the Dark Lord was defeated it seemed that there would be hard times ahead for the Snake, the Lioness and the Raven. 


	11. Sex, Lies and the Malfoys

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing as they make me smile :o) I'm so glad you are all still enjoying the story.  
  
Juxtaposed: Yes, of course you can kill her. Lol. Actually I'm at a loose end about what to do with her at the end of the story so suggestions of anyone will be considered.  
  
Miss Rhapsody: I love Six Pence. And I figured Dumbledore can fix anything so I might as well have him save the day :o)  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet: Thank you for the ace review. Yes, Pansy has now forgotten about Hermione's' marking.  
  
Kou Shun'u: Thank you for the review. I agree with you. More soon, promise.  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Glad you liked that Chapter. I thought it was about time the houses had a fight.  
  
Sorry this wasn't posted up when I said it would be (i.e. Sat night). I had MASSIVE problems with the family computer and as mine's not connected to the internet I didn't have anyway of uploading anything so I'm sorry you have had to wait. I'll try and get the next one up A.S.A.P. But as my computer at home is still broken and I'm uploading this from college, I don't know when that will be. Sorry :o(  
  
The story's getting a little darker now so just incase it gets taken down (again.as apparently that's what the problem was last time), the story is still available on fanfics' sister site www.adultfanfiction.net I apologise to those of you who don't like the darkness of Draco's background but I felt it had to be added to make the story progress so please don't hate me for it. It's been done because I feel no-one is born evil, they are made that way, so I felt that I should explain why Draco, Narcissa and Lucius are the way they are. I hope it works OK. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 10-Sex, Lies and the Malfoys  
  
Draco, I feel that it is time for you to visit me at the Manor. We have much to discuss and they are items which I do not wish for us to converse over through letter for fear of interception. We do however have another important issue to consider at the moment. I know that you are aware of what I speak and I hope, for you sake, that you have a reasonable excuse for your behaviour or I will be most displeased. You will be at the Manor tomorrow at seven o'clock, and not a minute later. Your mother sends you her love, Father  
  
Draco read and re-read the letter, a scowl across his handsome face. He crumpled the letter in his fist and stared across the Great Hall, seeing Hermione joking with Harry and Ron, shaking her long dark curls as she laughed at something Ron had done.  
  
"Great." He muttered, "Bloody brilliant."  
  
He was not at all looking forward to tomorrow evening. He sighed and forced back into the conversation at the Slytherin table.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of that day and the next passed by in a mixture of lessons, Head Boy duties and meetings about the Yule ball; a combination of things which Draco found incredibly tedious but had to subject himself to anyway.  
  
It was soon 6:57, and he was emerging out of the fireplace of the large living room in Malfoy Manor, shaking soot from his robes. His father stood tall and elegant before him, eyeing Draco with a look that said all it had to.  
  
Lucius was angry, Draco could see it. Even though he kept his composure, his fathers' cold blue eyes were full of a dark fury that Draco had seen often in his lifetime.  
  
Draco stood before his father like a soldier before a general;  
  
"Father, I ."  
  
The back of Malfoy Seniors hand flew out and made harsh contact with Dracos' left cheek. Draco flinched at the impact but kept his composure, remaining where he stood. Draco refused to call out as his cheek stung: He was used to these beatings at the hand of his father. They did not come often but Lucius Malfoy was a man with a short temper and no remorse, and he was the sort to take it out on those closest to him.  
  
"You are disgrace to the Malfoy name." His father was currently yelling into hiss face, "What were you doing shagging that filthy little Mudblood?! Did you enjoy it?! Are you proud?!"  
  
Draco clenched his fists; he wanted to defend Hermione but instead he knew what he must do. He laughed coldly and stared his father in the eye.  
  
"Father, do you really think I enjoyed screwing that Mudblood whore?! I'd rather be a Gryffindor than disgrace our family name by having feelings for that stuck up know-it-all."  
  
"Well then why do it Draco?!" Yelled his father.  
  
"To gain the silly whore's trust." Draco replied simply, "Those bloody Gryffindors are fool enough to believe anything anyone tells them if they are nice enough, so I was simply especially nice in order to increase her trust. The plan would never work without it."  
  
"You lie." Lucius spat.  
  
"No father, I do not." Replied Draco, blocking his mind at the same time, and not a moment too soon.  
  
"Legilimens!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at his son. Draco refused to cry out at his father viciously searched his mind. He blocked out all visions of Hermione; of their passionate embraces and kisses. Instead he showed his father fictional memories that he had created, of him laughing with the Slytherins at Hermione's stupidity to trust him.  
  
He found it easy enough to block his father from his thoughts; having been trained by his father in the arts of both Occlumency and Legilimency it wasn't so hard to know how to block the mind searching-spell. In fact he was surprised when his father stopped, admitting he was satisfied with what he had seen-it appeared to have been too easy, but he wasn't going to protest.  
  
"Now," Began Lucius, "onto more important matters: Seeing as how you have already succeeded in gaining the trust of the Mudblood, we should now focus our attentions onto how we are going to use that trust in order to rid ourselves of the little bitch."  
  
Draco controlled his anger as his father spat out obscenities when referring to Hermione.  
  
"How do you propose we do that Father?!" He asked.  
  
His Father began to pace, taping his wand on the palm of his hand as he went.  
  
"I have given the matter much thought and I feel that the best time for us to strike will be around mid-February." He paused, obviously waiting for Draco to ask a question so he could elaborate more. Draco did as he was supposed to:  
  
"Why then Father?!" He asked.  
  
"It gives us a guaranteed safety. If we strike too early and your trust with the whore is not developed enough then we will fail and be unable to try again. If we strike too early and succeed in killing the bitch then it gives the Dark Lord time to find a replacement-an event which we certainly do not want to occur. By striking too early we also risk being discovered. By attacking in a few months time, before the Dark Lord's own attack then he will not suspect. Then after the battle, when he has won, we will be safe and he will no longer care as he will have won without the Mudblood's power."  
  
Draco stared at his Father -he had certainly given this plan a lot of thought.  
  
"It's brilliant Father: but what about the actual events of the plan?!"  
  
"I am coming to that." His Father yelled, turning on Draco, his hand raised once more, but this time he did not strike. "Now, as I was saying, we will attack at about Mid-February, around the time of St. Valentine's Day. You will call the mudblood here to the Manor, under the pretence of a romantic evening alone. You will tell her that you will meet her here and you will wait with me until she arrives here alone. On her arrival we will attack. With any luck she will be killed instantly and no more hassle shall be made. However, should she wish to duel then common courtesy says we must."  
  
Draco held back a disgusted snort at his Fathers' comment-even when planning a murder he still tried to uphold the honours of old.  
  
"Father, your plan is perfect; it will go off without a single hitch."  
  
"I know. I was always good at planning a good murder." His Father replied, "Well my Dragon how about a Brandy and Cigar to celebrate out imminent victory?!"  
  
Draco inwardly shuddered-he hated cigars. Even his Fathers' which were the best Gold could buy.  
  
"Sounds good." He lied, following his Father into the Smoking Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late when Draco returned to the castle and he immediately went to his rooms and wrote a letter to Dumbledore, informing him of Lucius' plans. Draco summoned his Eagle Owl and attached the letter to its' leg, before watching it fly into the sky. He sat on the window ledge for a long time after the Owl had been engulfed by the velvet sheets of night, and eventually he made his way to one of the large armchairs. There he sat, watching the flames perform their dance, he felt his eyes grow heavy as he fell into a daydream;  
  
A young Draco stares in horror and begins to sob from his position on the Great Stairs, as he observes Lucius hit Narcissa with the back of his hand. The young woman does not fight back, she simply takes the beatings. When it is over Lucius apparates away and Narcissa makes her way over to her young child, and taking him in her arms she whispers to him;  
  
"It is OK, my little Dragon. It will all be OK-Daddy is just upset." She begins to sob and although still talking, it is to herself more than it is to the young wizard in her arms, but Draco listens intently; "Yes, he is angry. And I will take the beatings for you my precious little Dragon. He will not harm you whilst I am around." She sobs some more and begins to sing softly;  
  
"Teresa says the sky's on fire, nobody seems to see, Teresa says she no desire, to be what you want her to be. Teresa knows that you're a liar, why won't you just let her be? Teresa you can spend some time with me."  
  
The memory change, Draco had broken an expensive item of his Fathers' whilst playing on his broom and Lucius was mad. As usual, his Father had turned on Narcissa, but now Narcissa was yelling back. Draco was about8 or 9, and he was watching the proceedings as his Father, taken aback by Narcissa's sudden found courage, turned to look at Draco who was hunched and crying in the corner.  
  
Lucius strolled toward his son, glancing back to his wife, this would normally be the point where she would stop him, to prevent their son any harm.  
  
The first time his Father's hand had struck him Draco had cried endlessly and looked toward his Mother for help, but none ever came; She had become cruel and cold-an equal to Lucius, and would no longer take any beatings for Draco.  
  
He was 10. He had been backhanded for not learning the family motto in Latin quick enough. But Draco had learnt not to cry. This did not stop the beatings but it made them fewer.  
  
Draco once asked his Father why he beat him when he was incapable of learning things correctly first time, to which his Father had replied that it was a way of ensuring you to be the best Malfoy you could, meaning you should be string and cruel in order to uphold the ancient family name.. It was how Lucius had learned and it was how Draco would learn. Draco had never asked for further elaboration.  
  
The most ancient and noble show no weakness, for it is them who strike fear into the hearts of others.  
  
Draco recited the family motto softly to himself as he watched the dying embers in the fire fade to burnt oranges and reds. A tear rolled down his cheekbone.  
  
"What does it mean?!" A voice asked, and Draco turned to see Hermione standing at the door. He had no idea how long she'd been there, he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"What?!" He asked, confused.  
  
"Whatever it was you just said, what does it mean?! It's some form of Latin, I can tell, but I do not speak it."  
  
"It's ancient Latin...the language of the Ancients." He turned back to watch the fire.  
  
"Are you OK?!" Hermione pressed.  
  
Draco didn't respond, he simply thought about his past and the childhood he had missed out on. He felt a pair of arms slither around his neck, and lips fasten on his neck, kissing away the remains of the single tear that had fallen. He pulled Hermione down to him and she held him close.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, savouring the warmth and love that was so pure. And for him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Draco awoke to find he and Hermione were still wrapped in each others' arms in front of the fire. He looked up and saw she was smiling at him:  
  
"How are you feeling?!"  
  
"Better...sorry about last night." He replied, feeling stupid about the way he'd reacted to the memories: It was all in the past...well, most of it.  
  
"Hey, it's OK...really. Um...what was wrong?!"  
  
Draco was silent at first; He wasn't overly fond of the prospect of telling Hermione about his Father, but as he looked at her open, honest eyes he knew that she would understand, and maybe it would make him feel better about the whole situation. He sighed and told her everything; his Mother and Father, the family motto and how he had had to live his life by it, the trauma and misspent youth. All of it.  
  
"Oh Gods." Hermione gasped when he had finished, "You poor thing; I had no idea. I just though you were cruel and evil, but you were indoctrinated by your Father."  
  
"Well when you are raised to believe only one way is right then that is what you genuinely believe, so to say it was completely my parents' fault would be a lie."  
  
"At least you don't have to take it any more."  
  
Draco gulped slightly and told her about the events of the night before.  
  
"He hit you?!" Hermione gasped again, "But he can't do that!" You don't have to put up with it anymore; you should have hit him back or at least defended yourself."  
  
"That's just the point though Hermione; until all this is over I DO have to take it. You don't know my Father like I do. To retaliate or stand up for myself would be more than everything's worth; you, the mission, my life. It is all meaningless to him."  
  
"But he wouldn't hurt his own son."  
  
"Of course he would!" Draco felt his temper rising at the injustice of his Father's loyalty to his family, "He doesn't give a flying fuck for anyone but himself."  
  
Hermione sighed and held him close once more. Draco felt his anger ebbing away and, comforted by the closeness he wriggled so her warmth could surround him.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, whilst Draco and Hermione lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms, an owl arrived from Dumbledore. The owl swooped out of the fireplace and onto the foot of the bed. Draco took the letter and laughed as he read the address:  
  
Mr D. Malfoy and Miss H. Granger The Bed Head Boys' Quarters  
  
Hermione smiled to as she saw the script:  
  
"Nothing escapes him does it." She laughed, and Draco smiled back as he read the letter.  
  
"We should get up. There's a meeting of The Order in half an hour at Grimmauld Place." He said, "Oh, and apparently Dumbledore says we are not to be caught in this position by any members of staff or school." He laughed again, knowing that Dumbledore wasn't overly bothered but had to warn them...just in case.  
  
"We can't get ready AND get up to Dumbledores' office to apparate out in that time; his office is at the other end of the castle." "I could." Said Draco, "But as you're a girl and take about three hours to get one shoe on Dumbledore will lower the apparation wards for us so we can go directly for here to Grimmauld Place."  
  
Hermione looked relieved, but then, realising what he had said, she grabbed the nearest and biggest pillow and hit him over the head with it.  
  
"Cheeky." She laughed, before jumping out of bed in just her underwear, "Well, I'm off for a quick shower then." She planted a soft kiss on Dracos' nose and he watched her red, lace clad figure slink its' way over to bathroom. He sighed-he was happy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes later they were sat in the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place, the other members of The Order listened intently as Draco recalled the previous nights' meeting with his Father. He spoke not of the physical abuse or of the discussion about his 'encounter' with Hermione, only of Lucius' plans for Hemriones' disposal.  
  
"So what are we going to do?!" Lupin asked once Draco had finished talking.  
  
"I say we burst in there and zap the bastard." Yelled Ron, banging his fist on the table.  
  
"No," replied Dumbledore, "We must be subtle abut our movements. If Lucius suspects anything-and he may-then our chances at saving Hermione will be all but lost. Unlike Voldemort Lucius is capable of seeing beyond what is in front of him-he is no fool to arrogance."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?!" Piped up Tonks, from her position, cross legged on the floor.  
  
"Of course you may Nymphadora. Please, go ahead." Smiled Dumbledore, either not noticing or ignoring Tonks' shudder at being called by her first name, but she continued:  
  
"Why not let Draco and Hermione?! It's deceptively simple; the last thing Lucius will be suspecting is his own son to duel against him when it comes down to it. If anything he will expect Draco to join him by his side, against anything and everything else, and he won't suspect Hermione knowing anything at all, considering the opinion he has of her."  
  
Dumbledore listened intently before turning to Hermione and Draco;  
  
"What do you think?! Are you prepared to duel against Lucius?! He is your father Draco."  
  
"Unfortunately he is," replied Draco, "but I'll fight him if I have to."  
  
"They won't stand a chance against Malfoy-he's one of the best duellers our century has seen-everyone knows that. He'll use Dark Magic against them and then where would they be?!"  
  
Dumbledore wheeled around and stared at Mundungus Fletcher-the cause of the outburst.  
  
"I am well aware of Mr Malfoys' capabilities and preferred methods, having taught him for seven years and faced him in battle various times. But, Mundungus, I am also very much aware of the capabilities of Draco and Hermione, and I can ensure you that they are more than capable of duelling against him if the time comes. Draco has not only been taught by myself and the staff at Hogwarts, but also by his Father, and Hermione is the most competent witch I have ever known. I have faith in both of them to do what's right by them."  
  
Mundungus said no more.  
  
"Miss Granger, is the plan to your suiting?!"  
  
"Yes sir, it is fine. I'm sure it will not come to anything as drastic as duelling against Mr Malfoy, but I will ensure I am prepared."  
  
"Very good." Came Dumbledore's response, "Now, onto other important matters: it is time for us to begin planning our counter attack against Voldemort. I feel that the best thing for us to do is to defend rather than attack."  
  
"Here here." Called Bill Weasley.  
  
"Is there any way we can get more Aurors helping us?!" Asked Harry.  
  
"Already on it." Came Kingsleys' deep voice from the shadows at the back, ""They are with us all the way"  
  
"As I knew they would be." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"So the best we can do is defend the castle and duel against the Death Eaters, keeping them away from Harry whilst he duels with Voldemort, cross our fingers and hope for the best." Asked Fred Weasley.  
  
"Yes Mr Weasley that is all we can do."  
  
The room soon fell into small conversations amongst the members of The Order. Draco noticed that Hermione was engrossed in a conversation with Fred and George about their latest venture in their Joke Shop; she was giving them both disapproving looks whilst trying to hold back a slight smile. He made his way over to Dumbledore who was pouring over a large map, covered in squiggles and moving lines. Dumbledore looked up;  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy?!"  
  
"I was just wondering sir, um...could I have a word?!"  
  
"Of course. Am I right in assuming that this word would be about Miss Granger?!"  
  
"Yes sir. I meant to talk to you earlier about it but various...events got in the way. Um...at out marking Hermione seemed to gain all this power form somewhere, it took over her, as though she was possessed or something, and I was wondering if you knew what it was and if we could..."  
  
"If we could use it to our advantage?!"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Indeed Mr Malfoy, I have my suspicions where the power comes from, but that is all they are-suspicions. As for if we ourselves can control the power to assist us in the battle, that I am even less sure about. Indeed if this possession is of a nature that Hermione can learn to control then it may be a most valuable asset to us. However, if it either uncontrollable or a possession sourced form the Dark Arts then it will need to be expelled from her body as soon as possible."  
  
"I understand. Thank you sir."  
  
"You're welcome Draco."  
  
Draco returned to Hermione, fingers crossed they would be able to manage whatever it was controlling her when the time came. 


	12. A Tale of Two Pensieves

Sorry this took longer than usual to get up; obviously with it being Christmas I've had less free time than normal. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :o)  
  
The elven princess; thanks for the review. More is on it's way. It is sad about the Malfoys but I don't like to think that people are born evil; I think it must begin and evolve from somewhere.  
  
Dracohermioneluver; I'm glad you thought the Chapter worked well; I really wanted it to and was so nervous people would hate me for it, cos it's such a dark subject. You're going to have to wait a while before February thought :o)  
  
Miss Rhapsody; Thank you very much *big grin*  
  
Ali potter; glad you liked the letter, I thought it would be the kind of thing that Dumbledore would write.  
  
feltons-no.1-dominatrix; Thank you very much :o)  
  
Keliyon; Thanks for the review. Everyone can write, you should give it a go. I'd be more than happy to read anything you write.  
  
Lostgurl920; You're not getting information out of me that easily. I'm not telling anyone what's going to happen to any of the characters yet, partly because I don't even know myself..I can end this in two ways and I don't know which would work best. So your guess is as good as mine :o) As for Hermione's power there's a bit more on that is coming up in a few Chapters time.  
  
Juxtaposed; Glad your loving Draco (although, let's be honest.who doesn't!) Narcissa just gave up when it came to protecting Draco. She no longer felt she should take the beatings for him so she didn't. You can kill Pansy if you want to. I have no idea what I'm going to do about her so let me know how you think it should end and I'll see how it will fit in. If you send me a name for yourself I'll put you in the showdown at the end and you can kill her yourself if you want-she deserves anything you throw at her, lol.  
  
Chapter 11-A Tale of Two Pensieves  
  
Draco was bored. He'd been waiting in Hermiones' rooms for over and hour and a half and she still hadn't returned. He'd gone there with the intentions of a nice, romantic evening; just the two of them, but within minutes of his arrival she had been called away on Head Girl business-some Ravenclaw girl was being bullied or something like that anyway; he hadn't really been paying attention. As she was Head Girl, it fell to Hermione to put right any problems that any girl at Hogwarts might have.  
  
So now Draco was lying casually on her super large, red couch, surrounded by huge, squishy, crimson cushions with gold lining he'd noticed ("How very Gryffindor." He smirked). He was bored out of his mind, and had been seriously considering hexing Crookshanks, just for the hell of it in an attempt to remove some of the boredom that was causing his mind to feel melted and useless.  
  
He had tried to keep himself amused but all Hermiones' books were boring ones that he could obtain from the library and she only had muggle music (Although he had absolutely no idea how to work the CD Player that she had hexed so it would work inside Hogwarts). He'd busied himself by zapping flies but that too had eventually lost all its appeal.  
  
He eyed Crookshanks again, wondering if he could get away with a mini-hex, but as if the cat knew what he were thinking, it stood up and strolled into the bedroom. Draco followed the cat with his eyes and noticed one of the large, oak cupboards had swung open. He stood up and walked to the cupboard to shut the door, but his eyes saw a silvery light shimmering from inside and he stopped. He opened the door fully and saw that inside there was a beautiful white stone pensieve; it was very much like Dracos' own black, marble one that he used often, and from the fullness of this one it looked as though Hermione habitually used hers too.  
  
Again he went to shut the door-he wouldn't like it if someone went through his thoughts. However, two things stopped him from closing the door-he wouldn't mind if it was Hermione searching his thoughts, so would she really mind?! They shouldn't have secrets from each other. The other thing that stopped him were the images shining in the surface; Voldemort, Death Eaters, the muggle man she'd killed at the first revel, Nienna, Dinru; this was obviously where she stored all of her Death Eater thoughts until they were needed at the revels. He again went to shut the door when Rons' face swam to the surface.  
  
What the hell was Weasles' face doing there?! He wasn't a Death Eater; the only connection he had to Death Eaters was Hermione. Draco was curious and leaned in closer for a better look; Ron was looking desperate and upset.  
  
"This should be good for a laugh." Sneered Draco, touching the surface of the iridescent contents with his index finger. Instantly he felt himself being tugged forward into the thoughts that Hermione would rather forget.  
  
----------------------------  
  
This memory was recent, he could tell; Hermiones' hair was black, meaning that the incident he was about to witness had happened within the last week or so. It was evening, and Hermione's green eyes were shining and reflecting the last rays of the setting sun. The sky was a fiery mixture of reds, oranges, yellows and pinks, and the flickering candlelight from the torches, burning ion the wall of the castle, caused Hermione's short, slender shadow to dance and waver on the cold, stone walls.  
  
At the end of the corridor Hermione turned right into a very short corridor, at the end of which there was a large portrait of a very outsized lady in a pink, silk dress.  
  
"Password." The fat lady asked, fanning herself with an elaborate, ornate fan.  
  
"Phoenix Feather." Hermione replied.  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione clambered through; Draco followed. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Draco stared around: it was very different to the Slytherin common room which was dark and filled with green leather and stone. The room in which he was standing now was warm and cosy; large deep red velvet curtains hung at the long, ornate window at the opposite end of the room. The huge fireplace was boasting a hefty log fire, and an array of old, mismatched, squashy and patched armchairs were dotted around the room, although most had been pulled up in front of the fireplace as the inhabitants did their homework and tried to warm up in the cold November evening.  
  
Draco stood, staring a moment too long and only just caught sight of Hermiones' robes whipping around a corner as she disappeared up a flight of spiral stairs. He followed her and emerged in a large circular dorm room. Ron was there, alone, sat on the end of one of the beds. Draco smirked; what a wimp the Weasel was-he was pale and shaking, wringing his white hands together a she eyed Hermione nervously as she entered the room.  
  
"Nyeh." He squeaked, before blushing, coughing and trying again, "Hi." He managed.  
  
"Hey Ron. What's up?!" Hermione asked, transfiguring her school robes into dungarees, left hanging round the waist and a short, shocking pink t- shirt hat flashed her flat midriff. She then threw herself into the bed next to Ron and led down, smiling at him. Draco felt his anger rise-she was so comfortable around him. Fortunately the sensible side of his testosterone fuelled mind kicked in;  
  
"Of course she's like that around him; they've been best friends for years."  
  
This satisfied Draco and he shut down his jealousy, focusing instead on the nervous wreck of Ron in front of him; he was now licking his lips and running a shaking hand through his hair, making it stand on end.  
  
"Um..." he began, but didn't get any further as though he had forgotten what he was about to say. There was a long pause, which Hermione broke;  
  
"Ron, what the hell did you ask me here for?!" She sighed impatiently.  
  
"I...Yeah, um...I..."  
  
"Merlin Ron! Spit it out; I've got places to be you know."  
  
"Oh yeah, like where?!" Ron enquired.  
  
"Oh, um...just Head Girl stuff." Hermione faltered and Draco smirked-se would be seeing him later. This made him smile; he'd got one over Weasel.  
  
"So," Hermione continued, "what did you want to see me for?!"  
  
Ron remained silent for a few minutes and Hermione sat, staring into space, idly twirling a strand of hair around one of her fingers. Suddenly Ron turned around, leaned over and kissed Hermione.  
  
"Oi!" Yelled Draco, standing and moving to pull Ron off Hermione, whose eyes were wide and panicked. Draco stopped his advance, remembering he was in Hermione's memory; there was nothing he could do as whatever was about to happen had already happened. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened next.  
  
He didn't have to wait long though; Hermione made sure of that. Gathering her senses she pushed Ron off her, looking at him with shock on her face. Draco sighed with relief.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled.  
  
Ron sat himself on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, I..."  
  
"DON'T Ron." Said Hermione through gritted teeth, "Don't call me that."  
  
"Gin still does."  
  
"Yeah but that's different, with you it's...there's..."  
  
"What?!" Ron spat, "Too many memories?! Is that it?!"  
  
"Something like that." Hermione whispered, standing up and leaning against the wall. Ron stood up, walked over to her and leaned into her again, trying to embrace her.  
  
"Oh 'Mione, I still love you, you know."  
  
"No you don't Ron." She replied sadly, gently pushing him away, "You just think you do because nothing's going your way."  
  
"I'm scared though; I'm scared I'm going to lose you." "You don't have me Ron; I'm not yours to lose"  
  
"That's not what I mean. Gods know I still want you but I'm scared that one day I might never see you again."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You might...this all might...you could be..."  
  
"Killed?!" Hermione said forcefully, staring Ron in the eye. "I know that Ron; we all do, but I'm the only one who can do this, and if I don't come back then so be it if, in the end, it will help us all."  
  
"That's not true 'Mione and you know it." Ron yelled, thumping the wall, Hermione didn't flinch. "Malfoy can do this by himself; let him do the dirty work, let him get killed and do us all a favour. One less Malfoy is no loss at all."  
  
"Don't say things like that Ron; what we are doing needs the two of us and Draco's doing an alright job-he's the only other one who could do this." Draco smiled and Hermione's defence of him.  
  
Ron was silenced by this outburst.  
  
"Look Ron," Hermione continued, "I'm going to be fine. I am NOT going to die, and we WILL win."  
  
"What about giving us one more chance?! For old time's sake?!" Ron ventured, again trying to embrace her.  
  
"No Ron." Hermione replied with force, grabbing his wrist, he winced at the powerful contact of her grip. Hermione continued, "Look, we didn't win the first time and you know as well I do that we wouldn't work again, for various reasons. I know it's harsh and I'm sorry, but after what happened between us I can't look at you like that. You're my best friend and I love you, but I'm not in love with you. We're friends, and that's all; I' sorry. I've got to go."  
  
She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and gave him a brief hug before slipping out of the door.  
  
"See you." She whispered, gently closing the heavy door behind her.  
  
Ron and the surrounding room faded, the memory ended and Draco was back in Hermione's rooms. He sighed and turned to go back to his boredom of lounging on the sofa, however all he saw when he turned around was a very angry lioness.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Um...hi." Ventured Draco but Hermione's scowl deepened, "What's up 'Mi?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" She spat, throwing her midnight curls over her shoulder, her green eyes were flashing dangerously.  
  
"Don't give me that shit Hermione; what's wrong?!"  
  
"Quite a few things actually." She whispered venomously, sauntering past him and closing the cupboard where the pensieve now calmly stood.  
  
"What were you doing in there?!" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Draco lied.  
  
"Now who's giving me bullshit."  
  
"Alright, I was curious and bored. The cupboard door swung open and I was going to close it but one of the images tempted me so I visited it."  
  
"Which one?!" Hermione said, her voice calm and even.  
  
"Ron. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Because there was nothing to tell; you saw for yourself."  
  
"He kissed you."  
  
"Yes, but unless you sat there with your eyes shut for the entire time you should have noticed that HE kissed ME and I didn't kiss back."  
  
"I noticed." Draco muttered, "But you can't blame me for being curious-he is your ex."  
  
"I know." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Anyway, where have you been?" Draco enquired, looking quizzically at Hermione.  
  
"Your rooms, I left my notebook there last night and I needed it to sort out Gemma Swanley." Draco assumed this was the Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Oh, I see." Was all he said.  
  
"Ironic that you should visit my pensieve-I had a little look into yours; VERY interesting conversation with your father."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You've only got one father Draco."  
  
"Mores the pity-I meant which conversation?"  
  
"I believe it was the one were your exact words were "You don't think I enjoyed fucking that filthy little mudblood do you?! Please correct me if my quotation is inaccurate!"  
  
"No, your quotation is perfectly accurate."  
  
"So?! Is that all I am to you?!"  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing;  
  
"Of course not 'Mi; I care about you so much."  
  
"How do I know that Draco?! Every guy I get close to hurts me. Viktor, Ron, it's just been one fiasco after another. It's not fair."  
  
"I am telling the truth 'Mi and you should believe me."  
  
"Why should I believe you Draco?! You spent five years making my life a living hell and now you say you care about me and want to be with me yet you call me a Mudblood to your father."  
  
"I say what my father wants top hear-what will please him. He needs to trust me."  
  
"What, like I need tot rust you in the plan you and him have got?!"  
  
"The plan he's got. Why don't you trust me?! I don't want you dead, Gods, that's the last thing on Earth I want."  
  
"But for all I know you could be telling the truth to your father and not to me!"  
  
"But I'm not." Persisted Draco, his temper and his voice rising at his girlfriends inability to trust him, "I'm on your side, I care about you and I want to protect you. Not everyone is against you you know, so stop acting like such a bloody proud, know-it-all Gryffindor and listen to other people for once in your life."  
  
Hermione glared at him:  
  
"Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy-you really are your father's son aren't you."  
  
Draco stared at her in horror and anger at the words that had just fallen from the lioness's lips. Hermione realised the awfulness of what she had said as soon as she spoke the words; her hands flew to her mouth and she began crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry-you are nothing like Lucius, Draco, you aren't. He's cold and manipulative, he cares fro no-one but himself."  
  
"Three traits I had for most of my life." Scoffed Draco.  
  
"But you don't now; you're brave, sweet and caring." She said, gingerly moving towards him and brushing a strand of heir from his face.  
  
"I'm so so very sorry." She repeated.  
  
"I know." Sighed Draco, "You just hit close to home that's all."  
  
He pulled her into a huge hug, and the pair sat entwined in each others arms for a long time before Draco spoke;  
  
"Um, what happened between you and Ron?" He ventured.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"In the memory you told Ron that after what happened you could never look at him in that way again, he'd only every be your friend, what happened to make you say that?!"  
  
Hermione sighed and cuddled closer to Draco's chest, nestling her head under his chin and breathing in his scent. She Accio'd a blanket from the bed and began talking;  
  
"It was the beginning of last year, when me and Ron were publicly an item and we were so happy-or sop I thought. He began distancing from me and spending loads of time in the dormitory alone. He asked me not to disturb him so I didn't; I just left him to it. Anyway, I'd noticed that the relationship hadn't been going superbly well so I decided to surprise him. I waited until Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean had left the dormitory and I got all dressed up, sexy underwear, the whole lot under my robes, then I went up to his dorm room. I figured that whatever he was doing wasn't too important for him to be able to stop and see me. I just didn't figure that the thing he'd be doing would be Lavender Brown-little bitch. I walked in and they were pressed up against the bed post, her scrawny legs wrapped around him, at it like rabbits. Great Christmas present isn't it!"  
  
Draco was fuming-how dare the Weasel treat Hermione like that then want her back. He didn't deserve her. Hermione hadn't finished;  
  
"They saw me and Ron tried to apologise and talk to me; so did she but I wouldn't listen I was so angry. I'd given myself to him, I'd loved him and this was how he thanked me?! By screwing my best friend." Her voice was shaking and tearful as she spoke.  
  
"But you still forgave him?!" Asked Draco, shocked by the whole scenario.  
  
"Yes, but it took time. Eventually we talked and I had to admit that the relationship would not have lasted anyway-it had been breaking up the group; Harry had been feeling left out a lot. It took ages for us to become friends again and no-one knew the real reason why we had broken up. Ron and Lavender waited a few months before going public but as you know they didn't last either so Ron's single again-he got a taste of hid own medicine when Lavender cheated on him with Dean. Ron didn't like that at all."  
  
"Did you ever forgive Lavender?!"  
  
"No." Hermione replied shortly, "She tried to talk to me enough times but I'd taken enough shit from her to last me a lifetime so I smacked her one and that was that."  
  
Draco stared, stunned;  
  
"You smacked her?!"  
  
"She did deserve it."  
  
"That's true." He admitted, "It'll be a while before we can go public you know."  
  
"I know," She sighed, "You don't think our relationship risks breaking up the group do you?!"  
  
"No 'Mi, I don't. Harry already knows and he's OK with it and I'm sure Ron will be fine too when he eventually finds out."  
  
"All the same though, I think I'll wait a little bit longer before I tell him." Smiled Hermione, kissing Draco as their romantic night finally began. Draco certainly wasn't bored now. 


	13. Keeping it in the Family

Author's Note: I've decided to put a warning before this Chapter. As I said a few Chapters ago, this is getting darker now and there are a few disturbing Chapters in from now on. This is one of them. There's some quite strong S+M in this Chapter that has been inserted for narrative development, however I understand that this form of sexual activity may offend some people, if you are offended by such things and do decide to continue reading then please don't criticise it or complain about it-you chose to read it. If you are offended by S+M and don't want to read this Chapter then scroll to the end and there's a very brief synopsis there. I promise it won't get any more disturbing than this.  
  
Thank you for all your great reviews, you're all fab. Please keep reviewing as I love reading them.  
  
Please don't hate me for this Chapter, I know it might not appeal to some of you, like I said above, and if it doesn't please don't have a go at me...don't worry though, no-one dies.  
  
Chapter 12-Keeping it in the Family  
  
It was the first week of December and the fiery leaves that autumn had brought were now taken away by the harsh conditions of winter; Icy fingers hung from the branches of the Whomping Willow, glittering and glistening in the cold sun. The grounds crunched underfoot and the lake was frozen over so frequently that Hagrid was often seen early in the morning hacking at it with an ice pick so the Giant Squid could swim lazily across the surface in the new cool environment.  
  
It was Friday night and Draco was making his was back to his rooms after a very long, hard day-Snape had been in a foul mood and had taken it out on everyone, including his own house. Then Draco had been called to attend a meeting to discuss the Yule ball where he had subsequently discovered that the prefect had well and truly screwed everything up, meaning that what should have been the last meeting wasn't and that he now had to attend another of those irritating gatherings. By the time even half of the mistakes had been corrected Draco had been late for Quidditch practice which had gone awfully wrong because of his bad mood.  
  
He gratefully opened the door to his rooms, fully ready for a hot shower and a private meal. However in his rooms he found Hermione curled up in one of the chairs; she looked up from the notes she was reading and took off her glasses.  
  
"You look sexy in those you know." Draco remarked, flashing her a sexy, lopsided smile and clambering out of his robes into black, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. "You should wear them more often."  
  
"They make me look like a geek; that's why I never wear them."  
  
"So why not fix them with magic?!"  
  
"Mum and Dad would go mad-it's not really worth the hassle. Maybe I will one day."  
  
"When you're not living at home?!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"'Mi?!" Draco ventured, dreading the response, "What are you going to do after Hogwarts?!"  
  
"University." She replied immediately, "I want to make sure I get everything out of my power that I can."  
  
"Oh." Was the only response Draco could muster. He abruptly changed the conversation and threw himself onto the couch; "What are you doing here anyway?! I was looking forward to a nice, hot shower after the day I've had."  
  
"We need to talk about the Yule ball." Hermione responded, once again returning to her notes.  
  
"No we don't," Draco responded smugly, "I sorted it all out before."  
  
"You sorted out the few screw ups that the prefects made, but food and decorations haven't even been looked at-I can't believe we've allowed ourselves to be this disorganised; everything's going to be so last minute- I blame you, you know." She smirked, eyeing him mischievously.  
  
"Is that so?!" He grinned, pulling her from the chair and into his own lap. He kissed her passionately and she melted in his arms. The moment didn't last though; she soon pulled herself off him and returned to the chair.  
  
"I wasn't joking-I do blame you." But the smile remained on her face as she continued. "Now, come on; something needs to be organised. Food and decorations?!"  
  
"Christmas dinner, trees and sparkles." Draco scowled, annoyed that his fun had been spoiled.  
  
"Be serious." Hermione snapped.  
  
"'Mi, I honestly could not care less if everyone ate coal and the hall was decorated with sheep; I'm tired and just want to relax."  
  
"Stop being selfish. You wanted to be Head Boy so you put the work in."  
  
"I've been putting work in all bloody day." Draco protested him, but all he received was an angry glare from Hermione.  
  
"Fine." He sulked.  
  
"Good," Hermione responded, "now I thought..." but she was cut off by a large, black raven sweeping through Draco's open window. It flew elegantly down and landed on Hermione's lap, dropping the letter it carried into her open hand. She thanked the raven and it flew off. Hermione opened the letter and Draco watched her eyes widen as she read the letter.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mi?!" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione thrust the letter into his hand, transfigured her clothes into PVC bra and mini-skirt and stilettos, then she gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and used his floo powder tot ravel to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco read the letter;  
  
My Dear Raven,  
I wish to enjoy your company tonight and yours alone. You will travel to Malfoy Manor as soon as this letter reaches you. Your Lord  
  
Draco was concerned-what did Voldemort want with Hermione alone?! His concerns were heightened further when he noticed that Hermione's wand still lay on the table.  
  
There was nothing for him to do except wait for Hermione's return.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The clock chimed two and Hermione's slender form emerged from the dying embers of the fire in Draco's rooms. Draco, hearing the movement awoke from the gentle sleep in which he had found himself. He rolled over to look at her; she was shaking and crying, her head lowered and shrouded in shadow.  
  
"What is it?!" Draco gasped, rising from the couch, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Oh Draco, it was awful." Hermione sobbed, collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Ssh." He responded, holding her close and rocking her like a young child, "It's over now. It's OK."  
  
"It'll never be over." She whispered, clinging to the cloth of his t- shirt.  
  
Draco didn't respond; he didn't know how to as he had no idea what she was talking about. Instead he held her for many minutes, and as he did so he looked her over, noticing many small bruises and bite marks sprinkled over her slim frame.  
  
"Gods Hermione, what did they do to you?!"  
  
Her sobs died down and she pulled away from his embrace, wiping her eyes and smudging her eyeliner as she did so.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?!" Draco ventured.  
  
Hermione sniffed and began to tell him the events of that evening;  
  
"I turned up at the Manor, like he wanted, and your Dad was there too...as well as Voldemort. There were no other Death Eaters, no muggles; just me and them. We had a few drinks then..."  
  
Hermione's voice was shaking and Draco suddenly became aware of a change in the room; the air was beginning to hum with the voices of he had heard only once before, voices not meant for mortals ears, and Hermione was beginning to glow a deep crimson as it had before. What the hell was happening?! None of this had happened since their first revel.  
  
Draco didn't have to wait long to find out the answer to his question; Hermione, looking scared took hold of his hand, silently asking for the comfort he could not give. The room and Hermione began to melt away and Draco tried to call out but no sound would escape his throat. His colour was fading; he was a shadow, falling through space and time. His breath caught in his throat as he whirled around and around, past violent colours and laughing faces, looming out of the darkness. He assumed they were faces, although he could not be sure, for their beauty was so great that it hurt to look at them for any length of time, and he only passed them briefly.  
  
Draco landed with a thud in a high-backed, green leather armchair in the Smoking Room of Malfoy Manor. Opposite him, Hermione sat between Voldemort and his father.  
  
It took Draco a short while to guess what had happened; it seemed to him that Hermione had somehow sent him into her memory...without the use of a pensieve. How she had done this Draco didn't know, nor did he care to hazard a guess at this new presentation of Hermione's power. He decided to see if he was a memory; he waved his hand around a shouted a bit but three figures opposite him remained in their conversation. Draco decided the best thing he could do was to sit back and watch the Hermione's memory unfold;  
  
She was obviously trying to relax although she appeared to be having difficulty presenting herself in any form of ease whilst positioned between the two cruel wizards. She sat elegantly composed, straight backed with her long legs crossed, her black coal curls flowing over her shoulders. She gracefully held a goblet of deep red wine, which she now sipped from.  
  
Lucius had one of his arms resting around her shoulders; he was placing little bites and nibbles on the nape of her neck and on her shoulder. Hermione flinched slightly at each one but remained her sexy, sultry, evil Death Eater self, casually twirling his long ice blonde hair around one of her long fingers. All the while she stared at Voldemort as he traced a long, white finger up and down the smooth skin of her thigh. Fuming, Draco tuned into what was being said;  
  
"My dear Raven," Voldemort was purring, "you really are a thing of most exquisite beauty, wouldn't you agree Lucius?!"  
  
"Mmmm." Came the satisfied response of Malfoy Senior as he nuzzled into Hermione's neck, biting her ear.  
  
"Thank you My Lord." Hermione responded, her voice low and sexy, "I am glad you enjoy my company as I do yours."  
  
"Indeed, I enjoy your...'company' very much."  
  
Draco watched furiously as his Father began to caress Hermione's breasts and Voldemort forced Hermione's legs apart and entertained her sex with his fingers. For a split second, that neither Voldemort nor Lucius saw, Hermione's eyes widened with shock and panic, then as she remembered her place she let her head fall into Lucius' neck and allowed a small moan to escape her lips.  
  
Draco wondered what would happen if his Mother were to enter the room- Narcissa Malfoy was not one to take kindly to adultery and he was certain that heads would roll if she were to she her 'loving' husband in such a compromising position with a muggleborn. He then remembered though that his Mother had been 'conveniently' sent to Egypt by Voldemort, to work on overseas relations  
  
Lucius then proceeded to unclasp the PVC bra that barely contained her ample breasts, and continue to bite his way towards the newly exposed nipple, tracing a path with his teeth and tongue. Once he reached the peaked flesh he bit down hardly and Hermione groaned loudly, although Draco noticed her bite her lip and screw her eyes shut in pain. Blood oozed slowly from the puncture that had been made in her tender skin, and Lucius captured it with his tongue, while fondling her other breast.  
  
At the same time Voldemort had moved off the couch where he had been sat. He was now in-between Hermione's legs, his face enjoying her sex, his hands grasping underneath at her perfect, round backside. Hermione's moans became louder as, gradually between them, Lucius and Voldemort took her to the peak of pleasure.  
  
Voldemort rose from his position on the floor, and held out a hand to Hermione, who took it and elegantly rose from the couch. Lucius followed, grabbing a cigar and lighting it on the way. Draco followed them, he knew what was coming next and the mere thought of it made his blood boil so much he would have gladly decapitated his Father and Voldemort on the spot, evil Lords or not.  
  
Draco's guess had been correct and he followed the three into the master bedroom-a huge and sophisticated room with a large black four poster bed, covered in black, silver and green cushions, pillows and silk sheets. Draco watched as Voldemort gestured for Hermione to lie on the bed, she did so and Lucius and Voldemort followed. They continued to caress and undress her until she orgasmed again and was completely naked, lying amongst soft silks and rich velvets.  
  
Draco was fuming; they weren't only about to have sex with HIS girlfriend, not only that, they were physically abusing her in the process. Both men remained robed and it looked as if Voldemort was going to take his turn first; he forcefully rammed himself into Hermione and she moaned loudly, her eyes screwed tightly shut, as he pumped her again and again. She moved to wrap her arms around Voldemort, supporting herself, but Lucius stopped her by pinning her arms down. It didn't stop there: Horrified, Draco watched as his father removed his own appendage from his robes and pushed it down Hermione's throat, forcing her small passage to take as much as it could and causing her to gaga n the process.  
  
Together they worked her small frame until Voldemort and then Lucius peaked inside her. They rolled off her, one on either side, and began to play with her body once more. This time Lucius worked her lower half, inserting two fingers before lowering his mouth to the tender, exposed nub. Draco felt sick-his FATHER was going down on his GIRLFRIEND.  
  
But it didn't stop, Voldemort was fondling Hermione's large bosom, pulling and kneading them to his liking. He then began to work her nipples, imitating Lucius' earlier movements he pinched and bit them, until eventually he drew blood. He coated a long finger in it and smeared the viscous goo over her silky skin, sketching ancient patterns and symbols. Draco, having been brought up in a household filled with Dark Magic was able to translate what was now written across his girlfriend's stomach;  
  
"Raven of Dark Beauty, Goddess of Night."  
  
Lucius and Voldemort brought Hermione to her peak once again and as they did so Lucius reached for the cigar he had brought up, it was still lit, and Draco stared, disgusted, as his Father brought the hot tip down onto the soft flesh just above Hermione's right breast. She screamed before collapsing onto the bed, eyes shut, and the two wizards smiled at her response.  
  
"My friend, I believe it is time for you to sample the goods that our dear Raven has to offer." Voldemort whispered to Lucius, who gave a cold smile before turning Hermione on her hands and knees and roughly entering her. Each hard inward thrust from Lucius produced a whimper from Hermione.  
  
This time Voldemort did not enter any of Hermione's openings. Instead he lay alongside Hermione and Lucius, one of his hands caressing Hermione's breasts, the other stroking himself. Draco felt sick as he watched his Father peak inside his girlfriend, and Voldemort stopped stroking himself. He and Lucius crawled off the bed. It was one O'clock.  
  
"My Raven," Voldemort said, "You should rest. The house elf will bring you refreshment then you may go." He kissed Hermione's hand as she clutched the covers around her sore, naked body, "Myself and Lucius must take our leave as we have many important affairs to discuss." Again he kissed her hand as though he were a gentleman bidding farewell at the end of a date, "Goodbye my Raven." He whispered, and he and Lucius apparated.  
  
Hermione curled up into small ball, clutching herself as she cried into he soft pillows. One of the Malfoy's House-elves appeared in the room, leaving a tray of fine food and a goblet of red wine resting on the table next to the bed. The House-elf did not disturb the distraught witch; on her master's orders.  
  
Draco moved from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed; he wanted to comfort her, to hold her and make her feel better, but she couldn't see him: He was useless. All he could do was watch as Hermione sat up, her eyes still streaming. Shaking she reached out and took the goblet of wine. She drank it all down, clutching it with two hands, as if trying to calm herself. She then began nibbling at the array of cheeses, breads and meats on the tray before her. As she ate hungrily, Draco realised she must be starving; she had left his at half four, before dinner, no wonder she was eating like she hadn't in a week.  
  
As soon as she had finished, Hermione gingerly climbed out of the bed, setting her feet down on the lush, thick green rug that lay on the cold, stone floor. She swore violently and cursed herself out loud;  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione," She said to herself, "Leaving your wand behind-how thick can you get?!"  
  
Draco knew she was longingly thinking of a healing spell. Because of her lack of magic it took slightly longer for her to get into her PVC outfit and she winced at every movement her body had to make. Eventually she finished fastening her impossibly high shoes and stepped into the fireplace. Using the floo powder available she travelled back to Draco's room.  
  
As the flames engulfed her Draco to was transported back to his room. He now found himself sat on his bed. He turned and saw Hermione, lying in his bed, her eyes wide and not blinking.  
  
"Hermione?!" Draco whispered, "Are you OK?!"  
  
"No, not really. You saw what happened didn't you...I don't want to sleep now incase...incase it happens again in my dreams."  
  
"Wait there." Said Draco, and he made his way over to his potions cupboard and from it selected a small vile containing a colourless, shimmering liquid-dreamless sleep.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen and heated up some milk, mixing it with honey and the contents of the vile. He walked back top Hermione and handed her the steaming mug. She took it and smiled gratefully, drinking it down in one. Then, realising what the mug contained she looked at him with sleepy eyes;  
  
"You absoluter bugger." She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." He grinned back, kissing her cheek gently as she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
He reached for his wand and cast a healing spell over her aching frame, and as the golden light gently passed over her she smiled gently in her sleep.  
  
Draco however, remained awake all night, furious.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note-Synopsis of Chapter 12: Hermione receives a letter from Voldemort instructing her alone to go to the Manor, she goes and Draco waits for her return. When she doest back she is covered in bites and bruises. When she explains what happened her power kicks in and Draco is put into the memory. There he sees Voldemort and Lucius having violent sex with Hermione. Once they are done they leave her and she gets dressed and returns to Draco. Draco puts her into a dreamless sleep but he stays awake all night mad at his Father and Voldemort-he is confused as to why his Father has had sex with Hermione who is muggleborn...therefore Lucius should hate her, not want to sleep with her, in any form, even if it is violently. 


	14. The Raven Goddess

Dancing Barefoot in my socks: I have seen the trailer for the next film and yes he looks soo hot.is that wrong, me being older than him?! Lol. I can't wait for the film.me and my mates are going to the midnight showing and dressing up :o) Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Ravenbeaut: Not telling anything yet.  
  
RaineMalfoy: Thank you very much. I read some of yours and it was really good. I'll read more soon and remember to review this time.bad bad memory.  
  
Cookie Monnstah, Marissa and Sweet-77-thang: Thank you.  
  
Miss Rhapsody: :o) Thanks for the brilliant review, you really made my day. I'm glad you enjoyed the Chapter.  
  
Sorry this Chapter's shorter than normal but everything's in it that needs to be and I figured there was no point in adding things just to make up space.  
  
N.B. I unfortunately do not own anything you recognise.  
  
Chapter 13: The Raven Goddess  
  
Next morning Draco lay on his back next to Hermione; he hadn't slept all night, between fury at his Father and puzzlement over Hermione's power ha hadn't given his mind a moment's peace in which to even contemplate going to sleep.  
  
It was early, and Draco had watched the first pale, sleepy rays of sunlight creep silently across the room. They now lay on Hermione, glistening in her hair and making her skin glow. She was still asleep and probably would be for a while-she had been both physically and emotionally drained the night before and Draco had no intentions of unnecessarily waking her.  
  
He rose when he heard the morning birds begin their song. It was roughly seven O'clock and he showered, changed and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
He moved mutely around the castle, although there was little need-it being a Saturday most of the castle's inhabitants were enjoying the lie-in, and the only individuals he encountered were the resident ghosts, doing their best to prevent Peeves from releasing a large jar of Red Caps in the Hufflepuff Common Room.  
  
He headed up the familiar corridor until he reached the gargoyle at the end:  
  
"Pumpkin pastie." He said and the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing Draco up the spiral staircase to the gleaming door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
He knocked but there was no answer. Hoping he hadn't wrongly assumed the Head Master rose early, Draco pushed open the unlocked door and entered.  
  
There was no sign of Dumbledore but Draco decided to wait-he had to see the Head Master. He opted to amuse himself with the odd collection of whizzing and whirring wonders that the old wizard kept in his study. Draco the sauntered around to Dumbledore's desk where Fawkes was eyeing him warily.  
  
"You really are a suspicious bird aren't you." Draco muttered, stroking the elegant bird's fiery plumage.  
  
"Quite Mr Malfoy, but you see, a suspicious bird is a wise one; they know all and protect those worthy."  
  
Draco started at the sound of the Head Master's voice, and turned to see him descending the curving staircase from his private observatory, decked in elegant, purple, velvet robes. Dumbledore made his way to his desk and sat behind it.  
  
"So Mr Malfoy, what brings you to my office so early on a weekend-why not enjoy the lie-in like the rest of the school?! I am sure there's a pretty young witch somewhere who will be upset when she wakes to find you absent."  
  
Draco was stunned-did nothing escape this man?!  
  
"I, erm...I had to see you sir. It's about Hermione. I'm worried about her."  
  
"Please continue Mr Malfoy." Pressed Dumbledore, and Draco launched himself into he tale of the previous night-he skipped over the details of his Father's and Voldemort's 'romp' with his girlfriend-his blood still boiled at the mere thought, and having to recall the event would cause him to kill something. When Draco had finished Dumbledore sat silent for a few moments, observing the young wizard before him: He had matured and his feelings for the young lioness were genuine.  
  
"I would be lying, Mr Malfoy, if I said I myself had not been concerned about the power that Miss Granger has been emitting recently. What do YOU think is the cause?!"  
  
"Well sir, I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"I can indeed tell you my theories, but that is indeed all they would be. For now though, please tell me your own premise."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but the first time she used this power-at the revel in October-the room was filled with all these unearthly voices and Hermione said she felt the power of the God's in her. And last night when I was falling through time I saw faces; they were young but old at the same time. The most beautiful things I've ever seen yet it hurt me to look at them. I suspect that, maybe, it is connected to the power of The Ancients, but I don't know how or why-Hermione's muggle born!"  
  
"Indeed she is Mr Malfoy but I suspect you family values cloud your vision of this situation." Draco bristled at this comment but the Head Master ignored it and continued, "I do however agree with you that the power she possesses is linked in someway to The Ancients, because the power she shows is so string, and no other Gods could emit it. But I feel that that is only part of it. The faces you saw I think were the workings of The Innocents; this is my theory simply because of the way the power is shown. It is raw and full of emotion, like The Innocents were. You know of The Innocents?!"  
  
"Of course," Draco retorted, temporarily forgetting his place, "they were the first of our kind. They took their power from the elements, drawing it from the Earth Goddess, and called upon it in times of need. But the power betrayed them when The Dark Ones arrived and they were slain. The Earth became barren until The Innocents were re-born as The Ancient ones who many wrongly celebrate as the First."  
  
"Impressive Mr Malfoy, you have been well educated by your Father. As I was saying, Hermione's power is pure, unadulterated emotion; something that she has a lot of at the moment. As for her parentage, it is irrelevant to The Innocents and The Ancients; they will see only the power inside, and Hermione is, without doubt, the most powerful witch I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted to. I feel she is just the beginning of a long line of extremely powerful witches. However, although Hermione does have this power I feel she should not be told of its origin yet: from what you have told me the poor child has much more to deal with than any of us knew she would when we enrolled her for this mission." Draco saw the old wizard's eyes glisten with unfallen tears.  
  
"Yes sir." He agrees, "Um...there is one more thing though."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Lat night, in the memory, I saw Voldemort write on Hermione's stomach, in blood. He wrote 'Krackeliue du Mointeuxi Chausile, Blaiseziese du Nichtelle-Raven of dark beauty, Goddess..."  
  
"Goddess of night." Dumbledore finished, "It is indeed as I suspected then- Voldemort, it appears, is almost as aware of Hermione's power as we are, however not completely. He has marked her as a Dark Goddess, thinking her power is from the Dark Ones. Thank goodness it does not; of that I am sure. We must pray that the Dark Ones do not answer the call; they rarely do so we may be safe."  
  
"And if they do?!" Draco ventured.  
  
"Then we are in graver danger than ever before. The Dark Ones are not to be called upon lightly, as are any of The Originals-The Innocents, The Ancients. Playing with their callings is the most dangerous form of magic and few magical folk ever successfully attempt it. Most rush foolhardy into it and are killed when they attempt the spell or when The Originals answer the call and see those who called them are not worthy."  
  
Draco wanted to know if the Head Master had ever called upon the powers but he dared not ask so bold a question.  
  
"Why does the power come from Innocents and The Ancients?!"  
  
"As I said, I am unsure why Hermione has been marked by both the spirits; she must have something special to be marked in such a way. I'm sorry I am not of more use to you at this time. I will however, look into the situation further."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The Head Master nodded.  
  
Draco left the Head Master's office, if possible, more confused than when he had entered.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When he returned to his rooms Hermione was awake, curled up in one of the armchairs reading. Draco walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug;  
  
"What happened to Wuthering Heights?!" He asked eyeing the title of the book; this one was 1984 by George Orwell.  
  
"Oh Draco I finished that weeks and weeks ago." She smiled, turning around and kissing him.  
  
"So what are you doing today, apart from reading?!"  
  
Hermione smiled again and took off her glasses;  
  
"Actually Ginny and I are going into Hogsmeade; we both need out outfits for the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh, who's she going with?!"  
  
"Harry." Hermione grinned. "Isn't it great? They've been going out for a week and they're both so happy."  
  
"So Potter's finally able to relieve all that pent up sexual frustration with someone other than his right hand?!" Draco grinned mischievously.  
  
"Don't be so mean." Hermione laughed, punching his arm lightly.  
  
"And why not?!" He smirked, swooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed where he unceremoniously dumped her. She tried to get up, playing with him, but he pinned her back with a forceful kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later the two lay in bed, bathed in sheets and smiling.  
  
"Mmm....I should get up." Hermione whispered, but holding Draco tighter.  
  
"Why?! Ginny's coming for you isn't she?!"  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, "but she'll go to my room, not here-she doesn't know about us remember?!"  
  
"I hate all this sneaking around." Draco sulked as Hermione slid out of bed to begin getting dressed.  
  
"I know, but can you imagine the uproar if the school found out about us?!" Hermione shuddered, "It doesn't bear thinking about."  
  
They remained silent as Hermione dressed, before leaning over and kissing Draco goodbye-he had decided to remain in bed as he had no real reason to get up.  
  
"Have a good time." He said.  
  
"I don't know what I'm getting yet." She confessed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he replied, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose."  
  
She smiled at him, kissing him once more before leaving.  
  
Draco rolled over and scooped up a pile of homework that lay next to his bed-he may as well make the most of this time. Dipping his quill in the ink he began his third foot of the five that McGonagall had demanded on animagi.  
  
Within moments of him finishing an elegant eagle owl swept through the open window, landing with a soft hoot on the bed next to Draco. He patted the owl's soft plumage and took the letter from it's leg; instantly he recognised his Father's elegant script, and he groaned-this was probably bad news. He tore open the letter and began to read:  
  
Draco,  
I don not know if you have had the opportunity to speak with the Mudblood but I thought I would inform you anyway. I was able last night to sample for myself the delights that our whore dirt has to offer, and I must admit that I certainly spy your interest in her: she's quite a good fuck isn't she.  
You realise don't you that the act on my half was purely selfless and due to you-I wish for you to have no emotional attachment to the Mudblood during our planning, or at all. By all means screw her as much as you need to; it should fuck her mind up nicely when she realises your true intentions. However, you must not attach any emotion to her-she is beneath you and will always remain so. Remember, she is nothing but meat; Mudbloods are good for only two things; fucking and killing.  
The Dark Lord was desperate to get his hands on her-he's been itching for months. She will probably be called again soon.  
I myself am very reluctant to repeat last nights activities-too much contact my spoil me. However if the Lord commands it I shall give her a good going over. You never know, I may call you along. Mother sends her love, Father.  
  
"Bullshit." Draco spat, screwing up the letter and tossing it in the fire, "Ever the fucking Martyr aren't you." He continued to rant before reaching for his own quill and parchment.  
  
Father,  
I was extremely pleased to hear of your conquest last night-she is good isn't she, considering she's only ever shagged that young Weasley; the dirty whore. That family obviously don't ask for much when it comes to pleasure; they probably had to save up for a whole year just to afford HER.  
You have nothing to worry about concerning my emotional attachment to the Mudblood; I am associated with her as little as possible, and I have no interest in increasing this time.  
Which leads me to your invitation; as much as I enjoy a good fuck, I do not wish to be in her presence more than is necessary. Therefore you may keep your meetings with her between the three of you. I will call for relief at school when I feel the need.  
I may call at the Manor soon. Give my love to Mother, and make sure she learns nothing of the mudblood. Draco.  
  
Draco fastened the letter to the owl's leg and watched it take flight once more out of the window.  
  
He felt sickened by what he had just written. He loved Hermione so much, and he would gladly have shouted it from the Astronomy Tower. But he knew he could not do this; for the world in which they belonged was so poisoned with the prejudices and hate of old that he would have been killed for declaring such a thing. Yet, as he stood staring at the pinpricks of ice that dotted the velvet sky he realised, it was a price he would gladly pay.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As I have a ridiculously lousy memory I can't for the life of me remember if I paired Harry and Ginny off in a previous Chapter and if I did I can't remember which Chapter it was and I can't find it so I apologise if I had already done it.  
  
As for The Originals I've done my usual stupid trick of thinking "That's a good idea" writing it but not thinking how I'm going to end it. I'm sure I'll think of something eventually though. 


	15. Duties of a Head Boy

Sorry for the wait; I've had A-Levels this week and last and I've been ill all weekend so I've not got much done.  
  
Feltons-No.1-Dominatrix, Vicious Fishes, sweet-77-thang, ghypscee, Miss Rahpsody, GlueStik, Shina-Estu, Drakloverfading, Linus; Thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story; sorry you had to wait for the update.  
  
Apollonia2; Thanks for your review, and the point you made was absolutely correct and what I was hoping people would respond like, so thank you very much :o)  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks; I thought I had but like you I can't remember when. Ah well :o) You printed out the Chapters?! Bet that used a lot of paper. I've got the whole thing saved in one file and it's 133 pages long. But bad you for not doing French homework :o)  
  
Magsambis; I'm glad you're enjoying it. It is dark but I felt it had to be done and I'm really happy you think I've done it well.  
  
Juxtaposed; I'm glad you liked the pensieves. I apologise to you for the S+M but I hope you understand why it's in. And your wish is (almost) my command...hope you like it :o)  
  
Snide; I hadn't even considered doing something with Snape's love life but now you've suggested it the seed is planted and I'm thinking about it so you'll have to watch this space and see what happens.  
  
For everyone who asked, here's a brief explanation of The Originals;  
  
The Innocents were first of Wizarding kind to come to Earth and use magic. They drew there natural power from the Earth Goddess (Who I suppose is a bit like Mother Nature), they were the first 'pure-bloods'. However, when the Dark Ones arrived on Earth they stole all the power from the Innocents and the Earth Goddess, so they ceased to exist. The Dark Ones are evil wizards, rulers of the underworld and dark Magic; they made the Earth barren and sparse so nothing could live. The Innocents were re-born centuries later in the form of what the wizards of today now call The Ancients. They were re-born to assist on the restoration of balance and harmony on Earth-Good vs. Evil etc. they constantly battle with the Dark Ones in order to keep this balance. Neither can be called upon lightly for help and both are easily angered of called by someone unworthy.  
  
I hope that explains it a bit more clearly. Although at the moment it doesn't matter massively as even I don't know where I'm going with it. If it still needs it I will explain it more in later Chapters.  
  
Longest Chapter yet; 5551 words :o)  
  
This has been proofread but I often miss things so I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
  
N.B. I don't own anything you recognise and yes, the fancy dress ball is just an excuse for me to dress everyone up. The lyrics are Ghost of the Robots' "Smile" and The Beautiful South "Pretty".  
  
Chapter 14-Duties of a Head Boy  
  
December the fifteenth; the Yule Ball was drawing ever closer and, pushing all thoughts of Voldemort and Lucius from their heads, Hermione and Draco attended a meeting with the prefects and staff to ensure that everything was in order for the forthcoming festivity.  
  
"OK," Hermione began, "now as you know, myself and Draco have organised the music and we received confirmation from the Silver Snakes yesterday." This comment resulted in a series of whoops and cheers from those of wizarding families who knew of the band. The muggleborns, who were less educated in the bands of the wizarding world merely smiled politely, exchanging looks of confusion. Hermione smiled and continued; "OK, next on the agenda; decoration. I can't believe how late we've left this." She turned to the staff, "Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick; are you still happy to be responsible for the decoration."  
  
"Oh yes!" Flitwick cried in child-like excitement, nearly falling from his chair. McGonagall nodded her approval at the statement.  
  
"Good, right then prefects, what suggestions have you got for the decorations?" Asked Hermione, poising a Quick Quotes Quill on the parchment in front of her.  
  
"Ice sculptors." Piped up Colin Creevey immediately.  
  
"Fairies." Called up Ginny Weasley as Hermione's quill flew across the parchment taking notes, "they'd look so pretty flying around the Great Hall."  
  
"Snow." A Hufflepuff prefect suggested, "Like we had at the Christmas meal last year. You know, it was exactly like the real thing but it wasn't cold or wet...that was great."  
  
"Bubbles." Came another suggestion.  
  
"Lots of fairy lights."  
  
"Ooh, can we enchant the enchanted ceiling to look like the real Northern Lights?!"  
  
This last suggestion was greeted by a chorus of agreements.  
  
"Right, I think that's enough," Hermione laughed, "We don't want our professors falling ill through exhaustion." She turned to McGonagall and Flitwick, "Are you OK to sort through this list and decide what's best?" She asked.  
  
"Certainly." McGonagall answered, taking the list from Hermione's outstretched hand. Hermione smiled and sat down, reading through her own notes she had drawn up before moving onto the next item.  
  
Draco was watching the proceedings silently from the other side of the room, freely allowing his mind to phase out and wander away from the dealings; he was finding the whole meeting extremely tedious and girly and really did not want to be there. He was in a bad enough mood as it was; he had finally realised that he would be unable to go to the ball with Hermione and that meant he did not even want to go, let alone plan the bloody thing.  
  
Of course neither of these were an option, as Head Boy he had to plan and attend the ball, so he had resorted to going with Pansy Parkinson, which he was not looking forward to. They had had an on/off relationship ever since the beginning of fourth year; he'd finish it with her, play around a bit then take her back when her puppy eyes became too much for his conscious to bear. But it had finally come to a head at the end of sixth year. Draco had broken it off with a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw, Jennifer Gemra; for the life of him he couldn't remember why. She'd been pretty, intelligent and funny; knowing him he'd probably decided bored-true or not-wanting to live up to his 'Playboy' image.  
  
Anyway, once he'd broken it off with Jessica, Pansy had been all over him again and he'd taken her back, again, stating that he didn't want anything serious-Pansy had claimed to be fine with this, but eight weeks into the relationship she'd got clingy and Draco couldn't handle it so he'd chucked her, for the final time. She'd looked positively ecstatic when he'd asked her to the ball-having found out Jessica was already going with someone else-but now he was becoming concerned-he severely hoped she didn't think this meant they were back together.  
  
Much to Draco's annoyance Hermione and Ron had spoken since the incident Draco had observed in the pensive and so, being back on friendly speaking terms, they were attending the ball together. Draco had sulked and protested, asking why she couldn't go with Potter but, as Hermione sensibly pointed out, as he was dating the female Weasley-who was a prefect-they would be going together. And so Draco's sulk had continued and was still going. He decided he should probably be paying attention to whatever was being said and tuned back into what was being said; apparently they had been discussing food.  
  
"...so we'll go with the enchanted menus." Hermione was finishing saying, flicking once more through her notes, "OK, I think that's everything-you've all got your costumes haven't you?!" A series of "yes's" answered her. "Right then, Draco, have you anything you want to add?"  
  
"Uh-uh." He grunted, shaking his head and refusing point blank to engage in this frivolous and pointless engagement of the supposedly most intelligent pupils Hogwarts had to offer.  
  
Hermione glared at him and turned back to the prefects:  
  
"OK then, well I guess that's everything. I'll see you all at the ball- Seven O'clock outside the great Hall main doors with your partners, remember they don't have to be prefects. Please don't be late-as prefects we have to open the ball with the first dance. See you all then."  
  
There was a rustling of papers as everyone got up to leave.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called, but he ignored her, leaving the room and not looking back.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Draco stormed up to his rooms, slamming doors on the way and handing out detentions to anyone who looked too happy. Why was life so unfair?! The one thing he'd ever truly loved and he couldn't even have her to himself; he still had to share and compete with Weasley.  
  
Once inside his rooms Draco threw himself onto his bed, punching his pillow as he did so, wishing it was the Weasel's face,  
  
Some time later he heard movement behind him and turned to see Hermione standing at the foot of his bed. He rolled over onto his front again, ignoring her presence.  
  
"Are you planning on growing up any time soon?" She snapped.  
  
"No!"  
  
"For the love of Merlin Draco, this is completely pathetic and childish."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Look, I know this isn't the best situation for us to be in but we haven't really got much choice when you look at it logically..."  
  
"I'm sick of being logical." Draco interrupted, "All my life I've had to be logical and do what's thought to be best and what's expected. For once I want to rebel and do what's not expected."  
  
"Let me finish please. You're already rebelling against the Draco, and you know it. You're fighting for what's right but you can't do it in the open, same as our relationship. I want to go with you too but you know as well as I do that it's just not possible, not matter how much we want it to be. If either house finds out about us we won't live to see Christmas. To be honest I'm surprised they haven't found out about it already: I'm sure Voldemort saw us together at the Halloween ball, and if he didn't then another Death Eater surely must have."  
  
"I know for a fact that Voldemort saw us, but I don't know why he was so pleased about it."  
  
"Neither do I, perhaps we should ask Snape or Dumbledore about that."  
  
"Mmm." Draco replied, returning once more to his childish sulk.  
  
"Oh come on." Hermione sighed exasperated, placing her hands on her hips and fixing him with a steely, determined glare, "you can't sulk forever."  
  
"Yes I can and I intend to; I'm sick and tired of having to sneak around, pretending to hate you when I don't...I really don't."  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Yes there is 'Mi." Draco smiled, turning to face her, "We can go tot he ball together-make a statement, show the school."  
  
"Show then what exactly?! Our heads when they've been hexed off by our houses?!"  
  
"'Mi!" Draco whined, turning his newly acquired puppy eyes on the young witch; she smiled and moved next to him."  
  
"Don't do that," She laughed, "you know I can't say no to you when you do that."  
  
"I know-that's why I do it. So can we?"  
  
"You know we can't-puppy eyes or not." She sighed and a sad look flitted across her pretty face, "It's just not a conceivable plan-you know it's not."  
  
"I know." he muttered and, looking into her eyes he saw the sadness she felt in her heart, burning in the emerald orbs set in her porcelain face He reached out a hand and stroked her midnight locks. She affectionately nuzzled into the warmth of the palm of his hand, looking up at him with seductive eyes framed by her long, dark lashes.  
  
Slowly Draco crawled across the bed on top of her and began caressing her body. She moaned slightly at the contact of his cool hands on her skin as he reached under her robes onto her flesh. She felt so good to touch.  
  
Gently he pushed aside the silk that covered her and began fondling the warmth there. She moaned more as he teased the exposed nub at the top of her sex, gently stroking it as she wiggled beneath his touch. Her hands entwined in his blonde hair as she fell wholly into the pleasure he caused her, and soon her moans came louder and often until explosions ricocheted through her body, causing her to convulse and relax repeatedly.  
  
She lay still until her shallow breaths became even, then she moved towards him, pulling him beneath her, where she began to entertain him. She moved his robes aside and freed his length, taking it in her delicate hands. Draco closed his eyes and smiled slightly as she began to work her hand up and down repeatedly, before licking the yip gently and teasingly. He opened his eyes and looked at her playfully sharply, indicating that he did not appreciate this teasing. She looked back at him innocently before taking him partially in her mouth, still teasing him.  
  
Again and again she repeated this until she finally withdrew her mouth altogether and mounted him. They both moaned as he entered her-she felt so tight and sexy. Together their bodies moved as Hermione rode him, her hands caressing his chest beneath his robes. Draco opened the front of Hermione's robes and shirt and, reaching around her slim body, unclasped the blue silk that encased her breasts. He fondled and caressed them, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation.  
  
"You're turn." He whispered, and before Hermione could respond he withdrew form her body and rolled her onto h er back, mounting her once more and in the process throwing one of her slim legs over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate further. Her moan was almost a scream, and her hands clawed at his back as she fought between the new sensation of immense pleasure and slight pain that this fresh position created.  
  
As she allowed the pleasure to win Draco furthered there sensation more by placing her other leg across his other shoulder, he then sped up his thrusts and her ecstatic screams filled the room. He grinned down at her and moved one of his hands to her sex, stroking the nub once more and enhancing her enjoyment even more.  
  
They came together, their breathing laboured and heavy as Draco collapsed onto the panting Hermione, resting on her chest. It rose and fell in short shallow breaths as she tried to control it. Her arms snaked around his body and she held him close.  
  
------------------------------- Late that night Draco awoke with Hermione in his arms: She was awake. She turned to face him and Draco saw there were tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong 'mi?" He whispered.  
  
"Will it ever be OK?" She asked, and Draco could tell it would be no use falsely reassuring her; she wanted...she needed to hear the truth. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so, eventually, when it's all over. But whatever happens, we'll see it through together, side by side, to the end. I promise. I'm never going to leave you."  
  
"But what if you do? What if you or I...what if we..." She was unable to finish the sentence and Draco held her closer as she slotted her petite frame into his.  
  
"Nothing will happen to either of us-I promise." He whispered, secretly hoping he could feel as confident as he sounded-he didn't want tog give her false promises, but at this moment ion time he had not idea what the outcome of the war would be.  
  
His answer seemed to satisfy Hermione though and soon her breathing fell even as whispered;  
  
"I love you."  
  
Draco lay still, pretending to be asleep; she'd said it. The feeling of hearing those words made him feel warm inside, yet he didn't reply; he didn't know how to react to her declaration. No-one had ever shown him true emotion like he had just heard. His family were old fashioned when it came to emotions, in that they should not be expressed, and although his Mother occasionally said she loved him, Draco's Father had never said anything of the sorts to his son.  
  
Draco lay still and silent for quite some time before leaning over and kissing the head of the beautiful, young witch next to him. He stroked her hair as he watched her sleep.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"I know." Came Hermione's voice gently through the dark, "I just wanted to be sure you knew it too."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The evening of the Yule ball arrived and the castle was full of light, noise, warmth and excitement. Draco and Hermione lay curled up together in Draco's bed, wrapped in blankets and cupping warm drinks. It was Five O'clock and they had three hours before the ball began. They lay in silence, holding each other and staring into the fire at the foot of the bed, as Voldemort's head appeared in it.  
  
Hermione stepped from beneath the covers and Draco moved to the fire.  
  
"My Lord, how may I assist you?"  
  
It is not your company I require Draco." The red slits moved to Hermione; "My Raven."  
  
He didn't need to say any more. His head vanished from the fireplace and Hermione rose from the bed, transfiguring her underwear into black PVC bustier and micro skirt. She stepped into the fire.  
  
Draco stared into the fireplace, anxious and still.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Hermione returned after just over an hour, and Draco rose from his chair to embrace her.  
  
"What did he want?" He asked, noticing her body was not covered in the lacerations of her last meeting with the Dark Lord.  
  
"He needed...relief." Hermione responded quietly, transfiguring her PVC outfit into jeans and T-shirt and pulling herself into Draco's arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her as she silently sobbed out the painful emotions of her encounter.  
  
"Are you going to be OK?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to cause any more upset.  
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes;  
  
"I'll have to be won't I; we've got the ball in less than two hours." She smiled weakly, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. "Speaking of which I need to get ready." She kissed him lovingly, "I'll be OK, I promise. This is just something I have to do."  
  
Draco nodded, semi-understanding her unwillingness to discuss that night's events, and her determination to survive through it all, for it not to beat her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Soon enough Draco was making his way down to the Great Hall with Pansy on his arm. They had opted to go ion fancy dress-as had the whole school it seemed-and they went as a Pirate and his wench. However, ever the sophisticated Slytherin Draco had refused point blank to wear many of the pirate outfits Pansy had chosen, and had finally decided on a balloon sleeved white shirt with a long dark green waistcoat, fine leather belt, green sash around his waist, black trousers and long pirate boots. A handsome, ornate sword hung by his side and he wore a green sash around his head. Pansy wore a low cut, flowing dress of varying green and blacks, and she eyed Draco greedily as they stopped at the Hall's doors.  
  
The prefects and Head pupil's were to enter the Hall together with their partners and open the Ball. Draco heard Pansy hiss and turned; his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Hermione was walking towards them, her arm through Ron's. She looked so beautiful Draco simply wanted to hold her forever and never let go. He satisfied himself by just looking.  
  
She appeared to glide on air towards the small party of prefects, and a soft light seemed to radiate from her. She was dressed as a fairy; her slim frame encased in a short, strapless dress made of varying lengths and layers of shining silk, chiffon and fine lace, in different shades of pale blues, pinks, lilacs and silvers that fell around her slender thighs. On her feet she wore elegant silver court shoes and her midnight curls fell tousled and wild down her back and around her shoulders, framing her radiant face. Ornately decorated wings protruded from her beneath the hair that fell down her back, almost as though they were attached to her. They shimmered softly and moved as though by a breeze.  
  
Ron was wearing something in varying shades of green; Draco didn't pay him much attention and didn't care to.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a quick smile, which he carefully returned before she was pulled into a large hug by a flash of red and a squeal; Ginny and Harry had arrived.  
  
"Oh 'Mione, you look beautiful." Ginny was gushing.  
  
"So do you Gin-the princess dress was defiantly the right choice."  
  
The two girls fell into a conversation that, to Draco, seemed to consist simply of giggles and whispers. He glanced over to where Harry and Ron stood-it was hard to tell who looked the most unimpressed. Harry, it appeared, was a knight-a large golden lion emblazoned his red tunic, over a deeper red coloured shirt ("Ever the Gryffindor"). Draco focused on Ron-he still had no idea what the Weasel was supposed to be, but whatever it was it obviously involved him having to wear different shades of green-all of which clashed terribly with his hair.  
  
Moments later Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
"Shall we then." He said.  
  
Pansy immediately latched herself onto Draco's arm once more. He forced a relaxed grin onto his face as she denied his right arm of circulation.  
  
Dumbledore lead the small procession through the grand doors and even Draco had to suppress a gasp as he surveyed the decorations that adorned the Hall.  
  
The enchanted ceiling had indeed been re-enchanted to look exactly like the Northern Lights, and delicate flakes of snow and glitter fell from it, swirling around the Great Hall in flurries. Eleven large Christmas trees stood around the hall, decorated with icicles, bubbles, lights and fireflies, and behind the Head table stood a twelfth tree, even larger than the others, hung with silver trinkets and surrounded by flying fairies, all sprinkling glittering fairy dust all around.  
  
"Oh Draco, isn't it romantic." Gasped Pansy, trying to grasp his hand. He took it reluctantly and led her to the dance floor, followed by Hermione, Ron and the rest of the prefects and their partners.  
  
The Silver Snakes struck up a slow, Christmas ballad and the couples began to move slowly in time to the song.  
  
As Draco danced he occasionally caught Hermione's eyes over the shoulder of their partners. She looked at him longingly and blew him a kiss, before returning her gaze back to Ron.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity other students joined the prefects on the floor and he lost sight of the only witch he wanted in his arms that night. Pansy constantly moved towards him in an attempt to kiss him; he repeatedly dodged the unwanted attention and she finally seemed to get the hint.  
  
Over Pansy's shoulder Draco caught sight of Blaise Zabini grinning back at him as his hands attempted to roam the body of the Greek Goddess in his arms, who was continually refusing his efforts. Draco smirked as Professor Sinistra crept up behind Blaise and tapped him on the shoulder before splitting the pair up and deducting points from both houses. The Greek Goddess turned and smiled at Draco; it was Jessica-Draco scowled and made a note to give Blaise a hard time about that next time he saw him; leaving him stuck with Pansy was a rotten trick and he knew damn well Zabini had done it on purpose.  
  
Another slow song began;  
  
In, I'm falling in,  
  
I didn't want to,  
  
Not so fast boy,  
  
Slow  
  
Don't wanna hurt the girl  
  
Get her a pretty box  
  
You'd better fill it.  
  
And I get blinded when she opens the door  
  
It's like looking at the sun, you know  
  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes,  
  
And she just looks at me  
  
And smiles  
  
And smiles, smiles, smiles.  
  
Draco listened to the Silver Snakes latest song and couldn't help but watch Hermione dance in Ron's arms. He felt a large pang of jealousy in his chest as he watched them laugh together. The subtle snow flakes and glitter fell all around her, landing in her dark hair and on her eyelashes, which she now focused on Draco and blinked seductively at him.  
  
So there we go again,  
  
And it feels so good,  
  
To fall up and down,  
  
Damn, it's 2am again  
  
And she kisses me goodbye  
  
For the sixteenth time  
  
And I'm drivin' home, it's 5am  
  
And I look at the sun come up over the hills  
  
And the clouds are turnin' pink and green,  
  
And all I can see is her eyes  
  
Eyes, eyes  
  
His heart pulled in his chest as he tore his eyes away from her and focused on the skinny Slytherin in his own arms. Pansy was whining about something or other and he was still paying her no attention at all-he didn't care that she had to mingle with muggleborns or that the snow made her itch or that the lead singer was not as cute in real life. He didn't care about any of it.  
  
And I get blinded when she opens the door  
  
It's like looking at the sun, you know  
  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes,  
  
And she just looks at me  
  
And smiles  
  
And smiles, smiles, smiles.  
  
The meal and the ret of the ball where nothing but a whirl of glitter polite conversation for Draco, and, much too late in his opinion, he was escorting Pansy back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Why don't you come in Draco?" She purred, leaning against the cold, stone wall in a way she thought seductive.  
  
"Erm , no thanks Pansy-I'd better get back...Dumbledore...meeting."  
  
"At this time?!"  
  
"Er, yeah...feedback on how we think the ball went, you know; boring, crap stuff but he insists on doing it anyway."  
  
"So? Make the Granger botch do it. Don't you miss me?"  
  
"Look Pansy, I'm not getting into this now; I've had a really great night and I'll see you in class OK?"  
  
OK." She replied, outing slightly. "I'll save it all up for you."  
  
Draco gave her a sneer and she practically melted where she stood. He turned and walked away, shuddering slightly, not wanting to think about what she was saving up for him.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco made his way to Hermione's rooms and slid into the bed next to her, she wriggled closer.  
  
"Mmm, I missed you tonight."  
  
"I missed you too 'Mi."  
  
"What took you so long to get here-I'd almost given up on you."  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't. Wild horses wouldn't have kept me away much longer, although Pansy tried to. Well, she didn't know I was coming here but I had to walk her back to the common room and she tried to rekindle the nonexistent romance between us. Don't worry." He added, seeing the panic flit across Hermione's face, "nothing happened; I've been saving it for you."  
  
Another smile and more warmth when her soft skin slid against his as her small hands roamed his body once more. He pulled her closer as she grabbed the covers over their heads.  
  
They sank into the covers and pillows as they explored each others body with their hands and mouths. Draco planted small kisses all over Hermione's face and neck as she caressed his lean torso with her nimble fingers.  
  
Suddenly she lay on her back and looked up at him; her hair fanning around her head, her eyes gazing at him seductively. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled;  
  
"I thought I'd relax and let you do all the work."  
  
"Oh really?" He grinned, "Well we shall see about that."  
  
And with that he sank onto her, capturing her mouth in a long, hard kiss that took her breath away. But before she could regain her breath he began to tease and play with the more sensitive parts of her body, stroking and manipulating to his own liking, yet she moaned with pleasure beneath him.  
  
As she convulsed he entered her and began to quickly move his length in and out of her. She almost screamed at the pleasure of both having an orgasm and being entered at the same time, and her hands gripped and twisted in his hair and he thrust in and out of her constantly gaining speed.  
  
Hermione wrapped her slim legs around his waist and pushed her hips up to meet his every stroke, in an effort to allow him maximum access. Draco leaned his head closer to hers, and she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
  
Draco gently coaxed one of her legs up to his shoulder and at the same time slowed down his thrusts. Her moans became softer as she enjoyed the same sensation as before, and she wriggled beneath him, guiding her most sensitive spot to meet his length.  
  
Soon enough his own body trembled and relaxed and he fell on top of Hermione.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"'Morning." Hermione whispered into his ear. Draco opened a sleepy eye and grunted a response.  
  
"You really aren't a morning person are you?" She laughed-another grunted response.  
  
She kissed him;  
  
"I'll get you coffee."  
  
He smiled a thank you and closed his eyes, pulling the cover over his head in an attempt to block out the mid-morning sun that threatened to blind his tired eyes as Hermione threw open the curtains.  
  
He listened intently and amused to Hermione bustling into he kitchen, signing a muggle song to herself;  
  
You're kinda pretty you can cover in make-up, Cover in perfume too. Moonlight, mud fight, any kinda sunlight, Still come shining through.  
  
Stuff it with cakes, see if it breaks, Put her in the oven, she how she bakes. You're kinda pretty you can gas mark eleven, But you can't ever overdo.  
  
Obviously not knowing anymore, Hermione slipped into humming the rest of the song, smiling as she placed the steaming mug on the side next to the bed. Draco waited for her hand to leave the cup before he pulled her onto the bed. She shrieked playfully as he kissed and tickled her before drawing her into a passionate embrace.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Hermione jumped up;  
  
"Hide!" She gasped, throwing the covers over Draco's head, before putting on a dressing gown and opening the door;  
  
"Ginny!" She exclaimed, "Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just fancied a chat. Did you enjoy the ball last night? I saw you and Ron were looking happy..." She stopped, "Erm...is he here?" Draco panicked, so did Hermione.  
  
"Um, no...no, what makes you say that?" Hermione spluttered.  
  
"'Mione, I can see the body shaped lump in the bed."  
  
Draco heard Hermione walking over to the bed and felt her pat the covers on top of him in a useless attempt to hide his shape.  
  
"There's no-one here Gin."  
  
"'Mione don't lie to me, I know someone's here." Ginny's voice was shaking slightly, "Ron didn't go as a pirate last night."  
  
Draco peered out of the tiny gap the folds of the covers had produced; Ginny was stood just inside of the door, pointing at Draco's discarded pirate costume on the chair in the corner.  
  
"In fact," Ginny continued, "I can only think of one wizard who was at the ball last night, dressed as a pirate. Please tell me it's someone else and I'm mistaken."  
  
Hermione shook her head;  
  
"I can't." She whispered, "I'm sorry Gin."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt cold air on his semi-naked form as the covers were thrown off him. He silently thanked the Gods for boxers and looked up to be greeted by a very angry red-headed sixteen year old Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny shrieked;  
  
"Gods Hermione, what the hell were you thinking? You shagged Malfoy? That horrid piece of Slytherin scum? But he's awful. He's made your life hell for years, he's a complete and utter bastard, he's..."  
  
"In the room and hear every word your saying about me." Draco interrupted, "I can be offended you know."  
  
The fiery young red-head turned on him, her eyes blazing;  
  
"You?" She spat, "You are a cold blooded, heartless man whore who has absolutely no feelings whatsoever and wouldn't know affection if it bit him in the backside and waved a sign around in front of your slimy face declaring itself to be affection. You deliberately manipulated my best friend into having sex with you just so you could add another notch to your bed post of one night stands."  
  
"It's been happening since Halloween." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Oh so when Dumbledore said you were away on Head Boy and Girl duties that's what he meant did he?"  
  
"No! Gods Gin will you shut up and listen to yourself and to us explain." Hermione sighed, but Ginny was on a roll, with no intentions of stopping.  
  
"You've been sleeping with the King if Slytherin since October and you want me to calm down?"  
  
"I am still here you know," Draco spoke up, "and you really should just listen to Hermione."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Merlin Hermione, just wait 'til Harry finds out, and Ron...they'll kill you both."  
  
"Harry knows, he..."  
  
This was too much for Ginny, and she began pacing the room angrily pointing fingers and Hermione and Draco;  
  
"Harry knows? Bloody great, even my boyfriend and the nemesis of Malfoy knows and has turned a blind eye. Has the whole world gone mad? He should have Avada'd both your asses when he found out. Anyone with half a brain cell would have. What is it "love Malfoy week?" Ugh...honestly...he's a bloody muggle hater, everyone knows that. Probably in league with he-who- must-not-be-named, just like the rest of his family and filthy house. Whole lot of them are rotten to the core yet you go shagging the worst of them all...."  
  
Hermione had had enough and grabbed the younger girl's wrist and looked into her eyes;  
  
"Sit down." She growled.  
  
The younger girl stared and began to open her mouth to protest, but a glare form Hermione kept her quiet and she promptly shut it again when she saw the look in the Head Girls' eyes. She sat down, her large brown eyes darting between Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Right," Hermione began, "now you've got that out of your system you can listen to what we've got to say."  
  
Ginny sat perfectly quiet as Hermione patiently explained about everything- her and Draco's involvement with The Order as spies, how they had been marked (she showed Ginny her Dark Mark-a sight that produced a great gasp form the younger Gryffindor), their relationship and their feelings for each other, how Harry had found out and reacted and how they hadn't told Ron yet.  
  
When she had finished Ginny stared at them both;  
  
"You love each other?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied, reaching for Draco's hand. He took it, smiling and nodding in agreement; he felt he should refrain from actually saying anything for fear of being castrated by Ginny.  
  
"Will you tell Ron?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"In our own time." Hermione answered.  
  
"He deserves to know."  
  
I know he does Gin, and we won't keep it from him forever but you know what he's like; he'll over react and that endangers the mission. We can't afford for that to happen."  
  
Ginny nodded, understanding.  
  
"I won't tell him." She promised."  
  
"Thanks." Draco smiled, braving to speak to Hermione's friend, shocked when she returned the smile.  
  
"I'd better go." Ginny said, "My head hurts from all these revelations. I need to go speak to Harry about it. I'm supposed to be meeting him anyway."  
  
"Fair enough." Hermione smiled, hugging the younger witch. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Defiantly. Bye Mal...Draco." Ginny faltered.  
  
"Bye Ginny." He responded.  
  
As the door closed behind Ginny he turned to Hermione and the pair collapsed into fits of giggles. 


	16. Gifts for a Raven

Juxtaposed; LOL, sorry about that-I forgot what you said you wanted to be called so typed a random name promising myself I'd check it before I posted and I forgot, although I did realise about 10 minutes later and changed it, so should be fine now. But I got you in :o) Also, Ron;s outfit, I actually didn't know what he'd go as. I figured something like Peter Pan so I dressed him in green and left it up to the imagination of the readers.  
  
Raine Malfoy; Your mind may rest at ease; Yes, they are using precautions; well, we can assume they are. I can just never be bothered writing about them putting the condom on or about Hermione taking her pill etc. I figure (and hope) that the actual love scenes make better reading :o) You're forgiven in asking me to update soon; I do it all the time when I review other people's stories.  
  
Darkloverfading; I'm so glad you recognised my blatant plagiarism of the wonderful "In the Hands of the Goddess" *smiles broadly* That set of books are one of my all time favourites and I thought that line suited Draco and Hermione perfectly so in it went (to anyone who hasn't read those books...you really should, they are excellent). Thanks for the review :o)  
  
Kendo-goddess; Thanks very much for reviewing. I'm glad you've been reading regularly. I know how hard it is to find time to review. I read loads of great stories and find I never have time to review them all so I'm grateful that you reviewed me. As for Ron and the mission; nothing is being given away yet.  
  
Apollonia2; I'm relieved you're enjoying the love scenes-I get so nervous posting them up...stupid really as everyone's so nice. Hope this update is soon enough for you.  
  
Athene Saile; If you're still reading by this point, I just read your review of Chapter 6 and....WOW!! I got two people recognising my intertextual links in the story. First Darkloverfading now you...that's great, and you're the only ones to have said anything. Yes the line was inspired by Titanic; for the same reasons as my other plagiarism; those lines reflect wonderfully the images I have in my head of the characters and their emotions, and I hope that by readers relating to some lines it helps convey what I see. Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet; Feel like I've not heard of you in ages :o) Thanks for reviewing. Ron WILL be finding out but I'm not saying when or how.  
  
Hermione1992; Thank you. This will be finished, but not for a while yet.  
  
N.B. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the names associated with it. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Brothers. Only the plot is mine. As usual this has been proof read but, also as usual, I'm as terrible as ever and may have missed things. I apologise.  
  
Chapter 15-Gifts for a Raven  
  
Christmas Eve; Draco and Hermione sat entwined in each other's arms in one of the over sized armchairs in Hermione's rooms. They stared at the fireplace in silence, neither one having to say anything, enjoying the dance of the flames in the fire.  
  
"You know we won't be able to spend tomorrow together don't you?" Draco whispered softly into Hermione's ear, twirling a long strand of her hair between his fingers.  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed, "and it would have been so nice to share the day together I really wanted to see you to give you your present."  
  
"Well, I thought about it in advance and I brought your present with me tonight." Draco smiled.  
  
"Ooh, really? Can I have it now?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining like a small child's at the prospects of gifts.  
  
"No." Draco teased, although at the same time he reached into his pocket and handed her a small package, kissing her forehead as he handed it to the joyous Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione took the parcel, her eyes sparkling as she unwrapped Draco's Christmas present to her. Underneath the expensive paper sat an elegant black, velvet box. She opened it and gasped when she saw what lay inside: A white gold ring nestled in the lining of the box. Set in the ring where small, alternate stones of red and green, and set in the centre at the front of the band was a much larger stone which, when examined closely, was seen to contain two swirls of colour, again red and green, which danced around each other, only occasionally combining to create a brilliant shimmering, white light.  
  
"Treasure Essence." Hermione gasped, recognising the swirls of colour immediately, "Oh Draco it's beautiful....but it musty have cost you an absolute fortune."  
  
Draco shrugged; he wouldn't tell her how much it had set him back; she was worth every penny. He watched her tenderly as she slipped the finger on the middle finger of her right hand, gazing at it in wonder. She leaned over and kissed him affectionately;  
  
"Wait there." She whispered climbing off his knee and taking a small parcel form her bedside cabinet. It was wrapped in pretty blue and silver paper and when Draco removed it he saw a box not dissimilar to the one he had handed Hermione. He grinned slightly as he opened the box to reveal a handsome wide band of silver. He slipped it over his middle finger of his right hand and looked at the inscription on the front. The engraving was charmed so that it shimmered slightly, a beautiful silvery colour. As he examined the engraving closely Draco recognised it as being the language of The Innocents, an old language, no longer understood by most mortals. The symbol meant "forever." He smiled widely at her and lifted her face to his in an amorous kiss.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Hermione purred, twisting in his lap to face him.  
  
Draco supported her slight weight with one hand as with the other he hitched her skirt up slightly so it was around her hips. She smiled seductively at him; Gods she's sexy, he thought to himself, watching the flames move their dance to her face, shrouding and secreting pieces of it in their darkness. Her eyes glinted in the shade and she fluttered her long lashes at him slowly as he reached beneath her skirt and slipped two fingers into the waiting wetness. He gently rubbed her clit with his thumb and she began to rock in time to the pressure he applied.  
  
He hadn't seriously begun before he felt her pull her body off him. He opened his eyes, confused and questioning, but she silenced him with a passionate and forceful kiss, gently closing his eyes with her elegant fingers. Draco gave into her as he felt her readjust his own robes in an effort to reach her target, and he moaned slightly as her cool hands searched through the folds of the fabric until they found him. She wasted no time in freeing his member and subjecting it to her merciless taunts of caresses and gentle licks.  
  
She knew what she did to him and it drove him wild knowing that she did. She knew exactly what to do to peak his excitement without pushing him over the edge. It was as though they were connected on a level above that of the corporeal existence they knew.  
  
In one swift movement she had him out of her hands and inside her. The suddenness of the contact caused Draco to open his eyes and look at the girl he loved; he wasn't fully prepared for what he saw. It was as though the Hermione he knew and loved had disappeared; the woman riding him at the moment bared more resemblance to another, much darker being; a life form composed of all the evils ever known.  
  
The green eyes flashed dangerously and the midnight locks flew wild and unkempt as she rode him faster and faster. The flames in the fireplace seemed to leap up higher than ever before, casting fearful shadows around the room, the flames landing in her eyes, yet still she rode him. The flowing movements never faltered and never threatened to stop. The image on top of him was the scariest yet most beautiful thing he had ever seen; he wanted to, no, he needed to touch her, but she crackled with a green light he had not yet seen. Her usual show of other worldly magic involved red light, always red, never green. But Draco didn't care.  
  
Slowly he reached out to touch the beauty astride him, but inches from her dangerously beautiful face his fingers leapt back as though they had been burnt. He examined them; no mark was there. He looked again at Hermione; she was laughing, almost cackling in her enjoyments of these events.  
  
She body rocked constantly, allowing him to penetrate her deeply. He reached out again, and captured her breasts; they did not burn him. Only her body was his, her face and mind were not, yet he was absorbed in their power.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the passion overthrow all rational parts of his mind. He needed her, wholly and unconditionally. Just her, forever.  
  
They moved together, thrusting and contracting in graceful, erotic movements. Their eyes never met but their souls spoke to each other, and as they simultaneously peaked Draco tasted what Hermione felt; all of her fear, lust, venom, love, sorrow and happiness flowed through his body and he savoured each and every one of her pure emotions for the brief second that it was his.  
  
She collapsed onto his chest heavily panting, her hair covered her face and Draco felt her cool, clammy forehead against his chin. She was no longer burning as she had been. Tentatively Draco lifted her hair form her face and looked at her eyes. She stared back and he sighed with relief; she was his Hermione again.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "That feeling then it was..."  
  
"Intense. I know; I felt it."  
  
"Bt you didn't. I felt everything. Everything there has ever been; all the suffering, all the fear, all the hatred, all the love and all the happiness all in one go. It made me want to scream. There was so much of it, too much of it." She shook slightly, "Why are they doing this to me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Gods Draco, I know it's them. I figured it out, I just can't understand why."  
  
Draco held her closely;  
  
"But that can't have been the Gods; all the other times you've glowed red and were perfectly capable of rational thought, that time you were green and...and it was like you were possessed or something."  
  
"I was." Hermione whispered. "The other times it has been The Innocents and The Ancients, it wasn't then, it was The Dark Ones. They took over me, wanted me to taste it all; everything they had once felt. I felt like they were killing me but they said they wouldn't, they needed me for a bit longer yet."  
  
Draco didn't say anything; he didn't know how to react. Instead he held her close as she thought to herself quietly. He did not interrupt her thoughts and he did not question her.  
  
He remained holding her for many more hours until she looked up at him quietly;  
  
"You should go." She whispered.  
  
"Will you be OK?" Draco asked, concerned for hr after the previous events.  
  
"I'll be fine. I guess it's just another thing I have to cope with." She laughed weakly, "Anyway, Ron, Harry and Ginny will be around tomorrow and I doubt your presence would go down well."  
  
"Good point." He answered, pulling her gently from the chair as she saw him out, "Forever's a long time you know." He stated, glancing at the new ring adorning his right hand. "Are you sure you want me for that long?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"It won't be easy, and we can't pretend it will be. Even if we do win..."  
  
"When Draco, when we win."  
  
"OK, when we win there'll still be people working against us being together- Ron, Death Eaters who remain uncaught, many people."  
  
"I know, I've thought about it too but there's not much we can do about people's opinions except cross that bridge when we come to it. Relationships always have problems...we'll just have a few extra."  
  
"So you're sure?"  
  
"More than I've ever been about anything, now run along," She smiled playfully, "Have a good Christmas. I love you"  
  
"I love you too." Draco smiled, before pulling her into a final kiss.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Christmas Day dawned white and gleaming and Draco awoke to large pile of presents at the bottom of his bed. They were all expensive and elaborate, many consisting of illegal or dark magic. Off his Mother and Father he received a golden Snidget quill, a very old, very expensive and very illegal book on the Magic of the Dark Ones and a well made full length, black, high collared dress coat with a note attached;  
  
"For March." Was all it said.  
  
Draco sighed; that meant his Father was already thinking about the final battle at Easter, a subject he'd rather not consider at the moment. He glanced down at the bed, only an envelope remained. Recognising the black and red serpent wax seal Draco groaned as he opened it and read the contents;  
  
"Be at Malfoy Manor this evening for festivities. Your Lord"  
  
"Great." Muttered Draco, before rolling out of bed, getting changed and making his way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It annoyed Draco greatly that despite Hermione's humiliation at the hands of Pansy he still had to be friends with the members of his house. Although logically it did make sense as they could not recall the event, having had it wiped entirely from their memories.  
  
He entered the large, cold common room and was immediately engulfed by Pansy who, when she finally allowed him to breath, left a large deep red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Happy Christmas Draco." She beamed and he grinned back as she linked arms with him and led him over to their group who, as usual, were in the best seats.  
  
"Move." Draco commanded to Millicent Bulstrode and the hefty girl pulled herself from the chair silently moving to another, much less comfortable seat on the floor. Draco threw himself into the previously occupied seat.  
  
"Y'allright Draco?" Blaise drawled from his position on the couch, sporting a new and very expensive looking green robe.  
  
"Not too bad." Draco replied, observing the scene around him whilst helping himself to the chocolates on the table.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces whilst playing a rather bad game of explosive Snap; their reaction times were so bad that they missed almost every pair that came up. The younger Slytherins were grouped in corners, observing the older, much scarier Slytherins with awe upon their faces and his group, as usual, were oblivious to them all. One of the young Slytherins braved to come up to the table as if going to dare to tell Draco off for eating the chocolates that weren't his; Draco silenced her with a sharp glare and a sneer, daring the young serpent to challenge him. She didn't and returned to her group looking apologetic.  
  
"They are so wet." Smirked Pansy, watching the retreating girl, "As if they're scared of you."  
  
"The whole castle's afraid of me." Draco smirked, "It's a gift I guess."  
  
Pansy giggled and sat on the sofa arm, her fingers playing with Draco's hair. He inwardly stiffened at the unwanted physical contact but appeared overtly relaxed to the Slytherins.  
  
"So Draco, you still shagging that Hufflepuff?" Blaise scoffed.  
  
It was now Pansy's turn to stiffen and Draco couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Hell no Zabini, I kicked her out months ago."  
  
"Still not one for commitment eh?" Blaise laughed.  
  
"Who is?" Draco sneered, "anyway what about you? You must have had the entire school by now."  
  
"Only the good ones mate-you should know." Blaise winked, "There's no challenges anymore; they just simply melt under the Slytherin charm." Draco nodded his silent agreement.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Pansy piped up annoyingly.  
  
"Oh would you not? And why's that?" Blaise snapped; he had about much patience with the bony Slytherin as Draco did, having had a very similar experience with her.  
  
"I know of a challenge that neither of you could achieve."  
  
"Pansy darling, you don't count; having been laid more times than that ho in Hogsmeade." Blaise commented, and Draco couldn't help but let out a cruel laugh.  
  
"Shut up Zabini-I wasn't talking about me. Anyway, I wouldn't shag you again if you paid me."  
  
"People already do pay you Pansy." Blaise retorted, never one to be challenged and not retaliate.  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to protest but Draco silenced her.  
  
"Gods Pansy would you just spit it out; your inane babbling is so annoying."  
  
"Fine." Spat Pansy. "Granger."  
  
"Hey," perked up Blaise, "now there is a challenge."  
  
"As if I'd waste my time." Draco spat, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction, "I bet she tell us all useless facts about 'Hogwarts: A History' when she's in the sack."  
  
"Not if you gagged her." Pansy suggested spitefully.  
  
"Come on Draco, she may have a point there." Blaise declared, "She's defiantly a challenge for both of us, and I certainly wouldn't mind teaching the dirty little Mudblood a thing or two. You've got to admit she's looking pretty damn sexy at the moment, better then anything the Slytherins have got to offer."  
  
Pansy prickled again at Blaise's attack on her but remained silent. Draco was also quiet-he didn't want Blaise anywhere near Hermione. Blaise had an effect on girls that made them all want him instantly-true, he also had that effect but that wasn't the point at the moment.  
  
"So?" Blaise pressed, "What do you say? 200 Galleon bet?"  
  
"200?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Each."  
  
"Now you're talking. But the fact is it's Granger, I'd rather fuck Potter."  
  
"That's a complete no-go area. He's straight as his fucking wand-trust me on this one."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but remained silent at Blaise's comment, which didn't come as too much of a surprise. The pretty-boy Slytherin attracted (and gratefully received) attention from members of both sexes and the fact he'd tried it on with Potter didn't shock him one bit.  
  
"Come on Draco." Pansy cooed in his ear. "You're not going soft on us are you?"  
  
"Of course I'm not." Draco snapped, pulling away from her sharply. "I'll take your bet Zabini, and your money whilst I'm at it. There's no way you're going to win this one."  
  
"Great. So how do we prove we slept with her?" Blaise asked, realising it wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought to prove who had won.  
  
"Whoever beds her has to enter the Great Hall holding hands with her the day after they've bedded her." Draco grinned-he'd got this in the bag, he knew he had.  
  
Blaise nodded his agreement and the gentlemen shook on their arrangement. Soon the conversation moved away from Hermione and the bet to Voldemort-a topic that was freely and regularly discussed in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco had been dreading this ever since Dumbledore's memory charm on his house mates. He wondered how much they remembered and how much they faked.  
  
From what he could gather from their brief conversation, the Slytherins knew nothing of Hermione's marking, only of his own, and Draco silently thanked the Gods as he bragged and gloated to the others about being one of the prestigious amongst the Dark Lord's selected elite group. The small congregation listened in awe as he spoke of he-who-must-not-named and the revels.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
That evening Draco made his way to Dumbledore's office. He wore black shirt, black trousers underneath black dress robes, with a silver chain and Hermione's ring. Simple and sexy.  
  
Hermione and Snape stood waiting when he arrived, talking to Dumbledore. Draco looked at Hermione; she looked stunning; her dress was tightly corseted, making her waist tiny and her chest huge. It was made of deep green velvet, with fine black chiffon over the skirts, which fell gracefully outwards from her hips and were lined in silver. Like her Halloween dress, there was split over her left leg from the hem to the waist, flashing her Dark Mark. An identical split was over her right leg, only this one revealed smooth, soft flesh and the top of her suspenders. The neckline plunged almost to her naval and the sleeves were full length, widening at the end into many green, black and silver tapers.  
  
Her hair fell in wild, unkempt curls and her blackened eyes flashed; she reminded Draco of the way he had seen her only last night, but this time she was the pure image of unadulterated sex, not the Goddess of evil. Draco calmed himself and walked forward, taking Hermione's hand and observing the two older wizards exchange small smiles.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The three fell to their knees in front of Voldemort and Draco noticed that Hermione's eyes never lowered to the ground, never left Voldemort's face and never flickered with fear. She met his red slits with her cat's eyes, refusing to show weakness. The party had not yet begun and the Death Eaters mingled restlessly, thirsting for killing, sex and blood.  
  
The three rose, Hermione's and Draco's hands still linked. Draco felt everyone stare at them as they stood before the Dark Lord.  
  
"My dear Raven, I have a gift for you." Voldemort said. Hermione released Draco's hand and stepped gracefully forwards. She didn't speak, merely watched as Voldemort beckoned Bellatrix Lestrange to him, she long a long, slim box and cast Hermione a look of pure loathing-she had once been the favourite, now she played second fiddle to a Mudblood. It was all she could do to refrain herself from spitting at the little bitch; although only because she valued her life.  
  
Voldemort opened the box and from it took a necklace which he placed around Hermione's neck. The necklace was black and Draco correctly assumed it to be very rare black gold. Wound loosely around the black gold was a thin, delicate band of white gold, contrasting sharply but attractively. Dangling from the chain was a replica of a Raven's feather, again made from black gold and etched with white. Set into the feather were black and white diamonds, small, sparkling and perfectly formed, sprinkling the shining surface.  
  
"It's beautiful." Hermione gasped, fingering the band that now adorned her slender neck and throat, "Thank you My Lord." She curtsied before joining Snape, Draco and Lucius, the latter of whom took it upon himself to pinch and caress Hermione's backside. Never flinching, Hermione stood still and silent between Draco and his father as one of them took advantage of her body and the other silently fumed.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and the revel began. Music and screams as the muggles arrived.  
  
In one corner McNair and Bellatrix were subjecting a pair of muggles of relentless humiliation as they tortured and fucked them.  
  
Snape had yet again struck lucky and managed to escape to the bar and was currently engaged in a conversation with Narcissa about her recent travels for the Dark Lord.  
  
Lucius was currently casting Crucio repeatedly on one muggle whilst simultaneously dunking another.  
  
Draco debated about what to do when Voldemort gave him and Hermione their instructions for the evening;  
  
"My dear Raven, partake in some pleasure; warm yourself up with a little violence. Draco relieve yourself in whichever way you feel most beneficial- I believe you haven't done any serious damage to any muggle women for a while? May I suggest that."  
  
It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and both Hermione and Draco nodded. Voldemort walked away, turning around only to give her her final instruction;  
  
"You shall wear the necklace and the necklace alone."  
  
Again Hermione nodded silently and the Dark Lord settled himself at the bar to watch his prize Death Eater at work.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Whispered Draco, putting his arm around Hermione;  
  
"Yes I do." She answered determinedly, "what about you? What will you do?"  
  
"Merlin knows; you heard him; he wants me to screw around and kill."  
  
Hermione nodded silently once more before strolling over to a nearby muggle woman who looked scared to death at what was going on.  
  
"Hey cutie." Hermione purred to the woman, circling her as though stalking prey. As she surrounded the woman she traced a long green fingernail across the woman's face, drawing blood. Draco watched as Hermione leant over and licked the blood from the woman's face;  
  
"Ooh...you taste dirty. That will never do. Why don't we clean you up a bit?"  
  
The woman was stood rooted to the spot as Hermione cut her other cheek, causing cherry streams to gush dramatically. Hermione took the woman's head n her hands and smeared the blood over her hands before running them through the muggles hair. The woman screamed and Hermione laughed loudly. The woman tried to run and Hermione froze her to the spot. The woman gave up and stood, defenceless, her hair matted and bloody around her face.  
  
Hermione stood back, straight on from the woman, staring at her, licking her long fingers thoughtfully. She pointed her wand at the woman and her shirt was ripped open at the front. Hermione sauntered back to her victim, a green glow beginning to appear around her body, her eyes filling with flames.  
  
"Now then, I wonder how we can get that filthy body of yours clean?" She whispered.  
  
Everyone's attention was now on Hermione as she effortlessly, and without her wand, threw the woman into the air with a simple wave of her hand. The woman twirled over and over before landing in a crush of broken bones on the hard, cold floor. She screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Shouted Hermione, sounding bored. Still the woman screamed.  
  
"I said shut up bitch!" Hermione yelled, pointing a blazing finger at the woman and instantly silencing her. "Much better."  
  
She pinned the woman to the floor and crouched over her. With a few waves her hand the woman began to gush scarlet liquid as Hermione slit her throat, wrists and stomach, without ever touching her. She removed the silencing curse and the bloodcurdling screams filled the air. Hermione stood, gloating for a few seconds before declaring;  
  
"Oh do hurry up, I'm getting bored now." And with that she Avada Kedavra'd the muggle woman with a point of a finger.  
  
The green glow around her ceased and Hermione cleaned herself up before heading over to Voldemort;  
  
"Honestly, some people take so long to die-it's positively rude."  
  
Voldemort chuckled at her before offering his arm and leading her away.  
  
Draco sighed as he watched her leave, not wanting to think about what was going to happen. He got himself a large Whiskey and settled into a dark corner with a tall, blonde muggle girl.  
  
His anger at Voldemort soon kicked in and overruled the rational half of his brain, taking over his actions. He didn't care what he did or who he hurt, but somebody had to pay. Hell, life was unfair, everybody suffered.  
  
He roughly downed his Whiskey and grabbed the tall blonde, pulling her into his lap where he forcefully ripped open her top, spilling her large breasts. He took one of the in his hand and began to expertly knead and pinch it. The woman moaned and pushed more of her bust into his hands.  
  
Soon his hand was on her leg, edging up to the hem of her belt-like skirt. He roughly pushed her underwear aside and touched her core. The woman moaned much more loudly this time as he began to stroke the raised nub at the top of her sex, and she reached down to his belt, freeing him.  
  
Draco muttered as she proficiently stroked his shaft, moving her lips to the tip, taking him in. It was now Draco's turn to moan as she licked and sucked him, tasting the early juices.  
  
The woman moved from Draco and twisted in his lap facing him, ready to lower herself. But as he felt her sex touch his tip he roughly pushed her off him and onto the floor where she lay, legs spread, eyes angry and confused as Draco placed himself back inside his clothing. He glanced down at the woman, and feeling guilty about what he'd nearly done he simply spat;  
  
"Whore." At he, before Avada Kedavra'ing her.  
  
He deftly slit her throat, smearing the blood across her face and between her thighs, before heading over to the bar for many long, stiff drinks, glaring and silencing anyone who dared to even think of approaching him or trying to engage him in conversation. He didn't feel much like socialising tonight.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
When Hermione and Voldemort returned, Draco was near drunk and feeling extremely guilty about what he'd almost done. He felt even worse that he hadn't apologised to the poor woman, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Hermione appeared physically unharmed but before Draco had chance to corner her to ask she was wept away by a young male Death Eater Draco didn't know and he was being beckoned to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You and the Raven?" Voldemort questioned.  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
"You did not ask my permission to deprive me of my beautiful Raven?"  
  
"No My Lord. I am sorry-does our relationship displease you?"  
  
The Dark Lord's cold, shrill laugh chilled through Draco.  
  
"Oh no Dragon, it does not displease me. Quite the opposite in fact-you are a powerful couple, and any offspring you may produce would undoubtedly be the greatest wizard to ever walk the Earth, a great heir to me and most beneficial once we win the war."  
  
"Yes My Lord. I am glad you approve of us."  
  
"Indeed I do. Although young Dragon, you do realise that you will never fully tame the Raven?"  
  
"My Lord? I do no understand."  
  
"You may own the Raven's heart, but her spirit and her body-her essence-are mine, and they always will be."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Draco responded through gritted teeth, crushing the glasses he held and causing his hand to flow with a crimson tide.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started this so very very organised (I was proud as I'm not to big on organisation skills). Anyway, the plan was for me to handwrite each Chapter and then type up when I could be bothered, the theory being that I would never catch up until it was all posted up as I would be writing two different things (does that make sense?). The problem is that in practice the theory doesn't work because everyone has liked the story so I've tried to update when people have asked, meaning that was the last of my handwritten Chapters so I don't know when the next update will be, it won't be as regular as it has been...sorry. I do know where it is all going though so this IS NOT the end...that I can promise. 


	17. Breaking Away

Dracohermioneluver, Caroline, feltons-no.1-dominatrix, slyffindor; Thank you very much for reviewing, they were all great and made me smile :o)  
  
Dracodolenz and Miss Rhapsody; Thank you so much, I'm glad you think so. It was fun to write.  
  
Juxtaposed; I like the wood nymph idea-truth be told I had no idea what he would go as if Hermione was a fairy, I was stuck between Peter Pan, an Elf, a Pixie etc. so I put him in green and decided people could think want they want. No, the possession by the Dark Ones is not a good omen at all. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
I apologise that this took slightly longer than usual, but as I've not been using handwritten stuff it's taken longer than normal for thoughts to gather and this has had to be re-written many many times.  
  
N.B. Anything you recognise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Warner Brothers.  
  
Chapter 16-Breaking Away  
  
For reasons unbeknown to Draco he had not yet mentioned his arrangement with Blaise to Hermione. Instead he observed his best friend, in an attempt to see how serious he was about the bet, and it seemed Blaise Zabini took 200 Galleons very seriously indeed.  
  
Draco carefully kept his distance as he watched Blaise make subtle moves on Hermione, flashing her the occasional wink or lopsided, sexy smile when he thought only she could see. Draco knew what Blaise was up to as he'd done it many times himself and it had worked every time, without fail. Blaise was warming Hermione up ready for the full blown attack which would undoubtedly consist of many "accidental" meetings prearranged on Blaise's behalf, where he would then try to further his attempt towards bedding the Gryffindor.  
  
Watching Blaise hit on his girlfriend and not being able to say anything drove Draco absolutely wild with jealously. He would have to tell Hermione. There was only one slight problem with that plan; she would kill him, painfully, slowly and with a lot of bloodshed. The prospect of being sliced open and garrotted by an anger fuelled Hermione was not one that Draco relished; having seen her in action and it being the scariest sight he had ever witnessed. He decided not to tell her yet-a bit longer wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't make any difference really.  
  
He had so far managed to avoid making a move on Hermione in front of Blaise although he was not sure how she would have reacted to such an event and Draco was grateful that Blaise had not mentioned his apparent lack of effort. Instead Draco had busied himself with early preparations for the final battle, taking out all of his anger at life on a dummy opponent in the Room of Requirements. He would often wander down there when Hermione was busy and blast curses at the inanimate adversary. However these meetings often ended with him simply feeling worse than before; he needed a real challenge and one was yet to present itself to the impatient Slytherin.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
It was the first day of term when Draco, Hermione and Snape were called out of a particularly nasty potions lesson on the components and consistency of Polyjuice potion to Dumbledore's office. The message said there had been an important meeting arranged to discuss the school's funds from the Ministry. Thinking this a rather weak cover up excuse Draco followed Hermione and Snape from the class, pursued by a montage of curious looks from their fellow classmates.  
  
"What's the supposed emergency Albus?" Snape questioned as they entered the Headmaster's office. "You do realise don't you that the N.E.W.T. curriculum is of utmost importance at this time of the year, and as much as I would love to see those stuck-up Gryffindors fail I am obligated to..."  
  
The Headmaster silenced the ranting potions master with a simple raise of his left hand;  
  
"I am well aware Severus, of the curriculum for our Seventh years, having decided the syllabus myself, however the matter at hand could not wait and I felt all three of you should be present. I feel though that you should probably take a seat whilst we explain what has happened."  
  
It was only then that Draco noticed there were others in the room; Tonks and Lupin sat solemnly side by side on one of the ancient couches against the wall of Dumbledore's office.  
  
The three sat down in front of the Headmaster, Hermione tightly gripping Draco's hand.  
  
"There has been a very serious muggle attack." Dumbledore said, "Last night in the North of England."  
  
Lupin and Tonks moved to stand next to Dumbledore. Lupin spoke and Hermione's grip tightened on Draco's hand as they heard what he had to say;  
  
"Last night we received a message from Kingsley Shacklebolt ordering us to a small village on the boundaries of England and Scotland. Upon arrival we noted there had been only one attack: Only one house had been hit. The officials will be there now to try and explain the situation away to any neighbours but we thought..."  
  
Hermione stood up;  
  
"Lower the wards Albus." She commanded.  
  
"'Mi." Tonks started, but Hermione would not listen;  
  
"Lower the wards Albus." She repeated.  
  
The wizened wizard knew better than to argue at this moment in time and with a wave of his hand the wards were lowered and Hermione gone.  
  
Draco stared at where she had been stood;  
  
"What the...?" He asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, rather than hear it from us, feels she must first see for herself. Then she may listen." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Well I for one am not letting her face this alone." Tonks said standing up and preparing to apparate. She turned to Draco; "The village you want is Carlisle." She told him before apparating. Draco followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived only seconds after Hermione just in time to see her scream and run towards a house in the corner of a small cul-de-sac. The small street was deserted and officials guarded all entrances, allowing no-one in. The Dark Mark hung eerily above the house to which Hermione was approaching. The area was secured off by Ministry tape and six Ministry officials carried three stretchers, all holding covered bodies, whilst another four officials began the charm to dissolve the Dark Mark.  
  
Hermione was hysterical; screaming and cursing wildly at the officials, and it was all Tonks and Draco could do to stop her from lunging forward and gouging out the eyes of every ministry worker there.  
  
All too soon Draco felt her frame began to hum threateningly, he looked at Tonks;  
  
"I'd let go if I were you." He warned, releasing his grip on Hermione. Tonks released her own hold and watched as the young witch broke away from her, the humming immediately ceasing.  
  
Not looking back at her friends. Hermione ran forward to the covered bodies being carried by the officials. She spoke in hurried, frantic tones to the wizards, who shook their heads at her, informing Hermione she may not see the bodies.  
  
"I don't understand." Draco said to Tonks, "Who are they? Surely they're not...?"  
  
Tonks nodded; "Her family? Yes they are. Her Mum, Emily, her Dad, David, and her sister, Megan-Anise: she was only four."  
  
"But why?" Draco asked, stunned.  
  
"That's why we need you mate, to find out. Chances are one or both of you will be called to see him at some point this next week. Ask him. You must; she needs to know."  
  
Draco nodded, not needing to ask who "him" was, and watched as Hermione spoke some more to the officials, tears streaming down her pretty face. Draco walked over to his girlfriend as he heard Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin apparate where he had been stood.  
  
As he reached her, Draco placed his hand gently on Hermione's hip, informing her of his presence. She jumped at the sudden physical contact but, when releasing who it came from, she smiled weakly, silently thanking him for being there.  
  
"What's the problem 'Mi?" He asked quietly.  
  
"They...they won't let me see...see the bodies." She sobbed.  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked as sensitively as he could when raising such an issue.  
  
"I need to...I need to say goodbye."  
  
Draco nodded and turned to the officials.  
  
"I suggest you allow this young lady her wish." He told them, his voice clear and commanding.  
  
One particularly nasty looking official leered at Draco, and he noticed the older wizard's face was scarred and pocked in many places, his left eye clouded over from severe wounding around the area.  
  
"And why should I be taking orders from a miniature Captain Peroxide?"  
  
Draco mentally crossed his fingers and prayed the official was as bent as most of the Ministry representatives he had met;  
  
"Because," He declared, "my name is Draco Malfoy. My Father is Lucius Malfoy, Order of Merlin Second Class and, if my memory is accurate-which I think it is-he is also your superior."  
  
The official was as bent as Blaise, and he instantly began to creep up to the younger wizard;  
  
"Of course Mr Malfoy, anything you say."  
  
The dodgy official nodded at his companion who followed his request and moved away from the stretchers, leaving Hermione and Draco. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand slightly before moving away from him; she had to do this alone.  
  
Draco felt the presence of others behind him and turned to see Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore and Tonks, all observing the scene before them with sadness in their eyes.  
  
"She shouldn't have to do this Albus." Lupin pointed out.  
  
"She doesn't Remus. However, she feels she must and that I do understand. She must say her goodbyes before her mind will rest."  
  
Draco viewed Hermione as she gently and tentatively drew back the covers from the first of the stretchers; it was her Father. His face was open in a silent scream and his eyes stared ahead, yet they would never again see what was in front of them. His left cheek was cut as though he had tried to fight off the attackers of his family, and his face was a hybrid of anger and fear, as it had been when he fell at the hands of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. In the few seconds he saw Hermione's Dad's face, Draco felt he had known him forever; his passionate love for his family, his feeling that he had to protect them and the fact he had died despite his efforts, all filled Draco with an odd sense of emptiness that his life had never held those things. He watched Hermione cry for her lost Father and hug him tightly, savouring the contact.  
  
Next came her Mother. She was nothing like Draco's own Mother; Emily Granger had short pie brown hair, was short and dumpy. She was loving, Draco could tell. Her eyes too were open but saw nothing, and her hands appeared frozen solid by her sides. The woman was gone and there was no response from her as her eldest daughter cried, sobbing into the blankets and nuzzling her head onto her Mother's blouse, savouring the smell for the last time.  
  
And then to her sister, Megan-Anise. Small and frail, she lay still, clutching a moth-eaten, pink rabbit close to her. Again the eyes were wide open, and now Hermione cried most of all. Gently scooping her younger sibling into her arms, Hermione held Megan-Anise close to her, clutching the folds of the small girls dress and forever remembering how soft it felt.  
  
Draco couldn't bear to watch any more, and he strode over to Hermione, carefully prising her away from Sofia. Tonks had followed and she proceeded to attempt to once more cover up the small body.  
  
"No!" Hermione shrieked, breaking away from Draco's grip.  
  
"Hermione, you must let them go." Lupin tried to reason.  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening, she was digging in her pockets and when her hand emerged it grasped six silver sickles, briefly glancing at the Headmaster to see if he at least understood.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore murmured, of course, go ahead Hermione."  
  
She nodded and proceeded to tenderly close the eyes of each of the dead family members, carefully laying one silver sickle over each eye as she did so.  
  
"I never understood that tradition." Snape muttered as they watched Hermione.  
  
When she had finished she turned to her mystified companions.  
  
"They are for the boatmen." She explained, fighting to keep her voice calm, "The boatmen will take the bodies from this world to the next, and if you don't pay them then the souls of the dead will forever wander the Earth, trapped in a Limbo that they can not escape."  
  
The company nodded.  
  
"Each community has tradition, each tradition has reasoning and value, and each value is as personal and individual to us all as the choices we make." Dumbledore mused quietly.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days seemed to pass in a blur for Draco and he could not even begin to conceive how Hermione was feeling. He attended the funeral with her; it was a very muggle event with everyone in black. Draco was confused by much of the service, not fully understating some of the references made by the aging vicar, but he was there for Hermione and, as she had said, that was what really mattered.  
  
Even though she had alleged this Draco began to feel her slipping slowly out of his reach. It was as though she were a different person. She spent very little time with him and when she did there was an almost awkward silence between them that Draco could not understand. She would spend hours at a time simply staring into the flames in a trance and rarely even acknowledging his presence except to bid him a very formal farewell. To say she was beginning to concern him was an understatement; Draco was almost beside himself and didn't know what to do.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't have much time to decide on what he was going to do about his situation with Hermione. Within two days of the funeral Draco felt a sever burning on his right arm; Voldemort was calling him. He instantly made his way up to Dumbledore's office, knocking over student son the way. When he arrived Hermione was there, clad black leather mini skirt, plunging halter neck top, long gloves and thing boots. Her eyes bore no emotion as she registered Draco's arrival; she merely stared ahead, unfocused in her own thoughts and surroundings.  
  
Draco put his arm around her slender waist and although she moved slightly towards his body that was all the recognition she displayed. Dumbledore lowered the wards and the three spies apparated to the side of the Dark Lord.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As the appeared before the Dark Lord, Snape and Draco fell to their knees. Hermione though remained standing, staring Voldemort straight in the eyes.  
  
"I wish for you to explain your actions of this past week." She said calmly.  
  
Voldemort stared at the young witch before him, amusement glistening in his eyes.  
  
"You dare to question my actions Raven?"  
  
"Yes I do." Hermione responded simply, her voice still even and clear. "They were my family and I am sure you had your reasons for doing what you did, I merely wish to know what these reasons were and why I was not foretold of the plans for my family. Plans that you had obviously arranged from the beginning."  
  
"Indeed my Raven I do have my reasons, but why should I tell you? Why do you question my actions? Were you any other Death Eater you would not yet have lived this far into the conversation and what is to say you will survive further?"  
  
Draco recognised that he was playing with Hermione in an attempt to rile and anger her, but Hermione would not rise to the bait, she stood her ground solidly and holding her head high answered the Dark Lord.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I will survive this meeting because I am not simply 'another Death Eater' of which you can dispose. I am vital to your mission, more so than many of the half-wits that follow you around. I question your decision and actions because I can, and I ask you to tell me your reasoning because I ask for it and deserve it."  
  
Draco watched the Dark Lord as he absorbed Hermione's response, mulling over what she had said. It was true that Voldemort could not dispose of Hermione like he could many of his other followers as she was too vital to the mission and killing her would greatly damage his plans. However the young muggle born witch had just questioned the Dark Lord's authority, an action normally punishable by death. At last Voldemort seemed to reach a conclusion and he turned his red slits onto his Raven;  
  
"Very well, my Raven, I will explain my actions to you, but only because you are such a vital...asset to me. The killing of those Mudbloods with which you were once associated was carried out under my orders in an attempt to allow you to cleanse your own blood, body and soul of the past to which you once belonged but now no longer have to consider. I hope this answer suits you"  
  
Draco saw Hermione bite her tongue as Voldemort spoke of her family in such degrading terms yet she said nothing and stood before the Dark Lord with her head held high.  
  
"Yes My Lord, I can see that you did what was obviously best in terms of my devotion to you. With my connections to the Mudbloods now severed there is nothing to pose a possible threat to my loyalty and devotion to you, although I hope you realise My Lord that there is nothing on this Erath or beyond that would tempt me to sway from your side. I am slightly hurt that you would think such things of me." Hermione sulked, sticking out her lower lip slightly and lowering her head to look up at the Dark Lord through eyes darkly framed with long lashes.  
  
Voldemort curled his lip up affectionately at the petite young woman in front of him before raising his gaze to Snape and Draco;  
  
"You may go." He commanded.  
  
"My Lord?" Snape questioned, at last rising from his bowing position on the floor, Draco followed his lead, also rising. "Did you not call us here for a purpose?"  
  
"Severus, I suggest you do not question my actions any more than they already have been this evening. If you must know I was going to discuss our plans for the attack in March, however, due to My Raven's outburst I am no longer in the mood to consider such things, instead I feel that the Raven and I should spend some time alone; I feel she needs to learn the manners she was obviously never taught from the Mudbloods."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione to view her response; there was none. Her eyes never moved to Draco, nor did they show any form of emotion, she simply stared, fixated to the one wall opposite her.  
  
Silently Draco performed the Legilimens charm in an attempt to see what Hermione was thinking and feeling at this moment, but whatever power she had protecting her was bound to her mind and would not let him pass its shield on her thoughts. He felt Snape's eyes on him, the older wizard knew what he was attempting as the thought had crossed his own mind. Draco gave a small shake of his head to let the potions master not to attempt the charm. The pair bowed and returned to the castle, leaving Hermione to the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Draco had no idea what passed between Hermione and Voldemort when he left that night but the next time he saw her she had a thin, four inch scar across the right hand side of her waist that she said would not heal despite her efforts. She refused to go Madam Pomfrey and would not tell Draco how the scar had come to be there, falling into abrupt silence whenever the issue was raised.  
  
She seemed to be doing that more and more recently and it was all Draco could do to coax her into the mildest of discussions. Although Draco could still feel her passion and love for him it was a struggle to keep the less sexual aspects of their relationship alive in the way they had been. The conversation was difficult as they always knew each other's business with working and schooling together and they often found themselves wrapped naked in each others arms in an effort to provoke at least a physical engagement.  
  
One week after they had been called to Voldemort Draco returned to his rooms to find a fuming Hermione waiting for him;  
  
"Is it true?" She spat before he'd had time to close the door and welcome her. He placed his satchel down and turned to her;  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"What Pansy said?"  
  
"I don't know 'Mi as I have no idea what dear Pansy has said to you but the chances are it is venomous and a lie."  
  
"Well, it was actually most interesting what she had to tell me in todays Herbology class."  
  
Draco secretly began wishing he had not dropped that subject so he would have been able to stop Pansy from saying whatever it was she had said that had so obviously upset Hermione.  
  
"What has our darling friend said now?" He braved sarcastically.  
  
"Have you bet on me with Blaise Zabini?" Hermione exclaimed, and Draco took a step backward out of shock, falling over his abandoned satchel and landing flat on his backside in a most un-Malfoy like manner. He looked up at the angrily advancing Hermione and cowered slightly in her powerful presence.  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"No." Draco blurted out, panicking, saying the answer that came into his head first and immediately regretting it; he should know better than to lie to a talented witch.  
  
Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at him;  
  
"Verita Revealai!"  
  
"God damnit Hermione." Draco spat, "Did you really have to do that? Honestly, what is it with people casting truth spells on me?"  
  
"Yes, you mentioned that Snape gave you Veritaserum and Harry cast this spell on you-I taught it him. It really is most useful. Now, let's try again shall we? Have you and Blaise got a 2oo Galleon bet on as to who will have sex with me first?"  
  
"Yes." Draco answered, trying to stop his mouth from betraying him but to avail.  
  
The emotion on Hermione's face at that moment nearly broke Draco's heart in two; she looked hurt, betrayed and lost all in one second and it was all he could to stop from reaching out to her, but he knew that move would not be appreciated.  
  
"You bet on me?" She gasped angrily. "I don't believe you Draco Malfoy. You actually dared to bet on me. Pray tell me why you thought this was such a wonderful idea?"  
  
"I didn't, I honestly did try and back out of it but Blaise was insistent; I had to keep up my front."  
  
"Oh yes the ever King of Slytherin aren't you? All for the good of The Order wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes...well, that's what I thought."  
  
"And I suppose that's the reason you ever made a move on me-because you get 200 Galleons out of it. So why haven't you announced it yet? Surely we could have wandered into the Great Hall together at any time and you would be 200 Galleons better off."  
  
"Hermione it's not like that. I swear." Draco protested.  
  
"Really?" Hermione spat, "So why did you make a move on me then?"  
  
"Because I fancied you for ages then Voldemort urged me on." Draco answered, covering his mouth up; that sounded even worse out loud.  
  
The rage on Hermione's face intensified tenfold and Draco was surprised to see no sign of the usual light around her.  
  
"Voldemort!" She shrieked. "Voldemort! You are with me because you took advice from some deranged lunatic who is hell bent on being master of the universe? Great! I feel very much loved and wanted. First you bet on me then you take advice from the Dark Lord himself who's idea of a romantic night in is chains, whips and hot wax. Great, bloody marvellous."  
  
"Will you please listen? I am with you because I love you; Voldemort gave me the courage to ask you out, as weird as that sounds, and the bet with Blaise was only made last week."  
  
Hermione's voice calmed but her eyes still blazed.  
  
"Only last week? Draco you dismiss all of this as though it's a game that doesn't matter. This is my body we're talking abut and you have willingly bet on it as though it is a piece of meat. Well I am not one of your little screws that you can toss aside like you have so many others. This is one bet you are not going to win."  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of Draco's room and his life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note; Sorry that this was a bitty and depressing Chapter, it doesn't really flow very well but I had to get it all in and this was the best I could do despite many re-writes. I'll update soon, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming; I love reading them. 


	18. Killing For Survival

Author's Note; Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed up to here. This is just to let you all know that the next Chapter will be slightly delayed as I am taking part in a DM/HG fanfic exchange and only have to weeks to get my entry completed (and it's quite a long fic I have planned). Unfortunately this means that all the readers of this story have to wait, for which I can't apologise enough and I hope you can all be patient and forgive me :o) (Although on the upside it means there will be another DM/HG fanfic for you to read). Sorry again, Slytherin Spirit.  
  
Chapter 17-Killing for Survival  
  
Draco stared at the closed door that Hermione had just walked out of. He was in shock, he couldn't believe it; she'd gone, left him and it was entirely his own fault. If he hadn't been such an idiot she would probably still be here and all would be well with the world. His insides ached. Now he had nothing. He was alone; she was all he had in the world, all he had ever loved, all he had ever wanted and now she was gone because of some stupid bet that he'd been to macho to turn down. He couldn't breathe properly. His head was spinning and the room was blurring in and out of focus. He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, his eyes closed, picturing her face. He could feel his heart breaking yet he could not cry; the pain was overwhelming and it made every bone in his body ache and cry for the warmth he had felt only minutes previously when she had been here. But now she wasn't and all he wanted to do was die.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's depression lasted for many days; every time he saw Hermione he would look away, not wanting to meet her eyes. Although he had no fear of doing that as she would determinedly turn her gaze from him whenever they were in the same room. To make matters ten times worse it appeared to Draco that she had begun a flirting session with Blaise in front of him on purpose, just as a constant reminder as to how stupid he was. Draco would sit in potions watching Blaise flash her a smile and wincing whenever she returned it, flicking her hair over her shoulder in that way that Draco found so irresistible. Yet he could do nothing.  
  
He had offered Blaise the 200 Galleons, saying that he was bored with the challenge and if Blaise wanted the money he could take it, but Blaise had refused saying that no gentleman withdrew from a bet. His response had forced Draco to agree and re-swear that he was trying his best to bed Hermione.  
  
The week after Hermione had walked out and left him, Draco received a message from Voldemort, calling an emergency revel; he said that the reason was urgent and everyone was to attend, no excuses. Draco sighed and tossed the letter into the fire before changing into black dress robes and heading up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The last thing he needed right now was to watch Hermione flirt her way around the Death Eaters in some skimpy outfit that left little, or more likely, nothing, to the imagination. He was right with the latter, and nearly keeled over on the spot when he saw Hermione's latest attire; she was stood standing perfectly naturally, discussing the N.E.W.T curriculum with Dumbledore and Snape, whilst wearing little more than her underwear. Her outfit was a black, strapless bra and matching thong with a long sleeveless dress over the top. It fell beautifully off her frame, and the usual slit from hem to hip was on her left hand side, displaying her Dark Mark but the slit was not really necessary considering the rest of the dress; it was all but completely invisible, made of only a single layer of thin black chiffon. Draco also noted there was a complete lack of shoes and she stood, barefoot at her natural height of a petite five feet two inches. She wore only black eyeliner and looked the perfection of natural beauty.  
  
He forced himself to look away and instead tune into what was actually being said. Dumbledore was talking;  
  
"...I also hear that there may be new Death Eaters joining the ranks tonight. Rumours tell me there is another under age follower, like yourselves, however I have as yet been unable to locate any details, but I'd be wary as it is likely to be someone from this school; most likely a Slytherin."  
  
"Aren't they always." Snape muttered to no-one in particular. He'd been in a foul mood lately and had been taking it out on anybody who crossed his path in a way that displeased him.  
  
Dumbledore chose to ignore the potions master comment and waved his arms, lowering the wards around the school. Draco, Snape and Hermione apparated with out a word.  
  
------------------------------------------------ There was already a mass of Death Eaters in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor when the three spies apparated before the Dark Lord and knelt before him. Hermione stood between the two men, her head only reaching their chests as she stood at her natural height. She stared sternly ahead as they rose from their kneeling positions; she would not acknowledge Draco.  
  
"Ah you are here at last." Voldemort smiled, offering Hermione his long, white hand. She took it and stood next to him, his right hand witch. "The others wanted to begin but I refused to start without you here My Raven. I feel you should...welcome our new comrades."  
  
"My Lord I hope you realise that I am not simply a trophy which you may pass amongst whomever you wish."  
  
"Dear Raven, I do not think that. I merely wish for you to do as you please."  
  
"Then I will hold my judgement until I view our new companions, and if one takes my fancy then I may have some fun."  
  
"Very well." Voldemort replied, smiling down at his favourite. "Bring in the new!" He bellowed, and the great doors were flung open.  
  
Peter Pettigrew entered, closely followed by five potential Death Eaters, one of which was Blaise Zabini. Draco groaned; this was not a good sign.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looked at Hermione;  
  
"Do any of them enchant you My Raven?"  
  
"There is only one amongst them who may continue to hold my attention My Lord."  
  
"Young Zabini?"  
  
"That is correct My Lord, although I must ask, why has Mr Zabini been permitted to join us? He is still at Hogwarts and is only just 17."  
  
"Indeed Raven, he is not as powerful as you or Mr Malfoy which was why the two of you were allowed into my faction, yet Mr Zabini's family have shown me great loyalty over they years and as they lost their eldest son to you in September I felt there was no better way to repay their loss than by allowing their youngest to be marked. There is one other reason; numbers. Although our victory is imminent we may still benefit by taking all the hands we can."  
  
"Thank you for telling me My Lord." Hermione responded, her eyes locking with Blaise's. She smiled at him seductively and in that moment Draco noticed two things. One was that Blaise's eyes widened in shock as he saw Hermione standing proudly, and all but naked, next to the man who would soon be his new master. Also, Hermione's eyes, full of lust as she looked at the new blood, were also beginning to fill with flame and a slight green glow clung to her skin like a fine mist, making her shimmer in the dim light of the ballroom.  
  
Blaise Zabini was the Slytherin Goalkeeper and the many practices over the years had blessed him with a lean and muscular body. His physique was strong, tall and sexy, his dark blonde hair long and spiky and his eyes were such a deep blue they were purple.  
  
Right now those eyes were on Hermione in a look that fought between hatred, confusion and lust. He wanted her.  
  
The initiation began.  
  
One after the other the new blood came forward to repeat the oath that Draco felt he had said in another lifetime. It felt like decades had passed since he had stood before the Dark Lord, exposing his young flesh and repeating the promise of a Death Eater. Once each one had been marked they joined the other followers around the ballroom. As Blaise took his mark he did not flinch as Voldemort's wand tip burned the tender flesh on the inside of his right arm. He bowed before his master once the Dark Mark blazed like fire on his skin.  
  
"Stand!" Voldemort commanded. Blaise did so and stood with the collection of Death Eaters. The Dark Lord continued; "Although I now have five new, faithful followers, they are not the main reason I called you all together. It seems that Dumblewit and that bloody Order of the Phoenix he's reassembled have somehow become aware f our plans to attack Hogwarts." A murmur rippled around the room in waves, like a pebble dropped into smooth, clear water. "Now, due to this complication I have changed the plans for our attack. I have decided that a battle will probably be our best move now that that crazy old man knows of our original plans. I have concluded that a battle in Hogsmeade is our best chance at surprising the batty fool. We will take Hogsmeade over a few nights, moving in a few at a time until we occupy every home and shop in there, all inhabitants will be killed of course. The ancient idiot is bound to catch on sooner or later, and when he does Hogsmeade will be our battleground. We will crush Bumblemore and his pathetic cronies into the ground. Any questions?"  
  
All the Death Eaters remained quiet.  
  
"I thought not. Now onto serious matters; tell me, which of you good for nothing, spineless, weak, pathetic inbreds had the audacity and stupidity to think they could pass information along to eh other side without my finding out?"  
  
Again no-one spoke.  
  
"Come along now, speak up as one of you must know something; the powers of deduction say so."  
  
There was more silence until MacNair suddenly called out;  
  
"I bet it was filthy little Mudblood, either her or Malfoy and Snape. They are the only ones who have constant contact with both Dumbledore and our plans. They may not be in The Order but I bet they know its plans, what with her being in the same school as Potter and being close to Dumbledore."  
  
Voldemort turned to Hermione, Draco and Snape.  
  
"Is this true my Raven?" He interrogated.  
  
Hermione fluttered her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Which part My Lord?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Any of it?"  
  
"Well, My Lord it is true that I do attend the same school as Potter" she spat his name as if saying it hurt, "and that I have a constant interaction with Dumbledore, but that, My Lord, is as far as the relationships go. I do not and have never spoken of your plans to anyone other than those in the room now."  
  
Draco could feel Voldemort searching not only her minds but also Snape's and his own. He quickly shut off all thought of The Order and was able to stop Voldemort's penetration.  
  
"You are sure My Raven?"  
  
"My Lord, I can not believe you are entertaining such a thought. Haven't we been loyal and faithful for you? Have we ever given you reason to doubt us?" She looked up at their Lord, once again fluttering her long, dark eyelashes and pouting slightly. "MacNair's accusation is absurd." She lowered her voice to a sexy whisper and added, "Maybe it is he who has betrayed your trust and has something to hide so he tries to shift the blame onto us."  
  
"I am sorry My Raven for accusing you in such a way. I apologise."  
  
Hermione smiled and Draco couldn't help but marvel at the shift of power that always took place when Hermione turned on the charm and sex appeal. Voldemort turned to the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Well, it seems My Raven has her own theory as to who has let our plans slip to the enemy." He looked at Hermione, "The floor is yours my dear."  
  
Hermione entered the throng of Death Eaters, her skin still glowing faintly and emerged with an angry looking MacNair.  
  
"I think MacNair, that it is you who has told The Order of our plans, and so are simply attempting to shift the blame onto a supposed easier target, i.e. Me; the Mudblood. However, you doubt both my power and position here; they are bigger and more important than you own and I strongly suggest that you apologise not only to me but also to Mr Malfoy and Mr Snape."  
  
MacNair spat at her. Hermione gracefully dodged the phlegm, an increasing look of anger upon her face. She looked at Voldemort, pleading;  
  
"You think he is the one?" He asked.  
  
"I do My Lord."  
  
"Then you may proceed as you see fit." He answered.  
  
MacNair began to protest but Hermione swiftly kicked him in the stomach;  
  
"You will speak when spoken to." She spat at him. The helpless Death Eater fell quiet, all too aware of the fate that awaited him.  
  
Hermione was now smiling gleefully but did not see MacNair flick his wand and mutter quietly. The spells disarmed her and cast the Crucio curse upon her in quick succession. Hermione writhed, cursed and screamed under the unforgivable.  
  
"You bastard." She whispered dangerously as the curse ended its torment upon her body. She summoned MacNair's wand with a simple beckoning of her hand. She caught the slim, wooden stick and tossed it to Snape, instructing him not to let it go under any circumstances.  
  
"Ah well, at least we are more evenly matched now." She smiled wickedly before sending a Crucio curse hurtling straight for him. The older wizard wriggled and danced under the power of the curse before falling still and twitching slightly, "Oops," Hermione giggled, "I guess not."  
  
MacNair moved to break through the Death Eaters who now encircled the duelling pair, but they did not move; any blood spill was better than none at all. The defeated wizard turned around, only to come face to face with a very angry Hermione.  
  
Suddenly the faint glow around her body grew to magnificent proportions, engulfing every part of her being in electric green. Hermione grabbed MacNair by the scruff of his robes and threw him around her so he landed on his knees. She then straddled the kneeling Death Eater, looking straight down on him, staring him straight in the eye and baring her teeth menacingly.  
  
"Game's over." She promised, releasing the frightened man from her grasp. Again he attempted to break the Death Eater circle, and again they defied him.  
  
A chilling wind began to rise within the circle, swooping around the witch and whipping her hair and robes into a frenzy. She laughed into it; a cold laugh which hurt the ears of those who heard it.  
  
Hermione raised her glowing hands to the heavens and the green power crackled around her. Jade lightening cracked through the air and Hermione caught it between her two hands, moulding it into a small ball of power. She then threw the sphere of magic at the cowering MacNair. He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound never emerged as he fell to the floor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gathered Death Eaters stared at where MacNair had fallen; there wad nothing but ash there. Their eyes fixed on Hermione; they filled with fear, anger and confusion at the immense power that had just been displayed before them. Hermione too stared at the ashes; she wore a look of surprise and horror, but only for a moment. Soon the pure and true emotions were masked, replaced with a look of triumph and contempt at the ashes that had seconds before been her accuser.  
  
Gracefully she turned to Voldemort;  
  
"If you please My Lord, I wish to retire to a private room."  
  
"Certainly My Raven. Will you be taking anyone with you?"  
  
Surprisingly Hermione strolled over to Draco and linked her arms with his. The Dark Lord smiled and Draco turned to go, but she had not finished selecting yet. Slowly, seductively Hermi0one made her way to Blaise Zabini. He placed a hand on her waist, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco opened his mouth to protest before realising; she was a free woman, if she wanted to see them both in private then that was fair enough.  
  
Hermione led Draco and Blaise to one of the studies on the fourth floor. The three entered and Hermione closed the door behind them, casting an advanced locking spell and silencing spell so they could not be heard. She then turned heatedly to the Slytherins;  
  
"So, this bet you two have made."  
  
Blaise looked unfazed by the angry lioness in front of him;  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Call it off." Hermione commanded.  
  
"No way love, I've got 200 Galleons riding on this bet, all it needs is for me to be riding you."  
  
Hermione walked over to Blaise and slapped him sharply across the right cheek.  
  
"Call it off now." She demanded.  
  
"Hermione back down." Draco whispered, pulling down her raised arm to prevent her from striking out again.  
  
"Why should I? I do not appreciate being bet on like some race horse. I demand you to call of the bet now."  
  
"We can't." Blaise said angrily.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because a gentleman never goes back on his word."  
  
"You are no more a gentlemen than I am a dancing bear therefore you have no reason to not call off this bet."  
  
There was silence in the room before Blaise suddenly leapt at Hermione, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Well if the labels don't apply and I'm not gentleman then you're no witch, which means I can have my way with you, get my 200 Galleons and a good fuck."  
  
Blaise's eyes flashed with lust and greed as he ripped the dress from Hermione's body and began an attempt to violate her body.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Draco yelled, throwing the spell at Blaise who fell onto the floor unmoving.  
  
Hermione gasped and ran from the room. Draco made to follow but decided to first attend to Blaise. He stood over the other Slytherin, deciding what to do.  
  
"Obliviate." He whispered, following it up with "Impregulia."  
  
Draco then removed the body binding curse and helped Blaise up from the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later Blaise was in the arms of some young Death Eater he'd just met, and Draco was searching the Manor for Hermione. He eventually found her in one of the many bedrooms. She was curled on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I wiped his memory and made up a new one. I made him think that I had slept with you first so had won the bet."  
  
"What about the money?"  
  
"I took it."  
  
"Draco; that's not right."  
  
"Neither was him attacking you." Draco replied bluntly. "Now get some sleep. I told Voldemort that you felt slightly exhausted after blasting MacNair and wanted to rest tonight. He believed me and told me to look after you. Talk about favouritism; if anyone else asked to be excused due to tiredness he'd have their head on a plate before you could say Quidditch."  
  
Hermione smiled a response but her eyelids were already slowly closing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When Draco awoke the next morning Hermione lay still on the bed, her eyes closed and her breaths steady. Draco gently walked over to the bed and stroked her cheek to wake her. She fluttered her eyelashes before opening her large eyes.  
  
"'Mi," Draco ventured, "We've got to leave soon."  
  
"Oh." She answered almost mechanically, getting out of the bed and beginning to dress.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um...last night, Voldemort probed me to find out if we had reported to The Order, but I managed to block him somehow."  
  
"It was me; well, the Gods. Oddly enough it was the Dark Ones, I don't understand them. Sometimes they help me, dong as I ask yet at other times they overrun me and I can't do anything to stop them."  
  
"But what about Voldemort; how did he not find out MacNair was innocent; he must have searched his mind as well."  
  
"He did, but I built a wall around MacNair's mind. I filled it full of false memories of The Order and him spying for them. Well, I say me, but again the Gods helped me. Their presence is beginning to make my mind ache; they seem to be here all the time."  
  
Draco nodded, not sure of how to respond;  
  
"There was something else too..." he said.  
  
"We aren't back together Draco; you saved me from Blaise, that's all."  
  
"But why can't we be together?"  
  
"Because I'm not myself at the moment. I know you were under the truth spell therefore you could not have lied. What I said about you blocking the spell was bullshit to avoid this conversation. I don't want to be with you because I don't want to hurt you. It feels like the Gods are taking over me in preparation for something, and I don't want to risk hurting you."  
  
"This is hurting me 'Mi." Draco explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." Hermione muttered. "Until I'm ready. Maybe, eventually, when all this is over and if the gods decide to leave me alone, maybe then it could work."  
  
Draco nodded, silently and they said no more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Author's note; I had two ideas for this Chapter, one ever the cynic and one sticking to morals, but I couldn't decide which one I liked best so I typed both up. The other version of this Chapter is posted on www.adultfanfiction.net if you want to read it (WARNING; Threesome).  
  
Raine Malfoy; You hate Granger and enjoyed her pain but have to be nice? Lol, that made me smile. Don't be nice though, let it all out :o) Thanks for reviewing, and I'm pleased you liked it.  
  
dracohermioneluver; There you are; technically they aren't mad at each other any more. I'm sorry the last Chapter was depressing. Hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Ghypscee, feltons-no.1-dominatrix, Mialana, HnDluver, Keliyon; Thank you very much, hope you liked this Chapter, I'll get some blasting, ass kicking and light stuff in eventually as it is getting a bit angst ridden.  
  
Miss Rhapsody; Thank you, I'm very happy you liked the way that last Chapter was written and though I'd got the anguish right.  
  
KatD; The struggle in Hermione will eventually climax one way or another as will her relationship with Draco, I just hope you will enjoy it when it eventually gets here.  
  
InsanitySquirrel321; Ha ha, love your response :o) Thanks for reviewing. Maybe I'll get them back together...although you may place your bets according to the fact it is a DM/HG fanfic, hope that makes you feel better :o) 


	19. The Knife of Asriel

I am sorry you have had to wait so much longer than usual for this but, as I had to point out to a couple of ignorant reviewers (to whom I apologise if they were joking), I am 18 and currently making one of the biggest decisions I will ever have to make; which University I will attend for the next four years. That has occupied me for the best part of this week and combined with the fanfic exchange, writers block and coursework I have been thrown completely of course. Sorry to the many of you who waited patiently and didn't feel they had to resort to threatening to flame me if I didn't update soon.  
  
Ebbe04, mattiemalfoy, DM/HG Lover, me, Draco_Fan, quiet-mg, KatarynMalfoy, feltons-no.1-dominatrix, dracohermioneluver, Keliyon, sweet-77-thang, HnDluver, InsanitySquirrel321, WiccaWitch, RaineMalfoy: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, hopefully some of musings will be answered.  
  
Sheilalein; I have explained as much of Hermione's power as I will at the moment. You learn slightly more in this Chapter and I promise it will climax eventually.  
  
Miss Rhapsody; As always thank you for reviewing. I love getting them from you as they always make me smile. No other of my Chapters are different, only the last one which you have read. If I do decide ever to vary them again I will let everyone know.  
  
buscemi Thank you. Yes, they know what a condom is but how boring is it to read "Draco slowly unravelled the condom onto himself as Hemrione waited patiently for him to finish". Personally I don't find it very sexy to read that so I ignore it and let people imagine what they want; a charm, the pill, condoms, a potion, anything you feel like.  
  
dracohermioneluver; Your review confused me. Please explain a bit more.  
  
N.B. They are not my puppets, I just make them dance.  
  
Chapter 18-The Knife of Asriel  
  
Draco crumpled up the letter in his hand, his eyes falling to the soft, green of the table cloth. A family meal was not what he needed right now, yet his Father was adamant that it was necessary and that Draco had to attend. They were never events to relish in and Draco severely doubted this one would be any different; the three of them would simply sit around, bitching about muggles, Hermione, Dumbledore and Potter, whilst plotting many manipulative plans as to how they cold dispose of them.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Draco sighed, viciously stabbing his bacon and ignoring the looks the other Slytherins were giving him.  
  
Blaise was particularly bothersome at the moment. His sharp, purple eyes were always watching Draco and Hermione, seemingly for some indication of what was going on there. Draco's performance at the revel seemed not to have quenched the thirst of the Slytherin who thought with his groin, and Draco was constantly considering how much of a threat Blaise really posed to Hermione's safety.  
  
Draco's eyes involuntarily turned to the lioness as he thought of her. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. She was everything he loved about the world; elegance, mystery, happiness and love all rolled into one. Her eyes glanced towards him and grey met green as, for the first time in along time, they connected above everything else.  
  
Remembering his place Draco scowled and turned back to his breakfast. He had to speak with her. There were so many questions he needed to ask her about the revel and her powers. Any excuse to talk with her.  
  
The family dinner would be on the Friday night so he would be able to go and see Hermione on the Saturday morning, if she wasn't doing anything with Pothead and Weasel. He could always pop in on his way back from the family dinner.  
  
"Hey, Draco? You OK?" Blaise yelled up, obviously not phased by anything these days.  
  
"Yeah, Drakie. You've been so quiet lately. Is something bothering you that I can help with?" This was Pansy, whispering into his left ear, whilst running her slim hand across his thigh. Draco closed his eyes, pretending it was Hermione but, failing miserably, he briskly shook the bony girl away with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"I'm fine Pansy. Really."  
  
Blaise simply smirked and returned to his conversation with Millicent whiles Pansy, disgruntled, sat in stony silence, occasionally glancing at Draco to regain his affections. But to no avail for Draco had fallen into deep thought, away from the conversations of his housemates and away from Hogwarts. In his mind, he was alone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Draco glanced at himself in the mirror. He truly was his father's son. An elegant black suit adorned his lean physique and around his shoulders he wore a black cape, lined with fine green silk and fastened with a silver snake clasp. Sneering he turned from the mirror and made his way from the castle to apparate from Hogsmeade, stalking through the corridors and not paying attention to the rest of the school;  
  
"OW! Watch where you're going!" A female voice spat as books fell to the floor.  
  
Without raising his eyes Draco bent to help retrieve the books. His hand brushed familiar, creamy skin and he lifted his eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Hermione whispered, her voice full of hope and sadness at the same time.  
  
"So you weren't looking where you were going either?" Draco said, trying to engage in a conversation with her.  
  
"Obviously not." Hermione snapped, grabbing her last book of him and turning away.  
  
"Can I come by your rooms later?" Draco asked suddenly, cursing his illogical brain for thinking that saying that even classified as being remotely a good idea. Yet to his surprise Hermione turned.  
  
"I'd like that." Was all she said before turning away once more.  
  
Draco smiled to himself; nothing would put him in a bad mood tonight. He stalked from the castle and apparated to Malfoy Manor, his spirits higher than they had been for a while.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco was greeted at the door by a rather old and tired looking house elf wearing a potato sack.  
  
"Renny welcomes Master Draco home tonight and hope Master Draco has a wonderful evening." The house elf spoke out, cautiously staying out of range of Dracos' arms and feet for fear of being kicked. Draco simply nodded and walked towards his mother's awkward greeting; a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ah, Draco." His father's silky voice slid through the doorway, followed by the man himself. "Good to see you; it has been too long since we sat together as a family."  
  
"It has Father." Draco replied robotically, removing his cape and tossing it to the house elf. "I was wondering when you would call me again. We have many things to discuss."  
  
"Indeed we do." Lucius purred, his arm inching around his wife's waist. "Narcissa, dearest, myself and Draco will retire to the smoking room for the time being and will meet you in the dining room at nine for dinner."  
  
Narcissa said nothing but walked away silently, muttering to herself about how Lucius was a bastard and she was better of without him.  
  
Lucius laughed to himself, as if hearing his wife talk in such a way was simply a trick performed by a particularly amusing pet. Draco sighed and followed his father to the smoking room where a large balloon of Brandy and a best cigar were thrust upon him. He thanked his father and began to puff on the cancer stick whilst watching the amber liquid dance in the light as he swirled it around the delicate glass.  
  
"I hear you won a bet Draco." Lucius suddenly announced, a smirk of evil upon his face.  
  
Technically Draco had not won the bet but, knowing his father the best conversation would ensue if he said the right thing.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Would you care to elaborate Draco? You know how much I enjoy the details."  
  
"Me and Blaise, at Christmas, placed a bet of 200 Galleons to see who could shag Granger first. At the revel I won."  
  
"Although you had already won."  
  
"That is true, but where would be the fun in that when I could make Blaise watch and deny him all chances of winning?"  
  
Lucius' laugh was cold and cruel as he looked upon the son of whom he was so proud.  
  
"So the Mudblood bitch finally got a good seeing to by the both of you? I am impressed."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
"Now that we have discussed that issue we must progress onto further matters. Disposing of the little whore."  
  
"Have you given it ay more thought father?"  
  
"Your mother will be away throughout February on business for the Dark Lord, leaving us the perfect opportunity to strike. I know Narcissa would appreciate the show but I think of it as a bonding exercise between father and son."  
  
Draco allowed a sincere smile to swim to the surface of his face.  
  
"Of course Father."  
  
"Now, I feel there is very little to be done in the way of planning as there is no doubt that the bitch will be brought down. The Gods know she deserves it after that display at the last revel; MacNair was one of our best men."  
  
"You think he was innocent Father?" Draco found himself asking, unable to stop his wondering.  
  
This question seemed to throw Lucius who had obviously not considered MacNair's guilt or innocence, only that it had bee the "filthy Mudblood" who had slain him. Yet, as always, Lucius maintained the aura of complete control and dignity.  
  
"Who knows. I know I certainly don't care; he was a clumsy fool, although he was loyal. The point is Draco that it was SHE who killed him and we need to dispose of her. The plan is the same as before; lure her here on Valentine's night and we will slay her down. It will be simple but effective."  
  
"Yes Father. What time should I be here?"  
  
"Your Mother will be leaving at six so put in an appearance at seven and tell the Mudblood to be here at half past. Clear?"  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Lucius gave Draco a rare nod of approval and together they returned to the dining room for dinner.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Draco sat between his parents at dinner that night with a sense of hatred gripping slowly around his heart. They were animals; he could see it now more than ever, nothing but cruel natured, evil animals. His Father was gloating about some innocent muggle he had captured and tortured into madness before setting them loose on a London street with a sword and bayonet where they had attempted to stab five civilians and had shot two others. Narcissa was laughing as the story progressed, apparently finding it the funniest thing she had ever heard.  
  
Secretly wishing he could change the subject so it wouldn't appear to be obvious that he did not wish to discuss his Fathers 'triumphs', Draco amused himself by throwing in full blown evil cackles when it seemed the appropriate thing to do.  
  
Half way through the splendid meal Narcissa turned to Draco and asked;  
  
"And what about a bride Draco?"  
  
Draco, who had not been listening tried to put what his Mother had said into something that resembled a cohesive context.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother I think I must have phased out for a second. Could you please elaborate for me?"  
  
"A bride, Draco, you will take a bride this summer. Who is it to be? I know our Lord is taken with the Mudblood, but with her out of the picture by the battle you will need someone else. What about that Millicent girl?"  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode has a face like a pug." Draco sneered, much to his Father's enjoyment. Narcissa bristled;  
  
"Well, Pansy has always bee popular with you."  
  
"No, she hasn't Mother; I have been popular with her. There is subtle difference."  
  
""There's always Blaise's sister. What's her name again?"  
  
"Moirasa." Lucius spoke up, his eyes shining at the thought of the sexy blonde with the smouldering eyes.  
  
Draco had met her once and she had been enough to turn his stomach. The evil within the soul of Moirasa was more than he had felt even in his Father. She was twisted, always had been. A year older than Blaise, Moirasa had attended Hogwarts and been Head Girl and the queen of Slytherin. She had taunted, bullied and manipulated her way through the school and then into Voldemort's deepest circle.  
  
Draco had met her at a party once but had not seen her since becoming a Death Eater, being told she was in Japan researching the best way to torture The Order members that may survive the battle, and carrying out her studies on any muggle or Mudblood she could lay her hands on. The thought of being matchmaked to such a monster made Draco's blood boil and he stood from the table, eyes flashing;  
  
"I will choose my bride myself and will not have you interfering." He said, knowing he would regret what he was about to do, "I will not sit here any longer to be discussed as some sort of prize. Goodnight."  
  
And with that Draco turned on his heel, walked out of the door and was absorbed into the night.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco stood before Hermione's door, staring at the plain, deep oak. He needed to talk to her. He had completely forgotten about the tradition of Malfoys being wed after graduation as it was not a subject he was particularly fond of. However, the mentioning of it by his Mother had made him realise there was only one person he wanted for a bride, but that person did not want him as anything. True, she had admitted that this was due to her fear of him being hurt, but didn't she see that he did not care? He wanted Hermione, not her power  
  
A sharp tap broke Draco's concentration and to took him more than a second to realise he had knocked on the door. He turned to walk away but as he reached the stairs he heard her;  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
Draco turned around to look at her; where was her anger at him?  
  
"I...I, erm...I..."  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I had to see you." Draco blurted out.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"May I come in?" Draco shot back, his patience at himself wearing thin.  
  
Hermione look puzzled but obliged by pulling the door open further and allowing him inside. She made her way over to the settee and pile of papers, sitting down and clutching a steaming mug. Draco stood and looked in her beauty.  
  
"Sit down." She suddenly snapped. He sat and felt a large Fire Whisky being shoved into his hands.  
  
"It might clear your head." Hermione said simply, openly amused at Draco's vacant state. He nodded and sipped the Whisky; the amber liquid burned down his throat and was like a slap across the face. He knew why he had to talk to her.  
  
"Promise you'll shut up and let me talk?" He asked.  
  
"If you want." Hermione replied, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"OK," Draco sighed, "yet before I start I need to ask you; why the sudden change of heart? You hated me."  
  
Hermione didn't answer straight away, but when she did her voice was strangely calm;  
  
"I need you." She responded, "As much as I hate myself for it, I need you in my life. You are the only person who will not...who does not, judge me for my power. Ron knows little of it and is afraid, Ginny acts in a similar way and Harry thinks he understands and tries to but will never feel what I feel and even Dumbledore seems shaken by the whole thing. You and me, we connected. I know we did and I know you felt it too, and it was wonderful. I need you in my life again."  
  
"Thank you." Draco whispered, unsure of what else to say. "I hope you can listen to me now." When Hermione only nodded, Draco continued; "There is a tradition in my family which dates back to the 15th Century and to my relative Delessor Malfoy. He..."  
  
"I know it." Hermione suddenly called out and Draco stopped to stare at her.  
  
"Firstly," he said, annoyed "you promised you wouldn't interrupt. Secondly, how the hell do you know about the tradition?"  
  
"I read. Anyone who has any intelligence knows of the Malfoy wedding tradition. I found out about it last year and never mentioned it when we were going out because I hoped that maybe, if I wished hard enough, the tradition would cease to exist and you would marry me. I know it says you may only marry witches from wizarding families that date back to the Book of Gold. I am not one of them."  
  
"I wish you were." Draco found himself saying. "I still love you 'Mi."  
  
"No you don't Draco, you love the power I have, and the glory it will bring you. You enjoy being the King of everything you can. You proved that when you bet on me."  
  
"God damnit Hermione, I don't want the bloody power or any glory. I want you. As cheesy and cliché as it sounds you are all I want. I made that stupid bet with Blaise without thinking and now look where it got me."  
  
"200 Galleons better off." Hermione spat.  
  
"Yes, and a Girlfriend worse off. I wish I hadn't done it but I can't go back and change it. You know that. All I can do is ask you to forgive me and believe me when I tell you that I only want you. The Gods can't stay with you forever but I don't care if they do as I don't want a relationship with a bunch of dead wizards whose name I can't pronounce properly. I love you and I want to be with you. We will see this war through until the end and we will survive it and when we do I will marry you."  
  
Hermione gasped as she heard him. Draco gasped as he heard himself, yet he felt no need to take back the words he had just uttered.  
  
"Really?" She whispered.  
  
"Really really." Draco promised.  
  
And as easily as it had all fallen apart, the burned bridges were rebuilt. Hermione flew into Draco's arms and he held her as if his heart would break without her. Carefully, he placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face to look into the eyes he had missed so much. Unfallen tears shone in them and their lips met in a synthesis of love, passion and longing.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione with ease and carried her to the bed where they stripped each other as if they could wait no longer. Draco's hands roamed her soft skin. It felt to him as if decades had passed and he caressed each section as if it were new to him; just to see if anything had changed. He closed his eyes as he travelled from her breasts to her stomach and his fingers passed over the ridges and grooves of the scar on her waist. His eyes darted open;  
  
"How did you get that? You never told me."  
  
Hermione clutched the bedclothes to her, fear in her eyes;  
  
"Voldemort did it." She whispered. "Have you heard of the blade of Asriel?"  
  
Draco nodded;  
  
"Asriel was the first of the Dark Gods. He killed the first Innocent, the most powerful of them, Anthelia; the great Goddess, with a knife he forged from the power of the sky."  
  
"Yes. The knife was created from the burning of the stars and the coolness of the moon, and it wields a great and terrible power. The legend says that the knife will kill anything to walk the earth, if it is plunged into them, unless they are worthy of its power."  
  
"So Voldemort stabbed you to see if you died?" Draco gasped, outraged. "But you're his most prized possession."  
  
"Proves how much of a bastard he is doesn't it? He was willing for me to die, but on some level he knew that I wouldn't. However, the knife, being forged by the Gods, has scarred me. I'll always have it"  
  
"So you can withstand the blade?"  
  
"Yes, which means I have the power Voldemort wants. Before the battle he will use the knife to transfer my power to him, making him almost indestructible when he fights Harry. I've already told Dumbledore and he's trying to think how we can turn it against Voldemort to out the power into Harry. Unfortunately that's proving difficult as the knife was forged by Asriel, a Dark One, and not by any of The Innocents."  
  
Draco silently took Hermione's hand, speechless at what he had just heard and unsure of what else he could do. Soon he felt Hermione drift into sleep and he smiled to himself in the darkness, contemplating the knife of Asriel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Two more things: as I said I have had SEVERE writers block with this Chapter and I am not at all happy with it, so it may get rewritten at some point (most likely when this is all finished). If it does get reworked I will post up saying so. Also, I have pinched the term "Book of Gold" for Draco's heritage from my dear friend Tamora Pierce :o) 


	20. King Serpent

To everyone who reviewed; THANK YOU VERY MCUH. They all make me smile. Unfortunately I haven't; got time to reply to any question or to thank everyone by name as it's very late now (1:08am to be precise) and I REALLY want to post this up tonight. Please keep reviewing; it makes my day. Thanks again :o) Slytherin Spirit  
  
Chapter 19-King Serpent  
  
Draco fell into a blissful unawares over the following week or so, and before he knew it Valentines Day was threatening upon him and he had no gift; a fate worse than death would have awaited him if he didn't think fast. So early one Saturday, before anyone had stirred in the castle, Draco rose from Hermione's bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and slipped from the room silently. He was nearly convinced to stay in the warmth of the plush room as he looked at the Sleeping Beauty in the bed; her raven hair fanned around her head in a dark halo and her cat's eyes, gently closed, flickered as she dreamt.  
  
Silently Draco made his way through the castle and to the front gates where he apparated to Malfoy Manor. He new this was not the most intelligent idea ever to have crossed his mind yet something told him it had to be done, and it had to be done now. So he crept across the lawn and to the secret door concealed in the elaborate brick work of the old house.  
  
"Le femme de nuit." He whispered, and the door slid aside to reveal a catacomb of corridors and booby-traps.  
  
Knowing exactly where to tread, Draco quickly made his way through the poison arrows, Avada Kedavra curses that randomly flew from the walls and misleading taunts and hints that the suits of armour insisted on calling at him, knowing full well who it was. He finally emerged in front of three large ebony doors and inscribed above them were the words:  
  
"Choose wisely friend or find the death of an enemy."  
  
Draco laughed at the use of the word "friend" in this Malfoy greeting; Malfoy's had few friends, they were more acquaintances if they were to be called anything at all. Draco walked through the far right door and found himself emerging from the fireplace in his own room. He checked the clock; quarter past five. His parents would still be in bed and if he was lucky the only life he would come across would be the house elves who he could easily threaten to keep their mouths shut.  
  
Throwing the invisibility cloak over himself, Draco stepped from the room and slinked through the long corridors of Malfoy Manor until he came to the ground floor where he located one particular statue of the many busts that were arranged in the foyer. Carefully Draco pulled at the likeness of Asriel and a compartment slid open beneath his feet.  
  
The trapdoor allowed Draco to slide down to a chamber. His chamber. It wasn't extraordinarily big but it was enough for Draco. He had found it quite by accident only a couple of years ago and had been fascinated by it ever since. It was around 20 feet square and the ceiling seemed to stretch into oblivion; Draco assumed that was due to a charm placed upon the room as a ceiling that tall would have to be visible from above ground. The walls themselves were made of dark sandstone, into which were carved many scripts and diagrams that Draco did not fully understand. He had tried to decipher them but had soon got bored and given up, deciding they were simply one of life's little mysteries.  
  
He was lucky to have discovered the hiding place and guessed correctly that his father knew every other secret compartment in the mansion except for this one. Why it had eluded him for so long Draco did not understand, nor did he question it. He was grateful for the chamber; it was where he kept his most precious things, and among them was the gift he would be giving Hermione. Gently he took the gift and wrapped it in a small, black velvet cloth, before carefully concealing it within his robe.  
  
Feeling as though he were being watched, Draco quickly looked around the chamber; it was empty yet he was sure he felt eyes upon him. Was it possible his Father had found the Chamber? Shrugging the feeling off he felt along the walls, his fingers stroking the smooth ridges and valleys they found in the carvings until he found the one he was looking for. The carving was of two females; one black, the other white yet they were identical and Draco had always found them fascinating. The light and dark sides of one whole yet depicted in two people.  
  
His fingers skimmed where their hands joined and became shadow and there he found the groove that enabled him to leave the chamber. A light split from the joined hands and spread wider and wider until it was the right size for Draco to pass through. On the other side there was a smaller chamber with a simple door that Draco exited from, throwing the invisibility cloak over his shoulders as he did so. The door slid silently behind him and was immediately absorbed back into the stone of Malfoy Manor. His secret was still safe. Smiling to himself Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way back to the castle.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Valentine's Day dawned and even the weather seemed to be enjoying the day as the clouds danced across the sky with a rose tint to their edges. Draco went to Hermione's room, planning to surprise her before they had to begin the day. Noticing how much sneaking around he was doping, Draco crept into Hermione's room, careful not to wake her yet. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered as her eyelids fluttered before opening completely, a smile upon her lips.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day." She replied, "I was so worried I would be spending this day alone."  
  
"Would it have mattered?" Draco asked, he had never fully understood the female's fascination with the day yet he was fully willing to shower gifts upon the object of his affection.  
  
"Of course it would have mattered" Hermione smiled, "Although it would have been my own fault if I had been alone. I'm sorry I pushed you away."  
  
"It's OK. I understand your reasons; now let's not think of it any more. I have something for you."  
  
"Ooh, presents."  
  
"Yes presents; unless you don't want it." Draco teased, pulling out the velvet wrapped gift and holding it just out of Hermione's reach.  
  
"Please?" Hermione whined, turning her huge puppy dog eyes towards him.  
  
"Cheat." He laughed, handing over the package.  
  
Hermione gently placed the parcel in her lap and began to unwrap it from its elegant covering, her eyes puzzled at what he could have bought her. Draco watched as she lifted the box from the abandoned swathes and laid it before her, and he smiled as he watched her open it and set her eyes upon what was inside. He of course knew why she was gasping in such a way. He had presented her with the Malfoy family jewels.  
  
The jewels of the Malfoys were as old as the family itself, dating back to the Book of Gold when the first wizard humans were born from the Gods. The first wizards in this form held extensive power compared to the wizards of today; some more so than others and the Malfoys had been one of these, yet they were also the most corrupted by the power, thus the tradition had been born to only wed purebloods and the jewels had been forged.  
  
The jewels were to be presented to each bride as they were proposed to and would only be worn by those worthy; the assumption being that they would only accept purebloods and all others would be rejected in order to conserve the pure blood of the family. Yet Draco held a strong suspicion that the jewels would take to Hermione. He had to try.  
  
The jewels themselves were a most wondrous sight; cast from purest platinum they consisted of a ring and elegant necklace. The necklace was an elaborate pattern on platinum bejewelled with emeralds and black and white diamonds that encased the neck halfway and fell down to cover the chest in droplets of jewels. The ring was just as spectacular to behold; although a simple band of platinum the same stones of the necklace were arranged perfectly the entire way around the ring, alternated with each other and with tiny inscriptions in the language of old; "One of dark beauty and innocent elegance who is worthy".  
  
"Oh Draco, they're beautiful." Hermione gasp exclaimed, "But I can't possible accept them."  
  
"And why not?" Draco demanded, feeling his temper rising at having the jewels rejected.  
  
"Two things; Firstly won't you mother miss them?"  
  
Draco laughed;  
  
"I doubt my mother even remembers she owns them. These may be the family jewels but unless my mother has the biggest diamond money can by on her finger she doesn't want it. They must have gone through fifty rings since they got together. Father passed these to me when mother said she wanted a new one a few years ago; said he felt I should use them to ensnare the next Malfoy."  
  
"You...you're proposing?"  
  
"Well, that's up to you. I love you and I want you to have these; engaged or not."  
  
Hermione sighed, a smile on her lips before realising she was supposed to be interrogating him;  
  
"Secondly; I won't be able to wear them. I know as well as anyone that the Malfoy jewels only accept purebloods. The ring says so."  
  
"Correction, the ring says "One of dark beauty and innocent elegance who is worthy" and I think you're worthy. Please try."  
  
Feeling beaten Hermione slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling slightly as she caught sight of the ring on her other hand she had received or Christmas. There was gasp as the ring slid onto her finger and a light flashed pure white, binding it to her.  
  
"See," Draco said smugly, "I told you."  
  
"Indeed you did Mr Malfoy, and as for your 'proposal' how about we see where this goes?"  
  
Draco nodded, pleased at her decision; he didn't want to rush onto anything too soon yet he knew that the jewels were meant for Hermione.  
  
Hermione stared at the jewels for a few moments more before suddenly jumping up from the bed and heading over to one her cabinets;  
  
"Tine for your gift." She said, "I feel guilty now because I didn't get you anything near as expensive as those jewels; they must be priceless."  
  
Draco was about to point out that technically they hadn't cost anything but instead he opted for the more tactical approach;  
  
"Don't worry about it. Valentine's Day isn't as big a deal for me as it is for you; today's your day and I want you to enjoy it, not feel as though you have to match my gift."  
  
Hermione smiled at his response and returned from the cabinet holding a selection of small, flat packages and a largish box shaped package. Draco looked t her, intrigued as she set down the gifts in front of him. He tore of the wrapping and laughed at what lay inside; a muggle music system and a selection of CD's.  
  
"I thought I'd try and pull you away from purely magical music." Hermione grinned, "Although I have to confess the hi-fi is charmed so it can play in the castle."  
  
"It's great." Draco grinned back, looking through the CD's; all stuff he had heard Hermione talk about but never heard himself; Stereophonics, Muse, Red Hot Chili Peppers, R.E.M. and one she'd never mentioned called Travis.  
  
He decided to give them a shot and tried to set up the hi-fi, unable to figure out the weird black, snake like object extending from the back of the system and ending in a vicious looking three spikes. Hermione grinned at his uselessness when it came to muggle artefacts and told him how to plug it in normally, although she also pointed out it couldn't be done in the castle as there was no electricity. Soon enough she had waved her wand, whispered a charm and the mellow sounds of Travis were filling the room.  
  
Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it, sitting beside him on the couch and snuggling into his chest. They had a while until classes began.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later that day Draco was making his way from Charms to potions, ignoring the giggles from the girls reading their cards and swooning at the males of the school; many at him he noticed smugly, when he heard a crash coming from a nearby Transfiguration classroom. Being the nosey type, and the sort to inflict harsh punishment on the rule breakers, he opened the classroom door, only to see Blaise Zabini cramming Hermione against one of the walls, his hands roaming her legs beneath her skirt.  
  
Draco saw red and sent a curse flying at Blaise, knocking the other Slytherin off his feet;  
  
"What the hell are you doing Zabini?" Draco yelled his wand never moving from Blaise's chest.  
  
"What's it look like Malfoy I'm getting a nice piece of ass for myself. Why? What's it to do with you?" His purple eyes locked with Draco's stormy grey and Draco remained silent; turning his attention to Hermione;  
  
"Go." He said simply.  
  
"But...I..."  
  
"I said go." Draco said, his voice full of anger and force. Hermione went, shutting the door on her way out. Draco turned his attention back to Blaise;  
  
"Zabini; explain yourself now."  
  
"You're turning into a soft git Draco you know that. We could have had so much fun; taking her together."  
  
"No thanks Zabini."  
  
"Not on first name terms anymore?" Blaise taunted, his evil eyes glinted maliciously in the flickering candlelight.  
  
"Not with you I'm not." Draco shot back, his wand still at Blaise's heart, "Explain yourself now."  
  
"Or you'll do what exactly? Kill me?"  
  
"I'll bloody well try."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It's a promise Zabini. Explain what you were doing and why or I'll have no choice but to fry your ass."  
  
Blaise Zabini was no fool, and he could see that Draco meant what he said. He was also a Slytherin and although they were loyal to an extent, if their own skin was on the line they would be the first to place the blame on someone else.  
  
"You father." He said simply.  
  
"I'm going to need more than that Zabini." Draco spat, his interest growing; more dirty dealings from Lucius Malfoy were never a good sign.  
  
"Your father wants me to seduce the mudblood so you won't become attached to her and will be able to kill her with less hesitation tomorrow."  
  
"And why would he ask you?"  
  
"He asked me because I told him I'd seen Hermione wearing the Malfoy ring; don't try to deny it. Very few people would recognise that ring but I'm not one of them. You had no right giving that filthy whore that jewellery. She's not worthy to lick it clean."  
  
Draco's fist collided with Blaise's cheek and the dazed blonde fell to the floor, smirking up at Draco;  
  
"You're pathetic; feelings for a mudblood. You're no more a Slytherin or a Malfoy than I am a dancing bear."  
  
Draco placed his foot over Blaise's throat;  
  
"One more question Zabini; what's my sadistic father promised you?" His foot tightened on Blaise's throat, making his eyes bulge slightly.  
  
"The best prize there is; power. Power in the shadow of the Dark Lord. I will be promoted to stand by his side through the battle."  
  
"I thought as much. You're the pathetic one; being seduced by the promises of a cruel lunatic who follows and ever bigger lunatic in a hopeless attempt to rule the world. You're a sheep Zabini. Nothing but a mindless entity who lacks individuality; you have nothing of your own so you gain what you can form others in order to make yourself better. It's pitiable."  
  
Draco's foot relaxed over Blaise's jugular and the other Slytherin leapt from he floor, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco in silent challenge;  
  
"You're going to duel me Zabini?"  
  
"You're damn right I am."  
  
"You know you can't win."  
  
"I'd rather die or kill you than live to see you fall in love with that filthy mudblood."  
  
"Too late; I already love her."  
  
"Traitor." Blaise yelled, throwing the first curse and catching Draco only slightly unawares; although evil and manipulative, Lucius had always taught to duel fairly; that is to at least bow before casting the first curse.  
  
The silver light hit Draco's stomach, throwing him off his feet. His regained his posture quickly and took aim at Blaise's heart once more, screaming more than one curse in order to give Blaise what he deserved; a lot of pain.  
  
The curse did the trick and soon Blaise was doubled up and rolling on the floor in agony. A weak hand took rough aim at Draco;  
  
"Crucio." Blaise whispered and Draco fell to the floor, the curse pouring through his veins and twisting his body into painful stances. The war was on; an unforgivable had been used, all the rules were abolished from that moment on. This was fight to the death and they both knew it as they stood to face each other, circling one another, their wands held in the duelling position;  
  
"So this is what it's come to has it Malfoy?" Blaise taunted, "You choose that whore over your own house."  
  
"I would choose anything over my own house. Slytherin is nothing but corruption and poison, and I no longer want to be a part of it."  
  
"So be it." Blaise spat, "Crucio!"  
  
Draco dodged the curse, flying rolling behind one of the desks and firing at Blaise form over the top. The Cruicio's flew thick and fast, more often than not they hit their target and were wheezed at the opponent through shallow breaths and stinging pain.  
  
A curse flew over Draco's head, missing him by inches, he threw one back yet no response was given from his adversary. Draco peered from over the top of the desk, only to see no Blaise on the other side. Knowing he had made a tragic mistake, Draco turned one second to late and a Crucio hit him straight in the face. He screamed and fell to the floor, his eyes black and unseeing. His wand had fallen from his hand and as his hands moved around pointlessly trying to find it he felt Blaise stand over him, this time his foot on Draco's throat;  
  
"Deny your love and surrender and I'll let you live."  
  
"Never." Draco spat.  
  
"You'll die if you don't."  
  
"Then I'll die." Draco said, refusing to give in.  
  
He heard Blaise open his mouth and inhale, preparing to say the killing curse;  
  
"Help me Hermione." Draco whispered silently.  
  
"I'm here." He heard a voice whisper back, in his mind and he felt her strength pour into him.  
  
His eyesight cleared and he stared Blaise in determinedly in the face as Blaise opened his mouth;  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
It went black.  
  
--------------------------------- 


	21. Bloody Valentine

I apologise only slightly for the cliffhanger at the end of the last Chapter-my argument being that I don't do it very often :o) I also apologise once more for any spelling and grammar mistakes but this was written very late at night and I wanted to get it up a.s.a.p. as I won't get chance to over the weekend; what with work etc. So please forgive me.  
  
The Slytherin Dragon, Sheilalein, quiet-mg, buscemi, Bride of Malfoy, Silverbutterfly, Alison, timebomb87, LeslieGlady, BigRed-2006, Kaydera, lizzy-black19, The Enchantress, sweet_77_thang@yahoo.com, poopieundiez, geo, u8mytwix, regine-terrae, blue-eye-babe-55, Dracohermioneluver, the elven princess, mattiemalfoy and Darklover fading (basiclly everyone who reviewed and hated the cliffhanger a.k.a everybody); THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am thrilled that so many of you took the time to review and as I have already apologised for the cliffy I won't again but your reviews are all greatly appreciated. You're all fantastic and I hope you review again.  
  
Slyffindor; Thank you very much. I tried to keep the characters as true to the books as I could with the narrative I wanted, which was especially difficult with Hermione as she is so much darker here, but I prefer her hat way. I'm not a huge fan of fluff so I tend not to write reams of it. Like you I prefer the darker side of fanfic; the angst and the Gothic influences are so much more interesting and appealing to me (for this I blame my obsession with Tim Burton that I had from a very early age.) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Juxtaposed; Glad to see you back; I knew you hadn't abandoned me, although I have missed your reviews. Which continent you on now then? A hating for Blaise and Pansy? don't get too carried away. Although I wonder if I can make you hate someone else *begins plotting* Hope you enjoy the update.  
  
N.B. None of the characters are mine, I only own the angst filled tune I make them dance to.  
  
Chapter 20-Bloody Valentine  
  
"Draco."  
  
There was a voice, he could hear it.  
  
"Draco." The voice said again.  
  
He knew that voice; why was he hearing it. He was dead, she shouldn't be here.  
  
"'Mi?" He asked gingerly, his throat rasping and aching.  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Am I dead? Why can't I see you?"  
  
A laugh, soft and gentle;  
  
"Because you haven't tried to open your eyes silly. And no, you're not dead. You're in the hospital wing and to be honest I'm not sure what the hell happened back there. I left the room when you told me to but I didn't just ignore what I knew was going to happen. I knew you and Blaise were going to end up in a duel so I went to fetch Dumbledore, thinking he would be able to stop it before you both got out of hand, but I was obviously too late. Anyway, I was in Dumbledore's office explaining the situation as I knew it when I heard you calling for my help. You sounded so weak and I felt my energy leaving me to go to you then I must have blacked out. When I came to a minute or so later Dumbledore and I made our way to the classroom and found you and Blaise on the floor."  
  
"He was about to use the killing curse on me."  
  
"Yes he was but he didn't. You got there first. It's Blaise that died, not you. You must have said the curse then blacked out. That's how we found you."  
  
"I killed him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco felt an array of emotions course through his body as he heard of what he had done. He also decided to open his eyes and he saw Hermione sat on the edge of his bed; her eyes were red rimmed from crying but she look full of gratitude that he was alive. He was angry more than anything; at Blaise, at his father and at himself for losing it so much so as to take another life.  
  
"What's Dumbledore going to do about me?" He asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. He was pissed off, as you can imagine; he's going to have to explain Blaise's death to the government and to Blaise's parents. He'll probably be down to see you soon."  
  
Before the words had finished leaving her mouth the headmaster made his appearance. Hermione excused herself and kissed Draco lightly before exiting the room leaving Draco feeling very small and stupid in the presence of the powerful wizard.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Draco began but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him;  
  
"You've left quite a path of destruction behind you Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Yes sir. If you are going to expel me I shall understand. Will I be going to Azkaban?"  
  
"Azkaban Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Well yes sir, I mean, I killed someone."  
  
"Ah but you forget Mr Malfoy; Blaise was a wanted criminal. The ministry were aware of his involvement with Voldemort and, as with all the Death Eaters, there was a price over his head. Thy are also partially aware of your association with The Order of the Phoenix, although they do not know the full extent of your duties. All of this together does mean that you are, for the most part, in the clear."  
  
Draco's heart celebrated until he fully absorbed Dumbledore's words;  
  
"Partially sir?"  
  
"How will you explain Mr Zabini's demise to your father and Voldemort?"  
  
"I hadn't thought." Drcao admitted, "Although one will be easier than the other. I can quite easily tell Voldemort that Blaise was plotting against Hermione; she is Voldemott's prize Death Eater; his most powerful. Any attempt on her life would not be appreciated by him so he will praise Blaise's death if he knew he were plotting to kill his Raven."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"My father is a much more pressing matter that I feel only I will be able to resolve. I am due to see him tomorrow night anyway."  
  
"Ah yes, the plan to murder Miss Granger. Do you still feel you are able to complete the task set for you?"  
  
"I have to. There is no-one else."  
  
"A Polyjuice Potion perhaps?"  
  
"No, Lucius knows me and anyone impersonating me would be spotted in an instant."  
  
"Alas, I felt you those would be your feelings." Said Dumbledore, consulting a large, golden pocket watch, "May I suggest you go and see that wonderful girlfriend of yours. It is twelve now, if you are to meet at the manor at seven you should spend some time with her."  
  
"The attack's tomorrow." Draco pointed out.  
  
"No Mr Malfoy; the attack was tomorrow yesterday, however now it is in seven hours time."  
  
"I've been unconscious for over a day?"  
  
"Indeed you have Mr Malfoy. Now get some rest and go and pay a visit to Miss Granger."  
  
And with that the sage wizard left Draco alone.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione squealed as she opened her door to find Draco standing there and he couldn't help but laugh at her as she wrapped her arms around him, almost depriving him of oxygen.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, "you only saw me an hour ago."  
  
"I know, but I was so worried that they wouldn't let you out."  
  
"They didn't have much choice; I have an appointment tonight, remember?"  
  
"Oh Draco, you aren't going through with that surely?"  
  
"I have to. I'm not having someone else take my place? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented, and I ma the only person capable of standing any chance duelling against Lucius; after all, he did teach me."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"About your father; where was his logic in persuading Blaise to attack me? Surely he didn't know we were together? How could he?"  
  
"The chances are that he knew nothing more than I was having sex with you but the problem for us is that Lucius is a paranoid fruitcake who will kill anything he feels to be a threat. He wanted you out of the way and Blaise, as usual, wanted a quick shag; for them it was the prefect deal. Speaking of which, I have a question for you; why didn't you blast Blaise if when he attacked you?"  
  
"I couldn't." Hermione answered, her voice containing a wavering of sock, "I tried to use my wand but he accio'd it off me, I tried to push him off but he was much stronger than me and when I asked the Gods for their help they would not reply, but I could hear them arguing over whether or not they should help me or if they should allow me to learn things for myself."  
  
"You can speak to the Gods directly?" Draco asked, amazed that such a feat could be achieved.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Sometimes it feels like we could have a conversation directly and at other times it is much vaguer and sometimes they simply turn up randomly."  
  
"You know what? To be honest I don't understand this God thing half the time. They seem to only be allies with you when it suits them and they can't seem to be able to choose a side to fought on overall."  
  
"I know what you mean." Hermione sighed, "Sometimes I just wish they would leave me alone or have done with it."  
  
"Have done with what?"  
  
"Whatever it is they have planned for me. I know I have a role to play concerning them, and now with the Knife of Asriel, concerning everyone else too, and I also guess that the Gods will choose me foe a side; I will not. I just hope it's the right side. However, as for their actual planes for me I have absolutely no idea what part I'm going to play."  
  
"Come here love." Draco said, holding his arms open to his lost looking girlfriend. She gratefully took up his offer and he held her close, savouring every part of her. He couldn't stand it any longer, lifting her face to his he kissed her deeply, pulling her tighter into his embrace and lifting her from the floor.  
  
Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, her velvety tongue caressing his won as they moved swiftly towards the bed. Once there Draco flung Hermione onto the bed and almost jumped onto her in his eagerness. She laughed as he began kissing every part of her skin he could reach, whilst simultaneously revealing more as he went along. Once her torso was bare Draco kissed his way down to the edge of her jeans.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes full of wickedness; hers were full of a pleading to not have him stop. And he didn't, slowly he began to trace patterns with his tongue over her smooth skin and he felt he quiver and wriggle beneath him at the sensation, but he was not done yet. Again his eyes met hers, only this time he held them as he ran his tongue rapidly up her body and she let out a slight moan of pleasure, wrapping her long legs around his waist as his lips met hers in a fusion of passion and lust.  
  
Furiously Draco's hands roamed Hermione's body, releasing it from her clothing so their flesh touched. He moaned as her hands felt for him, enclosing around him and stroking, ever so gently to tease him. He teased her back, his mouth kissing and capturing every bit of flesh it could find; all except her lips. She looked at him, pleading and he smirked back; she knew the deal.  
  
She removed her hand and deftly he entered her, his pace fast and furious. Hermione's moans became louder as he worked her frame, his hands caressing her curves and revelling in her beauty. Her fingers clutched at his back and her grip tightened round his waist. She begged him to move faster and to give her more of what she was feeling. He obliged and watched her face contort in ecstasy as he thrust in and out if her fast and building up pace, building up to the climax he had awaited since they had come back together.  
  
He collapsed onto her, his body hot and tired yet satisfied at that which he had just experienced. He felt Hermione's hand brush softly at the side of his face, wiping away the sweaty strands of long, white-blonde hair that stuck to his cheeks and in his eyes. He smiled at the girl beneath him and gently stroked her cheeks, kissing her softly. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks flushed with pink and Draco kissed her again, wanting to taste her over and over again.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their love and Hermione groaned with annoyance as she called;  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's...it's Ron, Hermione. I need to talk to you."  
  
Another groan from Hermione as she stepped out of bed and into her dressing gown.  
  
"You'd better hide." She whispered to Draco as she went to open the door.  
  
"Um, where?" Draco asked, signalling with his arms around the room.  
  
"Get under the covers and I'll fluff them up a it. With any luck you'll just look like an unmade bed."  
  
"That didn't work with Ginny."  
  
"Yes but Ginny has more sense than Ron."  
  
"It still won't work."  
  
"Fine, put some clothes on and get in the wardrobe; it's big enough."  
  
Hermione threw him his boxers and threw him his clothes. Quickly scrambling into them, Draco climbed inside the wardrobe as Hermione opened the door. From inside his hiding place Draco marvelled at the amount of clothes one person could own; it really was quite extraordinary. As he was considering taking a short stroll through Hermione's dresses, he noticed that he could just about make out Hermione and Ron through a small gap in the closet doors. His nosiness getting the better of him, Draco placed his eye closer to the slit; Hermione was looking a bit nervous at the unexpected visit whilst Ron was shuffling his feet like a small child.  
  
"How suave Weasel." Draco sneered, watching as the scene unfolded before him;  
  
"You OK?" Hermione asked Ron who was looking increasingly nervous by the minute.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to see you that's all."  
  
"What about though? Surely you must have had a purpose for coming to see me?"  
  
"I...erm, well I do but I'm beginning to think that maybe it's not such a good idea anymore."  
  
"Ron, come on. Stop talking in riddles and spit it out. Whatever it is I won't bite your head off."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Of course, now come on."  
  
"Can't you guess? It might make it easier."  
  
"Oh come on Ron; how the hell am I supposed to know what you're thinking?"  
  
"You're supposed to be my best friend."  
  
"And I am, but ever since we broke up we've drifted and you've been acted a bit weird. You're doing it right now; you're acting like you did when you...oh"  
  
A look of clarity spread across Hermione's face as it dawned on her what Ron was doing there;  
  
"No Ron." She said, her voice firm but full of sadness for her friend, "you know they answer before we even begin this conversation."  
  
"But why is that your answer? I haven't seen you date anyone else since we broke up so you must have the same feelings or you'd be with someone."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
"None of your business!" Hermione said, her voice becoming louder and distressed.  
  
"That's my point," Ron yelled back, "It USED to be my business. Now you have no time for me and are keeping secrets from me."  
  
"Maybe I'm keeping secrets for a reason." Hermione said, her eyes subconsciously flitting to the cupboard.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco, Ron saw her eyes flicker in his direction.  
  
"What's so interesting that's in there? Another secret?"  
  
"Ron, would you just go please? You are so unreasonable when you're in one of these moods."  
  
Ron didn't even answer and Draco gulped as he saw him approaching his hiding place, he considered seeking salvage in the rows and rows of robes behind him but thought better of it. Ron's eyes appeared at the crack in the door;  
  
"Hello chum." He said, with all the charm of a pissed off scorpion, wrenching open the door and dragging Draco out in the most undignified of ways, and Draco found himself considering if there was a dignified way to be dragged out of your girlfriends wardrobe by her ex.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there Malfoy?" Ron yelled, pulling Draco to his feet and standing only inches from his face.  
  
"Sleeping." Draco shot back, "I was going to use yours but the rats drove me away; I have standards."  
  
"Draco." Hermione pleaded. "Please play nice."  
  
"I will if he does." Draco told her adamantly.  
  
"And why the hell should I? I just found you in her wardrobe." Ron turned to Hermione. "Di d you know he was in there?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco inwardly sighed that Ron had moved his attention away from him; he knew Ron wouldn't hurt Hermione, and she was more reasonable than he was. Maybe he'd live through this after all.  
  
"Why was he in there?" Ron was quizzing Hermione, who eyed the floor nervously.  
  
"Because I told him to hide when I knew you were at the door."  
  
"Why's he here in the first place?"  
  
"Because...because...Goddammit Ron I don't have to answer these questions."  
  
"Yes you fucking do Hermione." Ron said, punching the wardrobe and leaving a large hole in it, "We've been friends for years and we've been through everything together and now we are close to facing the biggest thing we will lever come across and we barely talk. I don't want this all to end without us knowing how we both feel."  
  
"I don't love you Ron and you know this. I've told you enough times."  
  
"So who do you love? Him?" Ron spat, nodding his head at Draco.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered simply, her eyes locking with Draco's.  
  
Ron stood, staring at the two of them and Draco could see his rage building up within him. He decided to try and sort the situation; for Hermione's sake.  
  
"Ron, look, I know you must be highly pissed off at the moment but..."  
  
"Shut up. I'll do the talking peroxide brain, savvy?"  
  
"This is natural moron." Draco said, pointing to his head.  
  
BAM!!! Ron's fist said hello to Draco's cheek, leaving it smarting and sore. Draco stood his ground, seeing splotches of colour and dark where people should have been. He heard a harsh "goodbye" And the slamming of a door.  
  
"Bloody Weasley." He muttered as his vision began to clear.  
  
"You OK?" Hermione muttered, slipping her arm around Draco and guiding him to the bed.  
  
"Not really; I'm getting slightly pissed off that all your friends do is hit me, but I'll live. For the time being anyway."  
  
"Gods Draco, don't' think like that. Tonight will be in your favour. I promise."  
  
Draco said nothing; he had nothing but a feeling that tonight would result in nothing but more complications.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The time of departure close don Draco much more rapidly than he would have liked and before he knew it he was decked in his finest black robes and was apparating to Malfoy Manor from outside Hogwarts, his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
His Father greeted him at the door with a brief nod of the head before signalling for Draco to come inside. Lucius Malfoy was rarely one to forget the formalities, even when it came to his own son yet Draco found himself finding this hardly a blessing; he strongly doubted his Father would keep in mind the formalities when it came to Hermione. Once the door was shut Lucius turned to his son and promptly backhanded him across the cheek. Draco stood his ground but felt the anger rise up inside him as Lucius spoke;  
  
"Draco," he began, his icy gaze fixed against Draco's stormy eyes, "you did a very foolish thing last time you were here. Rudeness to me and your Mother will not be tolerated."  
  
"Yes Sir." Draco answered with as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster. "I am sorry, I..."  
  
"Do not apologise. A Malfoy does not apologise. You were in the wrong; you have been punished but if there were not more pressing matters to attend to your punishment would be much more sever. Count yourself lucky this time, but ensure it does never happen again."  
  
"Yes Sir." Draco repeated.  
  
"Good. As for you marriage we will discuss it again, make no mistake about that."  
  
Another "Yes Sir." from Draco and Lucius seemed satisfied, stalking away in a billowing of black. Draco took this to mean "follow me." and did so.  
  
Lucius lead Draco into the ground floor smoking room, handing him a double brandy and cigar as they sat down, facing each other;  
  
"I hear you had a clashing with Mr Zabini?" Lucius stated, swirling the liquid around inside his glass.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
""Please do enlighten me as to why you felt you had to slay a fellow Slytherin, pureblood and follower of the Dark Lord."  
  
"He was spoiling my fun Father."  
  
Lucius nodded curtly, requiring an explanation. Draco continued;  
  
"He was attempting an attack on the mudblood bitch and I feared that, by the apparent strength of his actions, he was intending to completely dispose of her. The though of him stealing our triumph that we have spent so long in plotting annoyed me some what yet when I explained I wanted her to myself he refused to back down, resulting in us duelling."  
  
"Did you, in your haste to attack, happen to ask young Blaise as to the reasoning behind his attacking the whore?"  
  
"I did. He said that he was under your command and promise. Did you ask him to kill her?"  
  
"No, I asked him to pull your affection away from her. It seems obvious that the fool was too easily willing to go further than that. You were right to do as you did. I would have been highly annoyed had our prize been taken away from us."  
  
Draco relaxed slightly upon hearing his Father's response, at least it meant that he did not have to have some form of a showdown over his right to kill Blaise, which would have only added to the complication that the evening already presented. There was half an hour to go before Hermione would be arriving and Draco felt himself becoming more and more agitated; he was becoming less unsure about placing Hermione in such a strong position of danger. It didn't feel right; it felt wrong that she would be there, and the more Draco thought about it, the more he knew what he would have to do, and it filled him with dread.  
  
"What are your feelings towards the mudblood Draco?" Lucius asked, his eyes intently analysing Draco's every move.  
  
Instinctively Draco blocked all thoughts of his feelings for Hermione from his Lucius; there were immense bonuses to having been taught by your own Father. He felt the cold fingers of Lucius claw through his mind, searching for any piece of evidence that could be used to attack Draco with, but he found none.  
  
Defeated Lucius relaxed into his chair and eyed Draco, waiting for a verbal response;  
  
"Would I be here if I had any of the feelings for her you seem to assume I have?"  
  
"Prove that you don't."  
  
"How can I? The proof will be given when she arrives."  
  
"Which should be any time now." Lucius responded, barely containing the glee in his voice. "We should go and prepare for our guests."  
  
They made their way once more into the foyer, Draco's heart thumping in his chest so loud he thought his Father must be able to hear it. His Father positioned himself by the bust of Asriel, to one side of the sweeping staircase that stood opposite the door. He nodded at Draco and he took up a position behind the door; a location which would allow him to attack Hermione from behind.  
  
A minute passed, two minutes, five, ten yet Hermione had not yet arrived; she was late, and Draco and his Father had not exchanged a word. Each was lost in his own thoughts of the evening and the potential outcome.  
  
Draco stood, watching the door, listening to the ticking of the clock and the pounding of his own heartbeat inside his chest. Thoughts swirled around inside his head as he tossed and turned each idea that presented itself to him. He had to choose. He had to make a decision, yet for him there was no decision to be made; it was obvious. But it would pose so many more complications for everyone. The ticking of the clock drilled into his skull and, feeling as though he were in slow motion, Draco wheeled around to face his Father, his wand aimed at his Father.  
  
"What's in your head boy?" Lucius asked, a malicious grin spreading over his face.  
  
"I can't let you do this."  
  
"And why not."  
  
"She's too powerful an asset." Draco attempted to lie, although he knew himself it was useless.  
  
"To whom? The Dark Lord?" He was mocking him, Draco could tell.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You forget how easily I can see your thoughts; it's all there. You love her, you want her, you need to protect her. You are weak and pathetic; disillusioned by the farce they endeavour to pass of as love."  
  
"No I'm not!" Draco shouted, his voice full of the passionate hatred he had felt for his Father for many years. "I am not weak, I am not pathetic but yes I do love her."  
  
The curse flew from his Fathers wand with the speed and grace of it's owner, flying into Draco's chest, causing him to stagger slightly upon impact. Recovering as best he could he shot a stream of silver at his father. Lucius fell backwards onto the smooth, polished floor, looking at Draco through a mass of ruffled white hair and angry eyes;  
  
"So this is what it comes to is it my Dragon? You choose her over your own blood?"  
  
"I do. I have fought for her once this week and I will do so again, every day if I have to until I know she is safe from monsters like you."  
  
"You will not harm me Draco. You can not; I am stronger and you must obey."  
  
Draco did not respond. A stream of blue left his wand and his Father doubled over in pain; the Crucio had been cast.  
  
Draco felt no remorse as his Father stood to face him, his eyes wide and angry.  
  
"You'll regret that boy. This is a fight you can not win."  
  
"I was taught by you, I can kill you."  
  
Lucius threw a rapid stream of Crucios at Draco. He dodge the first two but was struck on the temple by a third, causing strangling pain to rip through his body, nearly tearing him in two. He looked at his Father who was seemingly preparing to gloat over his victory;  
  
"Crucio!" He whispered, catching Lucius off guard.  
  
Once more Lucius fell to the ground, only this time he was slower to rise. Draco stepped over him, kicking the wand from the older wizard's hand. Lucius looked up at him;  
  
"What will you tell your Mother Draco?"  
  
"That you died like the coward you really are." Draco whispered, pointing his wand at his Father's heart and whispering the curse that would end his torment.  
  
A flash of green light and Lucius' eyes dimmed and saw nothing more.  
  
Draco fell to his knees, staring at his Father.  
  
A door opened behind him.  
  
Draco didn't acknowledge the new presence.  
  
Footsteps moved towards him.  
  
Draco did not move.  
  
"Draco?" A voice whispered.  
  
Draco did not say anything.  
  
A pair of arms encircled them around his waist.  
  
nd a slim hand pulled his eyes away from the body of his Fatherike you.e were in slow motion, Draco be uised to plication sDraco wept. 


	22. Lucius Malfoy The Return

Rain Malfoy; I have actually proof read this Chapter *gasp in horror* so there should be fewer typos. As for the house elf thing; I did realise that afterwards and I may change it at a later point so Draco simply hangs up his cloak but for the moment I shall explain it away by saying that the House elf isn't free because a cloak is an accessory. I do love Tim Burton; my DVD collection of his films is quite extensive and I am now waiting for "Big Fish" to be released on DVD over here so I can add even more. I think my favourite ones are "Batman Returns" and "Edward Scissorhands".  
  
Juxtaposed; Australia eh? Lucky thing. I'm all cold over here in the U.K. Although if you're going to have an early winter I feel sorry for you; that's just cruel on Mother Nature's part. I have no idea why the last bit screwed up on ff.net I uploaded it again and I think the same thing happened. Oh, cookies; I will have to see how much dry brit humour I got in this Chapter. There's no powers-that-be-manifesting-in-Hermione in this Chapter but maybe in the next one. You made me hungry with those promises of gooey sweet goodness.  
  
Louis; ah my spelling; where would this story be without my awful spelling an inability to use spell check or proof read. Lol. The "?!" was simply a bad habit that I got into and had to force my self out of as it was irritating me and readers . Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Athene Saile; Indeed yes "what's in your head boy" was taken from the fantastic PoC, as were the lines "hello chum" and "savvy" (I think that's all of them).  
  
BbyChick; Unfortunately this is not the last Chapter; there is about nine more to go, if all goes to plan. I hope you keep reading until the end.  
  
Lostgurl920; I have absolutely no idea what happened at the end of that Chapter so here it is again;  
  
Lucius looked up at him;  
  
"What will you tell your Mother Draco?"  
  
"That you died like the coward you really are." Draco whispered, pointing his wand at his Father's heart and whispering the curse that would end his torment.  
  
A flash of green light and Lucius' eyes dimmed and saw nothing more.  
  
Draco fell to his knees, staring at his Father.  
  
A door opened behind him.  
  
Draco didn't acknowledge the new presence.  
  
Footsteps moved towards him.  
  
Draco did not move.  
  
"Draco?" A voice whispered.  
  
Draco did not say anything.  
  
A pair of arms encircled them around his waist.  
  
nd a slim hand pulled his eyes away from the body of his Fatherike you.e were in slow motion, Draco be uised to plication sDraco wept.  
  
Silverbutterfly, Shina-Etsu, Orchid6297, mintytoothpick, quiet-mg, poopieundiez, Allison, BigRed-2006, gio1, xobrowneyedgirlxo, Keliyon, sweet- 77-thang, Darco-Fan, LeslieGlady, Dracohermioneluver, The Enchnatress, Slyffindor, ladie giggles and The elven Princess; Thank you all very very much for reviewing, I honestly can't believe how many I am getting, it's so fantastic. Thank you a million times and I hope you all keep reading, reviewing and liking the story. And in answer to the many of you who asked why Hermione hadn't killed Lucius I had it so Draco did the deed because I felt it would have more impact if it was the son killing the Father; it's also easier as the story is, for the vast vast majority, written from Draco's point of view. Hope you're satisfied with that reason. Thanks again :o)  
  
Author's Note: I just want to say for once and for all that I am not, under any circumstances, abandoning this fanfic. I absolutely love writing this and I will miss it when it all comes to n end, however until it does so please do not think I have abandoned it. I know I have uploaded two more fanfics recently but that is only because I was in a certain mood and couldn't incorporate what I wanted to write onto this fic. I know this Chapter has taken slightly longer than usual, but in perspective it is only a few days later than normal; I am keeping to my own schedule on this. I aim for one update a week; ROUGHLY. If it takes slightly longer then it takes slightly longer but that is how I work (and this is slightly longer than normal;13 pages). I can do no more; I'm only human (and a student at that; not the most motivated of life-forms). And now that's out of my system, I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is reading; I really appreciate it. On with the story...  
  
After one more thing; can't remember if I mentioned (I wish I'd stop doing that) but Ron has passed his apparating test by now. I will read through my earlier Chapters and see if I did mention it. If not I'll amend it; although it doesn't really make that much difference.  
  
And now you really can read the next Chapter...  
  
Chapter 21 - Lucius Malfoy: The Return  
  
Draco had no idea of how he moved from his house back to Hogwarts, all he remembered when later questioned, was waking up to an early stream of light tumbling through the gap in his thick curtains as he lay surrounded by thick layers and cushions.  
  
There was no-one in his room when he awoke; he supposed they were all too busy gossiping about "that crazy Draco Malfoy who killed his father just last night." Draco shrugged off the feeling, he was used to gossip and it didn't bother him. However, what did bother him was the fact that Hermione was not with him. He could forget about the gossip and uneasy looks he would undoubtedly receive, he could even try and forget about how he would explain this to his mother, but he could not ignore the empty feeling and sadness he felt when he awoke that morning to find there was no Hermione with him.  
  
He lay, flat on his back and staring at the ceiling, thinking of all that had happened since September. The final battle was drawing ever nearer and he was in it up to his ankles after his rash actions of the night before and he had no idea how he was going to get out of it. In two days he had killed as many people without thinking twice about it, only now he wished he had thought more about it. Dumbledore would probably be furious, Voldemort would most likely fry his ass on the spot and Hermione was almost certainly regretting ever getting involved with him.  
  
Draco punched the pillow; hard, whilst screaming in anger. It was all so bloody difficult to get right. He was sick of life. Whatever he did someone ended up dead and it seemed there was little he could do to stop it. Again his mind wandered to Hermione, she had kept him going, if he lost her he didn't know what he would do.  
  
He thought back hesitantly to his actions. He had killed his own Father; the man who had given him life and provided him with a home. Yet when Draco contemplated it, the home was warped and the life, at the moment at least, felt worthless. What had he done in the long run? Disposed of one evil. Yet his thoughts remained uneasy. His mother was going to be less than impressed when she found out what had happened.  
  
A slight knock at the door interrupted his melancholy musings and he turned his head to see the Headmaster enter, followed by Hermione and, surprisingly, Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Get them out." Draco spat, "I don't want another black eye."  
  
"Much as I'd like to clock you one Malfoy, we're here on business." Ron retorted.  
  
"What business?"  
  
"The occurrences of last night Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke quietly, "It seems that you have once again given us a problem that we must overcome."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco whispered.  
  
"Now, now Mr Malfoy, where will sorry get us? In my opinion it is nowhere but a small fishing shop in Outer Mongolia. Action plans is what must be exchanged, not apologies."  
  
"You want to discuss them now?"  
  
"Yes I do. But not here, we shall travel to 12 Grimmauld Place where the other members of The Order will meet us."  
  
Draco nodded silently and retreated into the bathroom to make himself look slightly more human. After a quick warm shower, a shave and a splash of aftershave he felt more like he should; alive. He quickly grabbed some clothes from the closet and changed. All black; he wasn't feeling very cheerful at the moment. Hermione knocked and entered, wrapping her slim arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I know but it's what people always say."  
  
"Well don't. He doesn't deserve sympathy from anyone. He was a bastard and you know it as well as I do."  
  
"True." Hermione smiled, standing on her toes and giving him a quick kiss. "Now come on, before the others think we're doing the dirty."  
  
"Us? Never."  
  
They exited the room and Dumbledore lowered the wards, allowing them to apparate from the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The kitchen on 12 Grimmauld place was, as usual, full to bursting with members of The Order, all perched on various counter-tops and chairs, and all looking at Draco. Noticing Draco's uncomfortable movements, Dumbledore was kind enough to call for silence and bring the meeting to a start.  
  
"Now, presumably you all know why we are here; I doubt any of you has had the discretion to not gossip about what you heard from one another, therefore there would be little point in me going over it. I do however wish to discuss with you what we are going to do next. Narcissa Malfoy will be returning from Japan any day now and it must be decided what we are to do about both her and Voldemort."  
  
"Why don't we tell them the truth? That Malfoy killed him because he was planning on killing Hermione." Called Fred.  
  
"Then Draco will be killed and the last thing we need right now is another dead student." McGonagall replied tartly.  
  
Draco felt his face turning red and he eyed his stylish shoes intently.  
  
"Yeah but it'll only be him." Spat George.  
  
"Precisely Mr Weasley; Draco is a most valuable member of our team and despite your own prejudices the mission does rely on him and Hermione working together. What would Voldemort say if he lost three followers in one week and two of them were Malfoys; his most loyal of servants. Now, does anyone have any suggestions which are beneficial?"  
  
The room fell silent and Draco nervously took Hermione's hand. She held on tightly. All her friends knew and if the others wished to comment they would. After a few moments Hermione spoke up;  
  
"What about a Polyjuice?" She asked.  
  
"Please explain Miss Granger." Dumbledore pressed, his twinkling eyes focusing on her.  
  
"Well, I would be surprised if Professor Snape didn't have a stash of every potion known to man somewhere in his rooms." She continued, looking at Snape for a reply.  
  
"Indeed Miss Granger, I have a rather excessive supply of Polyjuice; it is a most useful potion."  
  
"Excellent." Hermione grinned. "So why don't we use that to turn someone into Lucius?"  
  
"Wouldn't Narcissa suspect something?" Asked a blue haired Tonks.  
  
"I doubt it." Draco spoke up, "They aren't the closest of couples. I mean, I would have to talk to whoever takes the task but it really wouldn't be that difficult. Mother is only ever home for a few days at a time anyway. No doubt she would be off to some other exotic place within days of returning to the Manor."  
  
"And what about whoever takes the job? Won't they be missed from their regular days work?"  
  
"Again I think I can answer that. My Father is equally as busy as Mother. He may not necessarily have to go into work, but he may be on errands for Voldemort or on personal visits. They see little of each other so whoever takes the job can be at the Manor for only a few hours of the day and still go about their normal routine; for the most part, with only a few days needed to either see my Mother or attend meetings with Voldemort."  
  
"Splendid." Smiled Dumbledore, "We may have struck upon our answer rather quickly."  
  
"Hold on." Shouted up George, "What about the big bad? What are we going to tell him?"  
  
"Ah, an admirable point Mr Weasley. Mr Malfoy, do you have any suggestions regarding this?"  
  
Draco shook his head; he was slightly stumped there; would Voldemort be fool enough to fall for a Polyjuice Lucius? He doubted it. Once more the room fell into silence as people contemplated ways of overcoming this problem or any other solutions to their initial crisis. Again it was Hermione who spoke;  
  
"I bet we could over come that, and I don't think it would be as difficult as we seem to think. Lucius fell slightly out of the grace of the Dark Lord when myself and Draco were recruited. I was in favour with him because I was powerful and an nice-looking shag, Draco was in his favour for being Lucius' son and, it appears, more powerful and more likely to wed me and give Voldemort an heir, and Snape was granted the grace of Voldemort once more for presenting us.  
  
Lucius was put on a back shelf along with Bellatrix and MacNair; something that none of them were particularly enamoured with. And although Lucius has been occasionally called upon either with myself and Voldemort or just those two, it has been less and less. This suggests that an impostor Lucius would also not be called upon regularly, unless it was for revels. And maybe Draco and I could try and push ourselves closer to Voldemort, thus pushing our Lucius away."  
  
"Brains and Beauty." Draco smirked to Hermione, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Indeed." She smiled back.  
  
"Another wonderful suggestion Miss Granger." Dumbledore twinkled. "Professor Snape? How do you feel about this theory?"  
  
"I feel it is rather accurate. Hermione is right; Lucius was become less and less of a favourite of the Dark Lord as he favoured Hermione's power more. I propose we try."  
  
"Then it is settled. However we do need someone to take the part of Lucius."  
  
A deathly silence fell over the room as everyone eyed each other nervously. Although brave, every member of The Order was nervous at entering such a mission; to fool the Dark Lord would be a difficult challenge.  
  
"I'll do it." A voice said from behind Draco's shoulder and Draco turned to come face to face with Ron.  
  
A chorus of "no"' went up, along with a sob from Mrs Weasley and cheer from Fred and George at their youngest brother's braveness.  
  
"Mr Weasley do you feel you are up to such a task?" Snape questioned, his dark eyes narrowed in curiosity.  
  
"I don't know." Ron admitted, "But I'll bloody try. All my life I've been on the sidelines, watching others get the glory; Bill for being Head Boy, Charlie for being Quidditch Captain, Percy for being Head Boy, Fred and George for their jokes even my best friends; Harry for being...well, Harry and Hermione for her mind, and now I have the chance to do something and be someone and I want to take it. Let me."  
  
"Ron." Mrs Weasley whispered but her husband placed a gentle hand on her shoulder;  
  
"He knows what he's doing love." He muttered. "Let him."  
  
"Very well Mr Weasley; the task falls to you. Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Granger will go and assist Mr Weasley in his preparations whilst myself and Professor Snape tend to the Polyjuice potion; no doubt we will be able to obtain some hairs with a quick trip to Malfoy Manor, I believe Professor Snape can manage the wards."  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded and, with Ron, apparated back to Hogwarts to begin the work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later and they were getting nowhere; Ron simply wasn't Lucius Malfoy and it was going to take a miracle to give them a hope in hell's chance of convincing both Narcissa and Voldemort.  
  
"It really is quite simple Ron." Hermione was pleading as Draco sulked in a corner. He was sick of trying to teach a Weasel how to be a Malfoy. Malfoy's were sleek and sophisticated and evil. Weasley's were...well they were not Malfoys that was for certain. Ron was gangly, his movements uneven and his speech untrained.  
  
"I'm trying Hermione." Ron was whining.  
  
"UGH!" Draco fumed, throwing himself out of the chair and turning to face Ron. "It really is quite simple Ron. You are evil, you are manipulative, you are only loyal to the Dark Lord."  
  
"I'm you you mean." Ron spat.  
  
"God dammit I think he's got it." Draco mocked, "Yes you're bloody me. You are everything you hate most in the world and you have to do it so help me I'll..."  
  
"You'll what Malfoy?"  
  
"I'll place you under the Imperious and make you do it at my command."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Try me Weasel. Just try me and I'll have you hexing and cursing and doing the fucking can-can if I want. Just get it right."  
  
"The why the hell don't you do it?" Ron yelled, his fists clenched in anger by his sides.  
  
"Because, you inbred imbecile, how would we explain to the Dark Lord that both Father and Son could never be present together in any one place ever again? What are we going to say? That we have decided we don't like each other and so have resulted to the childish behaviour of avoiding each other? Grow up! You wanted this position so you'll do a good job."  
  
"Or what?" Sneered Ron.  
  
"Or you'll die." Draco answered simply, flouncing back to his chair and picking up a near by book. He heard Ron scoff behind him disbelievingly.  
  
"Don't think you won't Weasel. The Dark Lord will see through you like a pane of glass if you don't get this right, and I'm not putting my backside on the line to save you. Become Lucius or you'll be Avada Kedavra'd as soon as you walk in the room."  
  
This seemed to do the trick and eventually, although not soon enough for Draco, Ron was beginning to imitate Lucius to almost perfection, and once he had sampled the Polyjuice and became Malfoy senior, the whole persona came together. Draco found it all rather disconcerting as he stared once more at his Father.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening Draco was shocked to find a gaggle of Gryffindors outside his door, lead by Hermione. He saw them as a gaggle, although in truth there were only four.  
  
"We thought we'd come and cheer you up." Hermione said.  
  
"Great." Draco sneered, "A party with the Scoobies. Just what I need."  
  
"How do you know about the Scoobies?" Ginny enquired, her curiosity seemingly making it difficult for her to recognise an insult.  
  
"Hermione seems to have a soft spot for bloody muggle programmes and films. I find them rather tedious myself but one aims to please."  
  
Ginny simply shrugged at his response and Draco turned to see that Ron, Harry and Hermione had all made themselves very much at home; turning on his music player and spreading out over the couches and chairs.  
  
"Get comfortable." Draco shot at them, grabbing the Fire Whiskey and throwing himself on top of Hermione who yelped as he landed on her. He noticed Ron sent them only a slightly pissed off look.  
  
"Has the Weasel had a personality transplant? This time last night he would have punched my lights out. Why's he here? Why are any of them here?"  
  
"Ron has lightened up somewhat since he received both his new responsibility and a girlfriend."  
  
Draco almost choked on his drink;  
  
"Weasel has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. Hannah Abbot."  
  
"That fat Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Would we call her fat?" Hermione mused.  
  
"I would. There's a reasonable sized arse there. Huge thighs."  
  
"You really are a bitch aren't you." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Naturally darling, anyway, would you have me any other way?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oi! So how did it happen? Did their eyes meet over a deflating Daffodil?"  
  
"Something like that It was in Herbology; he accidentally misplaced an Engorgio charm and hit her nose. Not very attractive I know but Ron took her to Madam Pomfrey and waited until she was discharge. And the rest, as they say, is history."  
  
"Very romantic." Draco scoffed.  
  
"Slightly more than ours; we came together through death and destruction; there's one to tell the grandkids."  
  
"True." Draco laughed, "But it will make one hell of a tale." He grinned, grabbing her and pulling her into a huge kiss. A sharp cough from Harry interrupted their passion and Draco eyes him warily;  
  
"This better be good Potter." He growled.  
  
"Well Hermione will appreciate it even if you don't." Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Me and Gin have an announcement to make." Harry spoke up, eyeing his small audience nervously and, Draco noticed, moving out of Ron's arm reach, "Now, as you all know the battle isn't far away; it's only a few weeks away to be precise."  
  
Draco stifled a fake yawn.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Harry shot at his before continuing, "And as you all also know, me and Ginny care about each other a lot. We...we love each other. And you all also know..."  
  
"That this speech will repeat itself and continue forever?"  
  
"Malfoy! No, you are all aware the legal age for marriage is 16 and well...we, erm...me and Gin..."  
  
Hermione let out a squeal and in a flurry of hair and robes she had engulfed Harry and Ginny in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Oh my Gods you two, that's great news. When is it?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Ginny grinned. "Dumbeldore is qualified to conduct the ceremony so he will be. But it's going to be really small and quiet; we can't let anyone know. There's a clearing in a small wood nearby where we are having the ceremony."  
  
"Does Molly know?"  
  
"No." Ginny said simply, "and as awful as it sounds we aren't telling them. Only you lot know."  
  
Ron was suspiciously quiet and spoke only one word;  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry turned to his old friend;  
  
"The war mate. I've found someone who I love more than anything else and we want to be together in every way we can. That way we will always know how much we love each other; no matter what the outcome of the battle is."  
  
Ron nodded his silent approval and shook Harry's hand. Draco felt somehow left out of the proceedings as the old friends hugged and grinned madly.  
  
"Any particular reason why you told me? Why not tell your friends in the common room, away from me? I don't have anything to do with this."  
  
"You're coming silly." Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You have to. Hermione needs a date. Hannah will be with Ron."  
  
"Isn't she going to be slightly suspicious that a Slytherin is at your wedding?"  
  
"No. We are going to tell her that it's your duty as Head Boy or something."  
  
"She'll probably buy it; she's not the sharpest quill."  
  
"Oi!" Ron called, "You searching for another punch?"  
  
"Heavens no Weasel. My most sincere apologies. Why isn't your remarkable girlfriend with us tonight?"  
  
Ron suddenly looked sheepish;  
  
"She had to go to extra Charms lessons."  
  
"Wonderful." Draco smirked.  
  
The noise in the room lessened enough and the odd collection of friends settled into their drinks and chatter. No-one mentioned the war.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Only a few days later Draco was roused by Hermione. It was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend meaning it took more than a few seconds for him to gather his thoughts together.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Draco muttered, "It's still dark."  
  
"No it's not. It's Ten O'clock. The rest of the school has just left for Hogsmeade. It's time."  
  
"For what? Unless the answer is more sleep I'm throwing you out."  
  
"The wedding you fool."  
  
"They only announced it two days ago."  
  
"I know that but the battle is in two weeks and they want to get married now so they are. Now get up and make yourself look more alive and less like a zombie from a bad Ed Wood film."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. Get up!"  
  
Grumbling and muttering about the unfairness that Potter's love life inflicted upon him, Draco rose from the bed and made his way to the shower. As the hot water cascaded down his body he scrubbed his hair thoroughly, pretending not to notice the slim figure slide in beside him.  
  
"Hello sexy." Hermione purred, her elegant fingers dancing over Draco's smooth skin.  
  
"I'm not talking to you." Draco said. "You woke me up."  
  
"It'll be worth it; they want you there. Anyway, I bet I can make you talk to me."  
  
And with a sexy smile and flashing eyes Hemriones slid down Draco's body, her tongue savouring his flavour and the wetness of his skin until she reached her goal where she captured him in her mouth.  
  
"Mmmm........." Draco moaned, "but how am I supposed top have a conversation with you if your mouth's full?"  
  
She playfully slapped his backside and he shut up, resting his hands in her thick curls before moving them lower to massage her shoulders and breasts. Her mouth released him and she trailed a line up his body with kisses, finally reaching his mouth.  
  
"Tease." He smiled, easily lifting her upwards to kiss her. She greedily wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed each other passionately.  
  
Draco's hands caressed Hermione's backside as she positioned herself over him. Slowly, gently she lowered herself and he moaned at the slickness of the contact. Again he kissed her as she worked her body up and down, forward and back, side to side giving him the maximum pleasure from their position. Her wet hair swung madly around her face and she grinned with pure happiness as her hands roamed his body, pinching his nipples and tousling his hair. He grinned back, releasing her backside from one of his hands and reaching for the shower gel. He poured the viscous liquid over her head, watching it trickle through her locks, down the slender curve of her neck and over her ample bosom. She squealed as the cold fluid ran over her nipples, causing them to peak.  
  
Draco rearranged her body with one hand as she thrust her body on and off him, and began to caress her chest, creating a thick foam over her skin. She smiled and laughed, kissing him whilst scooping up some of the bubbles to spread it across his body.  
  
Her movements became fast and energetic as she worked his body harder and harder, forcing him to once again take hold of her with both hands, not allowing her to fall. She closed her eyes and Draco watched an array of emotions pass across her face; happiness, passion, energy and serenity until she contracted and released rapidly.  
  
Draco followed soon after as he felt her shudder once more around him. He held her tightly, his eyes shut and his hands squeezing into the tender flesh of her buttocks as he felt the pleasure only she could give him properly. He opened his eyes to meet hers. She was smiling.  
  
Deftly she leapt down off his support and scooped up a handful of lather, depositing it swiftly onto his head, laughing.  
  
"That was fun." She giggled.  
  
"Indeed it was. Fancy an encore?"  
  
"As much as I would love to ravish your gorgeous body over and over again we really must get ready. I believe you're clean." She responded, giving him a playful shove out of the shower and pulling the curtain shut.  
  
"I'll go and get dressed then shall I." Said Draco, smiling to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Some time later the selective wedding company was assembled in the small woods next to Hogwarts. Having no idea what he should wear Draco had allowed Hermione to dress him in deep green dress robes. She herself wore a long dress of deep purple. It was strapless and corseted, falling into many floaty layers of chiffon at the hips. Draco liked it. Around her neck she wore a simple silver pendant with a drop of amethyst hanging from it and on her feet were simple flat, purple slipper-like shoe, although they were concealed beneath the dress. Ron was there with Hannah and along with Dumbledore and Harry the party was complete. Now they only awaited Ginny.  
  
She soon arrived and all eyes turned to her as she walked down the invisible aisle. Even Draco had to admit she looked good. She had opted against dress robes in favour of a dress similar in style to Hermione's only it was made from cream silk, and around her dainty shoulders a sheer cream cape was arranged. In her hands Ginny held a simple bouquet of white lilies and deep green ivy. She grinned openly as she walked down the aisle. She took Harry's arm and the ceremony began;  
  
"Friends," Dumbledore began, "we are joined together today in order to witness the unification of Virginia Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter under the eyes of The Innocents in their natural home." He turned to the beaming couple, "you may say the vows you have chosen. Virginia, you are to go first."  
  
Ginny gulped and looked Harry straight in the eye as she spoke the well rehearsed words;  
  
"Harry, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I will forever be by your side, through all that we may encounter and I know you will always be there for me, even when things look unpromising. I wish for us to be together, as one, for the rest of our lives, that we may bring life into this world, and that that life may feel the love that we feel for each other. I wish to be yours."  
  
"Ginny, my love is yours, my heart belongs to you and you will forever own my soul. I wish to share all that I have with you, and hope that one day I will have more to share and there will be more of us to share it. My heart is happy knowing that I am in yours and you in mine, and without you it would be empty. I wish that my heart never be empty and that you never deny it of the love I will always give you. Beyond the death that someday will come for us, I will always love you."  
  
"Now the vows have been exchanged we look to The Innocents, the purest of all beings in love and marriage, to bless the joining of these two people as they exchange their magic in the form of rings and..."  
  
As Dumbeldore spoke Draco felt Hermione's hand search for his and he took it, glancing at her as he did so. There were tears in her eyes and her lips were moving silently. He strained his ears;  
  
"No, no, no, please no." She was whispering.  
  
Draco decided that this was not the time to mention it so returned his attention to the ceremony.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry and Ginny and ring each. They kissed them, channelling a small part of their magical essence into the jewellery, and placed them on each other's fingers at the same moment. Their essences combined and a bright white light shone from the rings as they became bound together.  
  
A round of applause rose from the small audience and the beaming couple kissed each other with vigour.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Draco lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Hermione as she read her book.  
  
"What were you muttering about during the ceremony?"  
  
Hermione snapped her book shut and looked up at him;  
  
"I...I can't tell you." She said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they told me not to."  
  
"Who? The Gods?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well can you please give me a clue?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Is it to do with Ron? Do you still like him?"  
  
"Hell no Draco. Don't be stupid."  
  
"But he was your..."  
  
"My first? Yes he was, and he always will be but you're the one I love. Anyway it had nothing to do with him. Can we just leave it? You will find out soon enough."  
  
"Ok. If that's what you want." Draco sighed, kissing her forehead.  
  
"It is. Thank you."  
  
They fell into comfortable silence once more until a tapping at the window interrupted them. Draco waved his wand and the window opened, allowing a raven to enter. The Raven dropped a letter into Hermione's lap before retreating once more. She laid her book aside and read the letter;  
  
"I have to go to him now. Then we are to go, along with the other Death Eaters, on Friday night for a celebratory revel to mark the beginning of the battle."  
  
Draco nodded silently and watched as Hermione transfigured her silk nightwear into leather mini-skirt and bustier. She kissed him on the forehead before silently slipping from the room.  
  
Draco lay for hours thinking; the battle was almost upon them and the revel in a few nights time would mark that. There were so many crossed fingers and silent prayers that it did not bear thinking about. He soon drifted to sleep, not noticing when Hermione returned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
Author's Note; yes, another one. Sorry. I just want to say that Ron is with Hannah because I was told by one reader absolutely, under no circumstances to pair him with Luna as she was sick of that pairing. I couldn't put him with Lavender obviously after the earlier events in this fic and Parvati and Padma were out of the picture since GoF when Harry and Ron were bad dates so, as I was rapidly running out of girls, my friend suggested Hannah; I hope you all approve. I explained it here as it saves me typing it out multiple times when/if people ask why they are together.  
  
Author's Note 2: Spot the intertextuality in this Chapter. If you get it right you get a Pirates of the Caribbean style "Huzzah". Hint; it's a recent Brit flick. 


	23. The Beginning of the End

Snide; Thank you. Indeed I did use "buffyisms". I can't help it I LOVE the show.  
  
Miss Rhapsody; Thank you, I had wondered where you had gone. You were lucky; you got to carry on (I got so much anger for that cliffy). I am sorry you don't like HP/GW pairings. I just never know who else topair him off with.  
  
Dracohermioneluver; where would life be without mush? Thanks for the review.  
  
Sheilalein; There is "huzzah! In the text; the huzzah is a reward for whoever spots which film I referenced in the chapter (it was Love Actually). Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Flawless24; Thank you so much, you are very very kind.  
  
Mintytoothpick; Hannah is not necessarily fat. That section (apart from being plagiarised stolen from Love Actually) is my protest against modern's society obsession with what is a normal or acceptable size for a woman to be. For me that size is a 14ish (UK size) and I imagine Hannah as being so. Curves are sexy (for me the sexiest woman who has ever lived is Marilyn Monroe, she is my ultimate idol and a size 16) and people should remember that everyone is different.  
  
Juxtaposed; I am a HUGE Buffy fan :o) Yum yum goody treats. Hope you think Ron passes it off OK? I really am worried about this but who else could I have? Snape; nope; is needed at the same time as Lucius and I didn't want to use a random who I have hardly mentioned. Ah well, not much to be done now. Any more goodies coming my way? Lol. Thank you for your review.  
  
Raine Malfoy; Ah, so I didn't catch all my typos in my proof-reading *curses*. Thank you for reviewing :o) I love "nNightmare before Christmas". It was my fave film when I was 8 and my Mum was worried it would affect me as it's so weird. I find that amusing.  
  
Egyptstar, lizzieblack19, Big-Red2006, Luthien, beauty-of-asriel, the enchantress, quiet-mg, silverbutterfly, HnDluver, J.Spykz; THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS. Please keep them coming (think I'm turning into a review addict. Lol). Tickle sex eh? I shall have to bear that in mind. Thank you again.  
  
Chapter 22-The Beginning of the End  
  
Draco stood before the ornate mirror in his room, taking in his appearance. Ever the loyal death Eater he was clothed in deep green dress robes and around his shoulder he wore a black cape lined with dark green silk. The silver clasp and silver chain around his neck completed the outfit and, for the occasion, he had tamed his lengthy hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck, secured with a black, leather thong.  
  
Heaving a resolute sigh he left his rooms to make his way up Dumbledore's office for one final pep talk before apparating to Voldemort's revel. Held this time on the cliffs of Whitby, next to the Abbey and overlooking the cold sea, this revel promised to be the most violent that the young Death Eater had ever attended.  
  
Draco gave the password (Ice Mice) and entered Dumbledore's grand office. The Headmaster stood solemn and pensive behind his desk when Draco entered. Snape was there too as was Hermione. They only awaited Ron's arrival as Lucius. Draco allowed himself a few moments to admire Hermione; he would never tire of looking at her.  
  
Tonight she wore a dress reminiscent of the one from Halloween, all those months before; long, black and sleek, with a slit to the thigh revealing her Dark Mark. Yet this one was even more elegant. The dress was still strapless and the material still encased her every curve, but at the bottom of the dress was a spattering of deep green emeralds that trailed their way up the dress to her hip in random lengths, giving Hermione a celestial sheen as the candles danced off her. A black cape, spattered with diamonds and lined with green was draped around her shoulders, her raven curls fell down her back, apart from the few she had piled upon her head, balancing amongst them a silver tiara, adorned with emeralds, and Draco couldn't help but smile when he noted the Malfoy jewels draped around her neck. Subconsciously his eyes drifted to her hand and there he saw the ring, completing her look. He smiled.  
  
The door behind them banged open and Ron entered, looking slightly flustered as he pulled on a finely tailored black robe.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He gasped and Draco couldn't help but shake his head and arch and graceful eyebrow at the useless weasel.  
  
"You really are hopeless." He sneered, before marching over to Ron and pulling him up straight to face him.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"Dressing you. You look like a House elf."  
  
Ron stood moodily in front of Draco as he arranged the crisp, expensive robes on Ron's shoulders. When he had finished Draco took the vial Snape offered;  
  
"Drink."  
  
Ron drank and Draco averted his eyes as the transformation took place, not wishing to watch his father be reborn.  
  
"Excellent." He heard Dumbledore say and he turned to look at the Headmaster as he addressed them.  
  
"Now, a few things to discuss before you off and away." Dumbledore said, almost cheerfully considering their position at the moment. He turned to Draco, Snape and Hermione as Ron stood to one side. "First of all, this will be the last time I will speak to you three before the battle. The next time we see each other will be the downfall of Voldemort. I can do no more than say it has been an honour to work beside you and I hope that we will overcome all that is thrown at us." He now cast his eyes to Ron who moved closer and Dumbledore addressed them all, "You have been brave and loyal throughout and have overcome many difficulties to be here and I thank you most deeply from the bottom of my old and weary heart. Now, Mr Malfoy, I assume from the wondrous jewels that adorn Miss Granger that the situation between you two has become more serious?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Draco answered, his stormy eyes meeting Hermione's blackened ones.  
  
"Now, as delightful as that is I suspect Lucius would be less than pleased upon hearing this news therefore may I suggest some kind of hostility between the two of you? I am assuming that Voldemort will be most satisfied to hear of the news, but until he tells Lucius to accept it your Father would certainly not approve."  
  
"He didn't Sir."  
  
"I thought as much so Mr Weasley you will act accordingly."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And you have received both the Occlumency and Legilimens training?"  
  
"Yes Sir, although I had already learned a lot of it from Harry back in fifth year; he though it would be beneficial.""  
  
"Ah, that is good to hear. I congratulate you both on your logical thinking." Dumbledore twinkled, handing Ron a flask, "You must take this and do not, under any circumstances, forget to take it every hour. Do it in a private place. And now you must go. Lucius always arrives early. Good Luck."  
  
And as Draco watched, the pale shaking Lucius next to him appeared to grow physically as he stood tall and cold before apparating to the Whitby cliffs. Draco shivered involuntarily.  
  
"And now you three." Dumbledore spoke once more, "I can do no more than wish you good luck with tonight."  
  
"Thank you." The three of them whispered.  
  
"Draco clasped Hermione's hand tightly and they apparated, Snape soon behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco heard Hermione gasped as they arrived at their destination, and he couldn't help but marvel at the sight himself; the area surrounding Whitby Abbey had been lit by a thousand black candles, all burning green flames, and the Abbey itself shone with an unearthly green light. Draco surveyed the view below him; the ocean stretched ink black into the velvet darkness, in the small town the vast whalebone gate at the top of the east cliff shone with an ivory light, accenting the dark shadows and around the town Draco saw hundreds of pinpricks of light, shining from the local pubs and hotels.  
  
The three spies turned to Voldemort and knelt before him, noting that Ron stood at his side, looking at them with distaste;  
  
"Nice touch Weasel." Draco thought, before quickly stopping that train of attention, remembering Voldemort's mind-reading ability.  
  
Voldemort nodded to Snape who rose and quickly vanished into the crowd of mulling Death Eaters, all drinking and discussing their victory they were sure they would soon have. Hermione rose without being nodded to. Voldemort did not bat an eyelid at her boldness. Draco remained kneeling as Voldemort surveyed him;  
  
"I hear you have killed one of my followers?"  
  
"Yes My Lord. I am sorry."  
  
"I also heard the reason why you committed such an act and am pleased to note the jewels that adorn My Raven's neck."  
  
"You approve My Lord?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"My Father does not." Draco announced, deciding to make life just a little bit harder for the Weasel; to put him to the test.  
  
"Doesn't he?" Voldemort questioned, his red slits eyeing Ron with disapproval.  
  
Draco noticed Ron shift uncomfortably but maintain a reasonably cold and together exterior.  
  
"My Lord. I was simply wary that the jewels would not accept her. Legend says they will only accept those worthy, those of pureblood."  
  
"Father, you know as well as I that the legend says only those who are worthy. It does not speak of purebloods and mudbloods. Hence my giving the jewels to Hermione."  
  
Voldemort rounded on Ron once more;  
  
"Do you accept this marriage engagement Lucius?"  
  
Ron nodded curtly before asking to be excused. Draco inwardly sighed as he saw him go over to Snape; he was doing alright but too long and the Dark Lord would notice. Voldemort nodded at Draco and he rose to stand beside him, observing the mass of Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was wearing a lurid green number that showed far more cleavage than Draco thought should be legal on a woman of that age and proportion.  
  
"My loyal followers!" Voldemort suddenly shouted, his arms lifted high in the air, "Tonight is the beginning of our time. For too long we have been in the shadows of the weaker protectors of light, now the moment will be ours and we will be all and we shall rule everything."  
  
His statement was greeted by a large chorus of cheers and war cries as the Death Eaters raised their glasses of hideously strong liquor in the direction of their leader. Hermione flashed the Lord a sexy grin and a flutter of her dark lashes and Draco saw Voldemort's eyes glint as an idea passed through his corrupted mind.  
  
"My children, tonight we will fulfil our needs of lust, drink and blood under the shadow of the great Abbey, where when the sun rises tomorrow morning through the Abbey to show us evil's eyes the first stage in our move will commence, and we shall pay a little visit to the inhabitants of Hogsmeade."  
  
Another cheer greeted this promise and a final flick of the wrist from Voldemort indicated that the revel had begun. A dark shape that Draco had only half noticed upon arrival was revealed to be a large cage, containing a variety of muggles, male and female and all looking scared out of their minds.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and they nodded to each other; they had to see to Ron. He hadn't killed anything before and the chances were he was hoping to get out of doing so tonight. They worked their way through the mass of followers before appearing alongside Snape and Ron;  
  
"You do know what's coming now don't you?" Hermione whispered to Ron, placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"I have an idea, but I was figuring I could just stay here and...erm, watch."  
  
"Fat chance." Draco snorted, "There is no way on earth you are going to be able to get out of this one. My Father loved his killing and maiming and would have had an especially good time tonight. My advice to you is don't talk to them about anything; don't get attached and, if possible, make your excuses and only perform once in public, after that take them to a quiet, dark corner and use Avada Kedavra then cut them open and smear the spills everywhere. That's the least painful way of doing this."  
  
Ron nodded and Draco noticed the already pale complexion become slightly more ashen before he turned and walked away from them.  
  
"Will he be OK do you think?"  
  
"Who knows?" Snape answered, "Although he has one more challenge to face tonight."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, but Draco already knew the answer;  
  
"My Mother." He whispered, "There is no way she will miss this revel. Ron knows she's coming and he's nervous; I can tell. The Dark Lord is one thing but my Mother is quiet another, he has to show he is the same man that she has been married to for twenty years, and that won't be any easy feat."  
  
"Indeed Draco, let's just keep or fingers crossed and hope for the best." Snape sneered.  
  
Draco nodded, his stomach churning at the thought of Ron failing in his mission. If he was honest he was surprised they had got this far without the Gryffindor being discovered and was certain they were going to fail at the next post.  
  
Snape quickly excused himself to go and find a young muggle and a dark corner once more and Hermione and Draco were left alone. Draco slid his arm around her slender waist and began kissing her neck. She squirmed and giggled as his lips and tongue tickled her skin.  
  
"Not enjoying the pieces on show tonight my young dragon?" A voice whispered in his other ear and, full of dread, Draco turned to see his mother, clothed in black velvet and dripping with jewels.  
  
"No Mother, I do not much feel like taking in the pleasures of others when I have the best."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy eyed Hermione with open distaste;  
  
"Yes," She smirked, "Your Father has told be all about your choice of bride. Most disappointing but we are not ones to argue with the Dark Lord and if he has blessed this...match then I can do no more than watch you ruin your life."  
  
Draco inwardly breathed a sigh of relief; so Ron had got past his Mother and she had believed him. The Weasel must have been practicing more than they had thought. He had no response to give his Mother other than a cold grin, which she returned before sashaying away to join the Death Eaters in their fun. Hermione nuzzled into him once more;  
  
"Why does she hate me so?" She asked, her voice hinting of sadness and upset.  
  
"Because she has never outgrown the prejudices that were indoctrinated into her." Draco answered honestly, "And if I were you I would stop concerning myself about what she thinks. Anyway, it's time to look sexy; here comes Voldemort."  
  
The Dark Lord approached them and Draco saw again that an evil idea was forming in the warped mind of their leader;  
  
"I am in need of some entertainment tonight." His cold voice declared, "And I think what better entertainment is there than a good old fashioned duel?"  
  
"Oh that is an excellent idea My Lord." Hermione purred, stroking her long, emerald fingernails across the Dark wizard's cheekbones, "do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Indeed I do My Raven, I was thinking it had been so long since we all witnessed your power that perhaps you would be obliged to remind us all."  
  
"An excellent idea My Lord, but who will I fight?"  
  
"You will fight your betrothed."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"You will fight Draco. I know for a fact that he is an excellent dueller; he has proven that in the last week or so, and I feel it would an excellent fight to watch."  
  
"To the death?" Hermione asked, hiding the fear in her voice.  
  
"My dear Raven where would I be if one of you died? Who would carry my heir for me? No, no, I simply wish to see a bit of a challenging fight for you both; some maiming perhaps, and then I will allow you a choice of someone to kill. You shall be a warm up for each other."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Hermione nodded, waving her wand and transfiguring her elegant dress into black hot pants, leather thigh boots, black bra and a sheer jacket.  
  
The Dark Lord cast an approving eye over her attire before announcing to the Death Eaters what was about o happen and ordering them to make their way into the Abbey courtyard. He then turned and left Draco and Hermione alone.  
  
"He is a complete bastard isn't he?" Hermione said, her voice full of rage and her eyes flashing dangerously. "I can't believe he expects us to do this."  
  
"He knows we will do it though." Draco answered diplomatically, "He knows that there is no way we will disappoint him, I just wonder how much he wants from us. I don't want to hurt you and I know from what I've seen that I don't want to be on the receiving end of your power."  
  
"Maybe we can get out of it." Hermione answered, looking hopeful.  
  
"I doubt it. We're probably best to just grin and bear it."  
  
"But I'm sick of doing that. Can't we rebel? Just this once?"  
  
"You know we can't love. It's not worth the deal that will be made. Come on."  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the courtyard of the ancient Abbey. The Death Eaters were gathered around the clearing, all hungry for blood and eager to watch the two youngest and most powerful followers duel with each other before finishing off someone else, and all hoping it would not be them that Draco and Hermione chose to kill.  
  
"Take your positions!" Voldemort called, and Draco turned to stand face to face with Hermione, they each took five steps backwards before bowing to one another and raising their wands into the duelling stance.  
  
"I want some good action from the two of you; I'm not wasting my time on you for nothing. However do not finish each other off, the last thing I need at the moment is one of you dead. You are both more valuable to me and the future when you are alive. Begin!"  
  
Draco and Hermione circled each other, both unwilling to cast the first curse yet equally aware that one of them would have to. Eventually it was Draco who broke the stalemate;  
  
"Serpent Sorcia!" He cried, and a black python with silver fangs erupted from his wand, flying towards Hermione.  
  
She stopped the snake in midair with a flick of her wand and with some well chosen words the snake became a raven, wild and untamed who charged at Draco with a screech. Hermione flashed him a sexy grin; she was playing now. He grinned back; they might as well both have some fun. Draco sent a curse toward the attacking bird and it erupted in an impressive display of feathers and flashes. Hermione looked annoyed that he had killed her attacker and Draco dared a look into her eyes; the playful flashing that had been there had been replaced with a dangerous glow that was spreading throughout her body.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, not now." Draco muttered, knowing that his mumblings were futile; if the Gods wanted to help her they would and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He decided to shrug her appearance off until the situation became more drastic, instead focusing his mind on the battle at hand. Raising his wand above his head, Draco shouted a curse that would throw Hermione off balance but do her no real damage. The curse hit its target and Hermione fell to the floor, her eyes glaring at his confused through her mass of dark hair. She pulled herself to her feet and took aim, throwing a series of small shocks at him that caused him to dance around in pain. In retaliation he hit her with a variety of mild stinging curses but she not only managed to throw them off, she also sent them back to him. Draco avoided most of them but was caught by one beneath his eye. As his eyes streamed he began to panic; He was fast running out of impressive looking curses that would not severely damage Hermione and if he didn't think of something soon he would have to resort to Dark Magic.  
  
Hermione waved her wand and sent a multicoloured stream of light towards him. Draco ducked the attack and cast Expelliarmus, hoping to render the Gods slightly useless at least for a while. Hermione's wand flew from her hands but she looked only slightly pissed off at this and responded by creating balls of light in her hands and throwing them haphazardly at Draco. A green sphere caught him in the chest and Draco fell to the floor in pain. What the hell was she thinking?  
  
Looking through sweat soaked hair at his girlfriend, Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and cast the body bind. Hermione fell to the floor, flat on her back and Draco stepped over her, lowering his face to hers.  
  
"Calm it down." He whispered, "I know he wants a show but unless you want me dead I suggest you cool it."  
  
"No." Hermione said, but it was not she that spoke. The voice that left Hermione's lips was cold and otherworldly, full of venom and loathing.  
  
Hermione suddenly shook violently, and the curse fell away from her as if it had never been there. She stood to face Draco with her arms outstretched and as her eyes glazed over, unseeing the love that stood before her she spoke words of old and a shining green light emitted itself from her body.  
  
Another flash of green light and Hermione fell to the floor as the light darted through the air, making its way towards Draco's heart. Summoning the powers he had long ago memorised under the scrupulous eye of his Father, Draco raised his arms high above him and spoke the words that would allow the Dark Magic to fill his body. He felt the winds rise, whipping his robes and filling him to the core with the magic of pure evil as the lightning leapt from his fingertips and collided with the oncoming attack. Black met green in a fusion of fire and the air was filled with a million jets of light.  
  
"Impressive." Came the Dark Lord's chilling voice through the clearing smoke. Draco stood and faced his master, casting a sideward glance to see that Hermione had risen from her position on the floor. "You both show striking displays of power. I am curious as to what the offspring of your love and power will do for me."  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged nervous glances before bowing once more.  
  
"And now," Voldemort continued, "you have free range over who you will dispose of."  
  
Hermione was the first to move, flouncing through the gathering of Death Eaters before stopping and turning to face her lord once more;  
  
"My Lord, I am quite fatigued and I am sure Draco is weary too. Would you mind awfully if we were to not partake in this next battle. I fear myself and Draco would be unable to perform once more to your liking; and we would so hate to disappoint you." Draco noticed that as she spoke she fluttered her eyelids and swayed her way over to the Dark Lord, settling in his lap and stroking his cheek with her long fingers. "And anyway, what if we battle with one of these minors and they defeat us? Where will you be then?"  
  
Draco watched, stunned, as Voldemort practically melted under her touch.  
  
"Very well My Raven, you have your wish, but you will meet me in the depths of teh Abbey later to make up for this disappointment."  
  
Hermione nodded, sticking out her lower lip slightly, like a child who has been told off but only received a minor punishment.  
  
"Yes My Lord, you are most gracious to me and I thank you."  
  
Voldemort nodded in an almost kindly way to her and she slid off his knee to return to Draco's side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The revel continued far into the night and soon enough dawn was rising from the east. Voldemort assembled his followers into the Abbey and they stood in silence as the red morning began and the sun rose into the windows of the abbey, turning the glass into two red pinpricks; the eyes of evil. This small gesture by Mother Nature marked the beginning of it all. The beginning of the end. The Death Eaters apparated one by one and Voldemort, Ron, Draco, Snape and Hermione were the final ones to leave the Abbey as the red eyes shone onto the blood that had been shed that night. 


	24. The Pieces Are Set

Emmastar; Thank you for your truthful opinion. I do not know if you are still reading. I sincerely hope you are as this has nearly finished. I am sorry it has not been to your taste, but thank you for reading so much of it.  
  
Samurai Amaya; A few people have suggested that and I have jotted down some ideas for an original fic that I MAY start t kill any free time I may have at Uni. If I do write it I will let people know if I post it up anywhere.  
  
lullaby87, ME!, padfootedmoony, VOLDERMORT LIVES KILL H.POTTER, ayu, Kaydera, quiet-mg, mintytoothpick, monstersoftheworld, dracohermioneluver, beauty-of-asriel, BbyChick, Callie, stargazer starluver, BigRed-2006, Orchid6297, Luthein, Keliyon, mattiemalfoy, Silverbutterfly; WOW!!! So many of you. Thank you to you all a million times. I am sorry for the delay and hope you are still reading and enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you again.  
  
Miss Rhapsody; I don't think it was any shorter than usual. The Chapters are all normally around 3,000 words long. This one is longer (at 5,000) and the next one probably will be too.  
  
juxtaposed; ha ha. I really want a personalised HP number plate. It would be so cool. Draco is indeed (to me) a mini-Spike so I am moulding him as such. Lol. He is my puppet...MINE...MINE I TELL YOU!!! MWA HA HA.  
  
Sheilalein; Your review was wonderful. Thank you.  
  
Rain Malfy; you get your own response simply so I can say; I proof-read (twice in as many Chapters) and so I can toast you Pirate stylee so....Take what you can, give nothing back. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this. It's all nearly over.  
  
Chapter 23-The Pieces Are Set  
  
Draco and Hermione landed deftly beside Voldemort, on top of the darkened hill where the Shrieking Shack stood, eerie and mysterious in the mists of the dawn. Below then the lights of Hogsmeade twinkled in the dark morning light as the inhabitants set up shop, unaware of the day that awaited them. Hermione moved closer to Draco, clutching his hand tightly as they watched the pretty little village.  
  
"This is it isn't it Draco? The end."  
  
"It will soon be over my love. This doesn't have to be the end." Draco smiled, turning to her. He was alarmed when she gasped. "At least not for us."  
  
"Oh Gods Draco. I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" He asked, confused at her sudden apology.  
  
"Your face."  
  
Draco's hand instinctively flew to his cheekbone and there he felt a ridge; a scar, two inches long and running along his right cheekbone.  
  
"Why didn't it heal?" He asked her.  
  
"I honestly don't know. There is no reason for it not to."  
  
"Ah well, now we match. You have one and I have one."  
  
"Yes, but mine's not visible and we know why it's there." Hermione argued.  
  
"Don't worry about love. I'm not bothered. Honestly. It will act as a constant reminder not to piss you off."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and turned once more to survey Hogsmeade. Draco knew she was thinking of all that they would have to do today and all the innocents that would lose their lives because of their charade.  
  
"A prize for the taking My Lord." Ron said, breaking the silence with a smirk. Draco couldn't help the shudder that passed through his bones.  
  
Voldemort clapped his hands and the Death Eaters gathered around him.  
  
"In a few moments we will begin to empty that pitiful village beneath us. However, do not forget your purpose. You must enjoy yourselves; I would be concerned if you did not, but remember our real prize. Potter and Dumbledore are not to be approached until our allies arrive."  
  
Draco knew of whom he spoke. Dementors, dragons, giants and trolls were being magicked to Voldemort's side and were due to arrive, ready for the battle in only a few hours time. Once the allies were gathered, Voldemort would send a vision of himself to Dumbledore, demanding he surrender himself and Potter or fight to the death. Obviously Dumbledore would not hand over Harry and surrender himself and so that battle would begin.  
  
"But first," Voldemort continued, "the ritual." He held out a hand. "My dear Raven."  
  
Hermione took Voldemort's outstretched hand and he positioned her opposite him.  
  
"Bellatrix, the knife."  
  
Bellatrix stepped forward and handed the Knife of Asriel to the Dark Lord. Voldemort raised the knife and spoke the ritual words;  
  
"Great Asriel, bringer of darkness as we celebrate, possess me and allow me the power to make what is yours and your subjects my own, so that I may apply your magic to defeat those we oppose."  
  
He motioned for Hermione to hold out her hand and she did so, biting her lip slightly as Voldemort slashed the knife across her palm, causing her blood to flow freely. Draco watched as Ron stepped forward and collected the blood in a small vial before drawing the sign of Asriel upon Voldemort's forehead with the thick liquid. Ron stepped backwards and Hermione let Voldemort's lips meet hers as their fingers entwined. The winds rose, the leaves died and fell from the trees to dance around them and the coldness of the Dark God was felt by all, and all around them a ghostly voice spoke;  
  
"It is done."  
  
The pair parted and Draco went to Hermione's side.  
  
"Another scar?" He questioned.  
  
"Probably." Hermione responded, looking at the cut and concentrating on it in an attempt to heal it. She sighed, "Yes. Another one. Come on, it looks like we're getting ready to move in."  
  
Draco felt sorry for the beauty that stood before him; so dark but so pure. She was constantly at conflict with herself, more so than he was, for she was more than a spy, she was a tool of the Gods, to be controlled by them. Her light and dark sides were pulling in opposite directions and she was reluctant to go in either. Draco took her hand and they went to stand beside the Dark Lord.  
  
"My dragon, I must entrust you with this." Voldemort said, turning to Draco. "I do not trust a single brain cell amongst the others and know you will do all you can to keep it safe. It will act as a tool of protection against people who wish you harm; I need you alive."  
  
"Why do not keep it yourself for protection My Lord?"  
  
"I do not wish to keep it about my person as I have the protection of the Dark God himself; Asriel will not allow his subject to come to harm. You must keep it to protect yourself and your betrothed. I would be most annoyed if anything should happen to wither of you."  
  
Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Snape, his eyes were dark and cold but the slight smile on his thin lips held a glimmer of hope and a silent promise of success. Draco returned the smile and found comfort in the reassurance of his mentor.  
  
"My children." Voldemort shouted, "Begin your reign of terror. Go!"  
  
The Death Eaters slipped on their masks and moved silently down the hill, some apparating, others prowling, each choosing their own method of attack. Draco and Hermione left the crowd as soon as possible to begin moving into the houses. They had their own plan. They saw Ron move off with Voldemort; he had no choice about that and Snape disappeared, as usual, by himself.  
  
They slipped silently into the nearest shop; the Three Broomsticks, using Dark Magic courtesy of Draco, and headed softly up the stairs to Madam Rosmerta's room where they shook her gently until she awoke. Draco covered her mouth with a strong hand and removed his mask with the other as Hermione removed her own mask and shook free her long curls.  
  
"Ssh." Draco hissed as the bar mistress awoke, "Keep quiet and we will get you and your guests out alive. Make a sound and you're dead. Understand?"  
  
Madam Rosmerta nodded, her eyes wide with terror as she was confronted by two student Death Eaters.  
  
"Madam Rosmerta, do you have a key that will open all the rooms that have guests in them?" Hermione asked, "I understand you used charm keys but they are kept downstairs and too much moving around will cause us unwanted attention."  
  
"Yes I have the key." Came the answer, and the older witch removed a delicate key from a chain around her neck, handing it to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Now, myself and Draco will sneak you all downstairs and into the back yard, from there you will be able to apparate to Hogwarts gates. You MUST get inside and find a member of staff straight away. Any delays will cost you your life."  
  
"It's happening isn't it?" Madam Rosmerta asked, her voice fearful.  
  
"Yes." Draco said flatly, he couldn't be doing with any tiptoeing around at times like this; that cost lives, and they needed al the lives they could get. "And if you want to live you will go to Hogwarts, if you want to die you will stay here and if you want to fight then you can come down from Hogwarts with Dumbledore and The Order in a few hours time. But if you make any attempt to be heroic and brave now you will die. The village is swarming with Death Eaters...and we are the only nice ones." He smirked.  
  
Madam Rosmerta nodded her head once more, only this time with more determination and the three made their way along the guest floor, awakening each of the guests and explaining the situation. Once all the guests had been collected the small company made its way down to the back yard of the pub where they began apparating to the safety of Hogwarts. Hermione took out her wand;  
  
"Morsmodre." She whispered and the green, glittering mark of the Dark Lord rose above the roof of the student's favourite watering hole. Madam Rosmerta let out a quiet sob and a gasp before whispering "Thank you." And disappearing.  
  
"I hope they're all that simple." Draco smiled weakly, clutching Hermione's hand tightly. She squeezed him reassuringly as they made their way through the pub to the front and he felt himself swell with love and confidence.  
  
"We still have one problem though; bodies." Hermione pointed out. "And as much as I hate to say it there's only one thing we can do."  
  
"Torch the place?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Won't that draw attention from the castle? Dear old Voldie won't like that."  
  
"He won't like you calling him that either." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ah, it suits him; kind of cuddlier. Just like all maniacs hell bent on world domination for no reason should be. Anyway, on with the burning."  
  
"We could change the colour of the flames. If we make them black the castle won't be able to see them and He won't think we've drawn attention to anything, and I'm sure our Lord will approve of the colour."  
  
"Black like his heart. Ten points to you. Together then."  
  
The pair waved their wands and the pub was soon consumed in black flames. They held hands and watched in silence as many of their school memories were consumed in the evil flames. Within minutes the magical fire had reduced the tavern to a smouldering ruin and they extinguished the blaze, pocketing their wands and turning to the next house, which still lay in darkness.  
  
Silently Draco cast Dark Magic once more to get passed the advanced locking system and found themselves in a small living room.  
  
"Ssh." Hermione hissed. "There's someone here."  
  
Draco strained his ears and eyes into the darkened room and sure enough eh saw a bundle of robes leaning against one of the couches. The bundle was quietly crying. The bundle also had a mass of long, silvery blond hair.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione braved, stepping forward and laying her hand on her fellow Gryffindor's robes.  
  
Ron looked up and Draco saw his eyes were red rimmed from crying and he wiped his nose, most un-Malfoy-like, on the sleeve of his expensive robe. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"Y'allright Weasel?" He drawled.  
  
"No I'm bloody not. I can't take this 'Mione. It's wrong. I've killed ten people tonight; men, women and children and I can't do it any more."  
  
"Where's Voldemort?" Draco asked.  
  
"He said there was one house he wanted to visit himself; some wizard family that have caused him a lot of trouble, especially the first time he was around. He told me to come in here and finish off this family."  
  
"And have you?" Hermione probed.  
  
"No, not yet, but I know I am going to have to."  
  
"Leave it to me Weasel." Draco found himself saying, and he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. He never was one for emotional breakdowns.  
  
Upstairs he quietly searched the rooms and found a young wizarding couple and baby. Gently he shook the shoulders of the sleeping father, hushing for him to be quiet as he opened his eyes. The man was apparently stupid or deaf, but either way he still yelled;  
  
"Death Eaters!" before frantically shaking his wife, "Morchana, wake up. It's happening, they're here. Take Imlade and leave. I'll fight him off, there's only one."  
  
"OK," Draco drawled, "two things; one, do you think I can't hear you planning? And Two; don't you think that if I was going to kill you I would have done it whilst you whispered-is that really the right word?-to your lovely wife?"  
  
The couple stared at Draco.  
  
"Have I grown another head?" Draco asked, feeling his shoulder, "No? Well then stop staring. Truth is I'm going to get you out but you need to shut up and do as I tell you or you will die. All of you, including the sprog in the cot."  
  
More staring from the man but a slight nod from the woman. The young baby began to cry and Draco instructed her to pick him up and quieten him as best as she could. Morchana did as instructed.  
  
Again Draco ran through the ritual he and Hermione had conducted at the Three Broomsticks. He ushered the young family down the stairs, past Hermione and Ron and into the dark back garden where he instructed them to apparate to Hogwarts. The parents looked at each other nervously and then at Draco;  
  
"What about Imlade?"  
  
"Oh fuck! Um...give him to me."  
  
Morchana held the infant closer to her chest, shaking her head and staring at him with eyes, wide and full of terror at handing her child over to a Death Eater.  
  
"Look," Draco sighed, impatiently, "I will not harm him but have you got a better idea? You give him to me and I'll be up at Hogwarts soon, hopefully within two hours. I promise."  
  
The wizard nodded to his wife and with shaking hands she handed her new born baby over to Draco, her large violet eyes filling with tears. The man placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder and together they apparated to Hogwarts. Draco sighed, swore to himself and looked down at the young baby in his arms; the infant scrunched his eyes up before letting out a soft sob as he inhaled an unfamiliar scent.  
  
"Ssh." Draco cooed softly, smiling softly as Imlade gripped Draco's slender finger in his small, chubby one. Draco began to hum softly, rocking the baby back and forth, resulting in the cries dying down to a slight whimper before becoming soft breathing as he fell asleep.  
  
Draco admired the perfect image of the small child; untouched by evil in the world; well, almost. His small head was covered in wisps of blonde fluff and his skin was a smooth to touch as a rose petal. One day...  
  
Draco shook himself from his dreaming and took the child inside where Hermione was pulling Ron up from his position on the floor, they turned to face him.  
  
"What the hell have you got there?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Is that a baby?" Ron gasped.  
  
"No, it's a chicken." Draco answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, what was I supposed to do? They couldn't take him with them could they; can't apparate with two people and I'm not going to leave him here for them to find. We'll have to work something out."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked, smoothing out the creases in his robes.  
  
"Couldn't we make him invisible?" Draco asked. "There must be a spell that can do that that won't harm him."  
  
"I don't think there is one. Not for a baby that young. It's more likely to damage him than protect him" Ron pointed out.  
  
The two stared at Hermione, who had remained silent throughout this, was standing with her eyes closed and her arms by her side. Her face was serene yet she was obviously concentrating on something and, as they watched, they air around her began to glow red. She was trying to contact The Ancients. They watched for a few more moments as Hermione's mouth moved in silent words and her brow creased. Finally she sighed and opened her eyes, smiling.  
  
"They'll help."  
  
"Who will?" Ron asked, slightly confused.  
  
"The Ancients and The Innocents. They said they will guard the child from view, all we have to do is secure the baby to myself or Draco with a harness and they will make it so mortal eyes can not see it."  
  
"What if he drops it?" Ron asked, "How will we know if we can't see it."  
  
"They'll tie it to us with a force so only we can sense it. Now come on, we don't have much time."  
  
Hermione busied around, ripping sheets and fashioning a harness from the material and small cushions she could find. She then set about securing the baby in her creation and fastening it carefully to Draco's back.  
  
"OK." She said, "He's safe. Now to finish the job."  
  
The three walked outside and as Ron and Hermione set fire to the house with dark flames, Draco cast the spell to make the Dark Mark float above the once family home.  
  
"Excellent work my children, Raven." A cold voice said behind them and they turned to face Voldemort, flanked by Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters. "A family home too I believe. Oh how I love my cold, heartless killers. Although I must point out to the rest of my loyal followers that these three were the only ones to show any kind of imagination. I believe only these three actually damaged any property? Am I right?"  
  
The gathered Death Eaters said nothing and Voldemort eyed them with contempt. "I thought not."  
  
"We should make a break for Hogwarts." Draco whispered.  
  
"I agree." Hermione whispered back. "But we can't leave Ron here."  
  
"OK, we need a story. One that Voldie will believe and that can get us all away."  
  
"How about we want to clear the air before the battle. He wants to wish us well into our new life in private. We could say we were going back to the Manor?"  
  
"Your brilliance astounds me sometimes." Draco said, grabbing her waist and pulling his girlfriend into a passionate kiss before turning to face the Dark Lord.  
  
"My Lord," he began, "My fiancée and I long to have a private conference with my Father and Severus before we go into battle, to clear the air completely. I believe my Father wishes to settle any conflict that may still be present and Severus is eager to give us his blessing to; being my mentor and an old friend of my Father's. With your permission we would like to retreat to Malfoy Manor for a short period of time; until our allies arrive."  
  
"As you wish my dragon." Voldemort smiled, "I feel we will have much to celebrate soon. A wedding, a victory and, I'm sure that within months, an heir to my conquest. You may go."  
  
"Thank you My Lord. We will apparate from the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Snape joined them and the four made for the Shrieking Shack. Once inside Draco panicked;  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do? We can't get out."  
  
"Why are we here in the first place?" Snape asked, casting a frosty look over the young students. "Why didn't we simply apparate from where we stood."  
  
Hermione concentrated again and the baby became apparent, tied to Draco's back.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco." Snape muttered and Draco quickly explained the situation to his teacher.  
  
"Well then my dear boy, you underestimate who you are with." Snape smiled. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, if you would be so kind as to enlighten him."  
  
Draco stared as Hermione and Ron opened a door on the far wall and gasped as he saw a tunnel on the other side.  
  
"This will take us straight into the grounds of Hogwarts." Snape explained. "I will go ahead and stop the Willow."  
  
"Willow?" Draco asked. "As in Whomping Willow?"  
  
"The very same Malfoy; careful not to lose an eye." Ron sneered before following Snape into the darkness.  
  
"He's only joking; well sort of." Hermione grinned before also disappearing.  
  
Draco gave a weak smile and followed into the darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Once safely in the castle grounds the small company made their way up to Dumbledore's office where they found a very solemn looking Order. Harry stepped forward and embraced Ron and Hermione before giving Draco an appreciated hand shake.  
  
"Glad you're alright." He said, "Really I am."  
  
"Thanks." Draco said. "However, before we go any further I need to find the parents to this little guy. I promised I would return him."  
  
"I'll send him with one of the House elves." Dumbledore said, taking the now crying baby, who stopped instantly. "They always do seem to like me." The Headmaster smiled, cooing at the gurgling infant.  
  
A house elf appeared within moments and Draco breathed a sigh of relief to know that the child would soon be safe with its parents.  
  
"And now onto ourselves." Dumbledore said, his wizened face becoming serious as he contemplated their situation. "I believe Mr Malfoy that you have been entrusted by Voldemort to guard the Knife of Asriel?" Draco nodded, suddenly nervous. "May I please have it?"  
  
Draco stepped forward and handed the tool to Dumbledore.  
  
"But Headmaster. The Dark Lord has already completed the ritual. Surely..."  
  
"It didn't work." Hermione spoke softly.  
  
Everyone except Dumbledore stared at Hermione and she continued.  
  
"Asriel would not go to Voldemort. He did not wish for his magic to be corrupted. Although Asriel is the Dark God, his magic is pure and powerful. To be corrupted by someone such as Voldemort; neither alive nor dead and with the soul intention of destroying everything on the planet, Asriel would not go."  
  
"How do you know this?" Mad-Eye Moody suddenly snapped.  
  
"Because he told me. I spoke to him. In my head. He told me that although he is the God of evil and he is in conflict with The Ancients and The Innocents, he does not wish for the world to be destroyed. It was most surreal; it's as though this world, our lives, everything we know, is a development of the Gods, and Asriel does not wish to lose us. If his power were to be transferred to Voldemort, who is corrupted and impure and wishes to rule all, where there would be no light and, eventually, no life, then the gods themselves would cease to exist because no belief would subsist and they would have nothing to keep them alive; or whatever it is that they are."  
  
"Then why did they choose you dear?" Molly Weasley spoke up.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully, "He didn't say. He said that one day I would know."  
  
"But we felt Asriel there." Snape pointed out. "And we heard him."  
  
"A decoy." Dumbledore exclaimed, "of course, the Gods are excellent at doing such things. Anyone claiming to have spoken to the Gods, with the exception of our dear Hermione here, is actually talking to their own psyche; some very interesting conversations have been noted. It has happened numerous times throughout our written history. Legend says that very few possess the ability to speak with the true Gods. Apparently if you do your whole head implodes. Most irregular. But I am swaying from the point, please continue Miss Granger."  
  
"So does Voldie know about this?" Draco asked, receiving a stern glance from Dumbledore for using the new nickname.  
  
"No, he doesn't and he mustn't. As long as he believes he has my powers he assumes he can win and as long as he thinks that we have the advantage." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Then we have an excellent benefit which I feel we should now take use of." Dumbledore twinkled. Harry, Hermione. If you please."  
  
The pair stepped forward and Draco watched as the ritual was performed again, only this time a very different outcome was reached. As Harry and Hermione parted from the kiss, their hands remained linked together and Hermione threw back her head, her eyes clouding over and the aura around her body frantically changing colour from red to green and back again. The air became pure white and the two were engulfed by the power. A flash of silver lightning from above and the ritual had truly taken place. The pair let go of each and stumbled backwards, panting and flushed.  
  
"Woah." Harry said, clutching his chest. "Hermione, how the hell do you cope? It's like a million horses galloping around my heart."  
  
"I know." Hermione muttered before swaying and falling to the floor.  
  
Draco rushed to her side and gently supported her head as her eyes tried to focus.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"I'm fine. Honest. I just feel a little...empty."  
  
"Will you be OK to fight Miss Granger?" Snape asked suddenly and Draco noted a confused look pass between most of the room.  
  
"Thank you Severus but I will be fine. I do feel however that we should be going. The allies for Voldemort will be here by now and he will want us back."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Indeed, Mr Weasley take your potion. Mr Malfoy; I believe this is yours."  
  
And Draco nearly keeled over himself as Dumbledore handed him the black, high necked coat given to him by his Father at Christmas.  
  
"Thank you." He stuttered.  
  
"I only advise you wear it Mr Malfoy because it was given to you by your Father and your Father is supposedly present at the moment; albeit if it is with Mr Weasley inside."  
  
Draco put on the coat and stared at Hermione's latest attire. Her upper half was encased in a black corset with deep green panels, covered in black lace. She wore low trousers that came to rest on her hipbone, declaring her one of the Dark Lord's and along the sides of both trouser legs ran a spilt from hem to hip, where the sides tied together with black lace and green ribbons. On her feet were the ever present six inch heel stilettos and her midnight curls flew around her head in elegant disarray. Her long fingernails were blood red to match her lips and her blackened eyes flashed around the room, like a cat surveying its surroundings.  
  
"I hope you approve." She smirked to Draco and he nodded her approval.  
  
Draco nodded and swept her into his arms.  
  
"I love you." He said, kissing her deeply; much to the shock of most of the room.  
  
"And now you must go!" Dumbledore declared, waving his arms and lowering the wards.  
  
The war had begun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Enchantresses; Thanks for your feedback. Had to put yours down here so as not to disclose the content of the Chapter before people read it. Unfortunately (as you have just read) this isn't the battle because I didn't want to not update today for fear of people either getting annoyed or forgetting about the story (I know it happens). The battle is next. I promise. 


	25. The Play is in Motion

I have updated these VERY close together so please make sure your read the last Chapter; The Pieces Are Set.  
  
Rotae; Thanks. I too love Lucius (I just have a big thing for the baddies) but he had to go; I mean he was a nasty piece of work and probably the worst father in history. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sheilalein; Thank you very much and I may take you up on the BETA offer for "That Which Draws Us Most" I probably should have got one for this story but never got around to advertising for one. Lol.  
  
Ohmydroogs; Ah my wonderful typos. I do proof-read, I'm just awful at it. I like description too; makes it more real. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
ilovedraco; Thank you very much *BIG smile* I am actually surprised that it is coming together; about half way through I was panicking because I haven't thought some things through (I won't tell you what though. Lol) So I'm glad you think it's working out OK.  
  
juxtaposed; a special mention for you; I hope you approve :o) Thanks for the review. Mmmm.....moulding Draco in any way is fine by me, and I had to get "Voldie" in there somewhere; it'll make my friends who read it laugh as that's what we call him. Lol.  
  
RaineMalfoy; I love taking advantage of HP being in a magical setting. It's like "hmmm......what can I make them do now? I know how about......but how can I explain it? MAGIC!" T'is wonderful to do. Although I know of many writers who are better than me but I will thank you for you compliment *MASSIVE smile* :o) To be honest I am so glad this is coming together as about half way through I was having sever doubts (I have the worst habit of throwing things in and praying I'll think of a way to fix it). I did think "this is where it will end and this is what I want in it" but getting there made my brain hurt. Lol. Thanks again, hope you enjoy this Chapter and what's left of the story.  
  
dracohermioneluver; Voldie is dumb. I am taking great advantage of his ego in this fic; he assumes he is invincible therefore is blind to see when others plot against him in front of his nose; he thinks he is too great for that to actually happen. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
beauty-of-asriel; Ah weddings and babies; you will have to wait and see. Thank you :o)  
  
BigRed-2006, Samurai Amaya, padfootedmoony, Mintytoothpick, The Enchantresses, lizzy-malfoy87, Bride of Malfoy, Shina-Etsu, kkristy, sweet- 77-thang, BbyChick, Callie, quiet-mg, Luthein, Miss Rhapsody, Silverbutterfly, Orchid6297; Thank you, very much. I hope this update was soon enough and is good enough for you all :o)  
  
Chapter 24; The Play is in Motion  
  
Draco stood beside Voldemort as the allies of the dark side assembled for the final time. In a few moments time Voldemort would send a mental vision of himself to Dumbledore and the war would begin.  
  
They stood, a huge army of darkness and evil, on the hill of the Shrieking Shack. The trolls and giants fighting over who was the more powerful, the Dementors gliding around and putting everyone ill at ease as they could not settle near those images of death, and the Death Eaters plotting how they were going to maim every member of The Order on the spot as they arrived. Over their heads Hungarian Horntails and Chinese Fireballs circled and dived, breathing fire and creating a thick, black cloud of smoke and ash over the abandoned village of Hogsmeade. The houses that Draco and Hermione had burned were nothing but smouldering piles now and many more were being reduced to cinders as the dragons had their way.  
  
"My loyal Death Eaters, my strong allies," Voldemort addressed the milling crowd and all fell quiet. "I welcome you to what will go down in history as being our finest hour. I suggest you enjoy what will be your first night of death and destruction. But rest assured that there will be many more to come."  
  
The Death Eaters let out a raucous cheer and Draco's heart jumped slightly as he joined in, whooping and hollering like the good Death Eater he was. One Voldemort's other side, Hermione planted a kiss on the dark Lord's cheek, whilst whispering sweet, malicious nothings of the evil she would commit that night, into his ear. Her eyes met Draco's through her dark curls and long lashes and Draco saw the fear she truly felt at what they were about to face.  
  
"I love you." She mouthed.  
  
"I love you too." He mouthed back.  
  
Voldemort lifted his arms to the sky in a dramatic motion and raised his wand in salute, whispering the incantation that would allow Dumbledore to see him and his great army.  
  
"I come to you Dumbledore to command you to submit yourselves and Potter to me or challenge me in battle tonight in the village beneath your school, where you will meet your doom." The Dark Lord waited for Dumbledore's response and, upon hearing it, lowered his arms declaring to the Death Eaters and allies that, as had been expected, Dumbledore had refused to surrender and that the battle would commence within the hour.  
  
The Death Eaters broke into cheers and whispers as Draco walked to Hermione's side and took her hand, leading her to a soft section of grass where they sat down, holding hands and not saying anything.  
  
"I'm scared Draco." Hermione confessed. "I'm scared I will be of no use to anyone. I don't have the Gods anymore."  
  
"You don't need them 'Mi." Draco answered honestly, "You're the best witch in Hogwarts. Hell, you're the best overall at Hogwarts."  
  
"Even better than you?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that." He smiled before confessing, "You know you are."  
  
"Remind me to get that in writing; I bet people would pay good money to hear Draco Malfoy confess to being the second best."  
  
Draco lightly punched her arm and she snuggled up to his body, seeking comfort in his familiarity, and Draco gratefully held her close, breathing in her scent; she smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, spicy and soft, light and dark; she would never escape it. She herself was in two halves and until she chose one she would be at conflict.  
  
He sat in silence pondering Hermione's future as she leant against him, reminiscing to him about her adventures with Harry and Ron. Draco was sure to pay attention to what she said, but his mind was working on other things as well; namely how to ensure Hermione made the right choice. It was obvious to him how this had come about. Her powers had always been extreme; she really was the best at Hogwarts, and the natural darkness that was within everyone had begun to work once her powers had been discovered; that is, they had begun to tell her how else her powers could be used, and her psyche had listened slightly. She obviously hadn't given in completely or she wouldn't still be like she was, she would have been completely given to Lord Voldemort and there would have been little hope left for any of them. But, as it was, they had been lucky and she had never decided where she belonged. Now was her time. During the battle the decision would be made and a side would win, a side would be chosen.  
  
"It's nearly time." Hermione whispered, breaking Draco's train of thought.  
  
He turned to her and took her face gently in his slim fingers, lifting her chin so her lips met his. He kissed her softly and tenderly, letting all the feelings he felt for her flow out of his being and into hers in that single moment. He felt her smile softly and her chest rose and fell in a slight sigh if happiness  
  
They pulled away and their eyes met in silent conversation; each promising to be there when the smoke cleared and it was over. They couldn't leave each other, not now. They had come too far and done too much together; a team. She smiled again and Draco kissed her softly once more before pulling her up from the ground and together they headed over to Voldemort.  
  
The Dark Lord stood in front of his proud Death Eaters and loyal allies watching the area at the foot of the hill in anticipation. Draco and Hermione walked over to where Snape and Ron stood;  
  
"How are we supposed to go about this?" Hermione asked. "I mean, how do we declare we're on the other side?"  
  
"Do we say before or during the battle? Or after and hope none of Voldie's following notice us slaying them?" Draco asked. He had to admit he hadn't though about this moment. He had simply, and stupidly, assumed it would all flow together and be OK.  
  
"Well," Began Snape, "I have given it much thought and to be honest I feel the best, if the most dangerous way to do this, would be to simply announce it at the beginning of the battle. That way it is out of the way and we are no longer living a lie."  
  
"It'll be dangerous though; we risk getting killed on the spot. And I can't very join The Order looking like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's biggest follower."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Ron;  
  
"Honestly, it's quite simple. When did you last take the potion?"  
  
"About forty five minutes ago." Ron confessed, looking sheepish at not thinking ahead.  
  
"Right, well I don't think I need to say any more. Let's just hope The Order arrive soon and not later as then you'll be a Weasley amongst Death Eaters and even I don't wish that upon you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," he said defensibly, "He bugs me but I don't want him dead."  
  
"So that's the plan is it?" Hermione said, "We walk over? It will never work; we'll be killed before we're half way there."  
  
"Hermione." Ron exasperated, "How many times in one life time can you forget who your are? Apparation!"  
  
Hermione said nothing but instead scowled at Ron before flouncing over to Voldemort. Ron wandered off to think for a while and Draco was left standing with his old mentor, watching Hermione flirt and giggle with Voldemort. On the Dark lord's other side stood Draco's mother, talking to Bellatrix. Both were eyeing him with immense distaste.  
  
"You know what Severus; I don't think my mother gives a flying fuck if I live or die tonight. If I die it's one less thing to shame the family."  
  
"And if you live?"  
  
"I'll be disowned. I swear I'll cry laughing when she realises who her husband is. Her face is going to be a picture."  
  
Severus said nothing and Draco noticed her was staring at his mother in an odd way; a combination of sadness, pity and anger. Draco filed the image away to study later, but right now it looked as if things were beginning to happen. He ran over to Hermione and Voldemort with Snape and Ron soon joined them. The sent silent messages to each other and each new what had to done.  
  
"My Lord," Hermione purred to their Master, stroking a long, red finger nail down his cheek, causing the skin to split and spill crimson, "There is something I must tell you before the battle begins."  
  
Voldemort turned to her;  
  
"What is it my Raven? What troubles you?"  
  
"Oh no Master, nothing troubles me I just thought you should know that," Hermione's palm connected with Voldemort's face, her fingernails slashed beneath his eyes and her knee met his groin all in one swift movement "we quit!"  
  
The four of them apparated to where The Order were beginning to appear, thank fully Ron was now back to himself; looking slightly odd in robes that were too big for him on the shoulders and too short in the arm. Hermione waved her wand and Ron smiled at her thankfully when the robes shrank and grew to the appropriate size. Dumbledore was the first to arrive, along with Harry, Tonks, Lupin, The Weasleys and Mad-Eye, and one by one the rest of the members appeared.  
  
"Ah you made it here in one piece." Dumbledore marvelled.  
  
"I doubt Voldie will though." Draco smirked, "Hermione's just disabled his sight and reproductive system."  
  
Dumbledore and Harry eyed Hermione with pride whilst Tonks smirked and pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"How you doing?" She asked the younger witch and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just firing myself up for this."  
  
From nowhere a flash of green flew past Hermione's head, catching her hair as it flew into the air before exploding into nothing.  
  
"Looks like they're staring without us." Draco sneered, whipping around and hurling spell after spell at the oncoming Death Eaters who had begun to advance down the hill.  
  
"So my loyal followers show their true colours." Voldemort shouted, advancing with the Death Eaters, "And they turn out to be not so pretty. Oh my dear Raven, what fun we could have had, ruling the world together."  
  
"Eat dirt moron!" Hermione shouted, hurling a spell at Voldemort who deflected it easily and instead began to focus his attention on Harry. "I'll deal with you later you traitorous little bitch" He spat. "I shall have a lot of fun disembowelling you and watching your pretty little face contort in pain as I watch those who are loyal fuck your dirty Mudblood brains out."  
  
Hermione glared at him and spat on the ground before focusing her own attention on the advancing attack. The Dementors were gliding around, looking for any witch or wizard who was not paying attention, in the hopes of sucking out their soul, and the trolls and giants were thumping around, flattening any stray witch or wizard. The Dragons were soaring over head and the sky soon became dark as a black fog descended on the two sides and the curses began to fly.  
  
Houses became flames as the dragons vengefully destroyed them, and Draco's lungs soon became infested with the thick, black smoke they produced. His eyes smarted as he penetrated the gloom frantically, searching for Hermione or anyone on their side, but he appeared to be alone. The others must have scattered in order to confuse the enemy. A flash of light to his left indicated that his only companion was not if the friendly variety and Draco whirled around to face his adversary.  
  
He faced a Death Eater in full regalia, mask and hood and dark robes; had he been anyone other than Draco Malfoy, he was sure he would have fled at the sight of one. But he was Draco Malfoy, and not only was he not one to flee; he was also a damn good fighter and would duel until he won. He raised his wand into the duelling position and hurled countless curses at his attacker. He wasn't sure if they were allowed to use the unforgivables or if he would be permitted use of his Dark Magic, considering the extraordinary circumstances. He mentally kicked himself twice; once for not asking Dumbledore and a second time as a well aimed curse by the Death Eater nearly took his head off.  
  
He swore severely as he shook of the head-confusing curse, in an attempt to clear his thoughts, and aimed his wand at the advancing enemy, firing a scorching charm at them. The Death Eater fell back with shock and Draco immediately summoned the wand of his adversary. He snapped the wand in two and towered over the defeated wizard, sneering at him.  
  
"You're disgraceful." He smirked, "Following a crazed lunatic as if he were the best thing since transfiguration. You are sad and strange, and you have my pity."  
  
The Death Eater made a futile attempt to attack Draco using any branches, bricks and rubble he could lay his hands on but Draco was quick to place a binding curse on the flailing Death Eater, before muttering the killing curse. A flash of light and the Death Eater was dead. Draco turned away; he didn't care who it was. As long as they remained anonymous he felt little guilt; they were faceless to him, inhumane; and that made it more acceptable.  
  
Draco picked his way carefully and silently through the rubble of Hogsmeade, pressing himself against the small wall that remained of the book shop. As he edged around the corner he felt heavy breathing and hot breath behind him and turned to face a twenty foot giant, looking highly annoyed at something.  
  
"Shit. It just isn't my day is it big guy?" Draco muttered, before leaping into action and grabbing hold of the giant's belt in order to reach a higher position; the skull being the weakest part of a giant, it made more sense to get closer to it.  
  
The giant, being of the slow witted variety, took a while to register that an extra weight had attached itself to his belt and, by the time it had, Draco was already on his shoulders trying to figure out the best route to the giant's head. The scenery before Draco blurred and whizzed in front of his eyes as the giant fought to hit Draco from it, but Draco held tightly to one of the massive ears and secured himself there before deftly leaping onto the lumpy skull.  
  
Draco clung onto the wisps of hair that grew sparingly on the giant's head, and more than once found he had pulled one out and was about to fall until he grabbed another. Without giving his actions a second thought he hurled curses at the giant's thick skin in order to penetrate and make some kind of headway in gaining the advantage of the battle. The giant flailed beneath him, trying to swat Draco from his perch and Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to hold on with one arm and throw curses with his wand in the other. In a desperate move Draco summoned up the dark power that he normally would never call upon. He cursed himself for using it twice recently and vowed that he would never again once the battle was over. The giant swayed on the spot and began to slump as black lightning crashed in the skies and struck the giant squarely on the forehead. As the giant crashed to the ground Draco leapt wildly from his shoulders and onto the low roof of one of the few surviving buildings. He felt his ankle crack beneath him and a sharp pain in his chest as he crashed onto the tiles but he thanked the Gods that he was safe.  
  
"Draco!" A female voice shouted from the ground, "Draco!"  
  
He looked down and saw Cho Chang waving at him, flailing her arms for him to come down;  
  
"Quick. It's Jennifer; I think Pansy's going to kill her."  
  
Draco jumped deftly from the roof, swearing violently at the pain in his ankle; he would have to fix it later but now was not the time, and came face to face with the catfight of the century. Pansy had Jennifer in a headlock and was mercilessly trying to cast the Crucio but Jennifer was fighting back with vengeance and was firing repeated knock-out charms haphazardly at the Slytherin girl's head, resulting in Pansy occasionally loosing consciousness but not letting go of Jennifer. Draco and Cho ran to the fighting pair and hauled them apart.  
  
"I'll fucking kill her!" Pansy screamed, "Little bitch; taking my Draco away."  
  
"He wasn't yours Pansy and he's not mine either." Jennifer shot back, attempting to reason with the crazy girl.  
  
But Pansy was beyond all reason and began hurling unforgivables at the trio, hitting Cho with the killing curse. Draco watched, stunned, as the pretty ex-Ravenclaw fell to the ground, her face a mixture of shock, anger and fear.  
  
"You evil bitch." Draco screamed, preparing to kill Pansy himself.  
  
"No," Jennifer said, "you see to Cho; get her out of the way."  
  
Draco's eyes met Jennifer's and he nodded; she had to do this. For all the times that pansy had made every other girl's life hell. For all the bullying and the manipulating she had done and for all the lives she had or nearly ruined Jennifer raised her wand in combat. Draco knelt next to Cho's dead body and watched.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to fight me then are you? Ravenclaw?" Pansy spat.  
  
"You say my house as if it were an insult." Jennifer mused. "I'd save my breath if I were you."  
  
But Pansy would not; she was not the kind to keep her mouth shut when duelling, instead opting to taunt her opponent, pick out their weak spots to deflate their self-esteem and then knock them off guard. Pansy played dirty. Unfortunately for Pansy though, Jennifer knew that.  
  
The pair circled each other, all the while Pansy insulting whichever part of Jennifer she could; her looks, her background, her parents, her house, even her friends, but Jennifer stood tall, taking none of it to heart, her face set in stony determination as Pansy fired the first curse; an unforgivable. From then on the rules did not apply and each dodged and threw off the Crucios that flew back and forth. Jennifer writhed in pain as one hit her in the shoulder but Draco had to marvel at the way she handled herself and managed to catch Pansy off guard whilst she was gloating. And as Pansy fell to the floor Jennifer muttered two words;  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Pansy fell and Jennifer stood, shocked at what she had done, staring at her ex-schoolmate (if that was the right term to use) before falling into Draco's arms in silent tears. When she was spent Draco eased her away and together they levitated Cho's body to the side of the building; they would collect it later.  
  
Numerous flashes of light were being fired all around them and with a final hug and "I'll see you at the end." Jennifer fled into the night, her wand at the ready.  
  
Within moments of Jennifer leaving Draco's side a vision entered his head, it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Assemble at the centre of Hogsmeade. It will end there."  
  
Draco didn't need telling twice and, after healing his ankle crudely with a charm, he made his way to the centre of Hogsmeade, his wand at the ready and firing one or two killing curses on the way. He was not sure if they met their targets but, as he was still alive, he assumed they must have done.  
  
Carefully Draco edged around the buildings, ensuring he would come out on the right side, and sure enough he found himself creeping up towards a fallen tree where Snape and Hermione were crouching at the back of a crowd. Draco gripped Hermione's hand tightly and McGonagall approached them. Over her shoulder they could see through the fog ridden air the silhouettes of the many wizards and witches who were trying their best to ward off the Death Eaters as Dumbledore and Harry duelled frantically with Voldemort.  
  
"How many have we lost?" Snape asked, fear in his voice.  
  
"More than any of us would like." McGonagall sighed, her hair in disarray and her eyes were filled with open fear. She began to recall names; "Neville and Luna fell early on, as did Dennis Creevey and his father, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil that I have counted regarding students."  
  
"What about staff and The Order?"  
  
"Just as bad; Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Flitwick and Sinstra. It's not looking good but Dumbledore has a plan worked out. I just pray that it works." She turned to Draco "I believe your Mother has fallen as well."  
  
"I wouldn't expect her not to." Draco admitted, "She'll have died the way she wanted to and I doubt I would be the most favoured child in history had she survived. But...We've lost Cho too." He added in a mutter and Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh Gods, we're dropping like flies. We were outnumbered anyway but now it must be at least ten to one." She cried her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs.  
  
Draco pulled her into a tight hug and saw over her shoulder, numerous dark figures gliding towards them.  
  
"Dementors!" He yelled, pushing Hermione out of the way.  
  
The four of them began to conjure up the happiest memory they could ain order to ward of the Dementors but Draco struggled. His patronus fizzled at the end of his wand as he searched through his childhood memories to find a single happiest moment. He found none there. To his left he saw Hermione; her face was flushed but determined and the ever stray strand of hair had again escaped the binding she had attempted to put it in and she pushed it back wildly as her otter attacked two Dementors.  
  
He had found his happy thought.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Draco yelled and a panther leapt from the end of his wand, diving forward and taking down another two Dementors.  
  
"It's about to begin." McGonagall whispered as her monkey patronus and Snape's crow finished the Dementors off, and the three inched forwards, their wands at the ready. Between them and Harry and Voldemort lay numerous Death Eaters and they resorted to dirty tactics of sneaking up and attacking from behind in order to pull the numbers back slightly. Draco glanced to his left and noticed that Lupin was moving in with other members of The Order and students on their right, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were on the left with even more. They were going to encircle the Death Eaters who were attempting to surround Harry and Dumbledore. They would be caught by their own trap.  
  
Silently the light encircled the dark and it was all too late that the Death Eaters realised the position they were in. A small handful threw down their wands, defeated; they would be taken to Azkaban, but others stood defiant, refusing to abandon that which they believed in. The students and The Order each cast Expelliarmus, catching every wand as it flew to them. Voldemort's followers were defenceless and all fell silent.  
  
"You will falter Albus and you will lose." Voldemort's voice rose above the. "I have the gift of the Gods and you have nothing but a boy with a scar and a grudge."  
  
"Alas, Tom you do not know that which you are dealing with. You have nothing but your disillusioned dreams. It is we who hold the power to defeat all for it is Harry that Asriel has chosen."  
  
"Never!" Voldemort screeched, "The Dark God would not choose that protector of light to use his power."  
  
"Harry offers Asriel more than you ever could." Dumbledore roared back and Draco saw the anger that had scared so many previous wizards; the Headmaster's eyes flashed with blue fire and his whole being seemed to grow and sparkle with his own energy.  
  
And as Draco watched so did Harry's as Asriel began his work to save wizarding kind. Yet when the power began so to did the interference from the other Gods and Harry lit up with the essence of them all. His body flickered red and green as the powers took over. He began to levitate from the ground, deflecting all the curses that were sent his way by the distraught Voldemort who, in vain was attempting to break the circle in which he had been caged but no amount of threatening or cursing would allow him to pass. In his rage he stood before Ginny Weasley who proudly in front of him, her eyes never flickering;  
  
"Move girl." Voldemort spat.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then die." Came his response, and in the same instant that Voldemort said the words Harry threw a portion of his power to the circle of captors and, although Ginny fell to the ground, she was breathing, caught be only half of the intended curse as Harry's shield pushed the rest of it back.  
  
Voldemort screeched in rage and turned to the centre of the circle where Harry was now hovering and it was then that The-Boy-Who-Lived carefully took aim with his wand, pointing it to the centre of Voldemort's heart and loudly, so all around could hear, he spoke the two words that the wizarding world had been longing to be spoken to the Dark Lord for nearly 20 years;  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
As the green light swooped downwards from Harry and towards its goal Voldemort let out a strangled cry;  
  
"No!"  
  
With mere seconds to live the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wheeled around to where Draco, Snape and Hermione stood.  
  
"Traitors!" He yelled to them and with a wild, inarticulated yelp he threw a curse wildly at them. Hermione was hit and Draco could see a crimson line of fire on her skin where the curse had hit across her stomach.  
  
Everything happened in rapid succession. Draco knelt next to Hermione who gave him a weak smile;  
  
"I'll see you in a bit." She whispered, "I need to rest." Her eyes closed.  
  
Draco frantically gripped her hand and felt her wrist; her pulse was faint but steady.  
  
Tears stung his eyes as he watched the Dark Lord fall. The winds rose around him as the green light of the killing curse engulfed him into the storm. His cries peaked and died just as suddenly and as the ashes fell Dumbledore stepped forward and to collect them in a black ornate box with silver inscriptions. Harry fell to the floor panting and, as the survivors gathered around him and Hermione, Dumbledore turned to Draco;  
  
"Mr Malfoy," he said solemnly, "I must ask for your help one last time."  
  
Draco walked to the old man.  
  
"I must ask you to seal this box with the greatest knowledge of Dark Magic that you possess."  
  
"Sir, may I ask, why do you not seal it yourself?"  
  
"Alas, Draco I am too old to be doing such things; the spell that seals this box must be done by someone able to guard over it for along time and pass it onto the next in their family. Only then will it be truly safe. I have little time left on this physical plane and have no kin to pass this onto, so I ask you to do it for me. I ask you because, out of everyone here; including Harry, you know most of all what terrible things the wizard in this box was capable of doing."  
  
Draco nodded, a lump in his throat at hearing the wizened words of the favoured Headmaster and he called upon his strength for the last time. The storm clouds gathered and combined with the smoke and flames as Draco asked for use of the power for this final necessary task. His being filled to the core with the pure Dark Magic and he could feel it longing to escape its restraints, but he channelled the energy into the pretty little box with a promise from himself and the power that it would never be opened.  
  
As the spell was completed the storm clouds parted, the fog lifted and the rosy hue of dawn crept into the devastated village, Draco glanced into the crowds where he saw Hermione. He heard voices;  
  
"She won't wake."  
  
"There's something wrong."  
  
"They've interfered with her."  
  
He tried to listen further but the noises blurred together, he tried to move but his legs gave way, tired of all the fighting and running and stress they had endured. His eyelids wouldn't stay open and his mouth wouldn't speak as he collapsed, exhausted to the soft earth.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY SO PLEASE DON'T ASK ME ANY MORE. THERE ARE ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT SO I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING IT. PLEASE, NO MORE REVIEWS ASKING ME TO FINISH IT. IT WILL BE FINISHED. Have I made my point? Lol. Honestly, I love that you enjoy the story so much but I am really not cruel enough to just leave it unfinished. I know this Chapter took forever but I hope you can see why; it's three times as long as usual and it's taken me over two weeks to get it as right as I think I can. The rest of my updates will be back to the usual length and should be more regular :o) 


	26. When Love is Not Enough

I have responded to everyone's review separately (except Luthien and Beauty- of-Asriel) so please bear with me here......long scroll down before Chapter starts;  
  
BbyChick; Unfortunately I can not comment on how people will be rewarded etc. But all will be revealed soon enough. Thank you for your review.  
  
Sapphire Ice Witch; Thank you for reviewing. Here's an update for you, I hope you enjoy it as you have the rest of the story.  
  
Janine; It took me ages to think how they would reveal what side they were on; I didn't want it to go on too long or they would have been Avada Kedvra'd for sure so thanks for liking the way it turned out. I felt so mean killing off characters like Neville but I couldn't have a battle and not have any casualties. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
lizzy-malfoy87; Thanks for your feedback. I don't think the battle scenes was long enough either but, as you say, it is uber long anyway and my head was beginning to hurt from writing so much :o) Maybe, if I get chance, I will add more too it at some point. I am immensely proud of all the reviews; it's so flattering that people enjoy this story.  
  
Rotae; Thank you very much. No way was I going to kill off Lupin; I love him so much.  
  
sweet-77-thang; Thank you very much.  
  
Keliyon Malfoy; Oh dear, I hope I didn't get you into trouble. Thank your teacher for me please and thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you liked the Chapter.  
  
Samurai Amaya; Thank you very much. It's very nearly done now. Loose ends need to be tied up etc. but it's coming to a close.  
  
padfootedmoony; Thank you VERY much :o)  
  
Luthein and beauty-of-asriel; Lol, thanks for the review. I hope Beauty-of- asriel is doing her own notes now :o) I felt so bad killing off loads of people but I couldn't really not have any casualties so I had to decide who I could kill off without getting mobbed by the reviewers. The battle scene is far too brief but my head was hurting. Voldie was killed with one spell because I figured if it was Harry doing the killing, along with the Gods, one Avada Kedavra would be enough. (beauty-of-asriel; I am glad you find my comments in my reviews useful). Thanks a million times to both of you; I am glad you liked that Chapter.  
  
regina-terrae; Thank you :o)  
  
The Enchantresses; I'm getting some mixed responses to the battle scene, most seem to think it's too short so thank you for your feedback. I'm also getting mixed responses to the changing of sides, but as I mentioned in another response to a review I didn't want it to take too long or they would have been Avada Kedavra'd instantly and, for me, drama means time. Thank you for your review.  
  
juxtaposed; lol, I am glad you approve of your scene., and thank you for my chocolate covered Dracos (yum yum yum) Thank you for liking that chapter and reviewing :o)  
  
Orchid6297; Thank you very much.  
  
Eureka866 Ah the Gods thing. Let me know by e-mail which bit confuses you and I will be happy to sort that out as it is rather complex. Hermione and Draco will have sex again (I promise) but not at the moment as she is unconscious, thus making it slightly wrong. At this time though I am more focused on tying up all the loose ends so the conclusion I reach will make sense. Thank you for your review :o)  
  
RaineMalfoy; the character Jennifer is the reviewer "Juxtaposed" who, about 10 Chapters back, asked if she could take on Pansy as I hadn't resolved what I was to do with her. I didn't want Draco to take on Pansy as I felt he has an odd sense of chivalry and, although I don't mention it, he would have hesitated at killing a woman, no matter how evil she was. And I certainly did not give Draco dark powers because I also thought they were sexy *looks around innocently* lol. Babies eh? I'll see what I can do; Draco's children would be cute. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Callie; I'm not killing off everyone but I can't have a battle without casualties. I promise to stop my killing spree with at least half of the school still standing. Lol. Thank you for the review.  
  
Miss Rhapsody; Thank you a million times :o)  
  
quiet-mg; Thank you. All will be revealed soon. I hope the conclusion this will eventually reach will please you.  
  
dracohermioneluver; A few after effects for you in this Chapter and I hope this is soon enough for you.  
  
lullaby87; Thank you.  
  
BigRed-2006; I hope this Chapter answers a few questions. Lol. Thank you for reviewing :o)  
  
Lucinda; Wow, thank you so much. I am glad you think so much of my writing.  
  
Silverbutterfly; Thank you very much. It does get slightly annoying when people ask if I am going to finish it but I understand why they do as I have read loads of stories that have got half way through and then just stopped for no apparent reason, but I hope my little rant made the point clear. Lol.  
  
Sheilalein; To be honest I'm not sure where the idea came from I think it was a combination of books that I have read over they years and my imagination, so I take half the credit as I'm sure Tamora Pierce and David Eddings have contributed along the way. Thank you for your review.  
  
And here's the Chapter (see, I told you it was somewhere)......  
  
Chapter 25-When Love is not Enough  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he felt the severe pounding in his head. He was back in his rooms; someone must have brought him back after the battle. His mind flashed back to the fighting; they had won! It was over. No doubt any of the Death Eaters who had survived would be on their way to Azkaban, but the Gods knew how the officials had coped with the trolls, Dementors, giants and dragons. His mind flashed again and he saw Hermione, lying unconscious on the floor, the scarlet flames licking at the soft skin of her stomach.  
  
He leapt out of bed quickly, promptly collapsing to his knees as his ankle gave way and his head nearly exploded with pain.  
  
"Ah Mr Malfoy, I see you are awake." Dumbledore's voice came from the fire, "I was hoping to catch you. I have been popping in regularly but did not wish to disturb you."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded, kneeling in front of the fire, his face inches from Dumbledore's "Is she alright?"  
  
"Miss Granger is in a critical condition in the hospital wing. She is alive but only just."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes. Myself and Madam Pomfrey have no qualms about letting you into the infirmary, but you must remember, Mr Malfoy, that you and Miss Granger have been very mucky indeed; other couples, other families, have not been so lucky."  
  
Draco nodded and Dumbledore disappeared from the firs. Draco was in and out of the shower, dressed in black and on his way to the hospital wing within minutes, avoiding the odd looks he was receiving from the students who milled around aimlessly. It took him a few minutes to realise why there were so many peculiar looks coming his way; he was the only Slytherin left in the school, the rest having fled, been killed in battle, or been arrested.  
  
"It must be ironic for them." Draco mused, "The only Slytherin left in the whole school is the King."  
  
So to make himself feel better he growled at a first year Hufflepuff.  
  
"It would probably be best appreciated Draco if you did not scare our remaining students to death." Snape's voice drifted through a nearby door.  
  
"Sorry." Draco muttered.  
  
"Are you one your way to see Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Have you been to see her yet?"  
  
"Not as yet. My commitments to The Order unfortunately imposed vastly into the time I would have normally spent preparing the Seventh year N.E.W.T. exams."  
  
"Shit." Draco blurted out, not thinking.  
  
"Draco, don't tell me you had forgotten your education in the recent events?"  
  
"To be honest Severus I have been preoccupied and until I know Hermione is definitely going to be OK I won't be able to focus."  
  
"Then I shall pray that she recovers before your potions exams." Snape smirked, "I do not wish to mark a lame, half arsed attempt from my star student."  
  
"Your star student is lying in the hospital wing and you know damn well that I'll walk that exam; revision or not."  
  
"As your teacher I advise you to revise if you want to pass. Off the record though, you have nothing to worry about. Your mind is built for potions; just like your mothers."  
  
Snape's eyes clouded over slightly and Draco felt a pang behind his eyes at the mention of his mother.  
  
"You should go to Hermione." Snape said sharply, his cold exterior back in place, "I may visit later."  
  
Draco nodded and made his way once more to Hermione's side.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The hospital wing was full of people but almost silent except for the occasional whisper and sob. Draco's eyes wandered the room, taking in the faces and tears. By a bed, half way down the wing, on the right hand side, sat Harry. He was next to Ginny, clutching her hand as she lay in the soft, white sheets. Her eyes were closed and her pale skin was white and had a transparency to it that reminded Draco of paper. Harry looked up and Draco saw his eyes were red rimmed and tears flowed freely down his face. He said nothing but Draco sensed he should go over.  
  
"She's fading Draco." Harry sobbed. "Soon there'll be nothing left. Her fire will go out, her essence will be gone and there'll be no Ginny left for me to love."  
  
"I don't understand." Draco admitted. "Wasn't she saved?"  
  
"No. I failed. Only half the killing curse hit her but it only takes half. It still hit and will still kill her, it's just taking longer. I didn't save her."  
  
"You did all you could." Draco said, "And you saved millions of people in the process."  
  
"But I've lost the only one that matters." Harry wept, his chest heaving as he sobbed, watching Ginny sweat, flail and struggle to breath as the curse filled her being.  
  
Only half aware of his actions, Draco laid a comforting shoulder on Harry's shoulder and was slightly shocked to find himself embracing the Gryffindor as he wept onto his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Ginny, please don't die. Please." Harry muttered over and over again.  
  
Draco felt a tap on his own shoulder and, upon seeing Molly Weasley, he gently moved aside and pushed Harry towards her motherly embrace. The rest of the family were gathered around and Draco saw Ron stood next to the bed, looking over Ginny.  
  
"We'll have lost three when she dies." He said to Draco.  
  
Draco said nothing, it was not the kind of statement that one could easily respond to, but Ron continued anyway.  
  
"Well, Ginny and Charlie I know you heard about, but it turns out Percy showed up part way through the battle but was killed practically instantly. We only just found out. Mum and Dad are devastated; they never got to make amends with Percy and now they never will, and to loose Charlie and Ginny as well, all in one day, is tearing their hearts up."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said, his voice full of sincerity and he was shocked once more when Ron embraced him.  
  
"Thanks." Ron muttered, hastily pulling away and wiping his eyes, "I mean it, it's been an honour and...well, y'know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Draco nodded, offering his hand. Ron shook it and Draco excused himself, nodding his condolences to the family as he went.  
  
"Last bed on the left, with the drapes up." Madam Pomfrey muttered in his ear, and Draco nodded mutely, walking slowly to the bed.  
  
He pulled back the thick drapes that concealed her and stepped inside where Dumbledore was waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Mr Malfoy. I shall give you a moment." Dumbledore stated before rising and moving beyond the drapes.  
  
Draco nodded but said nothing. His eyes were fixed on his Sleeping Beauty that lay on the bed. Her face was serene and as beautiful as always, her dark hair fanned around her in a halo of shadows and her hands lay crossed on her chest. If he hadn't have known better he could have bet that she was no longer with them. But he knew she was, and it was this knowledge that made him step closer and take one of her slender hands. She was cold and her pulse was faint but she was still as beautiful as the day he had fallen in love with her.  
  
"I love you 'Mi." He whispered, "And I'll be here until you wake up. I know you will. Hell, you can't leave me. What would I do then? I need you. I know you can pull through, you're strong. We won by the way, I don't know if you can remember or if you can hear me but we won. I'll fill you in fully when you wake up but..." he trailed off, not sure of what else to say.  
  
Dumbledore appeared through the drapes silently and sat beside Draco as he stared at Hermione in her unconscious state. She looked so peaceful but her appearance troubled him even more because of that; she was too peaceful, as though an otherworldly presence hung around her and the air hummed and vibrated with magic.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked softly, barely breaking the unnatural silence.  
  
"We have our guesses." Dumbledore said, equally softly, his great beard trembling as he spoke and Draco could see his eyes were glistening upon seeing the young witch in such a helpless state. "The closest that myself and Professor Snape have come is that there is a conflict within Herminie. The Gods are vying to own her. Neither wants to return her to the world in which she belongs, however we do not know why."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"Again we are not sure. Every teacher in this school is, at this moment, working on a way to get our Head Girl back to us but as of yet everything that has been suggested is either impossible or far too dangerous."  
  
Draco nodded, his eyes filling with tears; he had to help. He had to save her and he would not allow anyone to give up.  
  
"Will you let me know if anyone thinks of anything?" He asked, turning his eyes to the Headmaster.  
  
"Of course I will." Dumbledore assured.  
  
"And if I can help anyway."  
  
"I will let you know immediately. But for now I must return to my studying of the magic of the past twelve centuries in order to see what I can come up with." And with that Dumbledore rose from the chair and slowly made his way out of the infirmary. Draco heard him mutter to Madam Pomfrey on the way out; "Let him stay as long as he needs to. Him and Harry."  
  
The large door slid shut and Draco sat in the cool hospital wing, staring at Hermione and listening to Harry's sobs that occasionally broke the surreal tranquillity.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
He had no idea how long he had sat there, but it must have been many hours for the rosy dusk was falling outside and the night owls were beginning their calls. A creak and soft footsteps sounded through the long room, and Draco heard the drapes rustle behind him as someone entered the cubicle. He didn't look round; he knew who it was before they even sat down.  
  
"Hello Severus." He muttered, his eyes never leaving Hermione and his praying never letting up for a single moment that she might awaken suddenly.  
  
"I would ask how you are, but I can see that is relatively obvious." Severus' cool voice answered, as he pulled up a large, squishy armchair next to Draco.  
  
"Stop itching it." Snape said, and it took Draco a few moments to realise that he had been subconsciously rubbing at the spot on his forearm where the Dark Mark was.  
  
"Has your been bothering you?" He asked Snape, rolling back his sleeve to stare at the angry looking mark on his skin.  
  
"Ever since the battle, but it's not fading as Albus said it would and I am not sure why?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it will fade?"  
  
"In theory as there is not master to call anyone using it."  
  
"So why hasn't it?"  
  
"As I just said, we are not sure. But according to Madam Pomfrey Hermione has still got hers and that has shown no signs of fading yet either."  
  
Draco nodded and went back to staring at Hermione. A silence fell between the old friends as they watched their comrade in her unnatural sleep.  
  
"Why won't she wake up?" Draco demanded suddenly, punching the fat chair arm. He didn't expect Snape to have to answer but it made him feel better being able to almost raise his voice to someone in authority. He knew Snape wouldn't really appreciate the outburst, but he would tolerate it.  
  
"I think I may have stumbled across something." Snape admitted, and Draco noticed a scrap of paper clutched in his mentor's hand.  
  
"Tell me Severus. What have you found? What's keeping her away from me?"  
  
"It's complicated Draco, and dangerous to amend."  
  
"I don't care. If it means that Hermione can be saved then I'll do it."  
  
"You're a fool." Snape snapped.  
  
"I'm in love with her."  
  
"That's what I said; you're a fool."  
  
"Haven't you ever been in love Severus?"  
  
For one split second Draco thought he had taken the banter one step too far and feared that Severus would erupt in the usual fashion he did when anyone tried to gain information about his past. But for once Severus Snape's expression softened and his eyes glazed over as he began to remember his youth. He did not meet Draco's own stare but instead looked at Hermione.  
  
"I was in love once. Many years ago, before you were born. She was sight to behold. I would watch her during school but was always afraid to take it any further."  
  
"Were you friends?"  
  
"We knew each other, but the looks I gave her were more than ones of friendship and she would not have approved of them. This was in our seventh year, by which time it made no difference as she had promised herself to another; a man I hated."  
  
Draco raked through his thoughts of people Snape had openly hated when he was at school and who they had been dating at the time.  
  
"Lily Evans?" He suddenly gasped, "You were in love with Harry's mum."  
  
To his surprise Snape laughed;  
  
"Lily? Honestly Draco, you are a child at times. Lily was a relative of mine; my cousin."  
  
"How?" Draco said, stunned, "You're a pureblood and she was muggleborn."  
  
"Actually she was half. Her father was a squib and her mother was a muggle." Snape sighed, "It gets slight confusing but here's the brief version. The Evans family is almost as old as that of the Malfoys; it dates back to the book of silver and has been continued through male heirs. You see Lily's father was a squib, however he had a brother; my father, who was not. Naturally the whole family was thrilled when the magical son gave birth to another magical son who could continue the name; me. However, angry at the way that my father and the rest of the family were towards pureblood and hereditary Lily's father and mother all but divorced us and the only contact Lily and I had was at school; where we became good friends to each other. Of course no one else knew that; inter-house relations with Slytherin being what they always have been."  
  
"So why don't you share the same last name? Surely if your fathers were brothers your last name would have been the same."  
  
"It was."  
  
"So what were you called?"  
  
Severus sighed;  
  
"You're going to make me tell you anyway aren't you? Even though I may die of shame."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Peruses S. Evans."  
  
He couldn't help it; a snigger escaped his throat, which he hastily tried to conceal with a cough.  
  
"I can see why you changed it." He giggled.  
  
"Actually I changed it for another reason. Lily and I had a large argument in our seventh year. She was adamant on marrying James Potter and I insisted he wasn't good enough for her. After I left school I joined with Voldemort. Lily and I were still not speaking and changing my name provided me with a new identity under a new master and severed me from my old life."  
  
"An appropriate name you chose." Draco remarked, "And interesting as you did nothing other than rearrange the letters in your original name."  
  
"Everybody needs memories." Snape muttered.  
  
"Isn't Harry's aunt a muggle?"  
  
"No. She's a squib; hence her knowledge of aspects of the wizarding world and her bitterness against her sister. Of course Petunia would never admit to possessing the rogue gene so she denies all knowledge."  
  
"We've strayed from the subject." Draco pointed out, "tell me more about the girl you loved."  
  
"She was the most beautiful and lively witch I had ever met aside from Lily but she rejected me for another; the man I did not approve of. He was dark, evil and she followed his lead. But I thought I could save her. They were two of the first to join up with Voldemort the first time round and she was the reason I also joined up; I was sure I could make her see the error of her ways, renounce her love for...him, and take me instead. I was a fool. She had fallen too deeply into the dark arts. When I was initiated I saw her; the love for life had gone from her eyes and she had a dark soul; a soul that I hoped she would not pass onto the child she was bearing at the time. I tolerated her husband and we became acquaintances. Only a few months later I heard that Lily and James had been killed, and in that same month that you were born. It was then that I made up my mind that I could not stand by and watch an innocent child be corrupted or watch as the world was slain; that night I went to Dumbledore and he helped me guide you. Luckily you turned out OK." Snape half smiled, "not bad at all."  
  
Draco started.  
  
"Me? You loved my mother?"  
  
Snape ignored Draco's outburst and, knowing he had gained more insight into the potion masters life than anyone except Dumbledore, Draco knew not to pursue the matter any further.  
  
"So if you've been in love you know how important it is for me to save Hermione." He said delicately.  
  
"I do, but I also have to ask myself if I am willing to allow you to make such a dangerous rescue attempt. I am your guardian now and so must think rationally."  
  
"Severus that girl in that bed means more to me than the entire world. I love her and I need her so if you can help me save her please do so."  
  
Snape said nothing but appeared to be mulling the thought over, considering all the options.  
  
"I will tell you but the final decision rests with myself and Dumbledore, understand?"  
  
Draco nodded meekly under the menacing glare of the most feared teacher.  
  
"It's a complex travelling process of the mind. It involves mentally placing yourself in the celestial plane where Hermione is trapped. There the Greatest of the Gods will meet with you; in this case it will be Asriel and Meroviel the God and Goddess of dark and Megorian and Lilqueth the Goddess' of light. You will be tested by these Deities and, if they need to do so, they may call upon others in order to prove your intentions."  
  
"It sounds a bit simple, and why is there two Goddess' of light but one of each for dark?"  
  
"Do you not pay attention? Lilqueth and Megorian rule equally over the plane of light, Algora, and are physically and mentally equal in every way because when Megorian came into being she wished to have someone who was her partner and her equal who she rule alongside. However, when Asriel came into being he wanted to rule over everything and everyone so he made Meroviel in a different form; he did not wish her to be physically the same as him in case she challenged him so he created her as his submissive. He rules Bogelt, the plane of darkness with her at his side. The wants of the Gods should not be fooled with lightly and if they want Hermione to stay with them you must find out the reason and try to prove them wrong; a difficult task in itself."  
  
"How do I get to the celestial plane?" Draco asked, his confidence building as he saw his task ahead.  
  
"It's an ancient art; World-Walking."  
  
"But World-Walking is a myth. It's nothing more than a child's story. A witch on her travels in order to restore the balance of good and light, and her fellow companion."  
  
"Amberal and Fen." Snape said simply. "Amberal was the witch who created the art of World-Walking. Only one set of stones exist and, unsurprisingly, they reside in Dumbledore's office. Fen was indeed her companion but little is known about him."  
  
Draco stared at Snape as if he had gone mad until the potions master spoke;  
  
"Surely you, a wizard, of all people should understand that child's fairytales can be real? In the muggle world you would be mocked as being eccentric if you told people you had magical powers and yet you doubt this?"  
  
"Fine, what do I do? I haven't heard the story in ten years so my World- Walking is a little rusty."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Have you ever done it?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"I have never had the need. The powers of Amberal's stones should not be called upon lightly. Now don't interrupt. The traveller must place themselves in peace where they will not be disturbed and then they select the stones they wish to use. The stones are called the Celestial Runes and allow the person who can control them to enter the worlds of the Gods; Algora and Bogelt. In this case the stones you would choose would be Goreth, as you wish to travel mentally, Asarel, as you wish to contact Lilqueth and Megorian, Korget, as you also need to speak with Asriel and Meroviel and Tiltoi as you must meet them in a neutral place, one that is not their own kingdom but which you also know; the Chamber of the Gods. The stones are selected and placed around the traveller who then makes the signs of the Gods and is transported mentally to his location.  
  
Draco's head swam as he listened to all that Snape had just said.  
  
"I'll do it." He said, "I need to understand it some more but I'll do it."  
  
"I thought you would. We shall speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible."  
  
He inclined his head in silent goodbye and Draco was soon left alone again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
In the middle of the night Draco started from his sleep at the harsh sounds of sobbing through the darkness. Slowly he peered around the curtain and saw the flickering of candles around Ginny Weasley's bed. The entire family as well a Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall were stood around the bed that held the frail girl, and Draco knew that the secret which the Gods had told Hermione on Harry and Ginny's wedding day had come true and that the Great War had just claimed another life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Author's Note; I know this was may have been confusing so if anyone doesn't understand anything please let me know and leave an e-mail address and I will get back to you. P.S. For those of you who suggested I write original fic; if I do I may use this idea of World-Walking so what do you think? 


	27. Chamber of the Gods

OK, here is the next Chapter. I am so very very sorry that it has taken so long (I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month...please forgive me) but, as any of you who read my review/A/N will know, my life has been pretty hectic at the moment and this is literally the first chance I have had to sit down and write something sigh it feels so good. Sorry again that you have had to wait.  
  
I have just had words with my dad and he is refusing to put the internet back on the family computer (the only one with the internet) until after my exams, which don't finish for another six weeks so that means my updates will only be as regular as my access to the internet (i.e. at college when I'm in or through my friends). This means that the lack of updating is out of my control and there is nothing I can do about it except apologise and ask for you to as patient as you can.  
  
Oh, and I promise that I am not being rude by not responding to your reviews but obviously as I still haven't got the internet back up and working I have had to ask a friend to post this up for me and haven't been able to check my reviews so thank you to every one who has reviewed.  
  
Due to the massive delay you would think I would have had time to proof- read this Chapter (for a change) but this has taken me about three weeks to write and I haven't had time to proof-read so I apologise for my usual abysmal spelling and grammar etc.  
  
Hope you enjoy this...  
  
Chapter 26-The Chamber of the Gods  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione's bed, his fingers wrapped in his hair and his eyelids heavy as he fought to keep awake. He had hardly left her bedside, sleeping only a few hours at a time in either the chair by her bed or back in his room before returning immediately to her, and at the moment his face was unshaven and his eyes had shadows beneath them as he shut off the outside world, watching Hermione and turning over the concept of World- Walking within his mind. The very thought made his brain ache but what choice did he have? He could not simply sit by and watch his girlfriend be taken from him if he had the opportunity to save her.  
  
He studied her face as he thought of what he had to undertake if he was to save her. Madam Pomfrey had attempted various ways of feeding Hermione the nutrients she needed to stay living but her body had simply rejected everything, leaving the faculty puzzled as to how Hermione was still alive. But she wasn't the same Hermione; her cheekbones were becoming hollow and her usually lustrous hair was becoming limp as it clung to her pale skin.  
  
Draco's heart pulled as he watched her, making up his mind about what he had to do. As he began to lilt himself from the chair he heard the delicate rustle of the drapes behind him. He smiled slightly as Dumbledore eased himself into the other hair, his face a sea of calm and understanding.  
  
"May I assume you have reached a decision Mr Malfoy?" He asked slowly, his twinkling eyes meeting Draco's.  
  
"I'm going to save her." Draco said determinedly. "I have to. I can't imagine not having her and she belongs with us, in this world, not with them."  
  
"I imagine that Lilqueth and Asriel will see things differently but you can but try."  
  
"Won't they see reason? I mean, Lilqueth is supposed to the Goddess of light, won't she see how much I care for Hermione? How much I need her?"  
  
"I doubt it. Although the Goddess' over good, Lilqueth and Megorian are hard to bargain with. They are determined Deities and if they want Hermione for their own they will fight for her. Miss Granger is a most powerful asset to the Gods."  
  
"Then I shall have to try to persuade them otherwise."  
  
"As you wish." Dumbledore nodded, "I suggest you accompany up to my office and we shall see what the Runes have to say about this matter."  
  
Draco's look of confusion was enough for the Headmaster to continue speaking;  
  
"The Runes will only grant the ability of World-Walking to one whose needs are of the utmost importance. Alas, I have never had the chance to use them myself, although I hear the experience is quiet peaceful."  
  
Draco said nothing but felt slightly dubious; the idea of his mind being separated from his body was not the most appealing thing he had ever considered. He silently rose from his chair, kissed Hermione on the forehead and followed Dumbledore from the hospital wing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore's office was silent as they entered, the whirring instruments stood still and the portraits stared solemnly at Draco as he entered.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" He murmured to the Headmaster.  
  
"They're nervous. The Runes have not been used in quite a few years and the fact that you may be the one to finally use them, and to save Miss Granger excites them and frightens them. The Runes are not to be taken lightly as they come from Amberal's power, drawn from her spirit, and to tamper with them in a devious way would be a most unforgivables in to those who believe in the power. As you know yourself, not everyone believes in the Runes or their power; most think it is nothing but a myth, a legend used to ease young and innocents, especially if they lose someone. The concept of Algora and Bogelt eases their mind; knowing that their loved ones are safe."  
  
Draco nodded mutely; he had been one of those people, until a few weeks ago.  
  
"I must say," Dumbledore mused, pulling open one of the drawers in his desk, "you took your time to reach your decision."  
  
"I kept hoping she would wake up of her own accord." Draco admitted, feeling sheepish.  
  
Dumbledore did not respond but instead he reached into the lower drawer of his desk and extracted a beautiful pearl box which was engraved in ebony with many Rune markings. Dumbledore opened the box and took out of it a black velvet pouch which he handed to Draco.  
  
"These are the Rubes. I suggest you try them out right away, but try not to go too far. The first time can be a bit...distressing. I do however suggest that you go and shower, perhaps have a shave and get changed; the Gods will appreciate it your plea so much more if you look like you haven't spent the last week in the bog of eternal stench"  
  
Draco didn't like the sound of that but he carefully took the small bag and placed it in his pocket, thanking the Headmaster and exiting the office.  
  
As he closed the door he heard the portraits break out into whispers.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco moved immediately from the Headmasters office and back to his rooms where he showered, shaved and changed with vast rapidity before heading out to the grounds of the school. Once he found a suitable quiet spot beneath a shady Oak he sat on the floor cross legged and carefully removed the Runes from the pouch, laying the out in front of him.  
  
The Runes were oval shaped, each about the size of an egg only completely flat. Their smooth surfaces were of the deepest blue Draco had ever seen. On one side of each of the Runes a symbol glowed with silver, shimmering light and it was difficult for Draco to tear his eyes away. They were so beautiful to look at. Delicately Draco lifted each on to his eyes and examined every inch of them, taking in the ancient patterns on each one.  
  
Sores, to travel physically to Bogelt and Agora, Blaneth, the helper, Celtu for protection, Butanu, which would allow the user to be linked mentally with another person, in or outside of the worlds of the Deities, Mufel, to kill, Kotan for strength, and finally, the four he would need to save Hermione; Goreth, the mental traveller, Asarel, calling of the Goddess', Korget of the dark ones, Tiltoi for equality.  
  
Draco heard Dumbledore's earlier advice of starting with an easy task; he would start off small, and this meant he would travel physically as it was much more difficult for one to separate the mind from the body than it was to keep them together. Carefully, Draco selected the Runes he wanted; Sores, Kotan, Celtu and Butanu; he may as well let Dumbledore know when he had achieved his task.  
  
As he arranged the four stones at the four points around his body it occurred to Draco that Dumbledore had not told him the signs that would allow the Runes' magic to work. Yet, as he thought this, Draco felt the air around the stones begin to vibrate with magic that was older than the world. The Runes began to glow faintly and Draco felt his mind open to receive their knowledge.  
  
His psyche was torn apart as the Runes broke into his being and searched out his core, demanding to know if he was worthy of them. He felt Amberal's fingers and magic search within his mind, asking him questions, and his mind responded. His body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as her knowledge entered him, allowing him the familiarity he needed in order to save Hermione. He knew what to do.  
  
Gathering himself he began to draw the will that he knew would allow him to safely work with the Runes. He felt the magic begin to trace a course through his veins, filling him with magic and again he found his body stiffen and his eyes widen, but as suddenly as it had started it stopped. He was now connected with the four Runes and as he relaxed Draco drew his hands in front of him and began to trace the symbols he needed in order for his newly acquired magic to work.  
  
His elegant fingers danced in the air, making subtle and delicate movements which shimmered in the air for seconds before fading into nothing. The air hummed and vibrated and Draco felt the world around him fade away and his body begin to move from the circle of Runes. He focused on where he wanted to be; the other side of the lake, and felt himself float towards it, a shadow of himself, as though split into pieces.  
  
As he floated he felt his mind connect with another and felt the wisdom of Dumbledore open to him;  
  
"Ah, Draco. I thought you would be paying me a visit." He heard the Headmaster say with amusement.  
  
"Yes sir, I am on my way to the other side of the lake and thought I should let you know." Draco smiled back.  
  
"You appear to have taken to this quite smoothly; no problems?"  
  
"No sir, in fact I seem to be somewhat of a natural."  
  
"Indeed. Just make sure you land safely enough."  
  
"I will do sir, thank you."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye Sir, I will come and see you after I have spoken with the Gods."  
  
The link went silent and Draco landed with a bump on the soft, muddy earth on the other side of the lake. He looked around took check he was actually there, and felt his body to make sure all of him had arrived. Everything seemed in place. He smirked.  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
But he had spoken to soon, without warning his mind exploded with pain and, gripping the sides of his head, Draco fell to the floor screaming.  
  
"What the hell?" He yelled, trying to hear over the noise. It sounded like a million people were trying to talk to him all at once, and each of them felt that what they had to say was the most important, and to each of the voices there was a face in Draco's mind, but he the faces were in shadow and he could not see them properly. However one voice rang more clearly than the rest and one face was more focused than the rest. Draco focused on it.  
  
The face was a pretty face of a young woman. She had long crimson hair and large eyes that were a deep violet. Her voice was clear and rich and Draco could not help but be drawn to it;  
  
"...you have mastered the Runes and they have granted you the power to guide you in your quest and now you must select that quest, for the first quest you select will determine of the Runes remain yours or if they belong to another. You can hear the voices of those who have attempted to master the Runes in the past and who have either failed or whose quests were not worthy and the voices of those who have still yet to have their quests fulfilled. The quest must not be selfish; it must be assist others and should be followed out because of passion not because of personal gain. If you wish you may select a quest from the voices you hear. The Runes hold great power; the power to save people from death or to change history but theses decisions must not be made lightly. The decision is yours."  
  
"Are you Amberal?" Draco asked, his curiosity overriding him for a second.  
  
The woman smiled at him.  
  
"I am." She smiled.  
  
"I need to save Hermione." Draco said to her simply. "Is this quest worthy?"  
  
The woman did not move for a long time, as if frozen in time and Draco feared he had made the wrong choice, but the winds rose and Draco's robes wrapped around his legs, the woman's long locks whipped at her face and her eyes became a blazing violet fire;  
  
"So mote it be." She said in her rich voice and Draco felt himself propelled back to his quiet space.  
  
He opened his eyes, panting heavily and quickly gathered the Runes together and placed them back in the pearl box before heading up to the hospital wing; he wanted to do this with Hermione.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked most put out when Draco informed her he would need absolute silence and her co-operation in order to complete his task, however she responded as well she could and Draco was soon settled next to Hermione's bed on the floor, selecting the four Runes he needed.  
  
Carefully he placed Goreth, the mental traveller in front of him, pointing North, Asarel, calling of the Goddess' to the side of him, facing East, Korget of the dark ones on his other side, facing West and, Tiltoi for equality behind him, facing South. Once more he opened his mind and allowed the magic to fill him and for the second time he traced the symbols of the Gods and the Runes in the air, watching them shimmer and fade, calling the magic to him and allowing him passage into the neutral place he needed.  
  
He felt his mind disconnect from his body and drift upwards. He tried to open his eyes and focus but the world was not there for him at that time. The colours blurred and faded, smudging together to become nothing but swirling images and Draco drifted through them quite rapidly, feeling the power around him grow. Soon enough the mental travel ended and Draco felt himself land softly on a hard surface.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around; he was in his chamber, the chamber back at Malfoy Manor that he had used for so many years in secret. He scrutinised the room carefully; it was definitely the same. But why here?  
  
All too soon he felt other presences joining him and he glanced to the corners of the room to see a figure appear in every one of them; three female, one male. Each of the figures was more beautiful than any mortal could be, and Draco stared and listened as each one stepped forward;  
  
"I am Asriel." The male said, although he needed no introduction. "Overlord of Bogelt." His face was pale white with high cheekbones and his skin was creamy. He was almost too pretty to be male, and his eyes were startling green and Draco saw the coldness that was in it. He was dressed in black robes and held a staff, topped with a burning flame.  
  
"I am Meroviel." The first woman said, "I rule beneath my Lord Asriel over Bogelt and follow his wishes." Meroviel's face was as pale as Asriel's and her eyes just as green. Her lips were blackened and she was dressed in an ornate gown of black and green, with a high, wide collar and peacock feathers in her hair. Her commanding, dark beauty intrigued and scared Draco and he quickly turned to the other two women who stepped forward together.  
  
"We are Lilqueth and Megorian." They said simultaneously, "And together we rule over Agra, caring for the children of the light." Draco stared at them and somehow, he could never be sure how exactly, but he knew which was which. Lilqueth had a creamy complexion and long pale blonde hair that fell down her back, her eyes were piercing blue and she wore a white dress of layers of chiffon. Upon her head she wore a silver band with a blue gem set in the front. Megorian was dark skinned with large, almond shaped eyes that were such a deep brown they were almost black. They shone with knowledge. Her hair was black and cascaded around her shoulders. She wore a dress similar to Lilqueth's only tawny in colour and the band upon her head was set with an amber stone.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy." Draco found himself saying, "And I come to you, the greatest of the Gods to ask you to return that which is most dear to me."  
  
"We like the girl." Asriel said, "She is powerful and could help us a great deal."  
  
"But she doesn't' belong with you in Bogelt, or in Agora. She belongs with me and her friends."  
  
"How can you be sure of this young dragon?" Megorian asked, "How can you be sure she is not better off with us?"  
  
"Because I know where she should be."  
  
"You assume you know more than we do?" Asriel asked, her voice full of rage and curiosity.  
  
"Asriel do be quiet, you will scare the poor dragon." Lilqueth said in her musical voice before turning to Draco, "you see my little serpent; the Raven is not safe to be in your world. She could destroy everything. Her power is too great for her to command and if she was to return with you existence could cease to be."  
  
"But I need her." Draco protested weakly, becoming aware that he was but one young man arguing with four beings who were older than time itself, "And I know that she belongs with me, I can feel it. Surely you, as the creators of everything, including love, can understand this?"  
  
Draco saw Meroviel flicker in her corner and his eyes settled on the dark beauty of Bogelt. He realised that she had not yet spoken since her introduction, allowing Asriel to do all of the speaking for their side, but now she stirred and her eyes fixed with Draco's.  
  
Draco felt the power within her stare; saw the ancient wisdom of centuries that burned within her and the dark, mysterious beauty that could cause him to falter.  
  
"You have power little dragon." Meroviel said in her rich voice and Draco felt her search within him, her touch was soft and he allowed her to probe every fibre of his mind, "and you love the Raven with all your heart. The love you have for her is as pure as her magic is and that will never die, but you must listen to us when we warn you that the raven is more powerful than many have conceived."  
  
"But everyone knows that Hermione is the most powerful witch at Hogwarts." Draco pointed out.  
  
"She is more than that." Meroviel continued, "She is the most powerful witch in history."  
  
"Is that why you chose to work through her."  
  
"Partly. The magic within the Raven is as pure as our own and the fate of the world was with her and the decision she made. She is not simply of magic, she is magic. The prophecies of old spoke of her and the choices she would have to make. The two consequences of her decision were so closely linked that even we did not know which way the future would turn. She chose the path of light, although the darkness within her will never die, and that means that the world is safe from the evil she fought against, but it will never be safe from her, just as she will never truly be safe from the darkness within her. We chose to work through her in an attempt to guide her. As has already been explained to you we did not want the world to be destroyed but could not decide the overall outcome, we could only guide the Raven. The end decision was hers to make."  
  
"You talk in riddles." Draco said, "Although I think I understand what you are saying. Is there nothing I can do to save her?"  
  
Meroviel smiled a sad, mysterious smile before retreating once more to her corner, it was Lilqueth who glided forward and answered him, speaking in her musical, wispy voice;  
  
"We can release her into your world; however the penalty is a great one."  
  
"Don't you think we have suffered enough?" Draco asked, his voice filled with rage, "We have fought between the two sides and have lost friends and family, what sacrifices are worse?"  
  
"How much are you willing to forgo for your Raven?" Asriel's deep voice asked from his corner. Draco wheeled to face him;  
  
"I would give up everything I have for her." He said simply.  
  
"He speaks truthfully." The dark Megorian answered, her eyes closed and her mind penetrating Draco's. "He would make the ultimate sacrifice."  
  
"Could you give up who you are?" Asriel asked Draco. "Could you live to be nothing more than normal, no longer your Raven's equal, but beneath her?"  
  
Draco hesitated, biting his lip slightly;  
  
"Yes." He answered after only a slight hesitation. "If it will return her to me than I would give up everything I am and anything I have."  
  
"Then let it be." Asriel boomed, raising his arms up to the infinite sky and gathering the essence of everything into his hands.  
  
The other three deities joined him and soon the air was filled with their magic as light shone from each of the; black and green met azure and amber in a crescendo of power and magic, and the four became entwined as the power formed above Draco. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the awful roaring sound that suddenly met his ears, filling him with a sense of dread.  
  
Yet there was no climax to whatever it was that was happening to him. He felt himself suddenly fall and land awkwardly, and it was only then that he realised he had been suspended ten feet in the air by the combined magical forces of the deities. He ran his mind over himself, mentally assessing every part of his being. He didn't feel any different yet what made up who he was had been taken from him. He stood, shaking, and faced the Gods;  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"It is indeed." Asriel said, his eyes shining, and Draco could see that he held in his hands a glowing ball of green magic; Draco's essence. The dark God toyed with the ball of energy, making it jump lightly across his fingertips and around his hand, all the while his eyes never leaving Draco's.  
  
"What has this achieved?" Draco asked; realising that he had never questioned their motives behind asking him to sacrifice his magic.  
  
"We do not disclose our reasons." Lilqueth said in her mysterious voice and Draco felt his anger rise slightly inside him as the Gods bombarded more of their riddles.  
  
"Do not fret little dragon." Meroviel smiled, "it is not worth the worry."  
  
Draco felt rather hard done by but gathered himself together as well as he could in order to respond;  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, feeling suddenly queasy. "I...I should probably go now."  
  
The Gods all inclined their heads slightly, a smile playing around their immortal lips.  
  
"Goodbye my young dragon." Meroviel said in her rich voice, "You and your Raven shall prosper."  
  
Draco kept his eyes on the dark Goddess as he felt himself be transported back to his body and Hermione; he could not quite figure out the look that was on her face as she melted away from him. Her eyes were dark and mysterious yet a faint smile played on her black lips and her hands moved in silent gestures that indicated further meaning; but what that meaning was Draco was not sure he would ever know.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The hospital wing faded into focus and Draco shook his head a few times to clear it of all that had just happened. Slowly he eased himself from the sitting position and stood to face Hermione: Her face was still serene and he reached out a soft hand to softly caress her milky skin. As he watched a light emitted from the touch and Draco stared in amazement as a soft wind rose, fluttering Hermione's hair around her face. As it settled back onto the pillow Draco smiled at the shades of russet and auburn that he had not seen in so many months. He heard her breath catch in her throat and watched as she nuzzled into his palm, her eyelids fluttering slightly.  
  
"'Mi." He whispered. "Hermione."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered once more before opening and Draco grinned broadly as his grey eyes met deep cinnamon ones.  
  
"Welcome back." He smiled, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice weak from lack of use.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Draco said, leaning over softly to kiss his Raven.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note; I know it may seem like I could finish it here; and I could, but I am not doing so please don't anybody ask if this is the end...there's more to come yet. And I promise I will update as soon as possible but as you have read above it may be a while. Thank you so much for your patience. 


	28. Counting the Losses

Again, I am not being rude by not replying to reviews but I still haven't fully caught up with them so thank you to everyone who did review (big smile) it's really appreciated.  
  
Oh, before I start apologies if I repeat myself in the next few Chapters by stating things that have been said, decided, revealed etc. in previous Chapters but, realising how close I am to the end I thought I had better start to wrap things up and realised there's a few things I still haven't explained and a few more things that I'm not sure if I've explained or not. I did read through a lot of my previous Chapters but couldn't find what I was looking for so I'm going to steam ahead and write what I think needs filling in.  
  
Chapter 27-Counting the Losses  
  
Draco sat opposite the wizened Headmaster of Hogwarts, listening to himself tell, for the fourth time, the tale of his confrontation in the Chamber of the Gods. If he admitted it, which of course he never would, he was getting extremely tired of hearing his own voice repeating the same words. He was beginning to contemplate adding a few dramatic effects to the story; maybe fighting past a Norwegian Ridgeback, or a duel with Asriel; anything to stop the monotony of the story. True, it was a very good story, but having had to tell it to Hermione, Snape and then Potter and Weasley (who, it seemed, had an inbuilt radar, linking them to Hermione so they knew the second she was awake and so came running to her side), and now once again to Dumbledore, the whole thing was becoming tedious to the extreme.  
  
As of yet he hadn't mentioned the bargain made between him and the Gods; the thought that he may have lost his magical abilities was too hard a concept to grasp at the moment, and he hadn't even told Hermione or Snape about it. He'd tell them in his own time and was simply shrugging the arrangement off as him having to convince the Gods of his undying love for Hermione and once the believed him they returned her.  
  
So far everyone had fallen for it.  
  
So far.  
  
"...and then there was a huge white light that swirled around Hermione," Draco began to finish, "and when it had cleared she was back to her old self; well, the way she looked was. The black hair's gone and her eye's a brown again."  
  
"I see." Was all Dumbledore said, and Draco could sense that the Headmaster was aware that he had not been told the full story, but Draco refused to back down just yet; he needed time to adjust.  
  
The Headmaster did not press the matter though; he simply infuriated Draco further by not mentioning the event any more and proceeded to take of his half-moon glasses and polish them on his robes.  
  
"And is Madam Pomfrey quite sure that Miss Granger is back to her full health?" He asked, never meeting Draco's eye.  
  
"Yes." Draco responded through gritted teeth.  
  
"And you're sure that there's nothing else you wish to add?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well then Mr Malfoy, thank you for brining the situation to my attention. I am very grateful for your update. I will talk to you soon, regarding the end of year ceremony."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco muttered. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that Dumbledore had not mentioned that he was aware there was more to Draco's tale irritated him slightly and he was in a foul mood as he left the Headmaster's office.  
  
He stormed through the corridors and up to the infirmary, resisting the almost overwhelming temptation to slam the doors open as he entered; he may be pissed off but there were ill people around and he didn't feel much like being public enemy number one at the moment.  
  
He marched over to Hermione's bed, only to find that the hangings were open, the bed made and the array of wonderful flowers, cards and chocolates that had adorned her bed area had been removed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" He bellowed down the hospital room, "Where is she?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, keep your voice down this instant. You sound like a banshee with a Sonorous Charm." Madam Pomfrey called, bustling up the wide aisle of the room, "I have sent Miss Granger back to her rooms. There was no logical reason for her to stay in my care any longer. She is a most remarkable young woman and I feel that she is fit to take of herself. She has a few issues to sort out within herself; such as the loss of her friends and coming to terms with the trauma she has had to endure, but there is nothing severe enough for me to keep her here, unless she relapses."  
  
"Relapses?" Draco panicked.  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy; it is fully possible, considering what the child has been through. Incidentally, I know that she will wish to see you as soon as possible, in order to discuss a few issues."  
  
Draco nodded mutely and left the infirmary, heading straight to Hermione's rooms. The possibility that she may relapse and still be a danger to the world hadn't occurred to him and he contemplated it as he walked along.  
  
He had simply assumed that the Gods had done a straight deal; his power for protection of Hermione and the world from her. But now it seemed that Madam Pomfrey was suggesting there had been no change in Hermione, other than she had once again entered their realm. But could the school medi- witch really know better than the Gods? Draco's mind began to ache as he tried to understand what was going on. He sighed and gave up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco knocked tentatively on Hermione's doors, not wishing to disturb her if she was resting. The door opened within seconds and he found himself smothered in cinnamon curls and slender arms as she wrapped herself around him.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much." She sighed into his ears, pulling him inside the door and closing it gently behind them.  
  
"I've missed you too 'Mi." Draco answered, but as he pulled away his mood became curious and concerned as he saw her wipe away a silent tear that had fallen from her large eyes. "What's wrong love?" He asked, reaching his hand to hers and taking it gently.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm just being silly." Hermione answered too quickly.  
  
"Hermione, you are one of the least silly people I have ever met. I know you wouldn't get upset over something trivial so tell me; what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm sorry!" She suddenly burst out, clinging to the front of his robes.  
  
Draco held her closely to him, allowing her to cry herself out as he led her over to the bed and sat her down on his knee, holding her tightly and soothing her as best he could.  
  
When she finally pulled away from him, brushing stray hairs from her eyes, Draco could see the full extent of her upset; her eyes were red-rimmed and her chest heaving in great sobs as she tried to control herself enough to tell him her worries.  
  
"What is it that's got you like this?" Draco asked carefully, gently taking her cheek in his hand and stroking away each tear as it fell.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey did a full check on me after I woke up and she...she, she said that...that the curse Voldemort hit me with has done severe internal damage and that I...I can never have children."  
  
Draco sat uncomprehending her words for a few moments; her words had no meaning, they were a shock to his system. He had never really contemplated children. Did the world really need any more Malfoys? True, he had wondered what it would be like, but never fully. He loved Hermione with all his heart but had been sure she would realise she deserved someone better. Yet she had stuck by him with all her might and had decided to tell him of her condition. Did that mean that she had considered their future? And that it had children in it?  
  
"Draco?" Her gentle voice broke his train of thought. "Are you OK? I know this is a bit of a shock, but I thought I should let you know then you can...then you can decide what you want to do about us."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Well, could you be with someone who can't have your children?"  
  
"'Mi, do you want to have my children? Surely the fewer Malfoys in it better."  
  
She recoiled from his words, looking shocked and slightly upset.  
  
"I just thought that you would want to..." She didn't finish the sentence, "That you and I were..."  
  
"Only if you want us to be." Draco told her.  
  
"Of course I do, but doesn't this change everything?"  
  
"Not a thing." Draco answered honestly, "If it's possible, I love you even more now than I ever have."  
  
She smiled and enveloped him in a huge bear hug.  
  
"I love you too." She giggled, pushing him to the sheets.  
  
He held her for a few minutes, thinking; she had told him how all of this had affected her. Shouldn't he be completely honest with her too? He took a deep breath;  
  
"Hermione," he began, "I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened in the Chamber of the Gods."  
  
She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"The Gods weren't as easy to bargain with as I've told everyone. They did want me to prove how much I love you, but I had to give something to them in order to have you returned to me."  
  
"What?" She asked, her eyes wide and questioning.  
  
"My magic. So now it's my turn to ask you; can you be with someone who doesn't match you in every way?" He asked, turning away from her, afraid of her reaction.  
  
The response was not at all what he had expected.  
  
Her laughter was rich and rang through the rooms like a hundred bells as she fell onto her back, giggling.  
  
"I don't see what's so bloody funny." He snapped hotly.  
  
"Oh Draco you are an ass." She managed through peals of laughter, "don't you ever read?"  
  
"Of course I read." He responded sharply.  
  
"And you've studied the Gods?"  
  
"Of course; you know I have."  
  
"Then you should know better than anyone the rules of ability."  
  
Draco looked at her, utterly lost and still failing to see the humour in his predicament.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in order to regain her composure before giving him a full explanation;  
  
"When the Gods created man they chose to hand out the ability of magic to a chosen few. Lilqueth and Megorian would grant the ability to those they deemed worthy, and Asriel and Meroviel were in the same situation. However, if one set of Gods felt strongly about the choosing of the others they were likely to take away any abilities granted by them to humans; Gods get like that apparently and can be quite spiteful. So between them they created a rule that bound the magic to each person given the ability, meaning that it could never be removed by anyone, not even themselves. Tell me, have you actually tried to do any magic since you left the chamber?"  
  
"No." Draco muttered, looking at the floor and feeling ashamed of his own stupidity.  
  
"Well, try something then." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Accio wine." Draco murmured with little feeling.  
  
The bottle of wine sat on Hermione's worktop flew through the air and into his hand within seconds. He looked at Hermione; she looked satisfied...and smug, he noticed.  
  
"Convinced now?" She smiled.  
  
"Know-it-all." Draco smirked, placing the bottle on Hermione's night stand, grabbing her with both arms and laying her down onto the sheets that covered her bed.  
  
It felt so good to hold her and know that it was truly her. He had been wary at first, not sure if maybe it was the darkness about Hermione that had first drawn him to her, but as he held her now, kissing her lightly across her face, he knew that it was everything about her. He knew that she would never be free of the darkness that had enslaved her for so many months; just as nobody was ever free of the evil within them, but for the time being that darkness had diminished and it was now the pure and light side of the woman he loved that he held in his arms.  
  
He kissed her passionately, allowing her velvety tongue into his mouth and caressing it with his own as her long fingers became entwined in his hair and his hand slid around her slender waist, pressing her closer to him. He caressed the creamy smooth skin of her cheek as they became lost in the passion of their embrace and their love for each other.  
  
Eventually, although it pained him to do so, Draco pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes;  
  
"Are you sure you want this now?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I need this." She said, "I've been someone else for too long and now it's time for ME to be happy."  
  
He smiled at her and captured her lips once more as he began to slowly undress her, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips and kissing each section of newly exposed flesh. She moaned slightly and a smile played around her lips as she closed her eyes in happiness.  
  
Removing her robes his hands slid over the red silk of her underwear. He released her breasts from their hold and took one of her rose tipped nipples in his hot mouth. She gasped sharply as he worked the peak, all the time his hands sliding up and down her side, heightening her pleasure. He hooked his thumb beneath the elastic of her underwear and eased it slowly down her long legs, replacing the material that had covered her with his hand, teasing her with his fingers. Again she moaned and he smiled to himself.  
  
Her hands became tangled in his hair and scraped along his back as she fought back screams of ecstasy. She finally gave into the throws of passion as he kissed her lips, then down to her neck, across her shoulders and back to the base of her neck. He lightly kissed her skin, slowly moving over her breasts, pausing to pay them particular attention as her back arched up in pleasure, before moving over her flat stomach. He paused, looking up and meeting her eyes, grinning devilishly. Her eyes widened and he traced a line up her body with his tongue, from her abdomen to her lips, once again taking her in a passion filled kiss.  
  
Hermione's fingers swiftly undid all obstructions that kept him from her and they both sighed as their hot skin met. Electricity shot between them as their sparks of passions reignited and they re-explored each other.  
  
He smiled at her as she raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist and allowing him full access to her. She smiled back and he urged himself forward, leaning forward and planting soft, gentle kisses along the side of her neck and shoulders. She positioned her head, offering herself to him and he accepted, delicately brushing his lips against her skin, causing her to shiver and moan in pleasure.  
  
As he smoothly worked himself in and out of her small frame he felt Hermione's hands running up and down his back, tangling in his hair and caressing his bare arms. He reached behind her head, wrapping his fingers in her messy curls and pulling her head towards him in an intoxicating kiss whilst his other hand caressed her left hand side, working down from her breast to the tops of her thighs and back up again. She squirmed beneath him and moaned as their tongues danced and their bodies moved together in silent rhythm.  
  
Draco couldn't help but grin when he felt her legs tighten their hold around his waist and, to add to her torment, he pulled out of her body. She moaned and stuck out her lower lip in a small pout. Draco grinned and simply kissed her pouting lip before manoeuvring his shoulders beneath her legs and entering her once more. She gasped as he did so and pulled at his hair, caught between the immense pleasure and tingling pain caused by the position. He smiled at her and repeated his movements again and again, his hands stroking her breasts, then across her stomach and down until they reached her core, where his thumb began to tease and pleasure her to the brink of ecstasy.  
  
He massaged her there and maintained his own constant movement, allowing his free hand to embrace her soft skin until he felt her body tense and relax rapidly and her breathing become shallow and uneven. A look of serenity and satisfaction passed across her flawless face and Draco carefully pulled away, removing himself from her and lowering her legs to the sheets. Hermione made a satisfied noise before once again wrapping her legs around his waist and easing him back towards her.  
  
He happily returned and soon they built up a rhythm that contained all of the love, lust, passion and respect that they felt for each other and that had accumulated over the past months. Draco's kisses became passionate as he showered Hermione's body with them, nibbling at her neck and massaging her body with his hands. He felt her small hands fondly handle the muscles in his shoulders, back and along his arms, her fingers dancing across his skin, savouring the feeling.  
  
All too soon though he felt himself begin to reach his climax as they worked together and as his own body begin to tense and shake he once again wrapped one of his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him, entwining his fingers in her mass of curls and lifting her face towards his, their lips meeting in an ardent kiss. He pulled away from her and placed his head next to hers, in the crook of her shoulder, savouring her scent. She smelt gorgeous; a complex mixture of vanilla and raspberries, fused with soft spices and the smell of sex. He inhaled deeply as they lay, wrapped in each others arms. Hot skin against hot skin, the sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and his skin to the flesh of the woman he loved, reminding him of their passion.  
  
He felt Hermione's chest sigh contentedly and a smile crept over his lips.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early the next morning when Draco awoke and the pale dusky rays of the sun streamed through the windows as Hermione drew back the thick, velvet curtains from the large, ornate windows.  
  
"Time to get up." He heard her voice as she busied around the room.  
  
"Already?" He muttered, wrapping himself in the duvet and peering at her.  
  
"Yes, already. It's Ginny's funeral and I do not intend to miss one second of it. I couldn't be there when she died so I'll be there for every second I can to say goodbye."  
  
"I know what day it is 'Mi." He reassured softly, "Don't worry. I'm getting up."  
  
Hermione had taken the news of Ginny's death better than everyone had expected. Or so they thought. She was obviously grieving deeply but she had sat calmly as Harry and Ron had told her. Draco had been near by of course but he felt it was not his right to give her the news. Harry Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been a close knit group for years and, although he was within that group now, he was definitely not worthy of playing such a large part in their loss as to be the one to break the news. So he had sat, listened, watched and waited as Ron and Harry spoke to Hermione. She didn't say very much, just sat, straight backed, her hands in her lap, staring at them as they spoke. When they had finished she simply said;  
  
"I think I already knew, somewhere, deep inside. Someone already told me." Before allowing herself to be embraced by her two best friends. As of yet though, Draco had not seen her cry.  
  
It didn't take him long to get ready; a simple black robe was the normal attire for men at funerals, and he sat patiently waiting for Hermione as she threw each and every single black garment out of her wardrobe, then tried each one on, looked disgusted at her reflection and tossed it to one side.  
  
"Nothing's right!" She screamed, throwing herself on top of the large pile of dark clothing on her bed. "It's all wrong."  
  
"What's wrong with it love?" Draco asked quietly from his position in the chair.  
  
"None of it's good enough for Gin. She deserves the best and I don't have it."  
  
"Then make it." Draco suggested, surprised she had not thought of this herself; although, when he thought about it, Hermione was prone to forgetting about her abilities in times of great stress. "Picture what you think Ginny deserves and create it."  
  
Hermione gave him a grateful smile and her brow creased slightly in concentration as she formed an image in her mind. She scowled and shook her head vigorously; Draco assumed to get rid of the image that she deemed still not suitable, and then concentrated again before once more shaking her head and starting from scratch. It took a full fifteen minutes before a small smile played on her lips and she nodded slightly, taking out her wand and waving it through the air. Draco excused himself and waited outside whilst she dressed.  
  
When he entered the room he too smiled. The dress was perfect. It was a full length, black dress made of soft material with a full skirt that rustled as Hermione moved, the shoulders were cut away but not so low as to make the dress unrespectable. Strips of lavender silk crossed over the bodice of the dress and the arms of the dress fell into wide sleeves, edged in the same lavender. Hermione's russet curls were arranged in a simple style that cascaded over her shoulder and were fastened in place with a simple lavender clip. Draco crossed the room and kissed her lightly. She took his arm and together they left.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny's funeral was to take place in the grounds of Hogwarts as Molly and Arthur had wanted it to be in a place where non-family members and school mates would be able to say their goodbyes. Draco and Hermione turned up together to see that the small, secluded area in the grounds was almost filled with students and teachers. There were more than a few horrified gasps and angry whispers as they sat down next to each other holding hands. It appeared that the school were not fully aware of everything after all, and certain things had, inexplicably, remained secret. He shrugged it off; it didn't matter any more. The fact that he was still alive and the only Slytherin in Hogwarts should surely put their minds at ease, but obviously the shock of seeing the Know-it-all with the King of Slytherin was a large shock to the adolescent system  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, dressed in deepest black robes, the twinkle gone from his eyes; it appeared that he was to conduct the ceremony.  
  
"Dear friends, we are hear today to pass our sister Virginia Molly Weasley into the hands of our beloved Gods, as she travels into a realm where we may not follow."  
  
He paused slightly and turned to look at Ginny's coffin. Draco also looked; the love that had gone into the coffin was apparent in it's beauty. Purest white and set with ornate silver handles and small, pink roses around the bottom, it looked peaceful and innocent in the sun's rays.  
  
"Ginny was taken from us in the worst circumstances possible and her untimely departure has no doubt stricken each and every one of you in different ways. However, I feel that it is those who knew her most who should speak for her. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger; would you care to step forward."  
  
Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and elegantly stepped forward. Draco knew that it was Harry who was actually going to speak about Ginny but, as they were a group, Hermione and Ron had refused to let him do it alone.  
  
Harry and Ron's faces were streaming with tears as he stood at the front yet Hermione looked calm and together. She stood between them, holding each of their hands as Harry opened his mouth to pay eulogy to his dead wife.  
  
"Gin...Ginny was, and always will be, one of the most incredible women to ever have existed." He stuttered, choking back his tears as best he could, "She and I were...were" He took a breath but the tears would not stop and he looked at Hermione and Ron helplessly as he tried to speak.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled, nodding slightly before beginning her own, improvised tribute;  
  
"Ginny gave everyone a chance. She had virtues that some of us can only wish to have for a second of our lives. We can learn from Ginny the graces that we should have towards one another. She loved everyone who deserved her love, and even those who did not. She respected everyone, spoke the truth and had a temper to match her hair; no doubt some of you have been on the receiving end of her anger from one time or another? I know I have and it was an incident I wouldn't care to experience again. Although it took a lot to get her annoyed. She was calm and intelligent beyond her years and to have her taken from us is the greatest unjust I could ever think of. She has left behind a lot of people who loved her dearly, and who will continue to love her for the rest of eternity. I know she's safe though, and somewhere in a great nirvana, resting in the peace that she deserves. I know the Gods will take care of her and she will watch over the people she has had to leave; husband, mother, father, brothers and friends."  
  
Hermione fell silent and the congregation bathed in her words whilst the trio returned to their seats. Draco felt the sharp tang behind his eyes as tears built up and fell down his cheeks. Hermione returned to her seat, eyes still dry and composure still calm. She felt for his hand and he took hers, softly stroking the back of it as Molly and Arthur, then Ginny's brothers, and finally Dumbledore each stepped forward, speaking of that which they had lost so unfairly.  
  
As the last of the tributes came to an end Dumbledore stepped forward once more and soft words were spoken. From the ground gentle, pink flames began to lick at the coffin, before consuming it. In the distance a phoenix broke into sad, mournful song as the mourners wept and the coffin became ashes.  
  
The ashes were gathered into a delicate vessel and it was Harry who stepped forward to scatter them. Draco watched as the ashes were thrown into the gentle breeze, allowing Ginny to forever roam the magical grounds of the school and world that she loved and belonged in.  
  
The mourners wept and walked away, holding onto each other for support and speaking softly, as if not wishing to disturb the serenity of that small grove. Soon only Draco and Hermione were left in the clearing. They stepped forward and walked towards the grave that had been made for Ginny; a cherry blossom tree that would bloom its delicate pink flowers all year round in the small clearing in Hogwarts grounds. At the base was a plaque which read;  
  
"Virginia Molly Weasley; Loved since the beginning and lost in the Great War. Forever a wife, daughter, sister and friend. Forever in our hearts. Find peace where your spirit flies free."  
  
It was reading those words that finally allowed Hermione to grieve and she fell to the floor crying great heart wrenching sobs as she wept her tears. She cried for everything and everyone she had lost; her innocence, her light, her family and her friends. All that which had been taken from her in the past year. Draco fell beside her and encased her in his arms, allowing her to finally grieve. 


	29. Goodbye to What We Knew

WARNING: I know this website isn't keen on really in-depth sex scenes and I think this one might be a little.......um, descriptive really, but I really like it so PLEASE don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing. However, if you do read it and don't like it PLEASE don't complain about me. Lol. You have been warned. I don't think it's that bad but I have had my work edited before (oops!)

Hopefully most of you read my A/N that explained my lack of update. Now, to add to my problems, I have misplaced my Chapter plan (Eep!) so I'm thinking on my feet now. I obviously know where I'm going it's just the finer points were on that sheet and as I'm dense sometimes I didn't have a copy. So all I can do is apologise for the delay. I get annoyed at myself when I don't/can't update so thankyou to everyone who hasn't given up on me and who has waited patiently. It's all nearly over now.

Also, to everyone who wished me luck in my A-Levels. I got my results the other day. I needed two B's and a C to do English Language and Media Studies at the University of Stirling. I got a D in Psychology, a C in Media Studies and...............a B in English Language and a B in Sociology. I'm off to Uni baby! I leave in about two weeks (Eep!) and I really am aiming to finish this before I go. So I guess I'd better get my act together.

Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou a million times to everyone who is sticking with me through my awful updating. And thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou a million more times to everyone who has reviewed. I promise I do read them all, I've just fallen out of writing back. When all this is over I will go through and reply to every single one. I promise.

Ah well, fingers crossed and here goes...

**Chapter 28-Goodbye to What We Knew; A Time for Speeches**

It was early evening and Draco absently flicked the pages of his calendar over with flicks of his wand, realising he hadn't altered it since December. He was more than a little shocked to discover it was now the middle of June and that the Seventh years final exams were looming ever closer. The announcement that exams had to go ahead; despite recent events, had been greeted by a chorus of groans and loudly voiced protests at breakfast the other morning, but Draco could see Dumbledore's point; although he may have not fully liked it. Life still had to continue. As cruel as it sounded, the world had not stopped because people had died. For the Seventh years especially, these exams were the most important of their young lives; University choices and jobs decisions would be made off the back of these results.

That had been the other thing playing on Draco's mind lately; the future after Hogwarts. Draco had not changed her mind about University and, if he was honest, he was glad as he too had always planned to further his education. It was going to be more than slightly difficult though. She wanted to specialise in Charms, which meant studying at the Stone Henge University for four years. However Draco's choice of subject; potions, of course, would take him to the South West of England at Tintagel University for four years. Yet his course was to be even longer once he had finished there. In order to become a potion's master (an honour held by few) he would then have to study for a further three years at Edinburgh Castle University, with a year taken out to transfer to Japan in order to gain a full grasp of all potions and their antidotes in a course that combined potions and medical studies. The whole thing gave him a rather large headache.

And now to make matters worse, Dumbledore had sprung it upon Draco and Draco that, as it was a ritual, they were expected to give separate speeches at the end of year assembly once the exams had finished, in order to wish their friends and companions good luck in the future. There would be the customary ball afterwards; it would be the last time the year would be together.

Draco sighed and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He had nothing and everything to say at this assembly and none of it that he had written down had sounded right. There was just too much to say to certain people yet nothing to say to others. There wouldn't be a single Slytherin present, meaning he had to speak to three rival houses for three or more minutes about how their lives had been affected by Hogwarts and each other. An impossible task.

He was seriously toying with the idea of handing the task to someone else, but a stern letter from the all-knowing Headmaster had soon banished that thought. So now he sat, alone and confused in his rooms, his Quick-Quotes-Quill poised readily on the paper, quivering in preparation for the words that he so wanted to come from his mouth but which refused to sound any good at all.

He sighed in impatience and anger, throwing himself back onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling, willing thoughts to come to him. Any thoughts.

He soon lost himself in memories and thoughts of the future. His biggest concern, if that was the right word, was Draco. She was in obvious distress over her infertility. Draco knew she'd always been the type to have a family. And, knowing her, a rather large family. But now that opportunity had been taken away from her forever and he couldn't do anything to save her from it. His mind raced as he thought of a way around her hurt. Anything that he could do to save her from the torment she was bound to endure at not being able to share her love with children of her own.

He had considered them adopting, and he was certainly keen on the idea, but he knew it wouldn't be the same. Not really. He ran every conversation through his head that might bear some significance to what he could do help Draco. Conversations with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and The Gods when he was in their presence. Fragments seemed to sift themselves out from each other and fit together to create new sections within his mind, without any conscious help from him. He focused on the newly arranged conversations, listening carefully to the words that were spoken, a smile spreading across his face. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? It wasn't all lost at all. There had been clues all along.

He sprang up from his position suddenly, abou to leap from the sofa and run to Draco, but a force stronger than any person held him back.

"No my dragon." The rich voice of a woman spoke, "Our Raven will know in her own time and not before. She must learn to cope with her burden before it can be unleashed fully upon her."

Draco nodded, recognising and acknowledging the authority and love in the voice of his true mother. He bowed respectfully and reluctantly lay back down, falling back into his thoughts of the up and coming assembly speech.

He awoke hours later to the gentle glow of dying embers in the fireplace. Pulling himself up and rubbing his eyes he glanced around the room, seconds later hearing a knock at the door.

"Good timing." He muttered, stretching as he stood up and ruffling his hair to stop it from sticking on end as it always insisted doing when he'd been asleep.

He opened the door to find Hermione, smiling and looking disgustingly proud of herself. He grinned at her;

"What have you done to deserve looking like that?" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I finished my speech." She grinned back, waving several pieces of paper in front of his face.

"How much have you written?" Draco gasped, staring at the wads of paper she held in her delicate hands.

"Enough so I can say what I feel I need to; although not as much as I wanted. Where's yours?"

"Don't ask." He complained. "I can't do this 'Mi. It's impossible. What the hell can I say to 200 and odd people I don't know and who don't like me?"

"Somehow I know you'll think of something." Hermione smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

Draco smiled back at her; although he was none the clearer as to what she was on about. Her cryptic confidence in him did nothing other than add to his dilemma of keeping secrets from her. She believed in him so much and he couldn't give her what she deserved to know. He sighed, pulling her closer and breathing in her scent.

She kissed him gently and he returned her affection, his hands wrapping in her curls and around her slender waist, drawing her closer to him. She returned his kisses, pulling him as close as she could by his hair, her slender fingers entwining in his ice-blond locks. His hands roamed here figure, reaching around and unclasping the black lace that encased her. She smiled as he removed her upper clothing and they made their way over to the bed, their hands exploring each other and their lips feverishly devouring the others.

Draco leaned forwards, pushing Hermione onto her back as he caressed her breast with his hands, kissing his way from her lips, down her neck, across her shoulder and chest to the bared nipple that stood erect and waiting in the cool air of the castle. He kissed it, swirling his tongue over the rose-tipped peak before capturing it in his warm mouth. She gasped as he withdrew and the sharp air hit the warm flesh. He smiled and kissed her again, his arms encasing her and wandering her body, easing her jeans lower until they lay on the floor.

She smiled a slow, almost shy smile, as his finger roamed the lace keeping her from him. He could feel her warmth and her want as he slid his fingers beneath the material, his fingers caressing their way over the hot skin, rubbing the sensitive spot at the front. His thumb circled it and his fingers slid inside her. She gasped, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she savoured this feeling. His free hand moved along the soft skin of her side and up to her breasts where he lovingly caressed them one at a time, slowly, adding to her pleasure.

He kissed her again, trailing his lips and tongue over her sweet tasting skin, drinking her in with every breath. She was beautiful and she deserved to know it. His lips traced a dance along the slender curve of her neck, lingering around her small ears to tease them slightly before moving further down her bared body. He kissed her chest, paying careful attention to each part of her as he came to it, over her flat stomach, across her hips, grabbing her with his free hand he still continued to tease her with the other, his movements varying from fast to slow as he played with her physical feelings.

She opened her eyes slightly s he took her in his mouth, his tongue teasing her sensitive peak, his fingers still inside. He kissed every part of her that he could reach, appreciating her taste and her responses. Her fingers became entwined in his hair as she neared her pleasure peak, and he grinned as his hands fell away from her sex to begin, once again, their roaming of her body, all the while his tongue and lips pleasuring her as only his knew how.

Her body began to rapidly contract and relax as her legs shook and the familiar look of complete peace passed over her face. She smiled as he raised his head, and grabbed him with both hands, gently manoeuvring him to directly in front of her, her hands lightly skipping over the hair on his chest, down across his stomach and to his belt, which she swiftly undid, dropping his jeans to the floor, planting delicate kisses over his skin as she did so, her lips moving lower and lower until she took him in her mouth.

He moaned and placed his hands gently on her head as her tongue expertly danced over his skin, her hands running up and down his body, entwining in the hair on his chest, before moving down and coming to rest on his buttocks. He gently pushed her back and came to rest lying next to her on the bed, his hands constantly touching her soft skin. He kissed her and she looked at him quizzically. He smiled at her, taking in her natural beauty.

"I just want to hold you." He said, "I don't know what's going to happen in the future and right now all I want is to be near you."

She grinned at him and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer and throwing the covers over them, snuggling up as close as their bodies would let her.

They lay for hours n each others arms, talking about everything and nothing; the future, the past and the present, their friends, the end of year assembly, the bell; which, to Draco's delight, they would be attending together, in front of everyone. The talked long into the night until finally they fell asleep, still in each others arms.

Draco and Hermione sat, either side of Dumbledore, on the stage that had been erected as part of the seventh years assembly. Draco glanced around as the seventh years entered the hall, an array of emotions fighting on their faces; excitement at the future ahead of them, happiness at the prospect of no more school and sadness at leaving the place that, for many of them, they had come to call home over the last seven years. Dumbledore stood as the last of the eldest students settled into their seats;

"Welcome to your final day as students at Hogwarts." He began, "After tonight's ball you will no longer be pupils here and will only remain in school to take your exams before we let you loose on the world. Some of you may go straight into employments; others may seek to broaden their minds further by the means of higher education. Whatever path you choose our hopes go with you and we all, sincerely, wish you the greatest of luck."

Draco looked at Snape, who still looked at the other students with a look of mild distaste. True, it wasn't the loathing he usually reserved for them but it appeared that old habits died hard and that Snape wished only grudging good wishes to the students who sat before him. Draco couldn't help but smile and shake his head slightly as his head of house as Dumbledore continued;

"The seven years you have spent here have been to prepare you for the challenges in life that you now face as adults. Between us we, the staff, have hopefully produced a fine array of young adults who will go on into the world to change it for the better. However, it is not for me to say those words which you will carry with you for the rest of your lives. I am but an doddering old fool, so I hand you over to the two who were chosen to represent your year." He indicated to Draco and Hermione, hi eyes twinkling, "Yet before I allow them to steal the limelight, as I'm sure they will, I wish you, once again, from all of the staff here, the very best of luck."

He retired to his seat and the seventh years erupted into applause. Draco distinctly spied tears in more than a few eyes in the audience. He grinned at Hermione as she stepped forward, shaking slightly as she went to address her fellow pupils.

"I haven't got much to say." She began, "I have many happy memories to thank Hogwarts for and I'm sure all of you do too. I know there have been hard times yet between us we have made it to the end and, although we do not number that which we did in our first year, due to many losses that we will never forget, I can only say that I am happy to see friends here today. Every single one of you has made friends here and for every person here Hogwarts will hold dear in their hearts forever, especially over the next few years as we move out into the wizarding world. For many people here, like myself, Hogwarts has allowed for you to discover who you really are. The ability that lies in all of us is one which can never be taken away and which makes us unique, belonging to a world that others only dream about. We are the ones who were chosen, by birth right or by letter seven years ago, and we are the ones who sit together today, ending our education in this wonderful world and remembering those who can not be with us. We are lucky. We are privileged, and we must always remember that."

Hermione smiled as the hall exploded with applause and cheers as she sat down. Ron punched the air and whooped with delight, and Harry beamed as their best friends sat down once again, tears brimming in her eyes. He took a breath. And not it was his turn. He stepped forward;

Uneasy glances met his approach to the front of the stage; to some on the hall he was still an enemy, not really to be trusted yet no-one would say anything because others had placed trust in this man who had once been a mortal enemy to everyone seated in front of him. Again Draco took a deep breath, and began;

"Like Hermione I don't have much to say to you all today, and I doubt you want to hear me say very much to you, but I will do, because despite the thoughts of some people in this room I do feel that I have a right to stand here and talk to you about what we have learned during our time here. Some of you know what qualifies me to do this, others may not. If you don't..............go and ask someone, but I will not be going into the details here and now. Aside from the education that we have been taught in what is each of our heritages; we have learned qualities that we will keep forever." He paused; they were listening. "When we arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago we were separated, each confined to a family according to our characteristics; cunning, loyalty, courage and intelligence are probably the most prominent ones. Yet now we all share that which once separated us. As we fought alongside each other only a few short weeks ago our four houses became one. We combined those qualities which were once responsible for our segregation, as we protected each other and fought for good. We, as a year; the first year to do so, we are not Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We are Hogwarts."

He stopped and waited. The hall sat in silence before Harry stood and began clapping, followed quickly by the rest of the year. The clapping became cheers and stamping feet as the meaning behind of Draco's speech hit them all, one at a time. They were forever united as one by the horror that they had witnessed and no bond, not even that which the sorting hat placed upon them. Would ever be able to break it.

Seven o'clock and Draco stood with Harry, Ron and Hannah, waiting for Hermione. Harry had, of course, decided to go alone. He was still feeling the loss of Ginny more than anyone, although he had taken it better than Draco knew he ever would have. Harry was still putting in an appearance tonight and was trying his best to carry on as normal.

Draco stared as Hermione entered the room. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her dress was simple and elegant for her leaver's ball; long, strapless and made of a midnight blue material. Her hair was arranged in a mass if curls, sprinkled with dark blue glitter and on her feet were delicate midnight shoes.

"You look gorgeous." He muttered as she took his arm, making their way to the Great Hall.

"Thankyou." She whispered back, blushing slightly; she never had been one for honest compliments. He grinned; she was so naïve about things sometimes, considering.

The five of them entered the Hall, all immediately noticing how wonderful it looked. All four house colours hung in various displays of colour, and the enchanted ceiling glistened with a thousand stars on the inky background, as swirling lights replaced the light normally given out by candles, reducing the light to a dusky blue and increasing the atmosphere to a peak. The setting was perfect. All around them the seventh years bustled and giggled, cried and danced; all enjoying their last evening as Hogwarts students.

"Alcohol!" Ron suddenly yelled, punching the air and running over to one of the long tables, dragging Hannah with him, not very elegantly either.

Draco turned to Harry and Hermione and the three of them smirked and rolled their eyes;

"As if he's never had it before." Hermione giggled, offering Harry her other arm. He took it, with a grateful smile and the three of them joined Ron, who was throwing back the mildly alcoholic drinks as if there was no tomorrow.

"Um......there are about 200 other people here mate." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," said Ron, in-between drinks, "But it's going to take about three hundred of these to have any effect."

Hannah smiled at him, whilst the other three just gave up arguing.

"Let him get wasted." Hermione muttered, "He'll regret it tomorrow."

"He won't though will he." Draco pointed out, "He'll have a lie in so he can sleep it off, and even if that doesn't work any idiot can brew a hangover potion."

"Not if he doesn't have the ingredients." Hannah whispered to the trio suddenly, smirking.

Hermione burst into giggles at this and embraced the Hufflepuff;

"You're a genius." She laughed, quickly covering it up with a cough when Ron turned his head.

The music for the night was provided by an annoyingly happy group that Draco didn't; know that name of and didn't care to really.

"I suppose it's what happens when you put teachers in charge." He thought to himself, watching as Harry and Hermione stood up to dance.

He didn't take his eyes off his beautiful girlfriend the entire time; not because he didn't trust her, but because she looked so elegant and graceful he found it too difficult to focus his eyes anywhere else in the room. Harry whirled her around in some dance that he'd made up on the spot and she laughed and clung to her friends robes tightly as he spun her again and again. It was so refreshing for Draco to see her like that; without a care in the world, and he smiled as he watched her.

The next few weeks passed by in a whirl for Draco as he sat his exams along with the rest of his year. He was certain he'd passed everything; with flying colours in DADA, he thought with a smirk. Yet it was Potions that he was both the most confident and the most concerned about. The result from that exam would hinge what he did for the rest of his life. As he had never wanted to do anything else, the fact that he may not qualify as being good enough made his worry pointlessly. However, once the exam had passed and Snape had given him a tell-tale smile, Draco's worries all but passed and before he knew it the entire school was packed and on their way to Hogsmeade and to the station for the last time.

Draco was more than slightly nervous about going home; the thought of returning to Malfoy manor less than appealed to him but, until he and Hermione had decided on their long term plans when they both finished their education, it would have to be his home. He immediately planned to dismiss the House Elves and hand over to the ministry as much of Lucius' old Dark Arts things as he could. He figured it was going to be a very busy summer.

He now sat in one of the not-so-horseless-anymore carriages, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hannah; the five of them together had become a common sight around Hogwarts and the thought that he was now fast friends with a Hufflepuff and three Gryffindors made Draco double up every time as he thought of his parents, probably turning in their graves at the thought.

The carriages rolled to a stop and the five scrambled out. Draco couldn't help but stare at the sight of Hogsmeade now. Houses were still burnt out shells and the majority of the small, quaint village was nothing but a ghost town.

"How long have we got until the train leaves?" Hermione asked.

"About half an hour." Ron answered, "Why?"

"I think we need to go somewhere." She responded, nodding her head towards the hill of the shrieking shack.

The others nodded, there was going to be no arguments from any of them. They walked together to the site of the final battle and it became obvious that the residents of Hogsmeade, and from various other places by the looks of it, had been too busy with this small section of their village. In front of them lay rows upon rows of white tombstones; each one about two feet high and made of the purest white marble, and opposite the rows of white lay rows of black tombstones; the same height, only carved out of deep granite. It seemed that everyone deserved to be remembered.

"I can't believe they'd do that." Ron almost yelled, "The scum on that side don't deserve memorials." He turned to Hermione, "Aren't you bothered about this? You of all people know what bastards they all were."

"Yes," Hermione whispered, "but they were people Ron. People who, once upon a time, even if it was only for a short time, were innocent and knew nothing of what they would become. They deserve to be remembered as much as anyone who fought for us."

Draco squeezed her hand gently and the small group made their way slowly through each and every row of tombstones. At each of the white graves Hermione charmed a deep red rose out of the air and laid it on the soft earth.

"They'll bloom forever." She explained, as they moved to see the darker gravestones.

Draco found his parents immediately; although the Gods knew why his Father had a grave here. He nearly died of shock when Hermione charmed two black roses out of the air and laid them of the graves.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked.

"Thanking them." Hermione answered simply, "For having you, bringing you into my life and making you realise that their ways were not the right ones"

Draco grinned;

"You," he said, sweeping her into a huge hug as the four went towards the station, "are unbelievable at times, do you know that?"

"Yes." She responded, giggling and kissing him, "so you'd better get used to it."

A/N NO, IT STILL HASN'T FINISHED SO PLEASE DON'T ASK!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
